Forgive My Hesitation
by justagirl8225
Summary: When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th.. Something's will stay and others will change to fit my plot.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice?

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** Hmm.. What should I say here.. The rosters are split for now, but if I take the story far enough, the rosters will join after Wrestle Mania.. This story starts on January 2nd though, but it will be altered and I'm sticking it at the end of the show…following the first blood match and disregarding the chaos that happened after the first blood match. I will be bringing in Jeff Hardy at some point, not sure when.. But I will be bringing him in. yes, I know.. He's with TNA, I'm aware of it, but it's my story and well.. I can't resist Jeff Hardy. Oh and yes, there will be some happy moments, I can't keep that out of my writing, some parts really aren't that happy and bright. Mild angst, a lot of drama. ..

**-x-x-x-**

Lita couldn't help but frown as she read over the script for that night. And it wasn't that she wasn't used to walking out there and acting like his slut….just that she had a major problem with what they were doing tonight The Diva had been uncomfortable enough filming the damn segment and now it was going to air during RAW that night. And while she wished she could prevent the tape from airing, Lita knew full well that she was in no position to do anything about it. She wasn't a part of management so, she couldn't ask for the changes.. all she could do, was walk down to the ring, plaster on that same self, satisfied smirk and listen to the crowd call her a slut.. And all because. she was aligned with the R rated Superstar.. Mr. Money in the Bank… the redhead rolled her eyes.. She had a few choice nicknames of her own for one blonde Canadian, but they'd never get put on a shirt. Of course, she could just take Jeff's suggestion and make her own t-shirt to wear.. But, Lita doubted that would go over very well with Edge or possibly Vince. Despite her hesitance to participate in the segment for tonight, thinking about Jeff brought a smile to her face. He had called her on Christmas Eve.. And at first, the redhead didn't know if she should laugh at herself or cry because it had been so long…by the end of the conversation, she had done both. Jeff had promised to call her three days later, and for once, his lazy ass had called.

"Lita?" Mickie James raised an eyebrow, "Lita.. They're about to start the pre-show meeting."

The redhead mustered a smile, rolling up the script in her hands. "Oh.. I'll be there before it starts.."

The blonde Diva nodded hesitantly, not sure if she should stick around or just go on ahead..

"I'm fine Mickie.. Honest." Lita stuffed the rolled up script into one of the pockets on her pants. "I'm just gonna grab a bottled water first."

Mickie nodded again, waving over her shoulder before she left for the meeting.

Trish Stratus soon appeared, two bottled waters in hand. "I figured you would want one of these.." she handed one bottle over to the redhead, "and like Mickie said.. The meeting is about to start."

Lita nodded absently, "Have you looked over the script for tonight?"

The Women's Champion twitched, "Yeah I've looked at it.. I can't say I'm too happy about it, but--"

"I'll trade with you any day," Lita interrupted softly, her tone taking a bitter edge. "Hell, I'd even take Maria's place at this point."

Trish offered her friend a smile, "I know Li…this whole storyline sucks and it looks like it won't be getting any better."

Lita nodded slowly, "I've tried reasoning with Vince about it…see if I can't get out of it and back to wrestling or something, ya know? I could give a shit less if I was still a heel I just. Want out."

"Why won't they let you?" Trish raised an eyebrow, the two pausing outside of the catering hall. "I mean, this happened what…a year ago now? Why won't they just let you out of it?"

The redhead shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me.. If Matt was still on RAW, I might be able to understand why they're keeping us together…but with him on Smackdown.."

Trish frowned, "So unless you can figure out something else…you're stuck until Vince sees fit."

"More or less," Lita swept her hair back from her face, the two Diva's walking through the catering hall until they found Mickie, Victoria, Candice and Lillian. "Tonight, he's supposed to be taking it up a step against Ric.. Whatever the hell that means."

"Hey you two," Victoria motioned to two free seats. "Ready for another exciting night ahead?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she seated herself, "Always.. But, at least I get to wear most of my own clothes.."

Candice raised an eyebrow, "Why does that really matter?"

Lita smiled thinly, "Because it's one thing I still have control over.. Everything else is either Vince's word or his."

"Speaking of clothes," Victoria made a face, the raven haired woman obviously bothered about something. "They're planning another mini-shoot…sugar and spice. Or the bad girls of the WWE and the good girls."

Candice rolled her eyes, "That shouldn't be too hard to figure out… there are more heels than faces right now.. I just don't see why we're doing another one, when we just had the lingerie one."

"Because, sex sells." Trish swept her hair over her shoulder, the title belt still in her locker room. "It's sad, but unfortunately, it's very true. This photo shoot will probably be turned into a mini-magazine."

Lita shook her head, "So long as it doesn't become a monthly thing… I'll live. I don't mind the photo shoots so much, but the themes they pick…other than the bikini shoots, because obviously we know what we'll be wearing."

Victoria nodded, "I think Torrie said something about leather and lace for this.. Or variations on Devil and Angel costumes."

"Sounds like loads of fun," Trish quipped sarcastically. "Honestly, I'm surprised that Vince hasn't tried to launch his own lingerie line yet.."

"Shhh.." Victoria hissed, "if he hears that, he might just go through with it.. Or try to get us all at the Playboy Mansion."

"Hey girls," Torrie dragged her chair over, Maria and Ashley not far behind. "I just overheard Edge talking about a special surprise for Ric tonight.."

Lita looked outright confused at that, "Excuse me? I thought it was only supposed to be him going out there, me taking the figure four while he watched."

Torrie shrugged, "I didn't overhear everything.. Just that he had a special surprise for Flair. Something about taking away the title or finishing what Triple H started."

Trish snorted, "Like he's even half the man to finish what Triple H started.. Sure, H might have had a little help with his trusty sledgehammer but Edge doesn't have the balls."

**-x-x-x-**

The Diva's laughed at that, earning them a few strange looks from their co-workers while Vince McMahon tried to gain control of the meeting. And while Vince rambled on and on about selling tonight's show, Lita couldn't help but think about what Torrie had mentioned. Of course, all the Boise native had said, was that Edge was planning a big surprise. And knowing how that warped, twisted, sick mind of his worked.. That could be anything. Like he usually did, Edge was sitting pretty much alone.. Lita figured that he might have a few friends…but if he did, she hadn't really paid that much attention. Aside from their on-screen appearances together, the redhead did her best to keep her distance from the tall blonde man. She had been doing that after everything had come to surface.. Granted, they had tried to make things work, but with all of the scrutiny and whispers backstage… it had been too much. It had taken a month or so after that…or maybe it had been longer, but Matt had spoken to her.. They had gone to lunch a few times, talked things out and now they were friends again. Not nearly as close as they had been before, but Lita wasn't expecting any miracle where that was concerned. They were at least friends again, and that had to count for something. Whatever the case, Lita couldn't help but frown when Edge grinned at the mention of his segment with Flair.. Nor could she shake the sinking feeling that something horribly wrong was going to happen. The night rolled on, the second half of RAW kicking off.. And Lita still didn't have a clue about what she was going to do.

"I've got to do something.." Lita bit down on her lower lip, the redhead currently in her own locker room. "But what can I do? I could try and warn Ric.. Tell him not to go down to the ring, but then he'd question why and.. I don't know why.."

A quick series of short knocks at the door, interrupted her from her thoughts. "Lita? It's just me.. I just saw dickhead take a walk so--"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the door, crossing the length of the locker room quickly. "Yeah well, that still doesn't mean it's safe for you to just drop by.." Lita yanked the door open shortly after, still not sure why her brother thought this man was of some use. Personally, she just thought her brother was being too paranoid. "What's up?"

Chris Masters waited until the door was fully opened, glancing down the hallway quickly before he stepped past her. "I overheard what Edge was planning."

An eyebrow lifted at that, "And? Care to fill me in on that?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did, would I?" Lita huffed, flopping down on the couch in her locker room. "Chris, you know as well as I do that he doesn't tell me shit. I read over the script, we occasionally talk about what's going to go down but never in depth."

"Which isn't fair to you," Chris pointed out, shaking his head when Lita rolled her eyes. "I know you two aren't together or anything, but that still doesn't mean he shouldn't tell you about what's going on."

Lita shrugged, "Yeah well.. He's an asshole who likes to have as much control over things as he possibly can. But at least I get my own locker room now, so I guess I can't complain too much."

Chris frowned, "It probably wouldn't get you anywhere if you did complain…except for stuck with him longer."

"I already know it wouldn't, because I've tried." Lita swept her hair back, "anyway.. You were saying something about dickhead planning something.."

Chris nodded sharply, "Carlito and I overheard him bragging about a one man conchairto before he snapped Ric's neck.."

Lita was on her feet the moment the words left his mouth. "What? Why the hell would he do that? Vince is planning on a title match for that piece of shit at Revolution!" She wrung her hands together, "I've got to warn Ric now, tell him what that ass is up to and--"

"And then what?" Chris interrupted, an eyebrow raised at the Diva. "Tell him not to go out there? Lita, you know that Ric is going down there anyway. Sure, you could tell him and then Ric'll bring his brass knucks to the ring."

"That won't stop him," she pointed out quickly. "That might just encourage him, but it sure as hell won't stop him. Damn it, why does he have to pull stupid shit like this? Unless I interfered and--"

"No," Chris cut her off shortly. "You are not interfering. Lita, I know you're cleared to wrestle, but what if he turns on you?"

Lita crossed her arms loosely over her chest. "Then it's a risk that I take. He knows we're pretty much stuck in this storyline until Vince deems it over. I doubt he'd turn on me. If anything, it could lead to a split."

Chris shook his head, "But you don't know that, Lita. Look at who you're dealing with and--"

"I know who I'm dealing with," she snapped quietly. "I'm dealing with a sleazy, asshole who will do anything to get to the top. I'm not about to stand by and watch him destroy Ric."

"You'll probably tell me it's none of my business, but why do you care about what happens to Ric?"

She shot him a look that clearly read 'duh'. "Have you seen what happens to someone when they're on the receiving end of a conchairto? Or when someone gets their neck caught in a steel chair? I've seen it twice, almost had it happen to me. I will not let it happen to Ric, he's too good for that."

"That doesn't answer my--"

"The first draft lottery.. Ric drafted me last. He's always been there, looking out for me since then." Lita stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her pants. "Even when he was with Suckolution, he still looked out for me."

Chris sighed. "Look, Lita, just because you feel like you owe Ric for that, doesn't mean--"

"You wouldn't understand, kid." Lita spoke softly, purposely using that term. "And don't try to stop me either.. I'm going to keep this from happening tonight if it's the last thing I do."

Chris frowned, leaning back against the wall. "You know he won't like this.."

"Chris, I'm not expecting for that asshole to--"

"I wasn't talking about him." Chris smirked slightly, "I was talking about--"

Lita shrugged, "Then he won't like it.. But I'm sure he'll understand, because he'd do the same thing if he was in my shoes. Besides, if dickhead does turn on me.. He'll have my brother to deal with." She sent a look to the door, "you should probably get out of here though, before he comes back."

Chris could only shake his head at the thoughtful look on her face. "I'd say be careful out there, but I have a feeling you won't be."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'll try not to do anything too stupid.." Waving him off, she added: "Now go on, Masters.. Get out of here, your match is up next anyway."

After checking the hallway, Chris exited the locker room.. .leaving Lita alone again. And after she had locked the door behind him, she made her way back to the couch. At least now she knew what Edge was planning … but what could she really do to stop it? The redhead was thankful that it wasn't going to be a standard conchairto.. Because there was no way in hell she was about to participate in it. An occasional low blow, holding onto an opponents arms or legs…fine. But she drew the line at chair shots, having been on the receiving end of a few herself. Flicking a glance to the monitor in the locker room, the redhead knew she wouldn't have much time to formulate a plan. Once Chris' match was over, the segment would start and then… well then she'd either stand by and watch or she'd put an end to Edge's plan to decimate Ric Flair. Lita knew full well that she wasn't going to stand by and watch, but how could she stop Edge? As Chris pointed out, there was a possibility that Edge would turn on her…but that wasn't bothering her too much. Lately, she hadn't worried about herself as much as she used to, a fact that bothered her brother but didn't affect her. Rather, it just made her that much more determined to do something that night. Even if she did get hurt, she had to stop Edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice?

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** First.. Thank you all for the feedback. I have a good idea of where this story will be going. I will be using a few scenarios from RAW, but just altering them a lot for my plot.. Or adding in new stuff. So.. That said, Lita's brother won't be revealed until the end of the next chapter. Sorry to make ya wait, but…I can be evil like that. And, where it concerns last minute additions (like the stuff that happens in this chapter) consider it to be a nice legit injury. I had wanted to keep this a mix of scripted and non scripted, but I think I'm going scripted, yes I know I mentioned the storyline and whatever.. But it was just a mention.. if you have any questions…ask. And remember, I'm placing the Ric Flair arrest parody at the end of the show, after the First Blood match

**-x-x-x-**

By the time the first blood match had reached it's mid-way point, Lita had an idea of what she was going to do… of course that idea depended on how far Edge actually got where it concerned the conchairto and neck snapping thing.. But, if she was successful, he wouldn't get very far. Or her plan could backfire and Ric would end up getting hurt anyway…possibly herself. Shaking out her arms, Lita knew it was a chance she had to take.. Even if she ended up facing Edge's wrath alone.. She had to get Ric out of there unharmed. It was one thing to make the stupid video, another thing to parody a situation like the arrest.. But, to Lita, it was going too far when Edge was out for blood…or trying to end Ric's career. Idly, the redhead wondered if Vince had any sort of clue about what Edge was planning.. Not that it would do any good at this point, since the Cutting Edge segment was scheduled after the next set of commercial breaks ended. The Diva couldn't help but cringe as she glanced to the small monitor in the locker room… questioning why a match like this was happening with Revolution six days away. But then, it was Vince McMahon.. And things that happened around the WWE didn't always make sense. Not that many things in life really made sense either but… the redhead nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock at the door.. A frown coming quickly to her face. Since it wasn't that stupid little code that Masters used, she knew it couldn't be him, Trish and Victoria were more than likely talking about Revolution…which meant that the person at the door could only be Edge.

Lita opened the door a fraction, "The commercial breaks aren't even running yet."

Edge rolled his eyes. "I know that…we're setting up in the ring during the commercial breaks. Don't you remember? Or are you just that stupid." He shoved a shirt through the tiny crack. "Put this on."

Lita made a face as she took the tank-top, cursing at him in Spanish because she knew he didn't understand a word of it.

"I'd like to be out there sometime this week."

"Bastard," she swore under her breath, quickly tossing her discarded t-shirt on a chair. "I still don't see why I couldn't have worn my own damn clothes."

"Were you or were you not listening earlier?" Edge shook his head, slipping on his shades as she entered the hallway. "I told you that you were going to wear that shirt."

Lita rolled her eyes, "If you actually said something that was worth listening to, then maybe I would've paid more attention."

"Shut up." He frowned at her attire, "and take off that stupid sweat shirt. The point of you wearing--"

"I got it," she replied tightly, the zip up sweat shirt removed in a moment. "Is there anything else wrong that you'd like to point out? Knowing you, there probably is.. I mean, you've been able to point out something wrong with my hair, my make up and my clothes for the past three months."

Edge raised a hand, as if to strike her…dropping it quickly when one of the stagehands appeared.

"Tape's queued up in the truck, a carpet has been laid down to cover the blood in the ring and two of those talk show host chairs are in the ring right now."

The tall blonde man dropped an arm over Lita's shoulders, tugging the redhead close to him ."Good.. Let's go, babe."

Lita's face contorted in absolute disgust, her arm wrapping gingerly around his waist. As they walked through the backstage area, she could barely see Chris Masters… the young wrestler talking with Carlito near a stack of cardboard boxes.

"Why the hell are you looking at him for?"

Lita's lips pressed together in a thin line, the redhead nodding imperceptibly at the at the look Chris was sending her.

"Maybe she sees something she likes," Chris suggested, a smug smirk on his face. "I mean, can you do this?" He flexed his pectoral muscles, ignoring the strange look he was receiving from Carlito.

The redhead bit her lip to contain her laughter, hoping that Chris wouldn't interfere with her interference…

"Whatever, loser, you're just another steroid junkie who won't get anywhere." The arm draped across Lita's shoulders tightened. "Besides, she's mine and she knows it…she's not going anywhere unless I say so."

"Just forget about him, baby.." Lita cooed to the blonde man, knowing those false sentiments would satisfy his ego. "We have another loser to humiliate." She sent one last look over to Chris, forcing a smile on her face as she and Edge made their way to the curtains.

Chris frowned deeply when they had left, speaking to himself. "I hope you know what you're doing out there.."

"What was that?"

Chris shook his head, "It was nothing man.. Lets just head back to the locker room.. every time I see that skank, I need a shower."

Carlito shrugged, "I think she would look better if she had apple all over her face." A smirk crossed his face, "what do you think, hmm? Carlito could spit on her…and that…would be cool."

Chris forced a smile on his face, the two then exiting the hallway to head back to their locker room.

"Chris?" Victoria intercepted the two as they turned the corner, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

The young wrestler nodded, glancing first to Carlito. "I'll meet you back in the locker room.." his attention shifted back to the raven haired Diva. "What's up?"

Victoria motioned to a nearby monitor. "What's coming up next.. I know that dickhead has a special surprise for Ric but--"

"But?" Chris raised an eyebrow, not sure if Lita had said anything to her. "What of it?"

The Diva paused, waiting until Lita and Edge were visible on the monitor. "I'm worried … I know how close Ric and Li are and…I just have this sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen. Especially when she has that look in her eyes."

Chris nodded shortly, "I can stick around here…that way if something does happen, I can get down there."

Victoria nodded, her arms crossing over her middle. "Then I'm staying too."

**-x-x-x-**

Matching her stance, the two stood in the hallway, their eyes glued to the monitor as Edge and Lita entered the ring. It was apparent to them both that Lita was planning something.. But they didn't know what she was planning. Granted, Chris knew what Edge was intending on doing…and he also knew that Lita was determined to stop him. Frowning slightly, Chris wished he had been able to talk her out of it…but that probably would've gone nowhere.. Given how stubborn that redheaded Diva could be. He did know that if something happened to her.. There would be hell to pay. Lita's brother had expressed his hatred for the storyline…and the tall Canadian on more than a few occasions.. Promising that one day, Edge would get what was coming to him…and when least expected it. But that wouldn't do them a bit of good right now, since her brother wasn't in the building. Just before RAW went back on air, the two at the monitor were joined by Shawn Michaels, Candice and Torrie. The San Antonio native shaking his head in disgust at the pair in the ring. Of course, it was mostly directed at what Edge was now spewing…and at the blonde man himself. Shawn left the area when the 'home video' footage started playing; Ric Flair passing by shortly after. When the footage had ended, Edge picked up the microphone once more, insulting Ric repeatedly.. Until the Nature Boy's music hit the sound system. No sooner had Ric entered the ring, did he and Edge start trading blows; the taller man's height and age advantage soon working in his favor.

"Get me a chair," he barked out to Lita, kicking Ric in the ribs to make sure he would stay down. "Now, damn it."

Quickly, so she wouldn't incite his anger further, Lita slid underneath the bottom rope, grabbing the nearest steel chair; frowning slightly when Edge yelled for another. The first chair was slid in, the redhead taking her time to get the second.

"It's time to finish you off, old man.." Edge brought the first chair over his head, bringing it down harshly over Ric's back. "And I don't need a sledgehammer to do the job."

Ric's prone body was struck twice more with the chair before Edge positioned it underneath the Nature Boy's head.

"Give me the other chair."

Clutching the chair with one hand, Lita stepped in between the ropes…hesitating before she handed it over.

"Let go, damn it."

Her chin lifting, the redhead squared her shoulders. "No."

Edge snarled, his eyes narrowing sharply at her. "I said, let go of the chair. It's time to finish him off."

"No," she repeated again, this time a little more forcefully. "I'll be damned if you destroy him."

"You're already damned, stupid bitch.."

Lita's jaw tightened, the redhead growing more determined with each passing second. "You've done enough, asshole.. Leave Ric, alone."

Edge growled, "Not until I finish the job.. .let go of the damn chair or you'll be taking his place."

Full well knowing that he was stronger than her, Lita made up her mind in a split second…letting go of the chair.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Chris hissed at the monitor as Lita covered Ric's body with her own. "Does she honestly think that will stop him?"

Edge brought the chair up, preparing to strike when Lita somehow managed to move Ric's body; her hands grasping the steel chair on the mat. Acting as quickly as she possibly could, she brought the chair up, swinging wildly in hopes that it would hit the tall blonde.

"You good for nothing, whore.." forgoing his original plan to take out Ric; Edge turned his attention to the redhead, whom was now kneeling in front of the still prone Nature Boy.

Chris barely had the time to get the curse words out of his mouth, stupefied as Edge kicked the chair on the mat, out of the way… his intentions soon clear as the chair in his hands connected harshly with Lita's forehead. The chair was brought up again, crashing down over her back; Victoria screaming at Chris to do something. Torrie and Candice watched first in horror as the action in the ring was repeated; Victoria and Chris soon disappearing from sight.

"Son of a bitch," Chris swore under his breath, the young wrestler just hitting the ring as Edge was positioning Lita's neck inside the steel chair.

Victoria sank to her knees as Edge exited the ring, cringing at the blood that was trickling down Lita's face. "Li.." Her hands shaking, Victoria swallowed down her worry, forcing herself to concentrate as she removed the chair. "Where are the damn trainers?"

"Is she.." Chris kneeled down, his eyes roaming over the carnage that Edge had left behind. "Is she breathing?"

"Barely," Victoria whispered, one hand reaching out to grasp Lita's nearest hand. "Why would he.."

"Because he's a heartless, son of a bitch." Chris couldn't stop himself from wincing at the blood on her face. "We need to get her to the hospital, now… why are the trainers--"

"They're coming now," Lillian spoke up softly from behind the two, the petite blonde pointing to the ramp. "Come on… let's get out of the ring or at least give them some space so they can get Ric and Li out of here."

Numbly, Victoria inched back, her hand reluctantly leaving Lita's. "We should've been down here sooner.."

"We got here as soon as we could.." Chris reminded her quietly, trying to convince himself and the shaken Diva. "If we had waited any longer…damn it, her brother is going to kill me."

Victoria glanced over to him, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Wrong… her brother is going to kill Edge. And I can't wait for it."

Chris nodded absently, the two watching on as Ric and Lita were being attended to. "Does that mean you'll call him? I mean, I'm sure he's watching…and if he isn't, he'll find out but--"

"I can call.." Victoria wrapped her arms around her body as she rose to her feet. "He won't be very happy.. But I can't say I'm exactly elated about this either."

Chris smiled darkly, the two finally exiting the ring as the stretchers carted Ric and Lita away. "That bastard will get what's coming to him… both from her brother and from me."

Victoria smirked, "Put me down on the list too…and Benoit, Orton, Trish.. Edge has quite a few enemies out there."

"Oh my God.." Trish met the two as they entered the backstage area. "Is she--"

"We don't know yet, Trish.." Victoria frowned slightly, "all I do know, is that I'm heading over to the hospital… I'm calling her brother so.."

Trish nodded shortly, "Mickie packed up your stuff.. Figured you'd want to head out of here quick.. Candice is already warming up her car, so we can leave with them." Her hazel gaze shifted to Chris. "Do you need a ride over there?"

"Yeah.. I'll meet you in the parking lot, I have to grab my--"

"You can come with me, kid.." Shawn Michaels appeared before them, two gym bags in hand. "Carlito gave me some hell about taking your stuff, but.. I figured you'd want it."

Chris nodded shortly, not bothering to question why Shawn would want to be there…the young wrestler figuring he was going to check on Ric. Whatever the case, the group in the hallway was soon leaving the arena; Victoria and Trish splitting from the guys when they hit the parking lot. They had stopped once to ask for directions to the hospital… or to at least find out which direction the ambulances had gone in. Once they had that information in hand, Shawn agreed to follow behind the Diva's; Candice cursing at the amount of traffic from their departing co-workers and the live crowd. On the way to the hospital, Victoria called Lita's brother… and not to the entire surprise of Trish and Victoria.. He was none to happy about what had happened. But, since he had to be at the Smackdown taping the next night, he wouldn't be able to get to the hospital until later…Victoria promising that someone would call him in the morning to update him on Lita's condition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice?

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** okay… I have nothing new to add at this time.. Lita's brother will be revealed in this chapter.. Just not until the second half of it.

**-x-x-x-**

Victoria, Chris, Trish, Candice and Shawn sat around the waiting room at the hospital E.R. At some point they expected to see one of the McMahon's show up.. Considering that two of the RAW superstars were currently being treated for injuries. Of course, they didn't know the extent of those injuries quite yet… but the potential for a concussion was very high. And while the doctors hadn't told them anything yet, they had a feeling that Ric would walk away from this with less injuries than the redheaded Diva. That was mostly because Lita had taken a direct chair shot to the forehead and multiple chair shots to the back while Ric had taken a few kicks to the ribs and no chair shots. Granted, that didn't mean that Ric wasn't hurt, but…Lita had taken the brunt end of Edge's frustration. Whatever the case, the group in the waiting area had been silent since they had gotten there.. Seemingly at a loss as to what they should say or do at this point. Victoria had nearly flipped out when she had seen the blood on her hands; Trish and Candice hurriedly taking her to the nearest bathroom to calm her down. Torrie had called to let Candice know that she had persuaded the receptionist at the hotel to extend the room reservation for another day.. Just in case Victoria planned on staying.

For reasons unknown, Shane and Stephanie were the designated McMahon's sent to the hospital; the two walking into the waiting room, perplexed and tired. "Have they--"

Shawn turned his attention to the speaker, "No…we haven't been told anything yet, Stephanie.. I'm not sure if they'd release that information to us anyway because we aren't family."

Shane nodded, "Stephanie and I should be able to find out…sure, we aren't family either but.. I think dad had something put into the medical release forms."

Stephanie wrapped her arms loosely around her middle, "I just don't understand why Lita did it…"

"I don't think any of us do," Chris spoke up quietly, "except for her, of course, but it's not like we can ask her or anything."

Victoria glanced up, "does this mean she's out? That she doesn't have to walk down with him anymore?"

Stephanie frowned, "I… I'm not sure yet actually.. It was in her contract and I haven't read the fine print or anything so--"

Trish made a face, "You're kidding right? You mean after what he did, she's still stuck with him? He attacked her with a steel chair!"

"That's why I said, I'm not sure." Stephanie pushed back a few loose strands of hair. "I'll check the contract though and see if there are any loopholes. But, if there aren't.. then she's stuck until creative works on something else."

Victoria frowned, "No offense Stephanie, but that just sucks…and it doesn't make any sense. I thought it was only until a certain time that she was stuck with him and now…wouldn't him attacking her be a good reason to end that?"

Stephanie nodded shortly. "I'd think so, but… it all depends on the terms of the contract.. And since it's separate from the standard contract.."

"I'm going to see if I can get an update on Ric and Lita.." Shane sent a look around, "maybe we'll be able to see them tonight."

Victoria sighed, cupping her face in her hands. "I don't get it.. I mean, I do, but I don't.. why would there be another contract? Is it something that creative did or is something that he did?"

Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, "I'm guessing it's something that Edge did. And if that's the case, then there's probably one way to end it."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Until the contract expires." Stephanie crossed her arms over her middle, settling between the two Diva's. "I'll take a look at that contract first thing in the morning, see if there is another option."

Candice inclined her head in curiously, "What if someone else took her place? Either for Revolution or until this contract is terminated."

Victoria shook her head, "Candy… the whole reason Lita went out there tonight was to protect Ric. If someone was to take her place? I don't think that'd go over very well with her and she'd just try got get that person out."

"I get that, but.." Candice frowned in thought, "it would at least get Lita away from Edge, right? I'd think that would be more important."

The raven haired Diva remained silent for a moment…there was so much that Candice didn't know. Chris probably knew, but… "I just don't think it would be a very good idea.. At the very least, we should find out if Stephanie can get the contract terminated first."

Trish sighed, "I just don't understand why there would be a separate contract in the first place. What purpose does that really serve?"

Victoria's lips pressed together in a thin line. "For that.. You'd have to ask one of two people.. One of them is getting treated in the E.R. and the other? I wouldn't want to go near him with a ten foot pole."

"But you do know something…don't you?" Candice sent her a questioning look, "I'm not asking you to tell us here, but--"

Victoria nodded slowly, "I have an idea of what's going on, but Lillian knows more than me. Of course, her brother also knows, but he's less likely to say anything than Li."

Chris glanced sideways to the raven haired Diva. "Is he coming?"

"As soon as he can…he has to wait until the Smackdown tapings are over, but once they are.. He'll be here." Victoria smiled grimly, "he's not happy at all about what happened. I'm not surprised by that, you know? It almost makes me feel sorry for Edge."

Trish snorted, "Well I don't.. that bastard could've broken her neck again."

"I think he was trying to.." Candice whispered then, "when he hit her.. It wasn't the lower back or mid back.. It was right around her shoulder blades. It was like he was aiming for her neck, but she managed to move and--"

Shane cleared his throat, his hands clasping before him as he entered the waiting area. "They're keeping them overnight…in Ric's case it's to be on the safe side…just some bruises on his face, bloody nose but nothing too major." He paused, taking a moment to seat himself before he continued: "Li hasn't woken up yet, but they think she'll wake up sometime in the morning…probably a third degree concussion since she hasn't woken up. She got stitches to close up the wound on her forehead and the doctor said, because of the repeated blows to her back… she's exhibiting whiplash syndromes.. Bruises, pain, but nothing is broken."

Victoria sighed heavily, "Can we go see her?"

Shane shook his head, "Only family members can see her now.. You can see her in the morning though…but you'll have to wait until they do their rounds or whatever." His attention shifted to Shawn. "You can see Ric if you'd like, but not for too long."

Shawn shook his head, "I'll wait until the mornin'… I'd like to check on the redhead too."

**-x-x-x-**

Since they couldn't see her tonight, the group of superstars waiting to see Lita, went back to the hotel. Victoria knew it would be one of those sleepless nights for her.. But there really wasn't much she could do about it. One of her closest friends was laying in one of those hospital rooms… and all because of one person. One person who had made Lita's life a living hell. Granted, Victoria didn't know how bad it really was… but she did have a good idea. The redhead often complained about how picky he was about her clothes, how much he insulted her and how much he isolated her. If there was one good thing, he had never hit her or harmed her physically…up until tonight anyway. Frowning heavily, the raven haired woman found herself thinking back.. Candice had pointed out that, Edge had been aiming for Lita's neck…and just as most everyone knew, Lita had suffered a serious neck injury before. But was Edge really that much of an asshole that he'd try to break her neck? Granted, she would never call the man a saint, but…certainly he couldn't be that cruel.. Could he? At this point, Victoria wasn't sure what to think…all she knew was that one of her closest friends was hurt…and that someone was in dire need of an ass kicking. Her mind clouded, Victoria gingerly settled in, eyes falling on the empty bed across from her…the empty space only serving as a reminder. Lita was supposed to be there.

The next morning, Chris Masters was woken up by the sound of someone pounding against the door. "Shit…" he moved slowly from his bed, knowing who was on the other side of the door. "Dude, you're going to break the door."

"Then you damn well better open it, Masters."

Quickly, he undid the deadbolt and the lock. "Before you explode, let me--"

"You were supposed to be protecting her," the man in the doorway growled. "I trusted you to keep her safe!"

"Dude!" Chris held up his hands in defense, "I did what I could, alright? You know I can't walk out there with her."

His eyes narrowed as he pushed his way past, "Where in the hell is that good for nothing bastard?" His hands clenched, "when I get my hands on him…"

Chris backed into his hotel room slowly, even if he wasn't pissed off at him…that still didn't mean he was safe. "If I knew, I'd tell you.." An eyebrow raised as another man entered the hotel room. "Why are you here?"

"Because, someone had to drive." Randy Orton tossed down his jacket, "make sure that he didn't get a speeding ticket."

Chris nodded slowly, the young wrestler finally glancing at the clock. "It's 6:30 in the morning…what did you two do, drive all night?"

Randy raised an eyebrow at the other bed, "Will he say anything?"

Chris shook his head, "He sleeps with earplugs in, so he can't hear a damn thing right now." He picked up his cell phone, pressing a few buttons to bring up the menu. "I'll call Victoria, she wrote down the room number so.."

Since his Smackdown co-worker really wasn't in the mood to talk yet; Randy sent Chris a questioning look. "How bad was it?"

Chris frowned slightly, flipping the phone shut with a flick of his wrist. "Possible grade three concussion, stitches for the gash on her forehead, whiplash symptoms from the blows to the back."

Randy grimaced, taking a seat on the windowsill. "That bad, huh?"

"It would've been worse, if me and Victoria hadn't gotten there.." Chris turned his attention to the door at the sound of light knocking. "Asshole was trying to snap her neck."

Randy frowned, "Why'd she do it…. I mean, get in the way like that."

"To protect Ric," Chris replied as he opened the door, "she had something about he would do the same."

"You're here early," Victoria commented quietly. "Lillian's meeting us in the lobby, possibly Trish too." Hesitantly, she made her way closer, "she'll be alright, Dave.."

The Animal shook his head, "It shouldn't have happened, Vicki.. She shouldn't have done something that stupid."

"I know that Dave, but.. She was looking out for Ric." Hesitantly, Victoria placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "You understand that, don't you?"

He nodded shortly…of course he understood why. Ric was like a father to them. "I just need to see her.. Make sure she's alright…let her know I'm here."

"We'll go now," Victoria jammed her hands in her pants pockets. "Are you two coming along or what?"

Chris nodded abruptly, "I'll meet you in the lobby, I gotta get dressed so.."

"I drove us here," Randy tossed the keys in the air. "And I'd like to see her…promise her that she'll get Edge's head on a silver platter."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "A silver platter is too good… I was thinking a pole would be more suitable."

As intended; Dave, Victoria, Chris and Randy met up with Lillian in the lobby; Chris going with Dave and Randy to the hospital to see the redheaded Diva.

"Can I help you?" A bespectacled woman behind the desk asked as the group approached.

"We're here to see Amy Dumas please." Dave cleared his throat, forearms resting on the countertop. "I'm family."

The elderly woman nodded, "Dumas…ah yes, she was admitted last night.. Poor thing, woke up screaming early this morning." Glancing upwards, she offered them a warm smile. "She's down the hallway, room 234."

Dave sent a warning glare to Randy before they set off. "If you even think about--"

"I wasn't going to, chill.," Randy jammed his hands in his pockets. "I've grown up since then and besides… now I know that she's your sister."

With that out of the way, the group of superstars made their way down the hallway; Lillian, Victoria, Chris and Randy waiting in the hallway so Dave could see his sister first. Through the glass, they could see the I.V hooked up to their friend, along with another to monitor her heartbeat and another that was providing oxygen. Thanks to the nurse at the front, they at least knew that she had regained consciousness at some point during the early hours of the morning. And while that didn't take away all of their worry, it did help alleviate some of it. They continued to watch as Dave pulled a chair close to the bed, one of her small hands dwarfed in his larger ones. It was at that point that they turned away, not wanting to intrude too much on the scene playing out in the hospital room. Victoria did end up asking about what Dave was referring to earlier.. The Legend Killer informing them all that, when he had first met Lita, he had hit on her…repeatedly. That had come to an end when Dave had threatened to spoon feed his family jewels to him. Whatever the case, the four remained in the hallway until Dave stepped out briefly, letting them know that Lita was asking for Victoria and Chris. He also let Randy know that Ric was in the hospital room…and awake if he wanted to visit. And while they went inside, Dave and Lillian waited in the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** alrighty, I've established who Lita's brother is…a few things will be uncovered in this chapter.. Contract stuff will be covered next chapter. Two more faces will be showing up in this chapter…and that's it. I will admit, that I'm second guessing myself a tad on something, but… I think I'm sticking with my original idea. And, not that it matters too much now, the whole Melina/Dave thing from Smackdown, never happened. That all said, please return your trays to their upright and locked positions and enjoy the flight…err…chapter.

**-x-x-x-**

Randy, Victoria, Chris and Shawn stayed in the hospital room long enough to talk to both Ric and Lita; somewhat assuring themselves that they would be alright. They found out that Ric was going to be discharged later that morning, while Lita was possibly stuck another day for observation purposes. And just as he had stated at the hotel, Randy promised to deliver Edge's head on the sharpest object he could find…that comment earning a tiny smile from the redheaded Diva. Despite her current state, Lita seemed to be in a good mood. Of course, they weren't sure if that was just for show, or if she was really in a good mood.. Chris, Victoria and Randy convinced it was the former. Just given what had happened, Lita shouldn't be in a good mood.. Or maybe she was, since she had managed to accomplish her goal last night. They all knew how much she despised Edge and how close she was to Ric…or at least Victoria and Randy did, and perhaps, that was one reason they could understand why Lita would be somewhat happy. And for the good that she had done, she had paid the price for it. On that same hand, they also knew that there would be hell to pay where it concerned one blonde Canadian. Since the knowledge about the family ties were limited, Victoria doubted that Edge had the slightest clue as to who Lita's brother was. Not that it really made that much of a difference anyway, just that… Edge had picked the wrong family to fuck with. She already knew what Dave was capable of…he had taken out Goldberg, taken on Kane, both in OVW and in the WWE…gone toe to toe with the Big Show. The dark haired Diva also knew, that where it concerned his baby sister, Dave would stop at nothing to get his revenge.

Victoria sent her friend a smile, "Li? Are you going to be alright for an hour or two?"

Lita managed a weak nod, "Dave had said something about getting food."

Ric sent a look over from his hospital bed, "I'll keep an eye on her.. I'm not being released until later anyway so.."

Shawn raised an eyebrow at the Nature Boy, "none of your shenanigans, ya hear? I don't want to come back here to see you strutting around this room."

Victoria shook her head, gently squeezing Lita's hand. "We'll be back as soon we can, okay? Trish said she'll stop by later and I'm sure Ty will want to see you, too."

Dave stuck his head inside the hospital room, "Orton… stop hovering over my sister." An eyebrow raised, the World Heavyweight champion setting one foot inside, "baby girl? We'll be back in less than two hours, I promise."

Lita almost rolled her eyes, "not like I can move.."

Randy did roll his eyes, "I wasn't hovering… I was just sitting down." Blue eyes turned back to the redhead, "we'll be back in a bit, alright Red? I'll see if I can sneak in a candy bar or something."

Lita watched as Victoria, Chris, Randy and Shawn left; hazel eyes shifting over to Ric. "How're you?"

"I'm alright thanks to you," Ric shook his head at the Diva, "little girl.. Why'd you do that?"

"Because I had to," her eyes closed a moment, "Ric.. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing…"

The Nature Boy raised an eyebrow, "Li… when I asked you to stay out of my matches with H… you stayed out."

"This was different, Ric.." Lita sighed, "I can't let him destroy someone else.."

Ric frowned, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "Baby girl, he's destroyin' you.." His expression changed when she looked away, "Li.. I've watched you change since you've been at his side.."

"From being a rebellious punk to being a slut?"

"No," Ric paused, not wanting to insult her in any way but…she needed to hear this from someone. "I've watched you fade away over the past few months…you've become this mindless shell of what used to be .. You used to be this beautiful, vibrant, daredevil, carefree woman. You are still beautiful, but…you've just changed so much.. You never would've taken crap from anyone.. You just follow him blindly, listen to whatever he has to say without a word in protest.. That is not the Lita I know.."

Lita shifted carefully so she was facing him, "sometimes it's necessary Ric.. sometimes it's just easier."

"Necessary?" The Intercontinental Champion shook his head, "are you listenin' to yourself darlin? It's like he's got you brainwashed."

"The wicked must be punished.."

"That's a crock of horseshit," Ric ran a hand through his hair, "if he's the one who thinks he's immune from punishment, he has another thing coming. He's done more wrong than you, by treating you the way he has."

A tear leaked from the corner of her right eye, "I don't know what else to do.."

"That's not true.. You stuck up for me last night." His expression softened slightly, "it's time for you to stick up for yourself…look out for yourself."

A soft knock at the door prevented Lita from replying, the two glancing over cautiously.

"I jus' wanna make sure I'm not interruptin' anything.."

The redhead offered the man a smile, "that wouldn't stop you anyway, would it?"

"Well, no… I cain't say it would but.. I thought I'd do the right thing, ya know?"

Ric gestured for the Cameron native to come in. "How've you been kid?"

"Eh.." Jeff Hardy settled on one of the chairs between the two beds. "I've been doin' ya know? Got myself into some more hot water over at TNA but.."

Lita sent him a pointed look, "I thought you were gonna stay out of trouble.."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "you are in no position to lecture me, little lady.. Not after the stunt you pulled last night. Now, I'll admit.. It was nice to see some fire in ya, but did ya hafta go on an' do something that stupid?"

"Jeff.." Lita turned her face away, "not now…please.."

Since he didn't want to push her, Jeff replied hesitantly, his attention shifting back to Ric.

**-x-x-x-**

While they were only intending to be away for an hour or two at most; Dave, Lillian, Randy, Chris and Victoria found themselves being held up. First, Trish had stopped them in the lobby to ask about Lita… Victoria letting her know that she was awake and that she could come with them when they went back. Candice also asked about the redhead's condition, the dark haired Diva also wanting to visit. And while those two instances had been easy enough to deal with, the next two provided for some complications. Granted, the first was Stephanie, letting them know that she had put in some calls to get a copy of that contract from corporate headquarters, and once she had it in her hands… she'd look over it for any loopholes. That brought some relief to Victoria and Dave…though really, the two wondered why Lita couldn't just be separated from Edge due to his actions last night. The second instance, however, involved Chris' room-mate; Dave, Chris and Randy soon learning that they really needed to check for sure signs of sleeping people before they decided to talk. But, they didn't know how much he had overheard, or if he had really understood what they had been talking about. Certainly, they had been talking about Lita, but they had never mentioned her name. On the other hand, there were only two RAW superstars injured last night and they had used a feminine pronoun. Still, Chris stopped into his hotel room long enough to grab his wallet, the young wrestler just preparing to head back into the hallway when he heard a cough from one of the beds.

"Now.. This really ain't my business," John Cena bridged his hands behind his head. "But, I'm kinda curious as to why Randy Orton and Dave Batista would be in this hotel…when they ain't even on RAW… I'd also like to know why Victoria was in here."

Chris shook his head, "it's really not my place to say anything…and I'm in a rush."

"No problem then.. It ain't like I don't talk to Randy or Dave.." John shrugged, "we all came up 'round the same time from OVW.. Trained together."

Chris frowned, "Cena.. I really don't know how much you've heard, what you do and what you don't know, but.. I'm in a rush and--"

"Chris.." Randy knocked on the door, "what's the hold up man? We've got starving people."

"Idiot," Dave could also be heard from the hallway, "he left the door open.. Why don't you go in there and get him?"

"Because, that would just be rude.."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "I see you still haven't made that trip to see the Wizard about a brain.." She pushed past Randy, shouldering the door open. "Chris.. Come on…we need to go, so we can head back to the hospital. We promised Li that we wouldn't…" the dark haired Diva trailed off, pursing her lips slightly. "Morning.."

"Y'all are goin' out to breakfast an' ya can't even invite me?" He raised an eyebrow as Randy and Dave stepped in. "I wasn' even expectin' to see you two until the Rumble."

"Change of plans," Dave offered shortly. "But, like Chris and Victoria have said, we need to go."

John nodded, "to visit Lita, right? How is she doin'? I thought I had heard something 'bout a concussion, stitches an' whiplash symptoms. An' I guess that's to be expected, considerin' the beatin' that she took out there, but I can't figure out why she would do something like that.. I always figured she'd just do whateva Edge said."

"She's awake," Victoria replied simply. "And Ric is doing fine, he should be able to wrestle Sunday at Revolution."

"Well that's good to hear.. An' nice to know that she's good for something… kept Ric from getting hurt any worse."

Dave's eye twitched, "you don't know her, Cena…don't judge her."

"Bro, what's it to ya? Everyone knows she's a walkin' S.T.D."

Victoria gritted her teeth, placing a hand on Dave's arm. "Dave…come on…let's go meet Trish and Lil."

John sent a questioning look over to Randy, "was it something I said?"

The Legend Killer shook his head, "just forget it, John." He flicked a glance over to the door, "and I'd advise that you avoid Dave for awhile."

The WWE Champion blinked, a look sent over to Chris.. "What's goin' on?"

Chris shook his head, stuffing his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. "I'll see you around, man."

"Damn that little--"

"Dave…" Victoria shot him a look as they waited for Chris. "He doesn't know.. There's no reason to start plotting his death."

The Animal rolled his shoulders, "I get that Vicki, I just hate hearing people saying shit about my sister."

"And you think I like it any better?" Victoria swept her hair from her face, "I know you hate it, but that doesn't mean you go around beating the shit out of everyone who says something about Li… save it for Edge."

Dave smiled darkly, "I've been saving it since that little shit decided to 'help' her with Kane." He cracked his knuckles, "that bastard is going to pay."

Chris shut the door behind him as he entered the hallway, "are we ready?"

Victoria nodded, "more than ready…let's get out of here so we can meet up with Trish and Lil."

Back in the hotel room, John looked more than a little confused. "Sister.. She's his sister?" He winced suddenly, "shit.. Dave's gonna kick my ass for that."

Dave, Victoria, Chris and Randy had just made it inside the elevator, when a tattooed arm slid between the doors.

Tyson Tomko stepped inside the elevator, a nod offered in greeting. "How's Li?"

Victoria smiled tiredly, "she's got a third degree concussion, stitches to close up the gash on her forehead and whiplash like symptoms from the chair shots… but, if you asked her… she's supposedly doing okay."

"Damn.." Tyson sent a look over to Dave. "Me and Gene saw Edge hightailing it out of the arena last night.. He's probably sitting at home by now."

Dave smirked, "he can run.. But he can't hide forever. "

Tyson nodded, "you just save some for me.. He's had it coming to him for too long now."

"Don't worry man, I won't kill him the first time." Dave shook out his arms, "I won't kill him the second time either.. I want him to suffer as much as Li has been suffering."

"Well, he's got a few people on the RAW roster after his ass," Victoria shrugged slightly, "between the three of us here, Trish.. Candice, possibly Shawn, definitely Ric, Rob when he gets back to the roster… Kane hasn't been too happy about how Li's been treated either."

Randy nodded, "Benoit is pissed… Rey's pissed, Melina was throwing a hissy fit about it.. I even overheard 'Taker saying something about Edge getting what was his."

"Then at the Rumble--"

Dave snorted, "who said anything about waiting until the Rumble? Vicki, that's later this month.. I want my payback now."

The third generation wrestler raised an eyebrow, "dude.. The last time you had that look… you almost took my head off."

The D.C. native raised an eyebrow in turn, "that's because you had just said to Lita…and I quote…'those pants look really good on you, but they'd look better on my bedroom floor'. or have you forgotten about that?"

"And I learned my lesson--"

"After I kicked your ass," Dave shook his head, "and even after that.. She still agreed to go on one date with you."

Randy shuddered slightly, "don't get me wrong.. I had a great time, but I kept seeing your ugly mug every time I turned around."

Dave smiled, "that was the point, numb nuts… you got your date with her, I got to chaperone."

"Chaperone?" Randy rolled his eyes, "Dave.. You ruined my date.. She wouldn't talk to me for weeks after that."

"So?" Dave shrugged it off as they exited the elevator, "you recovered, didn't you? Or are you trying to tell me that I didn't see Joy walking out of your hotel room later the next month?"

At that, Randy could only shrug; Trish, Lillian and Candice making their approach as soon as they spotted them. Candice let them know that Stephanie was having the contract faxed to the hotel.. And that she would go over it with them as soon as she got it. The group, in turn, went inside the hotel restaurant to grab something to eat, Maria stopping by the table to ask about Lita. And while they did wonder why Maria would care… Victoria let her know that Lita was going to be alright. She didn't know when she would be alright, but she left that part out.. Going out on a limb and inviting Maria to come with them to the hospital. And after she had gotten the room number from Dave, the blonde interviewer left them to their meal. Thankfully, they had no further interruptions, eating quickly so they could head back over to the hospital to see the redhead. And just as they were leaving the hotel, John watched from the lobby.. .debating if he should follow or not… if only to apologize to Dave for what he had said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** so.. Here's a usual note from me.. All friendships/alliances backstage are by my choosing. For the most part I'll stick with what's portrayed on screen, but I'm making up a few for my story… I'm also going to be ignoring Dave's triceps injury… just trust me on this.

**-x-x-x-**

Despite the amount of people making the trip to the hospital; Dave, Randy, Chris and Victoria only went fifteen minutes over their promised time limit. Not that they had intentionally planned on that, but with the slight hold ups back at the hotel.. It really couldn't be helped. Still, separately, they figured that Lita wouldn't mind too much… Dave and Victoria knowing how much the redhead didn't like people hovering over her and worrying about her… and Dave also figured that his sister would want some time with Ric. As Randy knew, Ric Flair was like a second father to Dave and Lita.. The Nature Boy had taken both of them under his wing, though it had been more visible where the World Heavyweight Champion was concerned. But, that couldn't really be helped, since Evolution and Lita really didn't mix. Of course, she got along with three of the four former members…but Triple H was a different story. That, however, was in the past… like so many things, it had come and it had gone. Idly, Dave wondered if this incident would pass, the Animal having a sinking feeling that it wouldn't. While some things were obvious where Edge was concerned, some things weren't so obvious.. That was partly because Lita never went into much detail and Dave didn't want to press her too much…knowing full well that it would have the opposite effect. If his sister was going to open up about it, she had to do it on her own terms and on her own time. And as much as that drove him crazy, not knowing everything….he respected his sister's wishes. Dave could only hope that she would open up about it soon…even if it wasn't to him. He just felt that she needed to talk to someone, let someone inside that damn wall of hers. The only problem was figuring out who that person would be.

Randy paused as they entered the hospital, "I'm gonna head to the gift shop really quick.."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "why? If you're just getting a candy bar, use the vending machine."

"Well, what if it's out of order?" The Legend Killer glanced back to the gift shop, "it won't take me long… I'll just meet you guys upstairs."

The World Heavyweight Champion still wasn't buying it completely but.. "See if they have daises…maybe a dragon beanie baby or something."

The younger man nodded, heading over to the gift shop quickly…he really hated lying like that to his friend but.. "Why the hell are you here?"

John Cena shrugged, "seein' if they carry the new Jakks Pacific line.." blue eyes rolled, "why do you think I'm here? I owe D an apology."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "in all the years I've known you… I don't think I've ever heard you say that."

John shot him a look that clearly read 'duh'. "I think this time it's necessary… so, why don't you just tell me where I can find him."

Randy shook his head, "were you listening when I told you that you should avoid him? Dave's out for blood, John.. And at this point? I don't think he'd really care if your DNA was a perfect match with Edge."

"I got that, Orton.." the WWE Champion shoved his hands in the front pocket of the hooded sweatshirt he was wearing. "It'd just help me sleep a little bit easier if I apologized to him. I didn't know and--"

"That much is obvious," Randy shook his head, carrying out with his original task of getting a candy bar. "And normally, I'd say yeah.. Go ahead and apologize to him, but… Dave is pissed off. You know how he is.. Whether you're a friend of his or not, I really don't think he'll care."

The West Newbury native frowned slightly, "that's something I can't quite figure out.. I mean, I've known you as long as I've known him an' yet.. I jus' found out about…"

Randy shrugged, grabbing a beanie baby from the shelf. "Yeah well, it's not something that Dave was about to broadcast. He's trying to look out for her, not gain more enemies for her."

John blinked at that, "say what?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "and people say I'm stupid. Even if the rosters aren't joined and even though they're on separate shows…when Evolution was still around, his enemies would've become hers. If people knew about it, they could've used her as a target."

"So, you're telling me that Bugle Beak knows?"

"Hell no," Randy made a face, the two wrestlers pausing before a display of flower bouquets. "That probably wouldn't have stopped H."

The older man raised an eyebrow, "so how does Ric know?"

Randy shrugged, "I don't know the whole story because I've never asked. I just know that those two are really close to Ric."

John nodded slowly, one hand reaching out to re-adjust his hat. "So how'd you find out? Or did he just tell ya when I wasn't around."

The Legend Killer smirked, grabbing a bouquet of daisies. "I actually found out after D threatened to kick my ass for hitting on his sister." He shrugged slightly, "not that it stopped me.. I just did it when he wasn't around."

"Figures," John muttered under his breath, waiting until Randy had paid before he spoke again. "Well look.. All I want to do is apologize to D so I can sleep easier.. And so I won't hafta worry 'bout him tryin' to take me out or something on Sunday."

"I doubt he'd do that, John.." Randy put his change in his wallet, the gift bag hanging idly from one hand, flowers in the other. "If he goes after anyone at Revolution, it'll be Edge."

John shrugged, "ya never know.. I'm gonna have my hands full as is. The last thing I want or need is a pissed off Dave Batista after my ass. And besides, now that I know.. I ain't gonna say something that stupid."

Randy snorted in disbelief, the two making their way to the elevators. "We'll see about that… you don't exactly think before you speak, Cena."

The West Newbury native smirked as they entered the next available elevator. "Same could be said for you, Randy.."

The two fell silent during the short trip up, John opening his mouth to say something as they stepped out…only to be cut off.

Dave raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two before his attention fell on Randy. "This is a candy bar?"

Randy shrugged, "well I would've had him gift wrapped but they ran out.. And they didn't have any boxes big enough so.." He held out the flowers and the bag, "I did get the daisies and the beanie baby."

Dave shook his head, taking the flowers and the bag. "Vicki, Lil, Trish and Candice are visiting her now, Tyson and Chris are in the hallway down there.."

**-x-x-x-**

Just as Dave had said; Tyson and Chris were standing in the hallway just outside Lita and Ric's hospital room. Victoria, Lillian, Trish and Candice were currently inside the hospital room.. Three of the Diva's walking in to an unexpected surprise at the sight of one Jeff Hardy. And after they had recovered from their initial shock and made proper introductions; Trish went to Lita's side; the blonde Diva perching on the side of the bed with her friend. Lillian turned her attention to Ric while Victoria caught up with Jeff. Specifically, she wanted to know why he was there… especially when he had TNA tapings to do. He informed the entire hospital room that he was currently suspended…and that if he screwed up again, his contract was null and void. Of course, that didn't mean he would automatically come back to the WWE, but the possibility was definitely there. Candice seemed out of place in the hospital room, save for her ties to Victoria. But after a moment of standing there, Trish traded spots with Victoria.. In turn, Victoria beckoned Candice over. At some point, Lita also asked where Dave was, since she could clearly see Tyson and Chris waiting in the hallway.. Victoria excused herself for a moment to get the two in the hallway, an eyebrow raising when she saw the three at the other end of the hallway. It was unlikely that John had a death wish…or that Dave would kill him.. At least Victoria hoped, a frown on her face as she, Chris and Tyson entered the hospital room.

Randy shifted back slightly, "I think I'll head over there.." Sure, he knew Dave wasn't pissed at him, but that didn't mean he was about to take any chances. "I can take the stuff over to her.."

"You do that," Dave handed him the bag and bouquet, "just keep your distance."

Randy rolled his eyes, the bag and bouquet back in his possession. "Like I said before, I learned my lesson."

The Animal shook his head, his attention shifting back to the WWE Champion. "I'd ask you why you're here but.. I think I can figure it out." His arms crossed over his chest, "I take it you know."

John held up his hands in defense, "by accident.. You was kinda yelling back at the hotel."

Dave shrugged, "I can't help that… when people talk shit about my sister, it makes me angry."

"So I noticed," the younger man cleared his throat. "Look, all I wanna do.. Is say I'm sorry. You know I really don't apologize that much, 'cos there ain't that much that I regret.."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "I'm well aware of that.. I've known you for what…four years at least." His shoulders lifted in a marginal shrug, "you should just be thankful that getting my hands around Edge's neck is my top priority.. Or I would squash you like a grape."

"Well, it won't happen again, I can assure you of that.. I ain't that stupid."

Dave snorted, an amused smirk playing on his face for a moment. "We'll see." His expression grew serious then, "if you say anything about her or if you say anything about what you heard?.. I will find out. Don't forget that."

"Like I told ya man, I ain't gonna say shit." John rolled his shoulders, "I'm sure you wanna see her so, I'll leave now.."

Dave nodded, "just don't forget John.. You say one word and you will pay. I don't need that kind of trouble for her."

The WWE Champion nodded, more than ready to get back to the hotel so he could just head home. But, just as he was entering the elevator, another body was stepping off.

"John?" Stephanie McMahon raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

"Well.." John shrugged, "long story short.. My big mouth got me in trouble with the wrong person.."

Stephanie shook her head, "you said something about Li didn't you.."

The outspoken wrestler blinked, "how is that you know.. An' I don't know?"

Stephanie smirked, "maybe because I'm friends with Lita? Sure, we've had our fair share of moments where we've been at odds, but she's one of my best friends in the company."

"Well shit, ya learn a thing or two every day."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "well I'm sure you've already been warned by at least one person.. But just don't do it again." She smoothed down her shirt, a file folder tucked beneath on arm. "I'll see you at Revolution.. Try to stay out of trouble until then, hmm?" She offered a smile, her attention falling on the figure that was walking further down the hallway. "Dave!"

The World Heavyweight Champion stopped in his tracks, waiting until she had caught up. "Do you have--"

"Yes," she held up the file folder, "it got to the hotel about five minutes ago, but I haven't taken a look at it yet… I wanted to get here as soon as I could."

Dave nodded, "I'm not sure if she'll be up for talking about it, but.. I'd like to see what's in this contract."

Stephanie pursed her lips, "believe me I want to know too.. All I do know is that Bischoff made the final approval over it.. And my father signed it when he was a little out of it."

Dave shook his head, "well that doesn't sound very good.." he motioned to a nearby grouping of chairs. "She doesn't have to be at Revolution, right?"

"Only if she wants to be, Dave.. But I'm not about to force her to be there." Stephanie seated herself, waiting until Dave had taken a seat before she pulled out the contract. "If she does want to be there, you can go with her." She set the contract on her lap, "what we're really looking for is an end date, clauses that may get her out of this early.. This isn't a standard contract but .. Like I said, he went to Bischoff to get this approved."

The Animal frowned, "I really don't like the sound of that.. .why go through Bischoff to get some special contract?"

Stephanie could only shrug, quickly skimming the first page. "The only person who knows is Edge.. And since he isn't here right now.." she paused when she flipped to the second page, "ahh.. Here we are.. Length of contract…to be determined." A frown creased at the corners of her mouth, "that little shit.." Her frown deepened as she continued to read over the page, "well.. He certainly did his homework with this thing… she only has two ways to get out."

Dave raised an eyebrow, silently indicating for her to continue.

"Either they have to have the contract terminated, which is unlikely since there's no end date. Or.. It gets decided in a match or tournament, depending on what he wants.." Stephanie chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "and according to the contract, all of the terms and such are transferred to the winner."

Dave made a face, "it's like he's making her a slave.."

Stephanie nodded slowly, "pretty much.. I'm guessing the tournament he has in mind, would be along the lines of money in the bank."

Dave frowned, "which would favor him…." he growled shortly, "that bastard.. Why is he doing this to her?"

Stephanie shrugged, "my guess would be, it's because he wants to show who's in control.. Total power over another person."

"And it's worked," Dave admitted reluctantly, "she just follows him around.. Up until last night, anyway."

"Yeah well, now we know the terms of this stupid contract and how we can get her out." Stephanie sighed softly, "I'm just not sure when we can get that match scheduled, but sooner rather than later…because she's still stuck with him."

The Animal's hands clenched and unclenched, "how soon can you get this match? And are there any specifications for it as far as who can compete?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but.. It'll probably be limited to RAW." She smiled slightly, "unless the rosters re-joined after the Rumble…in which case, roster affiliation wouldn't amount to anything."

Dave was silent for a moment, "if that's not the case.. I can't say I'd want someone from Smackdown competing.. Sure, I'd like to have her closer to me, but … there's no women's title on Smackdown."

She sent him a reassuring smile, "we'll work something out Dave, don't worry.. Lita means a lot to me, too."

"Yeah.." He managed a small smile in return. "Thanks for your help Steph.. Although now, I wish the RAW vs. Smackdown feud was still going… I'd like to get my hands on him in the ring.."

Stephanie smirked, "that could be arranged.. Either at the Rumble or at 'Mania. Maybe sooner."

Dave rose from his seat then, "do you want to see her?"

Stephanie nodded easily as she stood. "Yeah.. I wanted to see her last night, but I also wanted to get the contract."

At that, Dave nodded.. The two making their way down the hallway to the crowded hospital room. Candice, Chris and Tyson were all standing while Lillian and Jeff were seated between the beds. Victoria and Trish were now perched on the bed with Lita, Randy leaning back against the wall nearby. And much like the Diva's earlier; Stephanie and Dave greeted the Cameron native in surprise. But, no sooner had they gotten settled, did one of the nurses shoo them all out.. The nursing staff assisting Ric with his discharge. Shawn showed up not long after, the Heartbreak kid checking on Lita first before he and Ric left the hospital. And once they were let back inside the hospital room, they all resumed their previous spots. Quietly so, Stephanie let Victoria know about the terms of the contract and how it could be ended. Granted, it wouldn't be completely ended, but at least it would mean Lita would be free from Edge. Unfortunately, until that match happened, the redhead was more or less stuck with the tall blonde. Still, they at least knew that she could get away from him and even if she was stuck for a little bit longer, at least it would happen. Now, it was just a matter of planning revenge and waiting for the match.. One of the nurses on duty informing Dave that Lita was cleared to go home, but only after the attending doctors ran one more string of tests. With that information in mind, most of the group in the hospital room went down to the cafeteria; Dave, Jeff and Victoria staying behind with Lita.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add yet

**-x-x-x-**

Stephanie pursed her lips together as they settled in the cafeteria. Two of the people that she really wanted to speak with at the moment were still upstairs…and she really didn't know how much everyone else knew. She did at least know why Lillian and Tyson were there, considering that their respective significant others in Dave and Victoria were upstairs with the redhead. She could question Trish about it, but again, Stephanie wasn't sure if Lita and Trish were as close as they used to be. Granted, Trish had been one of the few people that stuck by Lita's side throughout the whole mess from last year…but, when it came to pushing people away, the redhead usually started with those closest to her. That part about Lita puzzled Stephanie, the brunette not entirely understanding why the redhead would push away those who were closest, those who had seemingly earned her trust. Perhaps she was trying to keep up that façade, even though they had already seen her at her worst. Moving on from there, that left three more people who had come to the hospital to see Lita. She certainly didn't know what Chris Masters connection was, nor did she know why Candice or Randy were there. On the other hand, she hadn't been around much, and when she was.. It was usually over on Smackdown. Sighing softly, the brunette picked at the muffin before her…not entirely interested in the food item, but, it would pass the time well enough. The sound of approaching footsteps caught all of their attention, heads turning in near unison to see Victoria approaching from the beverage area. The dark haired Diva was also toting a cardboard carrying tray, Stephanie presuming that she was taking the coffees back upstairs.

Victoria offered the bunch an apologetic smile, "Li is claiming that she's tired…doesn't want anymore visitors.."

Trish raised an eyebrow at that, "she doesn't want anymore visitors or she doesn't want people taking pity on her?"

The older woman hesitated a moment, "you know her as well as I do Trish.."

The Canadian Diva sighed, "we're her friends…we know better than to show pity."

"Is it because I'm here?" Candice asked quietly, the normally vivacious Diva seemingly subdued. "I mean.. I've talked to her once or twice, nothing really beyond that but.. I wouldn't exactly say that Lita and I are friends."

"I doubt that's it Candy," Victoria set the tray down on the table. "Li's just.. If she didn't want you there, she would've told you to get the hell out."

"Or Dave would throw you out.."

Trish rolled her eyes, "that's because you were thinking with the head below your shoulders, not above it."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "cut me some slack, alright? I was young and stupid."

Victoria smirked, "you're still young and stupid.. Were you or were you not, the one responsible for bringing Cena here?"

Randy shrugged, "actually that was John's stupidity.. He said he wanted to apologize to D…and I guess he followed us the hospital or something."

Chris smirked slightly at that, the young man staring blankly at his cup of coffee. "I can't say I blame him for wanting to apologize.. I thought D was about to kill me when you two got to the hotel."

Lillian sent a questioning look to the dark haired Diva. "How is Li doing?"

"When I left, she was getting frustrated as hell because she can't remember anything.. Dave wasn't faring much better…"

Trish's expression darkened, "if they want to know what happened, we should just bring them a damn tape from last night's show."

"Why would he do that?" Candice whispered to no one in particular, "I mean, I don't know the guy at all…and after last night, I don't want to know him at all, but why did he do that?"

Victoria's mouth pressed into a thin line, "I'd say I know, but I don't .. I just know what Li tells me and--"

Dave cleared his throat from behind the tall Diva. "The doctors up there are asking if there's anyone who saw what happened last night. Obviously, Li can't remember worth a damn, I wasn't there.."

Victoria glanced over to Chris, "we were down there first.. But pretty much all of us," she gestured to the group of RAW superstars, "saw what happened."

"Whatever," Dave replied shortly, the World Heavyweight champion taking a seat at the table. "They just need one or two people who can give them a detailed report.. I'd go back up there with you, but I have an inclination to wrap the I.V. pole around one of their necks."

Randy raised an eyebrow at his friend, "we really need to get you to anger management or something."

The D.C. native smiled grimly, "I already have an anger management program.. It's called beating the shit out of Edge the next time I see him."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at that, "Dave… there are little children around.. And I think you're starting to scare them."

Lillian shook her head, passing the empty coffee cup in front of her over to Dave. "If you need to crush something, crush that.. Sure, it's not Edge, but it has the same amount of heart and brains."

Stephanie blinked at that, "Lil.. It's a Styrofoam coffee cup.."

"I know.. I think I'm being a bit generous to that slime or unfair to the cup." The blonde ring announcer waited a beat before adding :"I'll go with being unfair to the cup."

"Anyway," Victoria jammed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Chris.. Candy, Trish? How about we go up and tell them what happened."

Trish blinked, "I thought they only needed one or two people.."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "you can be so blonde sometimes.. Jeff's still up there.. He's not faring much better than me or Dave." An eyebrow raised, the dark haired woman not wanting to elaborate any further. "But, if you aren't coming up with us, I'll send him down here… he had that crazed look in his eyes."

"Jeff always has a crazed look in his eyes," Trish stated in a rather matter of fact tone. "But, I get what you're saying so.. I'll come up with you now."

**-x-x-x-**

Victoria linked arms with Candice, the two leading the way back upstairs; Trish and Chris not far behind. All four were silent for the short elevator ride up. Separately, they worried about the redhead laying in the hospital room, Candice breaking the momentary silence to ask, once again, if it was okay for her to be there. And after Victoria and Trish assured her…going so far as to promising her that it was okay for her to be there, Candice relaxed somewhat. Chris wasn't really talking to anyone, but, he didn't really know Trish or Candice that well. He knew Victoria fairly well, thanks to his role as bodyguard of sorts to the redheaded Diva. Chris shook his head at that… recalling how, after Taboo Tuesday, Dave had cornered him in the hallway.. Asking him all sorts of questions where it concerned one tall blonde Canadian man. Well, in Chris' mind, he wasn't a man… more like dirt. At that time, Chris didn't have a clue as to why Dave was questioning him.. Nor did he know why Dave would even care. With a little help from Lillian and Victoria, the young wrestler had been filled in partly.. And with another visit from the World Heavyweight champion, Chris started to piece things together. True enough, he had never actually seen Edge hit Lita…at least up until last night. He had most certainly heard him yelling at her.. And come to think of it, most of the damn roster on RAW probably heard his bitching and whining. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Chris had to wonder why no one ever did anything about it. He figured it was because they thought it was all part of the act or that perhaps, Lita deserved it. But she didn't.. nobody deserved to be treated like that.. To be brought down like that. Frowning deeply, Chris followed the Diva's out of the elevator.. Not one of them prepared for the sight that they were met with.

Trish blinked, "why is he…" the Canadian Diva hurried down the hallway, crouching in front of Jeff. "What happened?" She frowned when he wouldn't respond, the Diva taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Jeff…"

Jeff shook his head, near haunted green eyes meeting her concerned hazel ones. "I don't know Trish.." his voice sounded raspy, "she just.. They were asking her all types of questions and then she.. Li was just goin' on and on 'bout how he was gonna find her…how he was yelling at her all the time.. Told me to leave after that."

Trish bit her lower lip, not bothering to break eye contact with the Cameron native. "Vicki.. Go get Dave, maybe Randy as well, but at least get Dave."

Victoria nodded numbly, the older woman already turning to run back to the elevators.

Chris glanced over to the hospital room, "I'm going in there…and I'd like to see them try and kick me out."

Candice looked on helplessly, "Trish.. What should I--"

"The doctors," Trish stated quietly, "one of us still has to talk to them.." She tore her gaze away from Jeff's long enough to send Candice a smile, "Candice…in case Vicki or Dave don't get around to it.. Thanks.. For being here."

Candice smiled slightly, "thanks Trish.. I know I'm not doing much, but.. I couldn't stand by and watch, listen to all of those nasty things he said to her." Her lower lip trembled slightly, "I just couldn't take it anymore."

Carefully so, Trish extracted one of her hands from Jeff's, touching the dark haired Diva's arm. "Thank you even more for that."

While Candice went to talk to the attending doctors, Chris had managed to push his way into the hospital room, promptly parking himself on a chair nearest to the redhead.

"Sir, unless you're family you need to leave the hospital room. She needs--"

"Chris?" A quiet voice interrupted the nurse's directives, a hand reaching out blindly.

Chris ignored the dirty look he was receiving from the nurse, instead grasping her hand in his. "I'm right here Li.. Dave should be here soon.."

"I want to go home.."

"Now Miss Dumas, we need to wait for those results… then we'll see if you can go home."

Lita winced as she shook her head, "Chris.. I want to go home.."

Feeling nothing short of helpless, Chris let out an uncharacteristic sigh. "Li, you need to stay here just a little bit longer, okay? Then I promise, we'll take you home." He frowned heavily, the redhead looking so much younger than he had ever seen her. "I promise, you'll get to leave."

"Chris, what's going on?" Dave quite demanded to know, the Animal currently blocking the doorway. "Vicki came down to the cafeteria, said something happened."

Chris nodded to the hallway, "Jeff said that Li started freaking out.. Said that he was going to find her, about how he was always yelling at her."

The look in Dave's eyes shifted from concerned to angry and back to concerned within a matter of seconds. "He'll find her over my dead body, he's not coming near her." His gaze slid to the nurse in the room. "When will my sister be able to leave?"

"Well, it all depends on what the results of her tests were." The nurse pursed his lips together in a thin line. "Even if they come back fine.. Sir, she had a third degree concussion, she'll need to be on bed rest for that plus the injuries to her back. She needs to be under medical care and--"

Dave raised an eyebrow, "I am more than capable of calling _her_ doctor if something happens. Now, where are the release papers?"

"I'm sorry sir," the nurse remained firm, "but you'll have to wait until the test results come back."

Chris brought his free hand up, smoothing back a few strands of hair from Lita's face. "We'll get you out of here soon…just need to wait for those results, alright?"

Dave made a face at the nurse, finally stepping into the hospital room. "Baby girl, it won't be much longer.. We just have a slight hold up."

Randy shook his head as he walked into the hospital room, "thanks for becoming one with the door, Dave.. But even if you can get her out of here soon, who's going to watch over her? We kinda have to be back in Wilkes-Barre for the Smackdown tapings."

"She can come home with me," Jeff spoke up from his spot at the doorway, "or with Vicki…Lillian.. I'd say Trish but--"

"No," Chris stated firmly, "that would put her too close to him. We just need to get her out of here."

Dave nodded his agreement, "I'm not sending her home either.. That bastard would probably look for her there.. Think she was alone or something."

Victoria leaned heavily against the doorway, "she can come home with me.. I can ask Ty to stay with us until Revolution…presuming she wants to be there anyway. And if she doesn't, you can always come get her."

The D.C. native hesitated a moment, before he nodded shortly. "If she does decide to go to Revolution.. I already have permission from Stephanie to be there."

They all fell silent for a moment, Randy preparing to say something when the doctor on duty shooed most of them out of the hospital room. Dave was permitted to stay, since he was family, and it didn't seem like Lita was going to let Chris leave. So, with Randy, Victoria, Trish, Jeff and Candice looking on from the hallway; the doctor went over the test results with Dave. A good ten minutes later and the two were walking out of the hospital room, the doctor reluctantly allowing the Animal to sign release forms for the redheaded Diva. Only after the doctor had been reassured that Lita would be taken care of, did he hand over the pen to an impatient Dave. Victoria, Trish and Candice excused themselves at that moment, to let Lillian, Tyson and Stephanie know that Lita would be released sometime after lunch. Lillian and Candice ended up leaving the hospital for a while, to pick up Lita's things from the hotel. And as planned, Lita wound up leaving with Tyson and Victoria, Stephanie catching a ride with Dave and Randy so they could head to Wilkes-Barre for the Smackdown tapings. Victoria promised Trish, Lillian, Jeff and Dave that she would call them once they had gotten Lita settled. Before they could leave the hospital completely, they were stopped by Maria and Shawn Michaels.. The two wanting to know how Lita was doing, Victoria informing them that they were taking Lita home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and possibly up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lillian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add yet

**-x-x-x-**

Just as they had planned, Lita ended up spending one night with Victoria.. Tyson coming along for the stay for some added security. Since they didn't know if Edge knew where the raven haired Diva lived…they figured it was better to be on the safe side of things. And while Victoria was hoping for a peaceful day, things weren't entirely peaceful. Certainly, they didn't have to deal with Edge at all, but Victoria's phone seemed to be ringing non stop. That was partly due to Lita leaving her cell phone off.. Dave somehow thinking it was necessary for him to call every two hours. But, even when the caller ID read as Dave Batista, it wasn't always Dave who was calling. Twice, it had been Randy, while Rey, Chris Benoit and Melina had all managed to hijack the object one time each. And the phone calls weren't just limited to the Smackdown superstars.. Both Trish and Lillian had called twice, Rob Van Dam had called once and Chris had called three times already. And while they had mostly talked to Victoria, one caller had managed to speak with the redhead…that one person being Stacy Keibler. Like so many others, she had seen RAW… seen what had happened to her friend.. And like a few others, she had felt helpless and angry and utterly frustrated with the situation. When she had spoken with Lita, the leggy blonde had left out the events from RAW.. Partly because Lita's mind was still fuzzy about it and partly because Stacy wanted to avoid that all together. So, instead, they talked about the blonde woman's stint on Dancing with the Stars, Lita also mentioning that Jeff had stopped by yesterday. And after Stacy had promised that she would visit as soon as possible, the two hung up…only for the phone to start ringing again in Lita's hand. Victoria plucked the object from the redhead's grasp, tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear as she took a seat on the counter.

Clearing her throat a little, the older woman rested one palm flat on the tiled surface. "You've reached Grand Central Station, how can I help you?"

Stephanie shook her head at the wall, "it's me Vicki.. What do you mean am I a good me or a bad me? It's me.. Stephanie McMahon."

"I was just checking," Victoria swung her legs out a little, "what's up?"

The brunette shrugged, "I just wanted to check on Li.. And see how you and Tyson are holding up."

"I'd say we're all doing fine now. Aside from the non stop phone ringing, it's quiet." Victoria craned her neck slightly to peer into the living room, "Li's watching television right now and Ty's been at the gym for the past hour or so."

Stephanie bit her lower lip, "has Li said anything about going to Revolution?"

Victoria shook her head, "no she hasn't but.. Knowing her, she'll probably want to be there. I don't know if it's safe for her to be there, especially since that asshole is taking on Ric."

"I know," the brunette let out a soft sigh, "I wouldn't put it past her to try and interfere… but, I have a feeling that Ric is going to see if he can get her banned from ringside or something."

The raven haired Diva smirked, "you might want to see if you can lock Lita in the locker room.. Because, banned from ringside or not, you know how she is."

Stephanie smiled, smoothing back a few errant tendrils from her face. "I'm not too worried about that.. You see, Dave won't be the only Smackdown guest in attendance at Revolution. Chris Benoit, Randy and Rey will also be there."

Victoria blinked, hopping down from the counter. "Why are they going to be there? Dave, sure, I can understand that, but--"

"Because, we're reviving the RAW vs. Smackdown rivalry." Stephanie leaned back fully against the headboard of the hotel bed. "Just trust me Vicki, it's necessary if Dave wants to get his hands on Edge in a legit match or two…possibly three."

Victoria nodded, "I kinda figured that much, but why stop there? Ya know…you could have the rosters rejoin and then Edge can get his ass kicked over and over instead of just one night."

Stephanie laughed softly, "it's something we have been considering, but mostly for purposes of strengthening the women's division. We're also considering a few inter-gender matches, but nothing really beyond that. If we join the rosters together again, and as I said, it will be for competition purposes in the women's division."

"I understand that, but it is a possibility right? That Edge could get his ass kicked just a little bit more?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm surprised you aren't passing around a sign-up sheet."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "who says we won't? You have to admit, Steph, it would be a great sight…and I doubt it would be a short list. Li might not have a whole lot of friends, but she's never been in it for popularity."

"I know.. Dave is already giving the pep talks to Chris, Rey and Randy… not that they really needed it or anything but, I guess it couldn't hurt." Stephanie let out a quick breath, "and speaking of them… or at least Rey, Dave and Randy.. Once the tapings are done, they're heading your way to get Li."

Victoria waved that bit of information off easily, "oh well that's not a big deal.. I'm not surprised, you know? So long as they aren't staying the night, that's fine with me.. The last time they were here….and this was just Dave and Randy mind you, they cleaned out the cupboards and the fridge."

Stephanie opened her mouth to respond to that, when there was a knock at the door. "I've got to get going.. Dave wants to talk strategy for Revolution."

The raven haired Diva blinked, "strategy? Are you all planning a war or something?"

"Something like that," the brunette replied vaguely, "I'll fill you in later.. Or you can ask Dave when he gets to your place.. Because, if I don't answer the door, he's likely to break it down."

"Okay.." Victoria frowned, wanting to know more about the plans, but… "I'll talk to you later Steph."

She waited until she heard the dial tone echoing in her ear, the phone set back on the cradle.. Victoria sending the object a warning look before she made herself comfortable in the living room.

"Who was that?"

Victoria slid a glance over, "Stephanie…just wanted to see how you're doing and to let us know that Randy, Dave and Rey will be here after the tapings are done."

Lita half nodded at that, "thank you Vicki…for letting me stay here."

Victoria shook her head, giving her friend's knee a very gentle squeeze. "Li.. You're one of my best friends.. It's the least I could do."

The redhead yawned, stretching her arms very gingerly overhead. "I think I'm gonna take a nap.."

**-x-x-x-**

Victoria watched for a moment as Lita curled up, the redheaded woman barely taking up one couch cushion as she started to doze off. Absently, the older woman wondered if that was really the smartest thing for Lita to do, given the fact that her upper body was in obvious pain. But, she also knew better than to argue with Lita about it.. .and that the redhead was probably exhausted. Taking into consideration that Lita really didn't like hospitals, Victoria doubted that her friend had gotten much sleep during the overnight stay. If she had managed to sleep, it probably hadn't been very good. At any rate, after assuring herself that Lita was okay, Victoria allowed her thoughts to wander.. The older woman wondering just how much Lita had been keeping from them, how long things had been….well, honestly, she didn't know how things were. The redhead had assured her friends that things were fine. But, if Monday night was any indication, things hadn't been kosher. And surely, Victoria knew that Lita was tough…that she preferred to handle things her way. But, her way wasn't always the right way.. Her current state of being, clear proof of that. And by her presumptions, the wounds that Lita bore, went beyond physical.. The redhead curled up on the couch, this wasn't the Lita that she knew.. This woman was so close to being broken and she looked lost. Oddly enough, that bothered Victoria more than the physical attack from Monday. Lita's physical wounds would heal, but the ones they couldn't see.. Well, she didn't really know how long that would take. Throughout the remainder of the day, Victoria continued to think about what was going on and about how much they possibly didn't know. That continued well into the night and to the next morning.

Tyson yawned broadly, glaring at the persistent knocking at the front door. "Who in the hell, shows up at someone's front door at 8:30 in the morning?"

The knocking ceased momentarily, Randy replying in his best falsetto. "Avon calling.."

The bald man snapped his fingers, taking a moment to undo the deadbolt. "And here I was hoping it was girl scouts…I just ran out of those thin mints."

Dave shook his head as the door was swung open, "good morning to you too, Tyson."

Tyson raised an eyebrow as he glanced over Dave's shoulder. "Why are there four of you when Vicki said it was only going to be three of you?"

Chris Benoit shrugged imperceptibly, "I overheard them talking about Lita. And since I saw what that bastard did to her, I wanted to see her for myself."

Randy nodded, "that and we figured it'd be easier having four people driving here instead of just three."

"Whatever," Tyson shut the door once Rey had entered the house. "Li and Vicki are still sleeping so.. " He tossed the blanket and pillow to one corner of the couch, "and before you ask, Dave… she's doing fine…she was taking a nap when I got back from the gym, she ate most of her dinner, took a shower.. Still a little groggy, and well, her back and her shoulders hurt but she's okay."

An amused smirk tugged at the corners of Dave's mouth. "Have you ever considered a career as a nanny? You could be the next Vin Tyson."

"Very funny," Tyson replied without humor. "Did you fools at least bring coffee?"

"Better," Randy held up a plastic bag, "we went grocery shopping…sort of anyway. Vicki wasn't too happy with us the last time we were here."

Tyson smiled wryly, "ever think that was because you ate my food? Or maybe it was because of the mess you two left in the kitchen?"

Dave nodded over to the Legend Killer. "That was all his doing.. We had a deal. I cooked, he cleaned."

"I don't care what deal you two made," Victoria crossed her arms over her middle as she padded downstairs. "Y'all used just about every damn bowl, pot and pan in my cabinets."

"We'll make it up to you," Randy nodded down to the plastic bag in his arms. "We bought everything that we need to make breakfast."

Victoria smirked, "correction.. You bought everything you'll need for Dave and possibly Rey to make breakfast.." An eyebrow raised at the third generation wrestler, "you are banned from my kitchen."

Dave chuckled, "that's probably a good idea.. Considering that he's managed to burn scrambled eggs."

The Diva shook her head, "I can't say I'm too surprised.. Just don't burn down the house, and please…don't make too much of a mess." Victoria waited a beat before adding: "Li should be down in a bit.. I'm pretty sure I heard her stirring, when I was coming downstairs."

At that, Dave and Rey made their way into the kitchen, while Chris and Randy settled themselves in the living room.

Chris turned slightly, his attention focusing on the stairs at the lightest sound; the native Canadian frowning heavily at the bandage that was covering half of the Diva's forehead. "Good morning, Lita."

A tiny smile appeared at the corners of her mouth, the redhead eventually settling herself between the two on the couch. "You're here."

Chris smiled fully, gently giving her a one armed hug. "I would have been there Tuesday, but…they took off before I had the chance to go with them." He took a moment to fully scrutinize her face, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck…a yellow truck with a really heavy steel front."

He shook his head, squeezing her hand lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What you did.. I don't know if I should say I'm proud that you stood up to him or that--"

"You did a very stupid thing," Dave supplied from the kitchen. "Which you did, baby girl.. But, you also did the right thing."

Chris' expression grew stern, "just don't do that again without one of us around.. Or unless you have a weapon of your own."

Victoria set a glass of water on the coffee table, followed by two pills. "Don't even think about arguing with me Li.. You have to take these."

Randy sent the raven haired Diva a questioning look, "what are those for? I would guess it's for the pain but--"

Victoria nodded, "one for the pain and one for the cut on her forehead… the forms that the doctor handed over, mentioned something about the stitches…making sure they didn't get infected or something." She exchanged a look with Chris over Lita's head…the older Diva biting her tongue to keep herself from saying more. "She takes the one for the cut, twice a day.. Pain pill…six hours or so."

"Breakfast is almost ready," Rey informed them all, "and good morning Li-Li."

"Morning Rey.." Lita allowed her form to be pulled gently back to a body. "And good morning Randy."

He tucked a pillow behind her head, "we're going to be there at Revolution, you know.. Rey, Chris, Dave and me."

Lita glanced up at him through her lashes, "why? I thought it was just Dave."

"Yeah.. Steph ended her phone call by saying you all needed to plan your strategy?" Victoria sent the two in the living room a questioning look, "what gives with that?"

Randy shrugged marginally, "lets just say that… Dave's anger management program is starting early. On Sunday, to be specific."

Victoria smiled, "well that's certainly good news.. And you all can fill me in on more details over breakfast." She waited a beat: "Plus, we need to start the sign up list."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, "sign up list for what?"

The raven haired woman grinned, "to kick Edge's ass. Stephanie mentioned it in a joking manner, but.. I don't see why we can't start one."

Dave set down a plate of eggs, "if I can sign up twice.. I'm in. I plan on kicking his ass anyway, but I wouldn't mind doing it again…and again….and again."

Lita shook her head a touch, "if you weren't my brother.. I would be scared to go anywhere with you."

He placed a tender kiss to her cheek, "you love me and you know it.. Now sit down and eat. Rey and I worked very hard on this and we even kept Randy out of the kitchen."

Victoria snorted softly, "wrong.. Randy has been banned, permanently, from my kitchen."

Lita sent an amused look in Randy's direction. "So that's three kitchens you've been banned from now? First Lillian, then Trish and now Victoria?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "cooking isn't my strong point, alright? Eating, however, I am a pro."

It was on that note that they started in on breakfast, a comfortable silence falling over them for a good fifteen minutes. That silence was broken when Victoria started asking for details on the whole invasion thing.. Chris explaining that after the main event at Revolution.. The Smackdown wrestlers in attendance were scheduled to confront the WWE Champion. Of course, Stephanie had stated that they were only going to confront him, not necessarily put a hand on him.. But, Dave figured he could make an exception just this once. And while they knew that John Cena wouldn't be overly happy at the outcome of the match after the main event.. It was better the new champion than the former. Especially when the war between the two brands would be going until the Rumble, possibly after it. The main focus, so to speak, would be the WWE Champion.. A few other superstars tossed in to make it seem a little less vindictive, but, the primary target was Edge. And that was just how the Smackdown wrestlers and Stephanie wanted it. That Sunday, at New Year's Revolution, would be the beginning of Dave's anger management program. A program that he intended on sticking with for as long as he deemed necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** skipping over a few days, so it's Saturday (the day before Revolution) that this chapter occurs. I'm aware that the title change was very last minute, but I'm pretending it wasn't.

**-x-x-x-**

While her time with Victoria and Tyson hadn't been entirely peaceful, things at her brother's house were far from peaceful. And it wasn't that Chris, Rey and Randy were purposely being obnoxious… far from it. Just with the mix of personalities, and the fact that she was the lone female, things were interesting. Lilian had said she would try to stop by, but so far, she hadn't.. Dave and Lita figuring that the blonde woman would either stop by the day they left or she'd just meet them in Albany for Revolution. And speaking of the pay per view, initially, the redhead had thought that only one of them would be staying until New Year's Revolution.. .and that one person, logically, would have been Randy. But, Lita soon learned that Chris and Rey would also be staying.. The couch in the living room serving for one bed, Randy occupying the guest room while Lita had her own room. That left Rey with sleeping on the floor in either the guest room or Lita's room.. Dave searching through the basement for a sleeping bag so Rey wouldn't be sleeping directly on the hardwood surface. But, the sleeping arrangements weren't the real problem.. Not that there were any true problems to speak of, just a few…mishaps. For starters, the toilet seat was always left up.. Lita pointedly reminding them that she was here too.. And could they please keep that in mind. Dishes were usually left to pile in the sink, Dave requesting that his house guests please clean up after themselves. The last problem had come when they had taken their showers.. Dave, once again, taking charge of the situation…going so far as to stand in front of the door when his sister was in the bathroom. Aside from that, it hadn't been that bad.. Up until the last day, anyway, when Chris decided to question Lita about the pills she was taking. He had at least waited until everyone else was asleep.. The native Canadian having traded sleeping spots with Rey for that night. Of course, Chris had the good sense to not give any reasons as to why he had traded spots with Rey.. Informing the curious redhead that he was getting tired of sleeping on the couch. And somewhere in the back of her mind, Lita was almost tempted to call the past few days at her brother's house a sleepover… one odd sleepover that now found Chris Benoit sitting on a sleeping bag on the floor in her room.

Chris cleared his throat, waiting until Lita had finished brushing out her hair before he spoke. "Are you going to participate at Revolution?"

Lita shrugged, setting the hairbrush on the nightstand next to the bed. "They really don't have much planned for me right now, but…I'm going to be there. Don't know what I'll end up doing though."

The Crippler raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were cleared?"

The redhead gave a sharp nod, "I am and I have been for awhile now. But," the Diva's lips pressed into a thin line, she taking a good moment to settle herself on the bed. "There are a few complications."

"Complications?" Chris' brow furrowed in obvious confusion. "Is there something else wrong with your knee? Did you re-injure your neck?" Blue eyes darkened slightly when she wouldn't answer. "Did he do something to you?"

Quickly she shook her head, "it's nothing alright? Chris Masters looks out for me enough."

Chris almost frowned, not believing her fully but.. "How did Chris Masters get involved anyway?"

Lita almost smirked, "simple really.. Dave wanted someone to keep an eye on me, look out for me, you know? And after Taboo Tuesday, he figured that Chris would be the perfect candidate." Carefully, she drew her knees to her chest, "that's all there is to it.. Dave asked him, Chris accepted…or he was pressured into it, but…that's how he's involved."

He nodded shortly, blue eyes eventually settling on the medicine bottles. "Have you taken those yet?"

"Yes, I took them right after dinner." Lita swept her hair from her face, the white bandage still present. "I also changed the bandage, just like the release forms said."

Chris smiled just slightly at that, "I'm surprised that you're actually following those directions.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "well if I didn't then Dave would make sure I did.. I figured I might as well save myself the trouble and the extra headache."

Chris gave a slight nod of agreement, "I suppose that is true.. Though, I'm doubtful that Rey or Randy would leave you alone about it.."

"Or you?" Lita suggested with the tiniest hint of a smile. "Vicki was pretty on top of it, Tyson was even getting on my case.." The redhead wrapped her arms around her knees, "Vicki went so far as to take me to the drugstore, put the prescription on the counter.."

Chris smiled at that, "well it's a good thing that she did. Even though you should have done that on your own, something tells me that you wouldn't have." He waited a moment, blue eyes glancing between the Diva and the bottles of pills. "One is for pain and the other is for your cut?"

Lita nodded hesitantly, "that's right.. To make sure the cut or the stitches…either or I guess… to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"May I see it?" Chris shrugged when she her gaze turned skeptical, "I'm just curious.. It's not often that doctors will prescribe an antibiotic for stitches."

The Diva's lips pressed into a thin line, Lita taking her time before she gave a small nod. "Knock yourself out."

He merely smiled, lifting himself off of the sleeping bag to examine the labels of the prescription bottles…and just to his assumptions, that supposed bottle of 'antibiotics' wasn't what it seemed. "Multivitamins?" Chris squinted slightly, holding the bottle closer to his face. "Pre-natal vitamins? Lita.. Why are you--"

"I'm not pregnant," she told him quietly, her hair falling into her face as she rested her chin on her knees. "But, the doctors at the hospital apparently thought I could use it."

An eyebrow raised, Chris taking the bottle with him as he settled carefully on the bed. "So why are you taking pre-natal vitamins if you aren't pregnant?"

Purposely so, she turned her face away. "Because, they think I'm not getting the recommended amount of nutrients for a woman of my age and size."

Chris frowned heavily, finally taking a good look at the Diva.. Her arms bared to him, she did look thinner…"I thought you said he wasn't doing anything to you."

"He's not hitting me, Chris." Lita's voice fell quiet, tears welling in her hazel eyes. "He yells a lot, but he hasn't hit me."

The frown remained on his face as he moved so he could see her face. "But he is hurting you.. By yelling at you, by telling you all of these lies. He doesn't have to be hitting you to hurt you."

The Diva turned her face away from him, "Ric says I've changed…that I'm not who I used to be anymore." A soft sigh escaped her, "and he's right Chris.. I'm not who I used to be…I don't even know who I am anymore.."

"Lita," Chris shook his head, wishing he knew what to say but…"you.."

"Please don't.." Lita turned a teary gaze towards him, "not now."

**-x-x-x-**

As the tears started to fall from Lita's eyes, Chris moved closer to her; an arm wrapping gently over her shoulders. So many questions were running through his mind, but he knew that now obviously wasn't the time to ask them… not with the state she was in. Gradually, her shoulders started to shake as her tears continued to flow, the redhead curling into him; her face pressed against his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Chris wondered if Dave knew about this… or if anyone knew about this for that matter. But, knowing Lita, it was unlikely that anyone knew up until tonight. And certainly, that bastard wasn't hitting her, but he was hurting her.. To the point where he nearly had broken her. Edge hadn't broken her physically, not counting the recent attack from RAW, but he had was slowly breaking her inwardly. Cruel words were chipping away at her spirit, at the inner being that used to be. Lita had been a carefree, vibrant woman and now.. Well, the Lita he had known wouldn't be crying like this, she wouldn't be like this period. The Lita he had known wouldn't have allowed for this to happen to her. A frown formed on his face, the Crippler making up his mind that Edge would pay tenfold for the damage he had caused to the redheaded Diva.. His attention turned to the door when it was nudged open, Dave's eyes falling solely on the sobbing form. Chris could only offer a shrug of his shoulders, knowing that Lita had to be the one to tell her story. The bed sank under the added weight, the redheaded Diva transferred from her spot on the bed to her brother's lap.

Dave kept his eyes on Lita, but spoke to Chris none the less. "He's going to pay… for everything that he's done to her."

Chris nodded sharply, "damn right about that. I just don't know why she didn't tell anyone.."

The Animal managed a slight smirk, "you know her pretty well, Chris.. I think you know the answer to that already."

"True," the Crippler sat back a touch, "I'm not sure if you heard anything but--"

"I wasn't eavesdropping.. Kept Randy from doing it though." Dave paused, looking up a moment to shift his gaze towards the door. And just as he was opening his mouth to say something, a quiet voice cut him off.

"Chris?"

Dave sent his sister a smile, "guess again Little Red." Carefully, he smoothed her hair from her forehead. "Do you want to sleep?"

Lita shook her head a fraction, sniffling miserably as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't."

"Li.." Dave frowned when she wouldn't look at him, "baby girl.. He can't get you. Even if that stupid shit knew that you're my sister…he would need to find the address and even if he managed that? I doubt he'd get any farther than the front door before Orton threw him out."

Her head shook against his shoulder, "but Revolution…I still--"

"You don't have to walk out with him, you don't even have to be in the same locker room with him." The Animal kept his voice firm, but gentle enough.. "I'll be there, Rey will be there, Chris will be there and Randy will be there." He ran a hand through her hair, "you'll be with us all night, I promise."

"What about Monday?" She lifted her face from his shoulder, hazel eyes watery and wide with fright. "D.. I'm still … that contract…"

Dave lifted his free hand up, wiping away a few of the tears that trailed down her cheeks. "Stephanie is working on that. And you know Chris Masters will be there on Monday. He won't let anything happen to you.." Shrugging marginally he added: "Or I'll kick his ass."

Chris frowned, "it's too bad we can't be there on Monday as well.. Just to be on the safe side."

The World Heavyweight Champion rolled his eyes, "young and stupid wants to be there…I doubt we'll be able to be there though.. Unless Stephanie can think of something, give us a good reason."

"Or we just go with my suggestion and crash RAW." Randy spoke up from his spot in the doorway. "Stephanie did say that the RAW vs. Smackdown rivalry was starting again, right? And if we're showing up at Revolution, I think it would make perfect sense for us to be there the following night." He smirked as he stepped walked inside the room, "and I'm not young and stupid.. I prefer young and occasionally reckless."

Dave shook his head, "I'll stick with my original assessment, thanks. It suits you better."

Randy rolled his eyes, waiting until he had reached the bed, standing in front of the three. "So, what exactly are we doing at Revolution?"

Dave shrugged, "oh I don't know Randy.. I figured we'd bring flowers, hire a singing telegram or something like that.. Let that shit know we care." An eyebrow raised, "weren't you paying attention on Tuesday? We show up right after the title change…confront the newly crowned champion and--"

"He's losing?" Lita blinked slightly, her gaze locking with her brother's. "Or do you have a vendetta against Cena?"

Dave shook his head, "no problems with Cena…but yes, shit head is cashing in his money in the bank after the Chamber match."

The Diva frowned, "seems like something he would do.."

Randy nodded, "unfortunately yeah, but.. There's not much that can be done about that, you know?" He frowned then, "but it also means that we can't do any physical harm tomorrow… or not too much anyway."

Dave smiled grimly, "speak for yourself, kid.. I'm leading the charge. You, Chris and Rey are just there for show." His expression waxed serious, "I'm expecting for you and Chris Masters to keep an eye on her tomorrow."

Randy raised an eyebrow in question, "what about Rey and Chris?" He nodded to the Crippler, "they're supposed to be there too.."

"I know that Randy," Dave rolled his shoulders slightly, "they're coming with me… while I have a little talk with one walking piece of shit."

The Legend Killer gave a mock pout at that, "oh sure.. Leave me out of the fun stuff."

Dave smirked then, "you just consider yourself lucky that I trust you enough to keep an eye on her." His voice grew stern: "if anything happens to her, I am holding you personally responsible, understand?"

His trademark cocky smirk crossed his face, "like I'd let anything happen to her. Please, that asshole won't get anywhere near the locker room."

"I'm holding you to that," Dave told him seriously. "I don't want her walking around tomorrow without one of you."

"I'm sitting right here," an indignant, but quiet voice piped up. "I can take care of myself, D."

Randy feigned hurt, "and miss the opportunity to spend time with me? I see how it is.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm only saying.. I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself."

Chris, Dave and Randy exchanged an incredulous look at that; her brother commenting first: "Are you so sure about that, Li?"

The redhead sniffled again, her face disappearing in Dave's shirt. Lita's resolve was crumbling, her walls were tumbling down and the muffled voice spoke volumes to the three listening. "No." Slim hands curled into the fabric, "I don't want to be there tomorrow, I don't want to be at RAW."

Dave rubbed small circles on her back, "Little Red.. We aren't going to let him hurt you anymore. But, if you want us to really help…we need to know what's going on."

Randy knelt down so he was more or less eye level, or he would be if Lita was looking at him. "Li.. We know we haven't been there as much as we'd like, trust me, that pisses me off and we didn't mean for that to happen." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "can you talk to us? Or have Chris Masters talk to us or something?"

She lifted her face long enough from her brother's shirt to shake her head. "Not tonight.." Hazel eyes shifted to Chris, "I…could you--"

Chris nodded, "I'll keep it to myself. I think your brother should hear it from you anyway, Li."

"Thanks Chris.." Her head tilted upwards so she was gazing at Dave. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry for what Li?" He held her closer to his form, "you should know there is nothing you should ever have to apologize to me for…you're my sister."

Lita's breath caught in her throat, her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry for being so weak.."

Dave smiled gently to her, "baby girl.. You aren't weak.." He held up a hand when her mouth started to open, "you're just lost. But you aren't weak.. If you were really weak? You wouldn't have stood up to that miserable bastard in the first place." Giving a slight nod to Randy and Chris, he continued: "we're going to help you, Li.. And Chris Masters, Rey, Vicki, Tyson, Trish, Stephanie, Rob, Stacy, Jeff.. We all care about you and we won't let you get away from us that easily."

The ghost of a smile made it's way to her face. "You forgot Ric.." Lita yawned suddenly, "I think I can sleep now."

Dave stood, cradling her to his chest, "do you want someone to stay with you?" A frown touched his lips as he tried to move the covers back with his foot. "I can stay if you want Li, Chris already has the sleeping bag set up in here and--"

"I'll just move my pillow and a few blankets in here," Randy offered as he tossed the covers back. "I'm thinking Dave really wouldn't appreciate me sharing the bed with you."

The Animal smirked, gently setting the Diva on the bed. "And I was beginning to think that you were still as oblivious as ever." He tugged the covers back over his sister, assuring himself that she was comfortable. "Well? It's up to you Li, if you want, we can even drag Rey in here."

Lita rested her head on the pillow, another yawn escaping her. "I'd like that…Rey can share the bed.."

Dave nodded his approval to that, "that sounds like a good plan to me.. I'll go get Rey, we'll figure out everything else. You get some sleep. Our flight isn't until the afternoon."

Randy approached the nearly sleeping Diva, dropping a quick kiss to her cheek. "Good night, Li." Glancing up, he just caught Dave's amused smirk. "What? I can't give her a kiss goodnight?"

Chris shook his head as the three exited the bedroom temporarily. And while Dave collected Rey and a few more pillows and blankets, Randy deposited the bedding from the bed he had been using on the floor. Just as Lita had decided, Rey was the lucky one out of the three, the Cruiserweight settling himself in the bed with the redheaded Diva. Chris, of course, had the sleeping bag which left Randy and Dave with pillows and blankets. But as tired as they all were, the four males stayed up most of the night discussing the sleeping redhead. Also included in their late night conversation, the many ways they were going to make Edge pay for what he had done. Granted, only Chris knew about one of the bigger things, but the physical attack that had occurred earlier this week was already reason enough. Added to that, Dave could plainly see that his sister had changed at the hands of that blonde bastard. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that things weren't exactly kosher…but, unfortunately or perhaps fortunately, the Animal didn't know the extent of the situation. Not that it would matter too much anyway, since he already intended to harm Edge in as many ways as legally possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** Making the age difference between Dave and Lita a little bit less, don't know if I'll have Billy in this though, mentioned maybe but.. Umm…and no younger sister for Dave.. 'cept Lita of course.

**-x-x-x-**

True to his word from last night.. Lita, Dave, Chris, Rey and Randy were on a late afternoon flight to Albany so they could be at New Year's Revolution. And while it had taken the four men a good while to actually fall asleep, the Diva had gotten a full night's rest. Despite that fact, the guys seemed to be in good spirits…whether it was from seeing the redhead actually smiling or from knowing that they would soon be in the same arena as one blonde bastard…they didn't really know. In Dave's case, at least, it was the former…though a good mix of the latter certainly contributed to his good mood. But, truth be told, he was just relieved to see more of his sister coming back. She wasn't as moody as she usually was, didn't seem as distant as she had been. And that moodiness, that distance.. That had worried him and frightened him. To see his sister, his baby sister, slowly slipping away from him. Growing up, they had always been close.. From the very beginning, Dave had taken it upon himself to be his sisters protector. And at first, she hadn't minded that too much, but as they had gotten older.. She started to resent his good intentions. Of course, she knew that he was only trying to look out for her but.. She was getting into the mindset that she could do it all on her own. Sometimes, Dave had backed off…but other times, like when she brought home a new boyfriend…well, old habits died hard. And really, Dave couldn't help the fact that most of her stupid little boyfriends were intimated by him.. Nor could he help the fact that he might have contributed to it. Threatening bodily harm, following through on some of those threats….going so far as to make an example of one sorry little sap. Absolutely no one hurt his sister.. Dave had made sure of that. Up until recently, anyway. A frown marred his features, the Animal glancing over to his side.. The redhead currently occupying herself with staring out the window. Lita had been hurting for a while.. Granted, Dave wasn't sure as to how long she had been hurting, but.. If he had been there more..

"Lil's meeting us at the airport, right?"

Dave nodded shortly, "yeah.. Vicki and Ty might be there as well, just to make sure that you got here in one piece. Stephanie is meeting us at the arena to show us to our locker room."

Lita bit her lower lip, "what about Chris? I mean, will he be at the airport or is he meeting us at the arena?"

"At the arena, baby girl.. Chris had to be there early for the Chamber match.. Vince's orders." An eyebrow raised slightly, "Li? What's wrong?"

The redhead frowned, "it's just.. Ric is gonna be there and.. What if he's--"

Dave smiled slightly, "I'm sure Chris will keep an eye out for the walking piece of crap. And, if it would make you feel better, I'll see if I can't get Ric to stay in our locker room for a bit."

Lita nodded slowly, "I'd like that.." a smile curled at the corners of her mouth, "and Chris too?"

Dave grinned, reaching out to ruffle his sister's hair. "If you want Chris there, I'll drag him there.. He should be there anyway, remember?"

"Right.. Babysitters or whatever.." Lita almost frowned at that, but at the same time…

"It's what's best right now, alright?" Dave raised an eyebrow, gently forcing the Diva to look at him. "I know you don't like people hovering over you like you're helpless.. I know you're not helpless, you know you're not helpless.. But, for right now with that--"

This time she did frown, the redhead chewing idly at her lower lip. "I can't say I mind too much.. I don't feel scared…I just…it'll be nice having some friends around."

Dave nodded across the aisle, where Chris and Rey were currently seated. "They care a lot about you, Li.. It's just with us on Smackdown, it makes things a little bit harder." Rolling his eyes, he thumbed behind them, "and believe me.. If numb nuts there could get traded back to RAW? I don't doubt that he'd do it in an instant."

"Or you?" She questioned softly, "D.. we always said, us being on the same roster is risky and when we were… only a few people found out, but…"

The Animal smiled warmly, "I'd still be there in a heartbeat, Li.. There's no saying I can't go after the title on RAW, right?"

Lita quirked a smile, one that finally reached her eyes again. "I'm glad you're here…for once, I don't mind you being a big, bad bully."

Dave smirked at that, "you know that was for your own good.. And come on now, Li.. Some of those guys were just.."

"Terrible?" She suggested with a smirk of her own, "but that still doesn't mean you had to go driving them off like you did."

He rolled his eyes, "I wasn't about to let just anyone date my baby sister… and that still holds true now." Dave frowned suddenly, "but I guess I wasn't doing my job well enough, huh?"

Lita wrinkled her nose, resting her head lightly on her brother's shoulder. "You did what you could D…that's all there is to it.."

"I realize that Little Red, but--"

"But nothing," she interrupted him softly, "D.. even if you had tried to intervene, interfere…whatever you want to call it.. You know me better than anyone, except mom of course, but.. It probably would've encouraged me." Lita lifted her head from his shoulder, an eyebrow raising then. "You're here now."

Dave still frowned, "but I should have been there before.."

Lita rolled her eyes at her brother, "there's only so much you can do, only so much one person can do…with you being champion on Smackdown, I know how busy you are.. D, I know if haven't done the best job in the world, but I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Somewhat," he conceded with a wry smile. "You need to work on that, Li.. Before mom starts questioning me again."

The Diva's lips pressed into a thin line for a moment, the redhead debating with herself. "I… there's still a lot that you don't know… that no one else really knows. I talk to Chris or Vicki now and then….sometimes Lil, but--"

He held up a hand, "you tell us on your terms, baby girl.. That's all we're asking."

Awkwardly, she reached out to hug him. "Love you, D.."

Dave opened his mouth to reply to that, only to be cut off by the captain speaking.. Shaking his head, he glanced back between the seats. "Hey…Orton… wake up."

The Legend Killer blinked sleepily, "are we almost there?"

Dave smirked, "nah.. We've just been taxiing for the past hour.. And then we were magically teleported to Albany."

**-x-x-x-**

Randy mimicked him, but made no further comments as the plane landed on the runway. It took them a good ten minutes longer before they were finally pulling into the terminal, Dave collecting both his and Lita's bags as soon as they could move. A few minutes of waiting later and they were finally walking down the jet way, Lilian and Victoria waiting to meet them. The dark haired Diva informing them that Tyson was taking care of rental cars.. And that Chris Masters would meet them at the arena. Lilian also mentioned that Ric and Stephanie would be there waiting for them and that so far, there had been no signs or traces of one blonde Canadian man. Of course, at the mere mention of that particular individual, Dave couldn't help but smile…rather darkly, but it was a smile none the less. Randy and Chris seemed to be on the same wavelength.. The group of superstars taking their time to head to the baggage claim. Between them, they had six suitcases…Randy and Dave taking care of gathering luggage while Tyson handed over a set of car keys to Chris. Lita, Dave and Randy opted to head to the arena with Lilian, Rey heading over with Chris. All they really had to figure out now was hotel room arrangements, and that was if they were going to stay overnight. While Randy and Dave did want to stay until RAW, that all depended on Stephanie's approval. But, they reasoned that they could figure all of that out when they got the arena.. Conversation kept to a minimum as they made their way to the Pepsi Arena for New Years Revolution. Idly, Lita wondered if Edge had already arrived or if he was waiting until the last minute…not that she wanted to see him or have any contact with him, but.. If he was there, she would do her best to avoid him…and if he wasn't there, well, all that really meant was that she had to stay in the locker room until whenever. Stephanie had already told her that she didn't have to walk out with Edge… though, something told her she might want to at some point that night.

Dave raised an eyebrow as they exited the rental car, "Chris wasn't kidding when he said he'd meet us.." The Animal nodded to the doors leading to the arena. "Ric's with him too."

Randy waited until Lilian had popped the trunk, grabbing his stuff, Dave's and Lita's. "And still no signs of the walking piece of shit… I'm not sure if I should be happy that he's not around or--"

"Save it," Dave stated with a pointed look. "Lets just get into the arena." An eyebrow raised then, "oh sure.. You grab my stuff, Li's and yours…but you can't get Lil's?"

Just as Randy was about to reply, Chris Masters and Ric made their way over…the pair greeting Dave and Randy first.

Blinking, Lita allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, and when she was released a curious look was sent to the young wrestler. "What was that for?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders marginally, "I was worried about you. Sure, I know you were in good hands or whatever, but.. That doesn't mean I won't worry."

Grinning a little, the redhead pinched his cheek. "You really are a big softie underneath that tough exterior aren't you?" She stepped away from him then, meeting Ric halfway for another hug.

"Darlin'," Ric held her at arms length, a slight frown marring his features as his eyes took in the sight of the bandage on her forehead. "How're you feeling?"

Lita quirked a tiny smile, she and Ric leading the way back to the arena. "A little bit better….and a little bit more like myself."

Chris sent a look between Dave, Randy, Chris Benoit and Rey. "Stephanie said she'll be in the main hallway in five minutes or so… I'll show you all to your locker room for the night."

Randy nodded easily, "whereabouts are we? I mean are we near any of the RAW superstars or what?"

"I think me and Carlito are near you, Show and Kane are across the hallway.." The young man frowned in thought, "the Diva's are on the other side of the arena. Ric's in the same hallway as me and Carlito, Shawn's with Ric…"

Dave made a gesture with his hand, "and…what about--"

"I'm not sure," Chris admitted with a frown. "I haven't seen him around the arena yet, but that doesn't mean he hasn't gotten here.. For all I know, he could be hiding."

The Crippler smiled grimly, "he should be hiding.. I can't say I'm too inclined to greet him politely when I do see him."

"Hey guys!" Stephanie greeted with a broad smile as they made their way further into the arena. "Has Chris told you where your locker room is?"

Randy nodded, "yeah.. He said we're near Show, Kane, Ric, Shawn, him and Carlito."

"Correct," Stephanie smoothed back a few strands of hair. "I think there are two more locker rooms near you, as well… Shelton and Kurt."

Dave and Randy exchanged a look, the older of the two asking: "Could you tell us where a certain blonde man is?"

The natural brunette arched an eyebrow, "and why would you need to know where he is?"

Dave feigned innocence, "curiosity, really.. I just want to see where he is in relation to us."

Randy cleared his throat before Stephanie could say a word. "Is it alright for us to be at RAW tomorrow? I mean, to advance the rivalry…follow up, so to speak, from tonight's events."

Stephanie bit her lower lip in thought, "I'll have to clear that through Dad first, but I don't think it should be a problem." Sliding a glance over to Dave, she continued: "As for your request? Why don't we get you all settled in your locker room first."

The redhead's stomach started to growl. "Where are the vending machines?"

Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow, "you aren't going alone, are you?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Chris.. From what we know, he's not here…and if he is, he's not making his presence known.. I doubt a simple trip to the vending machines is going to hurt."

Dave frowned slightly, knowing that she didn't want people hovering over her twenty four hours a day, but.. "why don't we get settled first… you can find the vending machines later."

Heaving an overdramatic sigh, the redhead agreed. "Fine, fine.. I'll just go when I have my babysitters with me."

Lilian and Victoria sent her a questioning look at that, the blonde woman voicing: "You have a babysitter?"

"Two," Lita thumbed to Chris Masters and then to Randy. "They're in charge of keeping me safe."

Victoria smirked slightly at that, "I don't know who I should say good luck to… you or those two."

"I'm sure we'll manage," Lita stated solemnly, the group of superstars soon finding themselves at the designated locker room. "Ahh.. My prison for the evening awaits."

Dave shook his head, grabbing his stuff and Lita's from Randy as he entered the locker room. He set his stuff in front of one locker, while Lita's was set on the couch. Randy, Chris and Rey chose lockers for themselves.. Chris Masters settling on one of the folding chairs while Ric seated himself on the couch with the redheaded Diva. Victoria and Lilian also ended up staying for a bit.. Until the dark haired woman excused herself to warm up a bit. Ric was next to leave the locker room… followed by Lilian. Dave, Rey and Chris Benoit made their exit shortly after.. The three going for a little walk so they could find one blonde Canadian man. And with everyone else gone, Lita decided that now was the best time for her to go find the vending machines. And when Chris and Randy asked if she wanted some company…she politely declined. She reminded the two that, since her brother, Chris Benoit and Rey were heading to Edge's locker room, the chances of her running into the blonde man were reduced. Simply because, if he was in the arena, he wouldn't be getting far.. If he was wandering the hallways, chances were likely that he'd run into Dave, Chris and Rey first. Granted, both men did question the redhead's logic.. But like Dave, they knew that Lita didn't want people hovering over twenty four hours a day. Quite hesitantly, they agreed to her request.. The redhead making her exit in an instant. And as the door shut behind her, both Chris and Randy could only hope that they had made the right decision by letting her go alone. There was still a chance that Edge could be in another part of the arena…one where someone else couldn't get to Lita in time. The two men knew full well, that if something did happen to the redheaded Diva.. Dave would be likely to take out his frustrations on them.. And that was a prospect that neither man wanted to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary:** When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected

**Notes:** See previous chapters for all applicable notes

**.-x-x-x-**

Just as she had intended, Lita wandered through the hallways in search of the nearest vending machines…or the catering hall, whichever area she happened upon first. Absently, one hand trailed upwards to touch the bandage on her forehead, a frown soon appearing as her hand dropped to her side. Maybe if she'd just gotten away from him earlier, than she wouldn't have the stitches…but if she had done that, than who would've helped Ric? The redhead didn't doubt for a second that someone would have tried to help the Nature Boy, but, she did have to wonder…would they have gotten down there in time? The main reason she had been able to help was because she was already at ringside. Given, she had been down there rather reluctantly, but no one really knew that.. Most of the people backstage and in the audience wanted to believe that she was happy at Edge's side.. That she had been happy just playing the part of dress up doll and convenient company whore. In reality, that was far from the truth…but only a handful of people knew that. Aside from her brother, of course, Victoria and Chris Masters knew how much she truly despised her role…Trish and Lilian taking their own guesses while Randy, Rey and Chris Benoit just went from observation and what they knew about the redhead. But, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was unhappy or that she was getting frustrated. Unfortunately, it was plain to see that she had changed.. outwardly, of course, the differences were obvious but…the other changes in her. Those were only detected by those who knew her best or those whom she had allowed to get close to her. Since she had started walking down to the ring with Edge, Lita had slowly changed…withdrawn into herself.. But, she wasn't broken, not yet anyway.. As her brother had stated….she was lost. She wasn't sure how lost she was from her former self, but the redhead knew it was enough…the damage had been done, scars may fade but the wounds….some wounds might never heal. Heaving a sigh, Lita dug into her pockets for change, the Diva currently standing in front of one vending machine near the catering hall.

In his mind, this couldn't be more perfect…he knew she was here, but he didn't expect to see her alone. Smiling slightly, he approached her, grabbing a fistful of hair as he spoke: "Well, well, well…I wasn't expecting to see you here so early.."

The bills in her hand drifted to the floor, "damn it.. What do you want?"

Edge tugged sharply on her hair, "did I say you could speak? You listen to me, bitch, I don't know what the hell you were thinking Monday night, but, I'm willing to forgive you this once.."

"To hell with that," she spat out, despite the pain, the anger ebbing on the surface fueled her. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

He released her hair suddenly, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, turning her so she was facing him. "Do I have to remind you again, Lita? All I asked you to do on Monday was get me a chair, pretty simple right? But I guess you're just too stupid to realize that--"

Lita narrowed her eyes, her chin lifting defiantly. "I know what you told me, bastard. All I've been doing is listening to you bitch, bark out orders and degrade me for the past six months. And you know something? I'm sick of it, sick of listening to it and sick of you."

With one hand firmly grasping her shoulder, he raised the other…just about to strike her before his hand was suspended in mid movement.

"Normally, I wouldn't give a shit where you're concerned but.." John Cena raised an eyebrow, "I can't stand by an' watch you this time."

Despite the fact that his wrist was in a near vice like grip, Edge sneered. "What's it to you Cena, huh? You said you don't give a shit about me, so why would you show any interest in a piece of trash like her?"

The WWE Champion shrugged, "now that really ain't any of your concern, is it? If I was you? I'd be more worried 'bout whether or not you'll be able to wrestle tonight."

Edge couldn't help but wince when the pressure was intensified on his wrist. "And why's that?"

"Because, asshole, I'll break damn wrist if you don' let go of her."

Perhaps it was the look in John's eyes or perhaps it was because he was starting to lose sensation in his hand…but whatever the reason, Lita was soon released.. Edge making a quick exit, but not before he sent a sharp look back to the redheaded Diva.

One hand went to her shoulder as Lita slumped down to retrieve the fallen bills. "I…I'm not even sure that I want to know…but.." Eyeing the man in front of her hesitantly, her arms wrapped around her waist. "Thanks…"

He shrugged slightly, one hand removing the baseball cap from his head long enough to run a hand over his short hair. "Well, it's like I told him… I couldn't stand by an' watch him do that--"

"I heard you," she interrupted him quietly. "And I'm sure you have somewhere important to be so.."

After a moments pause, he reached out to her, gently grabbing her wrist. "Are you alright?"

The Diva nodded shortly, "I'm fine… you stopped him before he could--"

"Hit you," the dark haired wrestler finished for her, her wrist released when she started shifting uncomfortably. "Well look, if ya want.. I'll walk back wit ya to wherever it is that you're goin'.."

Lita shook her head, "I'll be alright… I'm sure my search party will be here soon anyway."

John raised an eyebrow at that, "search party?"

The Diva nodded, opening her mouth to elaborate on that when Randy and Chris Masters appeared.

"There you are," Randy approached the pair first. "I was beginning to think that something happened to you."

Sending a quick and pleading look to John, Lita was silent for a moment before she nodded to Randy. "I couldn't make up my mind about what to get."

The Legend Killer eyed the West Newbury native suspiciously but… "Right well.. We should probably get back to the locker room."

Lita nodded her agreement, going to Chris' side, while Randy stayed behind a moment.

"Before you even say what you're 'prolly thinking? I didn' say shit to her, alright?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to accuse you, dumb ass.. I was going to ask you about what really happened. Because, I know her and she never takes this long to get something from the vending machines."

The WWE Champion hesitated before shaking his head. "It was nothing man.."

The younger man shot him a skeptical look, "I don't believe that John.. And somehow, I doubt she'll tell me what really happened so--"

"Then I guess you'll just be in the dark for awhile, huh?" John jammed his hands in the front pocket of the hooded sweatshirt he was wearing. "Look, I ain't gonna tell ya what happened, 'cos, for whateva reasons? She don't want ya to know." He left it at that, offering Randy a short nod before he left

**-x-x-x-**

Frowning, the Legend Killer could do nothing more but head back to the locker room…and hope that Dave hadn't gone back while it was empty. For one, Lita wouldn't have been in there and for two, Randy had no idea as to why she had been away from the locker room for as long as she had. A part of him suspected that she just wanted some time alone, considering that she had been more or less monitored by at least two people since Tuesday. But, he also knew how much she cherished her privacy and her freedom…and considering whom she had been shackled to for the past six or seven months, well.. Randy couldn't really blame her for wanting some time alone. Still, when he and Chris had finally managed to locate her, she clearly hadn't been alone…in fact, the redhead was with one of the last people that Randy would've ever have expected to see. Granted, Randy had some suspicions as to why John would've been there, mainly having to do with an unwanted appearance by a certain blonde bastard…but even that was a mystery. Why would John Cena care at all? The Legend Killer did know that John wasn't the type to just stand by and watch a woman get hit, regardless of what he may have thought about her. Randy doubted that John really knew the redhead at all, further deciding that he didn't want to know.. Perhaps it was because the WWE Champion felt guilty or because he didn't want to be on Dave Batista's shit list…and quite frankly, Randy wouldn't fault him for that. Being on Dave's shit list just guaranteed an ass kicking or two, whenever the Animal deemed necessary. Whatever the case, Randy decided to question Lita or John about it later…hoping that one of them would tell him something…and preferably before Dave found out. And luckily for Randy and Chris; Dave, Rey and Chris Benoit returned to the locker room a good ten minutes after they did.. Lita having put on a long sleeved sweatshirt, her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold.

Dave parked himself on the couch, "we would've been back sooner but… we had to wait for asshole to get to his locker room."

Randy faked a yawn, "so that's what took you so long? I almost thought we'd have to deal with a police interrogation or something."

Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow, "why would you think that?"

The Legend Killer shrugged, "murder? I mean honestly man, if I had the three of you suddenly showing up at my locker room? I'd lock the door."

The Animal smirked, "well shit head didn't have the time to lock the door. As I said, we were waiting for him." He rolled his shoulders, one arm draping over the back of the couch. "Did you get to the vending machines?"

Lita nodded, looking so much smaller than she really was from her spot between her brother and Chris. "Yeah.. Couldn't make up my mind though.."

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, "are you hungry? Li.. Do you want Chris or Randy to get you something from catering?"

Quickly she shook her head, "I'll be alright D.. I'm sure I can grab something when Vince gathers the superstars like cattle anyway."

Chris Benoit smirked slightly, "you still don't like those pre-show meetings I take it?"

The Diva's nose wrinkled, "not at all.. It just gets so boring and it's like they just say the same things at each meeting, you know?"

Rey sent her a smile, "we can come with you, chica.. We have guest passes, but technically, we're competing tonight too."

A genuine smile touched the corners of her mouth. "I'd like that.. So long as you guys are sure you won't get in trouble or something.."

Dave grinned, "like Rey just said, technically we're competing tonight, so we have every right to be there."

"Okay," Lita leaned against her brother, near curling into his side. "Who am I staying with then… when you guys go down to the ring?"

Randy opened his mouth to reply, only to shut it quickly.. The third generation wrestler soon realizing that Chris was in the Chamber match. "Well.. We.."

"If I can be down here in time, you'll be with me." Chris spoke up from the other side of the redhead. "But, if not.. We'll ask at the meeting…after the meeting's over anyway so it doesn't look too suspicious."

The Diva blinked, a look of fear flashing briefly in her hazel eyes. "I was supposed to walk down with him….for his match against Ric.. And if he's facing Cena after the Chamber, then--"

Dave held up a hand, "if you do have to walk down with that asshole after the Chamber match, it won't be too long before we're out there as well. I promise you, Li, if you're out there at all with him.. It won't be for very long."

Hesitantly, she nodded…starting to say something before a knock at the door cut her off.

"It's just Stephanie.. I wanted to let you all know that the meeting is about start. Just be in catering in five minutes, okay?"

Randy stood the moment the footsteps started, "I guess we should head there now.. Make sure we're all sitting together and away from that no good piece of shit."

Dave smirked, "I doubt he'd come near us, Orton.. The point of going to his locker room earlier, wasn't to inquire about his health….it was to issue a threat to his health."

Chris Benoit stretched his arms overhead, opening the door as he spoke. "And additional warnings…but without letting him know how Dave is connected. If he remembers anything, he should know that you and I are friends."

Lita nodded slightly, "he remembers….and he knows who my friends are on RAW…most of them anyway."

Chris Masters shrugged, "if he didn't know we were friends, he's probably figured it out." Offering a hand to her he continued: "not that I care anyway."

The Diva's forehead furrowed momentarily as they clustered near the door. "You don't think he'll go after Vicki, Trish or Lil do you?"

Dave smiled menacingly, "if he even thinks about going after Lil? He has another thing coming. If he went after Vicki, well that would just give Ty another reason to rip him apart."

"I still wouldn't put it past him though…to go after them, get to me in some way."

Her brother shook his head, "those days are over, Li.. He won't touch you, won't come near you… and that applies to your friends as well. Stephanie said the rosters will more than likely join after the Rumble so, it's only three weeks, give or take."

Chris nodded as they stepped into the hallway, "and until that point.. You have me. Now that dumb ass has probably realized that we're friends, I can walk down to the ring with you or at least be closer to you."

Lita quirked an eyebrow, "and what about Carlito? He won't ask questions or anything?"

"Li.. You're my friend. If Carlito can't understand that, too bad." The young wrestler rolled his shoulders as they finally started walking to the catering hall. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you're safe."

The Diva nodded, chewing on her lower lip as they walked. "I just wish there was a way out of that stupid contract.. I know Steph said she'd come up with a way to get me out, but…how?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon, Li.." Dave squeezed her shoulder lightly, frowning heavily when she flinched. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she told him quickly, "just…not looking forward to being stuck with him."

He regarded her suspiciously, but nodded none the less… the group heading into the catering hall.. Met with more than a few confused looks from the RAW roster. Purposely, they ignored everyone's questioning stares…the redhead in the center of the group as they sought out a table.

Vince McMahon cleared his throat as the last of the arrivals settled in. "Good evening everyone.. As you can see, we have a few guests tonight… and I'll get to that later."

Despite the fact that Dave and Chris Masters were more or less shielding her from everyone's view.. Lita could feel eyes on her…hazel orbs locking shortly with questioning blue, but she turned her face away quickly…tuning out the meeting and trying to tune out the environment in general.

"Tonight, there will be a title change…the WWE title to be specific." Vince glanced between the current champion and soon to be champion. "This match will take place after the Chamber match has been completed. And once the title change has occurred, our guests from Smackdown will make their appearance." Shrugging slightly, he went on: "We're reviving the Smackdown vs. RAW rivalry for purposes of leading up to the Royal Rumble…at that point in time, we will be unifying the rosters again and adding a new belt to the women's division." His gaze settled shortly on the redhead, "while you will not be required to walk out for the first match, you will be needed at ringside for the championship match."

Lita bristled, but nodded none the less. "Alright.. I'm not interfering or anything though…right?"

The Chairman shook his head, "no.. but you do need to be there to help Edge celebrate his victory."

The redhead frowned, biting her tongue to keep herself from commenting.

"If there are no questions about tonight, then you all are dismissed. Listings for the matches have been posted in every locker room and in every hallway. Remember to give it your all out there, especially since this is the first pay per view of the year.. We want to start the new year off with a success."

At that, the catering hall started to empty…albeit slowly since it was near capacity, but, eventually every superstar was heading back to their respective locker rooms. Before Lita could get away completely, however, the WWE Champion stopped her…not with words or by grabbing her wrist, but with a questioning look. And while she could see the unspoken question, the redhead knew that now just wasn't the time. Aside from the fact that Randy was regarding them both suspiciously, she had Dave hovering over her…and the last thing she wanted at this point was her brother questioning her about why John Cena was even looking in her general direction. So instead, she shrugged it off, shaking her head slightly before she, Dave and Randy caught up with Rey and Chris Benoit. The evening, so far, had started off on shaky ground but.. Lita could only hope that it would get better. Really, she knew it wouldn't since she did have to walk out with Edge at some point, but at least she didn't have to be in the same locker room with him, nor was their locker room anywhere near his. That fact, at least, brought her some comfort…but knowing that tomorrow it would go back to the way it usually was…well that was enough to damper her mood considerably. The redhead could only hope that nothing else would happen tonight, Lita comforted by the fact that her brother, Randy, Rey and Chris Benoit would be at ringside not long after she was…but that didn't guarantee anything where tomorrow was concerned. She knew full well that Edge wouldn't be in a good mood…even if he was the newly crowned champion, he'd want some sort of revenge…something to show that he still had her under his control.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** Nothing new as it relates to the story, but for those of you who are interested in knowing these things… I'm going to be devoting the next week to updating alternate universe stories (Love Lust and Lunacy, Once Upon a Time, Tears in the Rain, etc..) followed by wrestling universe that haven't been updated in awhile.

**-x-x-x-**

Since she didn't have to be out there until later, Lita was more or less confided to the locker room with Chris, Rey, Randy and her brother. Not that she minded the company too much…and it wasn't like they were completely alone at all times. Ric Flair stopped by for a bit and Chris Masters seemed pretty content to sit in their locker room until the Elimination Chamber. Victoria and Trish had also stopped by, Candice and Maria accompanying the two…much to the surprise of the occupants in the locker room. And it wasn't that they didn't appreciate the concern.. It just truly was a surprise to see the two newer Diva's stopping by. Aside from the hospital visit, Lita had never really interacted with Candice…even less with Maria, save for the occasional conversations at the photo shoots. But, they had stopped by, and been received warmly enough.. The two, along with Trish and Victoria, sticking around until Ric's match with Edge. It was at that point that, Dave decided that Lita really didn't need to watch the match…ushering his sister towards the door, with Randy, Chris, Chris and Rey not far behind. The rather unlikely looking group found themselves in one of the more secluded hallways, Dave checking the area to make sure there were no television monitors or people in the near vicinity. And it was during that time that Lita found herself thinking back to the vending machine incident.. She hadn't been prepared to see Edge that early or she would've had Chris and Randy go with her when she went to the vending machines. But, what had come as an even bigger surprise…was her highly unlikely rescuer. Really, she didn't want to call him a rescuer because…she didn't want to think that she needed to be saved. But, reality was, and she knew it…if it hadn't been for John Cena showing up when he had….well, things would've been a lot worse.

Chris Masters raised an eyebrow at the quiet redhead, the Diva currently perched on a traveling crate with Rey. "Li? Hello…ground control to Lita.. Red, are you there?"

Hazel eyes slid over to him, though not the one's he was really expecting. "Why are you acting like an idiot?"

Lita shook her head at her brother, finally snapping out of her own thoughts. "Dave.. Chris has been nothing but nice to you, since you threatened to hurt him. Leave him alone." Her gaze shifted to the man across from her, "I'm fine.. Just thinking about later, that's all."

The young wrestler nodded shortly, "if there was a way out of that…you know we'd take it. If I could have had you walking down with me, I'd want you there but--"

"I know," she smiled slightly, "and I appreciate that….believe me, I'd rather walk out there with you. Even though I don't know if they'd let me stay but…I'd feel safer out there with you."

"I'd feel better," Dave admitted all too easily, a pointed look soon sent to his sister. "I want you to be careful out there, Li.. We don't know if he'll try to pull something between the match and whenever we hit the ring."

The redhead couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "I know he's probably planning something, but I doubt he'll do it tonight…I'm supposed to be out there helping him 'celebrate', remember?" A soft sigh escaped her then, Lita quipping sarcastically: "after all.. It's such a hard fought victory."

"Cena and Michaels are starting the match," Masters mentioned next, his forehead furrowing slightly. "Followed by Carlito, Angle and then me.. Kane has last entry."

Lita shook her head, "so…not only is he waiting until after the Chamber match is finished, the champ just happens to be one of the first participants? No wonder he wanted to cash it in tonight."

Randy raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "since when did you really care about that stuff? I'm not trying to say that you don't pay attention or anything, I just didn't think you really--"

"Paid attention to anything except where the asshole was concerned?" Lita offered with a slight smirk, shrugging as she continued: "I can't say I pay attention to much because I'm not really involved in anything else, you know? I just think it's pretty unfair."

Chris Benoit shrugged slightly at that, the Crippler currently leaning against the same crate that Lita was seated on. "Life isn't always fair, but…knowing Edge like I do.. Or like I did, rather.. I can't say I'm too surprised that he's cashing in his money in the bank tonight. It's the perfect opportunity for him to do so."

Dave nodded shortly, "and besides.. It just means there'll be another body kicking Edge's ass from now until the Rumble.. Or however long they carry out that feud."

Lita frowned, her legs swinging slightly against the crate. "I guess I'll find out soon enough…thanks to that stupid contract."

Chris Masters crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know why they didn't have us working together longer.. I mean, I thought that went pretty well, you know?"

"It did," the Diva conceded easily, "I think that was the problem.. Things were working too well for his liking, so he probably complained to Vince or Bitchoff about it."

Randy smirked at that, "well at least this time you don't have to worry about Bischoff intervening, right? I'm sure Stephanie will figure out a way for you to get out of the contract and Cena….well…he's.."

"He has a big mouth, really doesn't think before he speaks, reckless, rash.." Dave directed a smirk towards the Legend Killer. "Kinda like you, except a few years older…maybe a little bit more mature."

The younger man rolled his eyes, "you can also add that I'm better looking to that list.. And taller, but I was going to say.. He's not that bad of a guy. From what I know of him, he won't put you in any danger.." A frown touched his face momentarily, "at least I hope he wouldn't.."

Dave chuckled lightly at that, "if he does.. He'll answer to me…and that's if you're working with him for very long and--"

Lita shook her head, hopping down easily from the crate. "Before you two start plotting his demise? Why don't you wait until we've found out what's going on with that contract, hmm? For all I know, I could be a free woman."

The Animal eyed his sister skeptically, "and where are you going?"

"Duh.. The match is probably over, Dave.. That means we can go back to the locker room."

Randy and Chris exchanged a quick look, the Legend Killer pushing off from the wall first. "Hey Li.. Since you didn't get anything from the vending machine last time, how about we go now?"

Chris nodded before Dave or Lita could say a word.. "Yeah.. My treat." He smirked a touch then, "or Randy's since I don't have my wallet with me…"

**-x-x-x-**

Lita sent a suspicious look between the two, but nodded none the less…the trio soon leaving the hallway to find one of the vending machines in the back. And it was on their short trek through the hallways that Randy and Chris decided to question the redhead about earlier…specifically about why she was with the WWE Champion. At first, Lita was reluctant to say anything.. Mostly because she didn't want the information getting back to her brother. While she knew full well that it wouldn't really effect anything for that night, the last thing she wanted or needed was Dave acting even more over protective than he already was. The redhead had a feeling that for the next few weeks, she wouldn't be able to shake her brother at all…or if she managed to do that, Chris Masters would be hovering over her every second he had. Not that she minded the gestures too much, she really did appreciate it, but she wanted to hold on to whatever privacy and independence that she could. But, it wasn't like she could keep this from them forever, especially since she didn't know if John would say something to Randy or even to her brother. So, after she had assured secrecy from both men…the redhead rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt…not saying a word, instead letting the hand shaped bruise on her upper forearm do the talking. And while Chris didn't say anything immediately, Randy wanted to know why she hadn't said anything earlier.. And of course, how John Cena got involved. To the first part, the answer was pretty clear…she didn't want her brother to know… which in turn, would've lead to problems for Chris and Randy. The second part, however, well.. That was still a bit of a mystery to the redhead herself.

The Diva bit her lower lip, the trio currently parked in the hallway near the catering hall. "I don't really know why he was there…one minute, he had his hands on me and then the next.. He was just about to hit me and then Cena showed up."

Chris clenched his jaw, "he almost hit you? Even after the shit he pulled on Monday, he was about to hit you?"

Lita shot him a pointed look, one hand coming to rest on his arm. "We both know that wouldn't amount to anything.. I could be in a wheelchair and I doubt that he wouldn't think twice before going after me."

Randy rubbed at the back of his neck, confusion evident in his blue eyes. "So.. John just showed up? You didn't scream or anything?"

"No, I didn't really have the chance to.. Plus, I didn't know where the two of you were, or I would've screamed in his ear." The Diva rolled the sleeves of her sweatshirt back down, arms wrapping protectively around her middle. "And yes, Cena just showed up.. I don't know from where and honestly, I don't know why he did what he did but…"

"If he hadn't shown up when he did.." Chris frowned heavily, "I have half a mind to stick around after the Chamber match… kick some sense into that bastard."

Randy smirked, "don't worry.. I'm sure Dave will take care of that.. Or maybe Rey or Benoit. Point is, he'll get a taste of what's coming to him tonight."

Chris nodded shortly, opening his mouth as if to say more when one of the stagehands passed by; informing the trio that they were setting up for the Chamber match.

Lita let out a low whistle, "well…time certainly flies.. I wouldn't say this is my exact idea of fun, but.. It'll do for now."

Chris shook his head, shaking out his arms a bit as they started to walk. "I should probably head over to the curtains.. I'm not sure about who's going out there first, but--"

"Better to be safe than sorry," the Diva pointed out with a slight smile. "We'll walk you over there."

The trio walked in companionable silence until the curtains, Chris offering a short nod to Carlito while Lita sent a hesitant nod to Kane.

Randy coughed as the remaining participants approached the area. "We should probably get back to the locker room, Li.. I know D will ask questions anyway about why it took us so long.."

The Diva nodded, hazel eyes landing shortly on Chris. "Good luck out there.. And try not to get hurt too much."

Chris nodded, "you stay safe until you need to be out there, okay? I'll hang around here after the match."

Lita sent him a quick smile, turning on heel to head back to the locker room with Randy when she ran into a soft wall; muttering an apology under her breath before her eyes drifted upwards. "I'd say good luck but.."

"Yeah well.. There really ain't a damn thing I can do 'bout that bastard cashin' in his contract, right?" John Cena rolled his shoulders, the title belt hanging at his side. "I figure I'll just hafta wait until the Rumble.. Or I might just invoke that re-match clause tomorrow."

"Yeah.." she quirked another smile, sending one look back to Chris before she and Randy finally left the area.

Randy raised an eyebrow as they neared the assigned locker room, "what was that about?"

Lita blinked, threading a hand through her loose red locks. "What was what about?" The Diva rolled her eyes when Randy gestured back to the area they had just left. "I said what? Five or six words to him? I don't see the issue here, Randall.."

The third generation wrestler grinned, holding the door open for her when they reached the locker room. "Now.. I can clearly remember having this conversation with you already.. You are not, under any circumstances, to call me Randall."

"What took you so long?"

The redhead rolled her eyes good naturedly, "well.. We got held up, trying to decide what to get at the vending machines.. And by the time we got everything.." she tossed down a few snacks to prove her point, "it was time for Chris to head out for the Chamber match.. So, we walked there with him and now we're here."

Dave nodded skeptically as his sister flopped down on the couch with Rey and Chris. "Uh huh.. Well, you'll be happy to know that Ric won his match… bastard got himself counted out."

Chris Benoit smiled grimly, "not that it will help him much later.. It just means he'll be a little bit fresher when we get to him."

Lita quirked an eyebrow, glancing between the four Smackdown superstars. "I thought you weren't putting your hands on him tonight…? Or did Stephanie stop by and give you the go ahead for that?"

Her brother grinned, "she gave me permission…I can't kick his ass tonight, but I can at least get my hands on him.. Maybe throw a punch or two." Sliding his gaze to Randy, he continued: "we've also been given permission to appear tomorrow night, but.. We have to wait until tomorrow afternoon to find out when."

Lita bit her lower lip, a near hopeful look in her hazel gaze. "Did she say anything about that contract?"

"There's a possibility that it'll be decided at the Rumble," Dave frowned when her expression fell. "If Stephanie can manage, it'll be earlier then that, Li.. But, she just doesn't know how to work this in."

The Legend Killer raised an eyebrow, "wait a minute.. Are you telling me they'll put the contract on the line? Like she's some piece of property?"

Dave grimaced, his hands bridging together behind his head. "Unfortunately, yes.. And it doesn't matter what type of match it is, that's the only way that Stephanie could get Li out of that damn contract."

The Diva sighed heavily, leaning into Rey's side. "So, I'm stuck with him until the Rumble…and even then.. I'm still stuck in that damn contract. If he wins, I stay with him and if--"

"If Cena wins, assuming that's who the shit head is facing…then you start walking out with Cena." Dave shrugged his shoulders marginally, "or.. If he has a shred of human decency, he'll have that contract terminated."

The hopeful gleam returned to her eyes, "do you think he would? I know Edge wouldn't.. he's having too much fun with this.."

"At your expense," Chris pointed out with a dark look, "but I don't think John is that kind of person. He might be a bit rough around the edges, but…he's a pretty good kid."

The World Heavyweight champion shrugged, "and even if he isn't.. there's this little thing called negotiation.."

Randy scoffed, "Dave.. Your idea of negotiation is threatening to break every bone in someone's body until they agree to your terms."

The Animal raised an eyebrow, "so? It works doesn't it? I can't help it if people are scared of me."

"Chica?" Rey sent the silent redhead a questioning look, "Li-Li? What's wrong?"

The Diva nodded absently towards the monitor. "Kane just got eliminated from the chamber…once it's down to just Cena.."

Dave moved from his spot near the door, "Li.. We'll walk there with you and stay with you until you have to go down there. Then, I promise you, it won't be long before we're down at ringside."

Lita nodded slightly, her eyes closing tightly for a moment. "I just don't want to be near him…having to go out there with him. It makes me look like a complete fool.." Hastily, she wiped at her eyes, inwardly cursing herself for crying again. "I hate this.."

Not a second later, and Dave was standing before her…easily drawing his sister into his arms. "Li.. I promise, this is the last time you have to feel like this.. The rivalry starts again, which means that me, Randy, Rey or Chris could be on RAW more often.. And when we aren't there.. You have Chris, Vicki, Lil, Trish, Ty.." He waited until her sniffles had ceased, holding her out a bit so he could look at her. "And who knows.. Maybe working with that loudmouth Cena won't be so bad."

At that, Lita smiled just slightly.. The thought of having to walk down with Edge still on her mind. And it wasn't just this night, but from tonight until the Royal Rumble. She didn't even want to think about what those three weeks could hold.. The torment and torture he could put her through…because she didn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't take advantage of every last opportunity to extend her time in her own personal hell. It was just the type of person that he was and that was yet another reason that she hated this entire situation. All thanks to that contract, she was stuck…and while the end hopefully wasn't very far away, it was still three weeks that she was stuck with him. At his side, pretending to be someone she wasn't…another three weeks for her to become lost.. Or perhaps, things would start to change.. Now that Chris Masters could be more involved and that the rivalry was starting again…maybe it wouldn't be as bad as it had been before. Or she could just be setting herself up for another string of disappointments. And it wasn't that she doubted her brother, Chris, Rey, Chris Benoit, Randy or any of her friends.. It was just that, they couldn't be there at all times.. They weren't there in the locker rooms, even if she did have her own locker room now…that could easily change. She knew that her brother and her friends would be around more, it was just the times that they couldn't be there that she feared. Those were the times when she was most vulnerable…the times when it was easiest for him to pick her apart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** Nothing new to add at this time..

**-x-x-x-**

It was right after Kane's elimination…or shortly after, that Lita realized she was still wearing the clothes she had arrived in.. specifically, she was sporting one of her brother's shirts, an old sweatshirt and worn blue jeans. But, soon enough.. She'd have to be out there in the 'appropriate' attire, which meant some cover-up for the bruise on her arm. The ones on her back were starting to fade, but, for her sake…the redhead figured she should cover those up anyway. And while she really didn't want to go out there to begin with, she also knew that there was no way out of it. Lita also knew that, she should've been out there for Edge's match with Ric.. The Diva figuring that the Nature Boy had something to do with her not being at ringside. Thankfully, everything she needed was in the locker room.. The redhead holding the 'Rated R' shirt between her fingertips like it was going to attack her. And in a sense, it did…just not in any physical way, but it did serve as a reminder.. One that she would have to live with for the next three weeks, at the very least. Sighing slightly, Lita made her way to the bathrooms in the locker room, locking the stall after she had entered…not wanting for anyone to barge in on her. Not that she felt any of the men would, just…she didn't want the wrong person to see. That wrong person in this case was her brother of course.. Since only Randy and Chris Masters, well and one other person too, knew about the newest bruise on her body. The Diva also requested that they steer clear of the bathroom area until she was ready to leave the locker room.. Just to be on the safe side. It was while she was changing, that Lita began to think of the role reversal between herself and her brother.. While it wasn't a true role reversal, it was in the sense that, he had always protected her…from what, always depended on the circumstances, but now.. She was protecting him…from the truth. Even though she knew she couldn't keep the truth from him forever, for now…it was necessary. Her brother didn't need to know everything, because then she would have to face them herself. And at this point in time, Lita wasn't so sure she was ready to do that.

Giving her reflection one last look, Lita pressed her lips into a thin line…her shoulders squaring as she walked out of the bathroom. "Alright.." One by one, she met their gazes, the Smackdown wrestlers having changed while she did. "I guess this is the point where we leave.."

Dave nodded shortly, the World Heavyweight title draped over a chair. "Just remember, it won't be very long until we're out there.."

Lita nodded, toying absently with a strand of hair, "Chris said he'd wait until we got there.. To be on the safe side or whatever."

Rey gave a slight nod at that, "like Dave said, it won't be too long before we're out there.. And I'm thinking the 'match' won't last for very long."

"Hopefully not," the Diva said quietly, frowning when she sent another glance to the monitor. "I should get out there though…otherwise, he'll come looking for me.."

Carefully, Randy rested a hand on her shoulder, keeping in mind which shoulder not too touch.. "I'd doubt he'd come looking for you here Li…and if he did? He'd have to answer to us."

"Yeah.." she sent him a tiny smile, the redhead rolling out her shoulders before she opened the door.. Dave and Chris soon taking flanking positions as they made their way to the curtains.

As he had promised, Chris Masters was waiting for them.. The young wrestler not bothering to mask the dirty looks sent to Edge. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show.."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, waiting until she was more or less standing in front of him to speak: "well… you heard what the boss said.. I really didn't have a choice in the matter.."

Before Chris could reply to that, the redhead was yanked away; the tall blonde man holding Lita's wrist. "I'd like to have a word with you.." Sparing a glance to the others, he moved to a semi-secluded spot, his voice dropping to a whisper: "now, I really don't know why muscles for brains Batista and that pansy ass Orton are involved.. And I really don't care.. But, if you even think that they're going to help you? You're dead wrong."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "you might want to care…because, like it or not.. I _do_ have people who give a damn about me."

"Whatever," Edge replied without a thought, "you still belong at my side, get it? And there is nothing that you or your little friends can do about it."

Lita had to bite her tongue to keep herself from replying, her mask soon in place as Vince McMahon marched past…a microphone in hand.

Chris Masters sent a look over to Dave, taking note of the anger in the older man's eyes. "I really don't think he'll pull any of the same shit he did on Monday."

The Animal cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowing at the blonde man ahead of him. "I'd like to see him try…if that bastard puts a hand on her, hurts her, hits her…I will tear him apart. I don't care what Stephanie said I could and could not do…he hurts her? His ass is mine."

The younger man nodded, "I wouldn't stop you…" he frowned slightly, "has Stephanie said anything about that contract?"

Dave waited until the bastard and his sister had disappeared beyond the curtain, a frown appearing on his face. "There's only one way.. Either the contract is terminated, which likely won't happen as long as she's with that asshole…or it transfers."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, "transfers? Are you trying to tell me that, the only way she can get out of that stupid contract.."

"Is if someone beats the holy hell out of Edge for it.." The Animal shrugged slightly, "of course, the holy hell part is optional, but that's the general idea.. Stephanie said, the contract will be on the line at the Rumble."

"So she still has to wait," Chris shook his head, running a hand over his short hair. "Wait…who is that bastard facing at the Rumble?"

Randy nodded towards the ring area, "we're guessing it's Cena.. Unless someone else challenges the asshole for the title."

Chris couldn't help but grimace at that, "well…it might be three more weeks or whatever, but at least after that.. She'll be free."

Chris Benoit nodded his agreement, "that's what I'm hoping for.. But, it also depends on Cena…and whether or not he accepts the terms of the match."

Randy sent him a questioning look, "what do you mean by that?"

The Crippler rolled his shoulders, arms crossing across his chest. "John doesn't have to accept all terms for the re-match.. All he's really doing, is invoking his re-match clause. If he doesn't accept the transfer of the contract…"

"She's still stuck," Dave concluded with a grim smile. "But.. He doesn't have to honor the contract…he can just have the damn thing terminated."

Benoit nodded shortly, "then you might want to let Cena know about that before tomorrow.. Otherwise, he'll more than likely reject that one term of the match."

Dave nodded sharply, his attention flickering to the monitor. "I'll talk to him…and make sure he understands."

**-x-x-x-**

Her face was really starting to hurt from keeping up the fake smile but…the Diva reminded herself that it was only three more weeks.. It wasn't a matter of hoping for three more weeks, or if it was three more weeks. Lita was doing her best to convince herself that it would only be three more weeks. Of course, that all depended on the man that currently held the WWE Championship…someone that she didn't really know at all. Going from earlier, however, she had at least come to the one conclusion that he wasn't the type to hit a woman. And while he was certainly outspoken, she didn't think he was the type to be as degrading as Edge. It troubled her, more then she ever cared to admit, that her fate was lying in the hands of a relative stranger but.. At least now, she had some sort of exit. An end and an escape…one that couldn't come soon enough. Forcing herself to concentrate on the 'match', Lita sent her best smile over to Edge as he went for a second spear…trying not to wince at the blood on John's forehead. His eyes were glazed and it was apparent that he was out of it.. Not that she didn't expect that…the man had just been through one of the more brutal matches in the business, only to have this happen. But, it wasn't like she could cheer him on or anything.. That just wouldn't sit very well and it would just be a flat out stupid move on her part. So, instead, she forced herself to cheer for Edge…just like she had been doing…cheering more when the three was counted, the referee declaring Edge the winner. Taking the belt herself, Lita climbed up the stairs…having to hold back on her base instinct of slamming the belt against the side of the blonde man's head. She reminded herself that it would soon be her brother's fist.. The Diva smiling fully as that thought crossed her mind. Of course, that smile would be short lived…or at least it was to her… Edge grabbing the title belt from her quickly, an arm banding tightly around her waist to draw her to his side…and she could've sworn that his hand was digging into the soft flesh above her hip, a warning look hidden in his eyes when she finally met his cold gaze. Reminding herself that it wouldn't be too much longer before her brother appeared, Lita wrapped her arms around the newly crowned champion…trying desperately to ignore the hatred and loathing surging through her inner being.

"Go get me a microphone and make it quick."

Lita let him go quickly, sliding a glance to the still dazed Cena in the corner as she accepted the microphone from Lilian. And as he requested, she handed the microphone over…but before he could say a word, Dave's music was blaring over the sound system.

Yanking the redhead in front of him, Edge bent his head down to whisper to her: "If you even think of trying something? You will pay.. Remember that."

Disregarding the fact that Edge was more or less using his sister as a shield, Dave played through with his normal entrance.. Rey, Chris and Randy soon following behind the World Heavyweight champion as he made his way to the ring.. The Animal smirking as he entered the ring, grabbing the microphone from the blonde man.

"You punks on RAW thought it all ended at Survivor Series when we proved our dominance, but.. That was only the beginning." He waited until Chris, Randy and Rey were in the ring, though his gaze never left the WWE Champion's face. "And since you just so happen to be the champ…we thought we'd throw down another challenge."

Edge scoffed, keeping one arm around Lita's waist as he walked backwards to the ropes, grabbing a new microphone. "Like hell I'm taking you up on any challenge.. I just had a damn match."

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, "who said anything about tonight? I'm talking about Friday Night Smackdown.. You get your team together, show up if you all think you're man enough to do it."

Edge shook his head, "and just why would I want to do that, huh? Do I really look that stupid to you?" Smirking broadly, the blonde man continued: "I only care about one thing on RAW…well two things actually, and that's me and this title. To hell with everything else."

Dave handed the microphone back to Randy, taking a few steps forward so he was in front of the Canadian.. Grabbing his wrist, "what's wrong, Edge? You aren't a coward…are you?"

"No, but I'm not an idiot either." The new WWE Champion rolled his eyes, "consider this challenge declined."

Shrugging, Dave stepped back…making as if to leave the ring before he turned, gently pushing his sister out of the way before his fist connected with Edge's face.

"I wouldn't move if I was you…"

Lita blinked, glancing to the body that she had apparently landed near. "Same could be said for you.." She frowned as the title belt was tossed at her, holding it to her form as Randy, Chris and Rey joined in on the attack.

"Masters… Carlito…" The former champion tried to gesture to the ramp, but.. The redhead and the crowd soon realized what was going on.

"Well damn.." the redhead moved further back to the ropes, near sharing the small space at the turnbuckle with John as Chris Masters, Carlito, Big Show and Kane hit the ring.

In the ensuing chaos, Lita could clearly see Chris Masters restraining himself from hitting Edge…instead targeting Randy. The fight went on until the RAW wrestlers had gained the upper hand…

"Hey!" Edge grabbed the microphone once the ring was cleared, his eyes narrowing at the retreating Smackdown superstars. "You know what? It'll be me, the Masterpiece, Carlito and the tag team Champions taking your asses on."

With that, the wrestlers in the ring…save for the two still at the turnbuckle…got into a stare down with the Smackdown wrestlers on the ramp.. Dave sending one last look to his sister before he, Randy, Chris and Rey exited to the back.

Reaching down first for the belt and then for her wrist, Edge growled. "Let's go… now." Without giving her a chance to reply, he yanked her up to her feet.. Lita and Edge soon making their exit.

Dave cracked his knuckles, waiting for the first signs of his sister and the bastard…eyes narrowing when they appeared through the curtains. "Just don't think you'll be so lucky, because come this Friday? We pick up where we left off."

"You're hurting me.." the redhead winced when Edge just intensified the pressure, "let go of me. We're not even--"

"Shut up," Edge hissed tightly, unaware of the fact that not only Dave was glaring at him, but so were Randy, Chris, Rey and Chris Masters whom just so happened to be standing behind him. "We have places we need to go, Lita." Sliding a glance back to Dave, the blonde man shrugged. "See you on Smackdown."

The redhead sent a pleading look over her shoulder as she was dragged away, still trying to remove her arm from the blonde man's grasp as they turned the corner.

"That fucking--"

"I'll get her," Chris Masters rolled his shoulders, "just…if I don't come back in about five minutes or so with her? Look for a trail of blood."

Dave nodded sharply, wanting to go after the bastard himself but…there was another piece of business he had to attend to. His gaze fell shortly on the former WWE Champion, the wrestler being helped to the back by the tag team champions. "Go follow Chris.."

Randy, Rey and Benoit didn't need to be told twice, let alone once.. The three soon taking off in the direction that the young RAW wrestler had just gone.

"You stupid bitch." Edge let go of the title long enough to bring the Diva closer to him. "I don't know what you're trying to pull or what games you're trying to play here, but it won't help. You belong to me."

Lifting her chin defiantly, Lita shook her head. "I don't belong to anyone, you ass."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did Edge's free hand connect harshly with her face, letting go of her simultaneously; Chris Masters just finding them as the Diva fell to the floor, her face hitting the cold concrete surface. The blonde man had a fistful of her hair, pulling her to her feet to hit her again when the young wrestler got between them, shoving Edge back. Of course, that inadvertently caused Lita to fall to the floor again, but at least this time.. She hadn't gotten hurt before hand, nor was she hurt in the process. Still, it didn't take long before Chris was crouching down, helping the redhead to her feet as Edge left the hallway. Not but a few minutes later and Randy, Rey and Chris Benoit were there, Lita's smaller form engulfed in Chris Masters arms. Her tearstained face, the blood trickling from her nose and the newly forming bruise on her cheek were enough for Randy, Rey and Chris Benoit to almost go searching for the blonde man…but Chris explaining the situation and Lita requesting that they just leave prevented any bloodshed that night. Chris had just finished filling in the Smackdown trio when Dave appeared, the small smile on his face fading quickly when he caught sight of his sister. As such, he held off on telling them about the results of his brief conversation with the former WWE Champion…the group heading back to the locker room so they could get out of the arena and more importantly, so they could get Lita far away from Edge. It was clear to see that the damage had been done, though to what extent…none of them really knew for sure. For tonight, she would remain safe…tomorrow, however, was another matter all together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** This chapter and the next take place on January 9th, that would be the night of the Live Sex crap, but.. It's not happening in this story. .in fact, a lot of what actually took place on that edition of RAW will not happen.

**-x-x-x-**

Arriving to the arena with her brother, Randy, Rey and Chris Benoit brought the redhead a sense of security that she hadn't felt in a long time. Just knowing that they would be there brought the adding feeling of comfort that she had been lacking…filling just one of the many voids that were currently present. Of course, having Chris Masters, Victoria and Lilian around did help matters, but last night and this day.. Well, it was just different. After they had gotten back to the hotel, Lita requesting that they not pay a visit to the hospital as it really wasn't necessary for a bloody nose and a bruise; Trish, Lilian, Victoria and Tyson had stopped by the hotel room the redhead was sharing with her brother. They hadn't witnessed the altercation in the hallway, but separately, they knew that Lita really didn't want to participate at all at the pay per view. Ric had also stopped by and…much to their surprise again, Candice and Maria had sent inquiries with Trish and Victoria. Perhaps it was just that, Lita really hadn't had much contact with the two Diva's…or perhaps it was because their concern, was just unexpected. Candice had at least explained her reasoning to Trish, but where the blonde interviewer was concerned….well, they really didn't know why. Whatever the case, the small stream of visitors had come to a halt when the redhead started to yawn.. Dave ushering everyone who wasn't rooming near them to the door as politely and as quickly as possible. That left Lita in the company of Rey, Chris Benoit, Randy and Chris Masters…the RAW wrestler across the hallway while Rey and Chris Benoit were on one side of them with Randy on the other. And once it was down to just them, Dave decided to talk about his brief conversation with Cena…promising his sister that everything would work out for the best. Still, Chris Benoit voiced his doubts about the way things would go…Randy adding his own opinion against it, while Chris Masters and Rey seemed to be undecided thus far. And it wasn't that they didn't trust the former WWE Champion… just that, they didn't think it was really the best thing where Lita was concerned. The four brought that up with Dave when they had arrived at the arena, the men getting settled while Lita set off to meet with the Chairman, Edge and Cena.

Chris Benoit crossed his arms over his chest, the Crippler just having returned from walking Lita down to the office for the night. "Look.. Dave, I know you're just trying to look out for her…but are you sure this is a good idea?"

Randy frowned, speaking before Dave could reply to that.. "I thought the point of talking to John, was so Li would get out of that stupid contract…not stay in it."

Dave ran a hand over his short hair, "I didn't have that much time to talk to Cena, alright? My first priority was making sure that Li would be taken care of…protected. And--"

"But, what about getting her out of the contract?"

The Animal shot an annoyed look in Randy's direction. "If you'd just shut up for a minute and let me explain, please? I have a feeling that the two of you don't really agree with the way things are going to be run but…just trust me. The contract will be terminated, just not as soon as originally planned." He sat back in the folding chair he was occupying, a thoughtful look on his face. "I just want that walking piece of trash to see what he was really missing…how much of an asset she really is."

Chris Masters raised an eyebrow, "and you're sure that Li is going to be okay with that? She doesn't really know Cena, Edge has treated her like shit for who knows how long and now…you want her to pretend that she's--"

Dave shook his head, "you all make it sound like I'm asking her to pretend that she's his girlfriend and I'm not. I'm not asking her to pretend to be anything that she isn't.. I just suggested that they try to make the bastard a little jealous along the way…keep the contract in place until he asks for his re-match, which he'll lose of course, and then have it terminated."

"I think you should have cleared this with her first though.." Chris Benoit held up a hand when Dave opened his mouth to interrupt. "I do trust your judgment…but, with everything that she's been through? How do you know that this won't backfire?"

"Then it becomes optional, I guess.." Dave shrugged it off, though he did see Benoit's point... "Stephanie had mentioned that the Women's Division was going to be jumpstarted after the rosters joined, right? I doubt that the bastard would really let Li compete…but--"

Randy shook his head, "she doesn't have to be in the contract for any of that though.. She could be on her own and--"

"Which would just leave her more open to an attack.." The Animal pointed out then, hoping that this would drive his point home. "Being in that contract hasn't stopped him from treating like her dirt."

Chris Masters inwardly sighed, the young wrestler currently stationed near the door. "And if she's out of the contract…it could get worse. Or it will get worse.."

The World Heavyweight Champion nodded sharply, "but.. If the contract stays in place, she'll at least have Cena around. I don't know how long that contract will stay in effect, either until he leaves her alone…or until he's out of the business with a career ending injury…whichever happens first."

Chris Benoit settled on the bench, his elbows coming to rest on his thighs. "Basically, you just want a guarantee that Li will be protected.. Even if we might be on RAW more often, even if Masters can be around her more…"

"He'd attack her when she was alone," Randy concluded logically, a frown still evident on the third generation wrestler's face. "With the contract, she'll at least be safe in the arenas but--"

"Li has been rooming with Victoria for the past few weeks, sometimes she rooms with me." Chris Masters paused, leaning more fully against the wall. "Rooming arrangements aren't a big deal.. But, if it all comes down to it.. She'll start rooming with me until the contract is up.. Or at least be in a room that connects to mine."

Dave nodded his agreement to that, hazel eyes shifting to his wrist watch. "She should've been back by now.."

Rey shook his head, "hermano.. She's meeting with McMahon…we all know how long he takes to discuss the smallest things."

Randy frowned, "you don't think that bastard would try something now…do you?" Blue eyes glanced between the door and the duffle bag belonging to Lita. "I mean, I know that Cena's around, but.. That doesn't guarantee anything and--"

Dave rolled his eyes, "if you're going to be that paranoid.. Why don't you go down to the office and wait for her.. I doubt he'd try anything now, Randy."

"I'm just saying, that's all.." The Legend Killer rolled his shoulders, trying to play it off but.. "the last time she was walking alone…he--"

Chris Masters shot him a warning look, the young wrestler already starting to open the door. "I'll go wait for her.. Just to be on the safe side."

Dave sent a suspicious glance between the now closed door and the third generation wrestler. "Did something happen that I don't know about?" An eyebrow raised when Randy wouldn't respond. "Spit it out, Orton… what happened, when did it happen and where?"

Randy held up his hands in defense, his mouth opening to reply when there was a sharp knock on the door; Chris Benoit moving quickly to answer…the caller speaking when the door opened.

"I hope y'all ain't here to attack me or something.."

The Crippler shook his head, opening the door a little bit wider so Lita could enter the locker room. "You aren't blonde, you aren't Canadian and you aren't an asshole…so, I'd say you're safe, Cena."

The former champion nodded, a quick nod sent to Dave before he started to leave…stopping when a small hand came to rest tentatively on his arm.

"Thank you," a subdued voice told him, the redhead avoiding any direct eye contact for the time being. "I don't know what he would've done.."

John shrugged it off, "it really ain't a big deal, alright? I'll see ya 'round."

**-x-x-x-**

Shortly after John had left, Chris returned to the locker room.. Lita having since entered, her arms wrapping around herself in a protective manner. And while the young wrestler obviously hadn't found the redhead, he had found the WWE Champion…lurking too near the locker room for his liking. One pointed look had Edge retreating for the time being.. Chris making his way back to the locker room, stopped shortly when a passing stagehand handed over the revised match listing for the night. The young man had scanned the sheet quickly, looking first for his name…then for the redhead's. And while he was alright with his own match for that night, he frowned heavily when Lita's name appeared near the bottom of the page. Granted, the Diva would be in a match…just not the type of match that Chris really wanted to see her in. He was certain that Lita felt the same way about it, his pace quickening so he could return to the locker room to talk to her about it. And while he hadn't really expected to see Lita standing at the doorway to the locker room, seeing John Cena with her was just flat out unexpected. Clearly confused, the young wrestler waited until Lita was in the locker room, a questioning look that went unnoticed by the former champion. After a moment, Chris cleared his throat…his gaze falling on the solemn face of the redhead. He could see a sheet of paper fisted in one hand, though he wasn't sitting close enough to see what that piece of paper was for. So, instead, he waited…wanting to see if Lita would talk about the match listing or the meeting she had just left for that matter. But, it was apparent that the Diva really was in no mood to talk, her lips pressed together…an unreadable expression on her face. She was currently flanked by her brother and Chris Benoit, Randy seated in a folding chair near the couch while Rey was perched on the arm of the couch near Benoit. Currently, their collective attention was on one person…that one person not having uttered a word since she had spoken to Cena.

Chris Masters cleared his throat, holding out the sheet of paper in his hand. "I have the match listing for tonight.." A questioning look was sent to Dave, "has Stephanie told you when you'll be appearing?"

Dave shook his head, "I haven't talked to her in depth, but I'm thinking it's either at the beginning of the show or at the end.. I was supposed to check in with her while you two went off for the pre-show meeting."

The younger man nodded, hesitantly holding the paper out to him. "You might want to look at this first.. I'm not sure if Stephanie will give you a copy or not so.."

Dave reached out to take the piece of paper, both men noticing how Lita had curled her legs beneath her, leaning into Chris Benoit's side. "Something tells me I won't like this.."

"You won't," Masters admitted with a grimace, "I can't say I was too happy about it either.."

The Animal held the sheet of paper so that Chris Benoit and Rey could see it, Randy moving to stand behind the four on the couch… "I'm shocked.. He's actually defending his title tonight…"

"Against Li.." Rey stated quietly, a quick look sent over to the still quiet Diva. "I don't understand…"

Randy swore under his breath, "it makes perfect sense actually… he wants to humiliate her."

Chris Benoit shook his head, one hand absently stroking Lita's hair. "I think it's beyond that, Randy.. Humiliation might be a part of it, but.. If you look at how he's treated her, what we know…and what she won't tell us.. The next three weeks, he's going to make it his sole purpose to make her life even more miserable."

"He's trying to destroy her.." Chris Masters sent a look to Dave, before his gaze settled evenly on the redhead. "It's been happening slowly, right before my own damn eyes…got worse last week but I don't think that's the worst of it."

Randy opened his mouth to reply, shutting it quickly when the Diva broke her silence.

"He won't stop.." hazel eyes stared out, a haunted look sending a clear message to them all. "Chris is right…Ric is right. He wants to destroy me, break me from the inside.." Lita's voice started to waver dangerously, "that's all he had been doing…until last week. And if he can't attack me? He'll attack my friends."

Dave's mouth pressed into a thin line, one hand reaching out to settle on his sister's shoulder. "Li? Look, honey.. I'm not asking you to tell us anything that you don't want to but…what happened out there? Why was Cena walking back with you?"

Lita blinked, a slim hand wiping hastily at her eyes. "He told me I can't escape…no matter what I do. It doesn't matter who's there.. And he started to say more but…that was when John decided to help." Shaking her head, the Diva continued: "I don't understand why he would suddenly care.. Unless it's because of that little chat you had with him but--"

"You understand though, right? Little Red, the reason I asked that Cena keep the contract in place.. I want to see you on your own again, become who you were again but.." Dave frowned slightly, waiting until she was at least acknowledging him. "If you're on your own, that bastard would only go after you more."

The redhead nodded shakily, "I get that but.. How do you know that he won't turn out to be another Edge?"

Chris Benoit shook his head, the hand that was stroking over her hair stilling to rest on her back. "Li.. If John was really like that, I doubt he would've helped you just now. Sure, he's not exactly…conventional, he has a tendency to just speak his mind without thinking.. I just don't think he's that type of person."

Chris Masters nodded his agreement, "I don't think he'll pull the same type of shit, Li.. And if he even thinks it? I'll set him straight. You aren't alone in this, you know that right? I will be there as much as I can be."

After a moment, the Diva nodded…running a hand through her hair. "I might need you tonight.. The stipulations for the match were already set, back at the meeting. It won't be a typical match and even though he's supposed to talk about it at the beginning of RAW.. I… well, you should hear it now." She frowned then, a sharp breath exhaled before she continued: "he wants to make it an evening gown, tuxedo match.."

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, "did he say anything about outside interference? I mean, I haven't talked to Stephanie yet, but.. We're supposed to be making an appearance at some point tonight."

"Cena's already been banned from ringside, that also extended to Ric and you.." Lita nodded to Chris Masters, her attention turning back to her brother shortly. "I'm not sure about anyone else though…or if anyone else would care."

"We care," Randy spoke up from his spot behind the couch, "and like Dave said.. We don't know when we're appearing yet, so…you might not have to go through with all of the match."

Benoit shook his head, "she shouldn't have to be in that type of match in the first place.. Li, you should be wrestling in the women's division."

Lita smiled wryly, "trust me.. That's where I want to be. But, apparently, I do best at ringside, cheering him on and looking like a stupid, naïve, slut."

Rey sent her a smile, "which we know you aren't, chica.. Soon enough, everyone else will know that too. Including you."

The redhead sent him a baffled look, "how--"

"I think what he's trying to say," Chris Benoit interrupted before Rey could explain himself, "Li.. You said to us, that you don't know who you are anymore.. We know you're still in there and even if you are a little lost now? We're going to help you."

Heaving a sigh, the Diva nodded. "I just hate the fact, that it's gotten to this point…that it's gotten this far."

"You aren't weak.." Dave reminded her, his tone firm. "Just remember that much, Li.. You are not weak. And like Benoit said, like I've said.. We're going to help you, if you let us help you."

At that, Lita only nodded.. Leaning against her brother this time, while they discussed the possible scenarios for that night's RAW. And while they couldn't go into too much detail, since they didn't know when and where the Smackdown superstars would be appearing…they at least came up with a few plans and a few back up plans. The majority of their plans depended on them being able to interfere during the 'main event' while the others called for a few minor altercations backstage or at the beginning of the show. But, that would all depend on what Stephanie told them…and how much Edge would complain about it. Granted, they figured that he didn't have that much stroke in the top to really decide the outcomes but… he was the WWE Champion…and it was his match. So, when Chris Masters and Lita left for the pre-show meeting, the Smackdown wrestlers set off to meet with Stephanie. Much to their chagrin, the Smackdown crew was informed that they wouldn't be able to interfere too much that night.. But they could confront Edge at some point during the show. And when Dave asked about the main event in particular, Stephanie had the unfortunate duty of informing them that…by that point in time, they would be 'ejected' from the building. Naturally, that didn't sit too well with the Smackdown wrestlers…mostly because it was effectively isolating the redhead from anyone who did give a damn about her well being. And as they made their way back to the locker room to wait for Chris and Lita… they could only hope that someone backstage would help her. At this point, it didn't matter who.. Just as long as someone put an end to the humiliating main event.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time…and wow! An update in only a day….so yeah… umm…enjoy? There are two surprises in this chapter…one good…one not so good….and another twist to the main event. And I do apologize in advance, but there's a lot of jumping around (skipping over stuff) in this chapter.

**-x-x-x-**

The tension in the locker room before RAW kicked off, was thick enough to cut with a knife. For starters, there was Lita's 'match' at the end of the night…and the added fact that the Smackdown wrestlers would be gone from the building by that point in time. Of course, that didn't mean that they couldn't do some damage to Edge before hand.. Dave wanting to do just that should the opportunity present itself. And even if that opportunity wasn't there…well, then he would just make one. Chris Masters promised that he would stay with the redhead as long as possible and even if he couldn't walk down to the ring with her, he would be at the curtains…just in case his presence was needed. But, even that was no guarantee that the young wrestler would be able to reach the ring in time. The last time he had parked himself at the curtain area, Lita had ended up in the hospital.. Granted, he knew that wasn't his fault and a part of him wondered…why was she even booked to wrestle tonight when she had just suffered a concussion? Was Edge that ruthless and sadistic or was creative just that stupid? The answer to the first part was simple…yes, Edge was a bastard who would do anything that he could to assure things were going to his liking. And tonight was just proof of that sadistic streak….even more so then last week's attack. The other part, however, Chris wasn't quite sure…he knew that the McMahon's were pretty much calling the shots as far as matches were concerned for RAW.. But Stephanie was apparently close to Lita. And while he couldn't speak for Shane or Vince…Shane had shown up at the hospital with his sister, Shane had been the one to get the preliminary information on the Diva's health. That left one more McMahon for questioning and while he really didn't want to cross the boss…Chris couldn't help but wonder if Vince McMahon was really thinking things through. Certainly, he had booked himself and Carlito in a match tonight and he was allowing the Smackdown wrestlers to appear but.. The main event lead to a lot of questioning where it concerned Mr. McMahon's morals, ethics and sanity.

Chris paused in his pacing long enough to cast a questioning look around the locker room. "Is Mr. McMahon really that…evil? I mean, booking Li in a match, even though she suffered a concussion last week?"

Chris Benoit gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "I believe that he is capable of being that vile but.. Given the circumstances and Stephanie's connection to Lita.. I don't want to think that he would purposely book her in a match that could cause more harm."

"But it will," the younger man stated bluntly, "maybe not too much physical harm, but it will cause harm."

Randy raised an eyebrow at the young wrestler, "so what are you trying to say Chris? Do you think someone else booked that match? I mean.. Bitchoff is gone, Theodore Long wouldn't do something like this.. And Heyman? I haven't seen his slimy ass since June."

"While Austin re-hired me…and Mick? Despite his occasional violent tendencies.." Lita half shrugged, a distant look in her hazel eyes. "I don't think Mick would do that either."

Masters nodded after a moment, "so if it's not any of them… then do you think Edge just bypassed McMahon? I wouldn't think he'd have that much--"

"Stroke?" Dave snorted, setting his championship belt on the table in the room. "He doesn't.. he might be wearing that strap now, but he won't be for much longer. Aside from that, there aren't many people who do have that kind of influence."

Randy frowned then, "you don't think H would have something to do with it…I'm not sure how much influence he still has but--"

"The only way to find out, is to ask Mr. McMahon.." Rey interrupted before the conversation could go any further. "I'm with Benoit on this though.. I don't think Mr. McMahon could be that cruel.."

The Crippler nodded, "well if you do find out…and if it does involve Heyman? Let me know so I can go look for a bar of soap."

Chris Masters opened his mouth to question that only to shut it quickly when there was a knock at the door…and since he was closest, the young man opened the door to reveal a stagehand, informing the Diva that she was needed in five for the opening segment.

"Another Monday night…another night in hell.." Lita stated on a sigh, the Diva pushing herself up from the couch. "I guess I'll see you guys after this is over."

Randy shook his head, "wrong.. We're walking with you until the curtains.. Stephanie said we could have one unplanned segment if we wanted it…and I think right after the opening segment is a good a time as any."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "you just want as much camera time as possible.."

The Legend Killer flashed his trademark smirk, holding the door open for everyone. "And let the audience miss the opportunity to see me in a suit? Come on babe, you know you love me just as much as everyone else."

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, the title belt now draped over his shoulder. "Which would mean none at all.. Let's face it, Randall, you aren't exactly loved on Smackdown."

"What have I told you all about calling me Randall?" The third generation wrestler heaved an over dramatic sigh, "no one… but no one, calls me--"

"Randall?" Lita cut in with a smirk, "yeah we know.. You've told us a billion times at least, not to call you Randall."

Randy was just opening his mouth to reply to that, when he cut himself off…blue eyes narrowing sharply at the 'thing' approaching them. "What do you want?"

Edge sent them a short lived smile, "I'm here to collect her.. We have to be in the ring for my announcement." Having said that, he reached for the Diva, grabbing her wrist so he could yank her forwards. "She'll see you chump stains later."

Dave cracked his knuckles as they disappeared through the curtains. "Fucking bastard.. I'll rip his head off tonight."

Chris Benoit rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We should probably find a monitor…maybe one or two of us can stay here, but.. If we really want to know what's going on out there? We need to find a monitor."

Dave nodded shortly, wanting to go out to the ring now but…knowing that it wasn't quite possible yet. "Can someone please find out who booked that damn main event?"

A voice spoke up from behind them, causing each man to cringe. "That would be me."

Chris Benoit squared his shoulders, turning slightly to face the speaker. "How did--"

"How in the hell did _you _get your job back?" Randy quite demanded to know, his arms crossing over his chest. "I thought you were gone for good."

Eric Bischoff smiled smugly, "as you can see…I'm still here. And as of this moment? You are looking at the _sole_ head of the creative team for RAW."

Chris Masters raised an eyebrow, "so you aren't the G.M…"

"Almost there," the white haired man replied, the smug smile still in place. "As I just informed you, however, I am in charge of the creative aspects for the show.. That means any and all matches? I have _final _approval. Any outside interference? It has to be run by _me_."

**-x-x-x-**

As the full weight of his words sunk in, Dave couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to be considerably worse over the next three weeks.. Having Eric Bischoff back only meant trouble for the people he didn't like. People like his sister and the former WWE Champion. Unfortunately, it also meant that people on his good side, like Edge it seemed, would have everything handed to them on a silver platter. And that could very well change the outcome of the Royal Rumble match between Edge and Cena.. A match that was now being announced by the evil incarnate himself. Forcing themselves to ignore the new arrival, the Smackdown wrestlers and Chris Masters turned their attention to the monitor.. Noting that Lita was trying to distance herself from the blonde man, but to no avail. And after he had made the announcement that Cena wouldn't be getting his re-match until the Rumble…Edge dropped a bombshell. Aside from Bischoff, the collective at the monitor and the redhead in the ring listened on in horror as the WWE Champion informed the RAW audience that the title would be defended that night. But, instead of an evening gown, tuxedo match as they had been anticipating…this match would be a T.L.C match. The real terror and magnitude of the announcement fully set in with the audience and the RAW announce team when Edge revealed that his opponent would be Lita.. Joey Style protesting instantly, King adding his own opinions against it while even Coach seemed to be against the idea. But, before Lita could say a word in protest.. Eric Bischoff's music hit the speakers…the former RAW G.M. making his way down to the ring to affirm Edge's main event announcement. As if things hadn't been bad with the evening gown, tuxedo match…things had just taken a sharp turn for the worst. True enough, Lita had participated to some extent in the T.L.C matches involving Team X-treme, Edge and Christian and the Dudleyz…but she hadn't been an actual competitor. Cursing Eric Bischoff to his doom, all Dave could do was wait until the commercial break…hoping that he would be able to calm the visibly nerve wrecked redhead.

Lita paced back and forth, trying to tune out the fact that she was in the main event. "Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it!" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "why…I thought he.."

Dave put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Li…before you make us all dizzy…sit down."

His sister arched an eyebrow, "and do what? Calm down? I can't calm down, Dave.. Y'all are gonna be kicked out of the arena by that point and the only two people backstage who could do anything to help me? They're banned from ringside." Heaving a frustrated sigh, she started to continue: "How in the hell am I supposed to--"

"I didn't say anything about calming down, I just said sit down." Her brother intoned firmly, gently forcing her to in fact take a seat. "Now…freak out all you want to, but just stay sitting.. You're making me dizzy."

Randy sent her a look, "I'm not gonna say calm down either, because.. If I could? I'd go find Bischoff and rip him in half…we can't do that, but we might be able to weaken Edge."

"That's not good enough," the Diva buried her face in her hands for a moment. "As long as he's still walking? He'll still want that match… I can't.. I mean, I've been in a steel cage match, I've been speared into a ladder, hit with chairs and put through tables but… the actual T.L.C? and now, Bitchoff is back, for who knows how long.. My chances of getting away from that evil bastard are--"

"Li.." Chris Masters interrupted shortly, the young man currently sharing the couch space with her and Orton. "Sweetie, now I'll say it.. Calm down. Take a deep breath and just try to calm down. We have time to think of ways to make this less hellacious--"

"Stealing from J.R.'s vocabulary?"

Chris rolled his eyes at Randy, instead continuing his quasi-speech to the Diva. "And as far as tonight goes? I don't care if I get suspended, there is no way in hell they're going to keep me from that ring."

Lita blinked, biting her lower lip as she read the clear cut honesty on Chris' face. "Chris… I can't ask you to do that…what if you do get suspended? Who else is going to be there to stop him?"

Dave settled a hand on his sister's shoulder. "I'll talk to Ty and Gene, possibly Kane and Show.. They haven't been banned from ringside and the T.L.C matches…there's no D.Q. I doubt the bastard has many allies backstage so.. We'll lessen the chances."

The redhead nodded numbly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just.. I'm scared. I can't go out there.."

"Yes, you can." Chris Masters smoothed back some of her hair, "Li.. I don't blame you for being scared, because I know I would be.. I've never been in a T.L.C match or any kind of match where that stuff was legal. But you can do this…and like D just said, you won't be completely alone, okay?"

"Thanks Chris.." Lita sighed, her legs curling beneath her. "I guess I should go find some appropriate gear.."

With Rey staying behind; Dave, Randy and Chris Benoit set off to seek out some possible allies.. Chris Masters having to leave for his tag match later. Of course, even if they did have allies…there was no guarantee that Lita would escape this match unscathed.. Still, just having someone or several someone's as back up would help ease Dave's worry.. Shortly after they returned from a semi-successful recruitment.. Dave, Randy, Chris and Rey had to leave the locker room to confront Edge…of course, that was only after they had gotten Shawn Michaels to sit with Lita; Trish, Tyson and Victoria added to the mix.

Dave paused as he packed up his things, "we'll be in the parking lot, baby girl.. Once that match is over, just meet us there."

Trish gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "I'll…pray. I don't know what else I can do, honey."

Lita sent the blonde woman a shaky smile, "I wouldn't ask you to put yourself at risk, Trish.. You've got too much going for you."

Randy stood in front of the Diva trio, pulling the redhead gently to her feet for a quick hug. "We'll be out back.. Kane, Show and Tyson have all agreed to help."

The redhead nodded, giving a hug to each Smackdown wrestler before they left…her stomach dropping to her knee's when the locker room started to empty. Nervous didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling at this moment.. Pre-match jitters didn't cut close… she was scared. Plain and simple, Lita was scared.. For her safety and quite possibly for her career.

_**RAW Main Event**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a T.L.C match for the WWE Championship!" Lilian Garcia forced a smile, not liking this at all.. "Introducing first, she is the challenger… from Sanford, North Carolina… Lita!"

"_I can't believe that we're about to see this as our main event," Joey Styles shook his head, "for our more sensitive viewers.. You may want to change the channel."_

"_I agree.. This is low.. Even for Edge and Bischoff." The King blinked, "and I'd like to know.. Just how did that sleaze get his job back?"_

"And he is the WWE Champion, hailing from Toronto, Canada… Edge!"

Lita started counting backwards in her head… whether it was to the inevitable, to her doom or otherwise.. She wasn't quite sure. All she did know at that point, was that the blonde man that she had once considered a friend…was now standing in the ring opposite her, as her opponent. In a match that she had very little experience in.

"_As you can see, there are tables set up outside the ring, ladders and chairs.. All three are legal weapons in this match." Joey Styles paused, waiting until Mike Chioda had called for the bell. "And this match is officially underway."_

"_The rules for this match are simple.. There are no rules. To win this match, you must set up and climb a ladder to reach the WWE Title belt."_

The Diva winced, cursing under her breath as she was slammed back in the turnbuckles.. Knowing that he was enjoying every single second of this….but that didn't mean that she was going to let him have his way entirely.. Smiling slightly, Lita brought up her knee, her smile widening as the blonde man stumbled back…clutching at his family jewels. But, she knew he would retaliate.. So, in preparation, she grabbed the nearest chair.. Holding it above her head and waiting for the right moment to strike him across the back. That movement buying her a little bit of time to at least grab one of the ladders outside of the ring…but not long enough. Lita was just sliding the ladder back in the ring, when it was kicked into her, her back hitting the security barrier with a loud thud. She could vaguely hear the crowd speaking about how this should be stopped.. Many of them quiet from the get go.. And if she could read lips, or even see the RAW announce team from here, she would've been able to see the clear disgust and disdain for the match. But, with Eric Bischoff back in charge, to some extent anyway, the match would go on until there was a winner. And go on it did.. Edge biding his time, each and every move calculated…thus far leaving her head undamaged. Her back and her ribs, however.. .well those were hurting her so much that it was starting to become hard for her to walk, let alone participate in a match. But, it wasn't the end just yet… the bitter end coming when they were both in the ring.. The Diva having to use the ladder to pull herself to her feet.. Only to be speared into that ladder.. Her head snapping against the ladder as her back to the brunt of the move.

And that was when everything went black, Lita laying in a motionless heap on the mat, blood trickling from her head.

Big Show, Kane and Tyson were all watching in stunned disbelief and shock.. The men having been locked rather conveniently in their respective locker rooms. Chris Masters was just heading through the curtains when the Diva hit the match…pausing in his tracks when he saw who was coming through the crowd. Smiling in victory, Edge started to climb the ladder…but soon enough, the blonde man was climbing back down, slipping out of the ring to grab two of the steel chairs. His intent was clear, he was going to finish what he had started last week.. The blonde man sliding one chair beneath her head, while he brandished the other. Unfortunately for Edge, his back was to the crowd.. A man making his way hurriedly through the stunned audience, pausing at the ring apron to grab an object of his own. If it was possible, the RAW audience and the announce team gasped in unison as Triple H brandished his sledge hammer.. Slamming it forcefully into Edge's back. And when the Canadian turned, the Game smiled grimly starting to lift the weapon to hit him again when the WWE Champion made a run for it.. Chris Masters forgoing any sort of altercation on the ramp as he passed by. His sole concern right now… the motionless redhead in the middle of the ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time…just that the next update to this will more than likely be on Sunday as I have a lot of stories that I want to update…the updates for this have been more frequent because the ideas and creative drive have been amazingly high for me… anyways, just wanted to let you all know. And I don't know anything about this hospital, just that it's there.. Do they have a room 301? I don't really know.

**-x-x-x-**

As Chris made his way closer to the ring area, Triple H made his way closer to the Diva.. Dropping to his knees when he reached her. The sledgehammer was now on the outside of the ring once more, the blonde man presuming that RAW was off the air since the crowd seemed to be trickling out very slowly. Not that the crowd being there or the cameras being on would have changed anything…he was going to stay out there anyway. Granted, Edge may have turned tail and left the ring but that didn't mean that he could be hanging around backstage…Hunter doubted that the Canadian would try his luck and attack the Diva again.. But, should he have any crazy inclination to do so…well, he wouldn't get very far. Very carefully, he reached out a hand, grasping on her hands in his…taking note of the slight rise and fall of her chest. That at least was a good sign…the Diva was still breathing, but she had obviously lost consciousness. And given the way she had been slammed into that ladder, well.. It was no wonder that she was laying unconscious in the ring. The sound of approaching footsteps caused Hunter to move his gaze from Lita, meeting the hesitant gaze of Chris Masters as he came closer to them. Neither man really knew the reasons as to why the other man was in the ring, but the younger man was fairly certain that Triple H wasn't out here to attack the redhead. Triple H, in fact, had helped her…prevented any further damage at the hands of one blonde bastard…Chris adding yet another reason to kick the shit out of the WWE Champion to an ever growing list. Still, the young wrestler wasn't sure what he could say at this point.. Instead, waiting for the medics to get down to the ring so Lita could get the proper help that she needed. From the spear into the ladder, it was likely that she had another concussion, but there were also her ribs and possibly mild injuries to her back. Frowning heavily, the young man started a bit when a small hand fell on his shoulder.. Lilian Garcia nodding to the approaching medics…quietly telling the two that they needed to step back. And while Chris did step back, Triple H rolled out of the ring, waiting on the outside next to the stretcher. The two in the ring soon joined him, walking with the medics to the back once Lita was secured. The trek through the back was in silence, Hunter waving off anyone who tried to approach them while Lilian lingered long enough to take her things and Lita's from Trish.

Dave ran his hands over his hair, pushing off from the column he had been leaning against. "I--"

Randy glared openly, blue eyes filled with distrust at the blonde man. "Why the hell are you here? It's not like you give a damn about anyone but yourself."

Triple H raised an eyebrow at the young man, "now is not the time, kid." He shifted his attention to Dave then, "I'll take your rental over there… just need to get my--"

"Here," a voice spoke up as a duffle bag was handed over, "an' Chris? If you're headin' over to the hospital, you might want this." John Cena handed over another bag, the former Champion dressed and apparently ready to leave as well.

All but ignoring everyone else, Dave tossed the keys to his rental over to Hunter. "It's a black S.U.V… take whomever else is going.. Benoit and Rey are already in the car, Orton should be going with you." With that out of the way, the Animal climbed into the back of the ambulance, speaking long enough with one of the E.M.T's before he stuck his head out, "Hershey Medical Center…just meet us there."

Lilian let out a sigh, glancing cautiously to Hunter, "I'll hitch a ride with Victoria or Trish.. I'm sure they'll want to come anyway."

Hunter nodded slightly, his gaze shifting to Chris.. "are you coming with me or what?"

"We'll follow ya over there.. Or meet ya over there, whateva.." John spoke up before Chris could reply. "My rental's real close so.."

The young wrestler nodded, "we'll meet you at the E.R… or wherever they're taking her so we can see her."

"Right," after a moment Hunter sent a look towards Randy, hoisting his duffle bag up as he made his way further into the parking lot. "Unless you feel like walking there Orton, I suggest you follow me."

Randy rolled his eyes at the older man's back, "whatever.. I still want to know why you even showed up.. This has nothing to do with you, Helmsley."

The Game smirked just slightly as he glanced back, "don't pretend to think you know me, Orton…because you don't. There are plenty of things that have gone over your head."

Chris Benoit raised an eyebrow as the driver's side door was opened, "where's Dave?"

"In the ambulance with Li," Randy replied as he opened the passengers side door. "Masters is hitching a ride with Cena and Lilian should be there with Trish and Vicki."

The Crippler nodded hesitantly, a questioning look sent to the man in the driver's seat but instead of saying anything…he kept it to himself.. The passengers and driver falling silent for the trip to the hospital.

Victoria blinked as the vehicles parked near one another started to empty.. "Why are Triple H and Cena here? Everyone else, I can understand but.."

Lilian only shrugged, the blonde woman locking the car with the keyless entry system. "I'm not sure Vicki.. But, if it hadn't been for Triple H? For whatever reasons, he saved her tonight."

"I know that Lil, I just don't understand why.." the older woman frowned, as she Trish and Lilian caught up with the passengers of the SUV. "I also find it strange that Cena's here.."

Rey nodded to the two ahead of them, "that's because he gave Chris a ride here.. I don't know if he intends on staying or whatever, but.. That's why he's here right now."

Chris Benoit glanced over to the Diva trio, "why don't we just save all of our questions until we get in the hospital, alright? This really isn't the time or the place to start asking."

Trish frowned, her arms wrapped loosely around her middle. "I can't believe Bischoff is back.. I thought after he was fired, he would be gone for good.. And now? How is Li gonna get out of that stupid contract with the Bisch around?"

The Crippler shrugged slightly, "I'd like to think that Stephanie will figure out something.. From what I understand and from what Bischoff told us earlier, he's just in charge of creative."

Triple H paused at the front of the group, nearly causing Chris Masters and Cena to run into him. "If Bischoff even thinks of giving Red a hard time? He'll answer to me." A pointed look was sent back to Randy, "and no.. I'm not explaining myself to you right now. I want to see her first."

Chris Masters hesitated a moment, the young man currently sporting a pair of track pants and a shirt. "I'm not sure why you were there…or why you did what you did. .but.. Thanks."

"It wasn't--"

"Don't say it wasn't a big deal," Victoria interrupted before the Game could continue. "If you hadn't gotten there when you did? She would be in the hospital for worse injuries."

Before Hunter could reply to that, he found himself in the middle of a hug…with all three of the Diva's.. the others looking on, some in amusement while Randy just looked flat out annoyed. And once the group hug had dispersed, they made their way into the hospital.

Dave stood as they approached, his hands jamming into the pockets of his jeans. "Another concussion, two bruised ribs and the same whiplash like stuff where her back is concerned.. They're waiting for her to wake up…then we can see her. Or at least immediate family."

Trish bit her lower lip, "I guess we should head back to the hotel then, right? I want to see her but…if we can't get in then.. Well.."

Randy parked himself in the nearest chair, "I'll wait.. I know we have to leave in the morning to head over to Philadelphia but… I'll wait here."

**-x-x-x-**

Eventually, the Diva trio went back to the hotel.. Randy staying behind with Chris Masters, Cena and Hunter. Of course, they weren't sure who would be able to see the redhead, aside from Dave. Added to that, no one knew why Hunter or Cena was there. Where the former champion was concerned, perhaps it was because of the contract…or perhaps it was because of the light traces of blood on his knuckles. They knew he hadn't been anywhere near the ring during the match, but…when Chris Masters voiced some concern over Edge making an unwanted appearance, John assured him that if Edge was in the hospital, it was for treatment. Aside from the light blow to the back thanks to the sledgehammer, the blonde man had left the arena with a bloody nose and a black eye. Naturally, Randy and Dave had to question why the former champion had taken such actions.. John explaining that the blonde man looked ready to head to the hospital or wait for the stretcher to deal more damage. Next on the agenda, so to speak anyway, was why Triple H had done what he had done.. And why he was sticking around now. Currently, the five were waiting in the lobby on another floor of the hospital.. Randy leaning against the wall, a dirty look tossed in Hunter's direction every now and then. The Game was currently seated between Chris Masters and Dave, while John was leaning against the wall with the Legend Killer. And as they waited for news on the redhead's condition, silence reigned…albeit a somewhat tense silence, given Randy's obvious distrust of Triple H, but the Game's presence seemed accepted by Chris and Dave. Where the young wrestler was concerned, it was a matter of gratitude…Chris knowing full well that if Hunter hadn't shown up when he did, Lita would be a lot worse off right now.. And where Dave was concerned.. Well, no one really knew why…except for Dave himself and Triple H. But for all of the questioning, though not voiced yet, of Hunter's presence, Cena was just…there. Certainly, he may have a partial reason…as he had been the one to take Chris to the hospital. But, he could have left when the Diva trio, Chris Benoit and Rey did.

Chris slid a glance to the silent former champion, "I don't mean to sound rude here but.. Why are you still here? I can hitch a ride back with Dave whenever he leaves."

John shrugged, arms crossed over his chest.. "I can't really say why I'm here, 'cos I don't really know. Guess I jus' wanna see for myself that she's alright." Smirking a bit, he added: "an' I'm kinda curious to see if that bastard did end up at this hospital."

Chris nodded at that, "thanks for that…you saved us a bit of trouble, assuming that ass would have attacked her--"

"That's what he was waitin' for.. Had a chair ready an' all that.." John rolled his shoulders, "guess he jus' didn' count on me bein' right behind him with a chair of my own."

Randy raised an eyebrow at that, "I thought you said…and I quote, 'I hit the bastard once or twice.. Nothing too bad though'.."

John gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "that was after I let him know I was there.. The chair jus' kinda came down over his head.. Thought it might knock some sense into him or whateva."

"Uh huh," the third generation wrestler stated with a hint of disbelief. "I won't question your motives and I'm not gonna question why you're here.." Blue eyes settled on the Game, "you…I want to know why you're here."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "why are you so pre-occupied with my being here, huh? Think about it, Orton.. If I was going to attack her, I would've done back at the arena when I still had my sledgehammer and when there were plenty of weapons and witnesses around."

Randy scoffed, "you aren't exactly a candidate for Samaritan of the year award, Helmsley.. So I want to know, why did you help her and why are you here?"

Hunter gestured to the Animal, "I helped her because he asked me to help her.. As for why I'm still here? Did the thought ever occur to you, that maybe…just maybe.. I give a damn about how she's doing? That it hasn't bothered me, just as much as it's bothered you.. The way she's been treated, everything that's happened to her--"

"Then why didn't you do anything about it before?" The Legend Killer pushed off from the wall, standing directly in front of his former mentor. "If you claim to care so much, why haven't you helped her.. Huh?"

"Right, I'll play hero for her so she can have my enemies coming after her.. Smart, Randy.. Really smart." Hunter shook his head, "there's a reason why I'm called the Cerebral Assassin…unlike you, I actually think about things before I do them."

Randy shook his head, his gaze turning next to Dave. "Why did you ask him to--"

"Because he's a friend, Orton.. And he's just as protective of Li as I am." Dave cracked his knuckles, a pointed look in his eyes. "When I got shipped off to Smackdown, I asked him to keep an eye out for her.. Sure, I knew that he couldn't do too much, but at least he was there. Even before that… he's looked out for her just as much as I have."

A baffled expression crossed Randy's face, "I thought he didn't know.."

Dave shrugged, stating rather calmly: "I lied.. And before you ask why, it's pretty simple.. You may not have a big mouth or anything like that, but you have a tendency to just talk without thinking about who's listening. I couldn't take any risks so…I lied."

Before Randy could reply to that, one of the nurses approached to ask for Dave.. And while he excused himself to check on the redhead, the others continued to wait.

"I still don't like you and I don't trust you."

Hunter scoffed, "like I care what you think.. Face it, kid…Dave asked me to help.. And you know he doesn't ask for help that often. And like he also said, I care about her and I care about what happens to her. I will be damned if that little slime Bischoff thinks he can do anything to harm her."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "and what about Edge? Or was that just a one night thing.."

The Game nodded over to the former champion, "Dave told me that he has that covered… but that doesn't mean I won't help.. A chair shot here and there when the bastard is least expecting it."

That garnered a smirk from the young man.. Chris starting to say something when Dave returned.

"She's staying overnight, possibly tomorrow night depending on how she's feeling…and just like last time, she can't remember a damn thing." the Animal grimaced slightly, "of course she wants to go home now…even though she couldn't move a damn inch without some pain." His gaze settled on Chris, "she'd like to see her younger brother.."

Randy sent a questioning look to his friend, "since when is he family?"

"Since I told the nurse on duty.." Dave shrugged it off nonchalantly, his gaze shifting between Hunter and Cena, "and after I told her who was here.. She wants to see the two of you."

The Game gave a slight nod, "I'll wait.. I'd like to see her alone, if that's alright with you."

"Whatever," the Animal sent a look between Chris and John. "She's in room 301.. The nurse might kick you out if Li gets out of it."

While Chris and John made their way down the hallway, Hunter excused himself to find a vending machine.. Randy using that opportunity to question Dave a little about why Hunter was involved…and if it was really necessary.

Lita winced as she turned her head towards the sound of approaching footsteps, squinting as John and Chris made their way closer to her. "Hey.."

Chris stood next to the bed, "hey yourself Li.." he bent forwards a bit to kiss her forehead. "I'm just gonna grab something from the vending machines, alright? I won't be too long."

Hesitantly, John settled in one of the chairs near the bed, resting his hands on his thighs for the time being. "I uh.. I don' really know why I'm here an'.."

"With Bischoff back…it'll be harder.." She paused then, her eyes shutting for a moment. "He hates me…"

"He ain't too fond of me either.. An' I can't say I'm happy to see his ass back."

She smiled just slightly, her eyes opening…hazel eyes meeting blue as the smile faded. "The contract…he was the one who had that approved…I don't think he'll let it expire…or transfer."

John shrugged at that, "if the contract was on the line at RAW or something then yeah, Bitchoff might be able to do something 'bout it.. But it's gonna be on the line at the Rumble an' Vinnie Mac is the one who has final say over that."

Lita managed a tiny nod, "but there's still two weeks until the Rumble.."

Cautiously, he reached out a hand, grasping one of hers in his…absently taking note of how tiny she was compared to him. "I ain't gonna let him do nothing to ya.. Now, I know I told your brother I'd help out after the Rumble match, but there's no sayin' that I can't help ya out sooner.. I'm gonna be fightin' with that bastard 'til then anyway." He paused, a thought occurring to him then. "an' Triple H said he'll take care of Bitchoff."

Another smile lifted at the corners of her mouth, the Diva giving his hand a light squeeze. "D tells me…that you clocked Edge…with a chair."

"Well yeah, I did do that.. He needed to be reminded of a few things.." John trailed off at that, starting to say more when he glanced up at her face.. Lita having fallen asleep. "Good night, Red.."

Chris stood in the doorway, Hunter not far behind him while Randy and Dave were still at the grouping of chairs.. And while Chris went inside the room, Hunter went back to inform Dave that his sister had fallen asleep. That revelation lead to Dave and Randy heading down to the hospital room…noting that Chris had taken one of the chairs against the wall, while John was seated next to the bed. Hunter opted to take the chair on the other side of the bed with Dave sitting on the other hospital bed in the room. Randy was left with two options…opting to seat himself next to Chris rather then standing or sitting on the bed with Dave. Every now and then, the Legend Killer would shoot a dirty look in Hunter's direction… the blonde man ignoring any such looks that he was receiving. Eventually, they fell asleep in their respective spots.. Since the one person that they all wanted to talk to was sleeping. Somewhat peacefully, her brother noted.. Dave the last of the five to fall asleep. His eyes were settled on the joined hands on the hospital bed…the Animal wondering how that came to be. And it wasn't that he didn't trust the West Newbury native…anyone at this point would be an improvement over the blonde bastard that his sister was currently walking out with. Rather, it was a matter of why he was there.. Certainly, if it was as simple as Chris needing a ride back to the hotel.. Dave could understand that. But, with his rental there.. Getting back to the hotel really wasn't an issue. And unlike himself, Randy, Chris and Hunter.. John didn't know the Diva that well. Come to think of it, John didn't know much about Lita…and vice versa. As of this point in time, John was just one part of a plan to get the redhead away from Edge…nothing more and nothing less. But, as the Animal allowed himself to succumb to his body's demand for sleep.. He couldn't help but wonder if there was something beyond that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** one quick note about the pairings.. Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tomko are the one's established.. The others listed will take happen in progress…and, where it concerns Hunter.. He is not married nor is he in a relationship. For sake of my plot, I'll say that he and Stephanie can tolerate each other but that's about it…

**-x-x-x-**

As the sun began to peak through the blinds on the window, the occupants of the hospital room started to stir.. Or at least a few of them did. Hunter, having the pure misfortune of being opposite the window started to wake first.. The blonde man opening an eye to glare at the two bodies still sleeping quite peacefully near the window. But, it wasn't like he could wake either man up without taking the risk of waking up the still sleeping Diva…so, instead, he turned to his other side.. Only to be met with the sight of Dave picking up the nearest object to throw at the two younger men sleeping in the chairs. Chris and Randy woke up with a start…both men starting to say something before they were silenced with a pointed look from Dave.. The man then making a gesture for one of them to shut the blinds before the redhead woke up. And with Chris and Randy starting to wake up, that left two sleeping…one of them being John Cena, who had one arm on the hospital bed to cushion his head. The other, of course, was Lita.. .the redhead starting to mumble in her sleep about something…though it was too soft for any of them to make any sense of it. Absently, Dave noted that his sister had somehow managed to keep the grip on John's hand.. The man known as the Animal still somewhat perplexed as to why John was there. Somehow, Dave's scrutinizing gaze caused a chain reaction from the other men.. But none of them commented on it, either because they didn't care or they didn't want to wake up Lita. Whatever the case, that was how John woke up…or rather, that was the sight he woke up to…four sets of eyes focused on him or in his general direction. Clearly confused, John blinked…asking why they were looking at him like he had committed some kind of crime…before Dave nodded to the joined hands on the bed. But, when John tried to extract his hand from the Diva's grasp.. She refused to give…even in her sleep, it seemed that the gesture brought her some form of comfort…or perhaps she thought it was a teddy bear or something similar.

Holding up his free hand, John sent a look to Dave. "It ain't my fault, alright? I tried to--"

Dave shrugged, his legs hanging down from the side of the hospital bed he was on…feet nearly touching the floor. "I'm aware it's not your fault.. And it's not a big deal.. I'm just a But that's not an issue.." Slanting a look to Hunter, Dave rolled his shoulders.. "I'm just wondering how long you're sticking around.. I know Li wants to check herself out of here, but, her 'younger' brother won't let her do that…will he?"

Chris blinked, momentarily confused before he nodded. "I'll make sure she stays here.."

Dave nodded sharply before his attention shifted back to John, "I just want to know how long you plan on staying here.. When me and Orton leave with Rey and Benoit, it's gonna be H and Masters staying behind…Vicki, Lil, Ty, Ric.. They're more than likely coming to visit her and--"

John raised an eyebrow, "so is my bein' here that big of an issue or something? If that's the case, I'll jus' leave now.."

The older man shook his head, "it's not an issue.. If it was an issue I would've asked you to leave last night.. Friend or not, your ass would've been kicked out."

"So--"

Dave paused, settling back on the bed a bit, a frown on his features as he studied his sister's sleeping form…hoping she'd stay asleep just a little while longer. "When all of this shit with Edge started.. She pushed everyone away.. It didn't matter how close they were to her, it didn't matter if they wanted to help her… it was like she didn't give a damn anymore." Cracking his knuckles, the big man continued: "So, the fact that she's letting _you_ touch her.. Someone she doesn't really know? I don't get it…it just doesn't make sense given the way she's been acting."

John made a face at that, the wrestler clearly confused but.. "I ain't really sure what you're tryin' to say here.. I mean, I wouldn't do nothing to piss you off, I can assure ya that.. I ain't that stupid."

"I wasn't implying that," Dave assured first, pausing when his sister started to stir a little…but thankfully, remained sleeping. "What I'm trying to say…she doesn't let people in to begin with.. And then she started pushing everyone who was close to her away." An eyebrow raised then, "if she lets you get close to her…there's a good chance she will try to push you away."

Cena blinked, "so are you sayin' I shouldn't get close to her or something? That's gonna be kinda hard if the two of us are working together for a little while…or however long you want this contract to go on for."

He shook his head, "what I'm trying to say is this.. If she lets you get close to her, consider yourself lucky because it's not something that she does often.. And if she lets you get close to her? Don't let her push you away…and don't hurt her. Because I will say this once…if you hurt her, you will have me on your ass like white on rice.. And I can guarantee that extends to every other person sitting in this room."

Cautiously, John glanced over to Chris and Randy then to Hunter.. Noting that they all seemed to be in agreement.. "I take it that ain't a threat…not that I was intendin' on puttin' her in harms way or something like that anyway.. Look, I get what you're sayin' and you ain't got nothing to worry 'bout.. I ain't gonna hurt her."

Dave opened his mouth to reply to that, only to shut it when his sister started to stir again…a look sent over to Triple H. "You had said you wanted to talk to her?"

The Game nodded shortly, "just for a minute…make sure she knows that I'm here and that I'm not here to hurt her, like someone seems to think."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I don't think, I know.. You don't care about other people, Helmsley, unless it's going to benefit you in some way or another."

Dave shook his head, hopping down from the bed then.. "why don't we get some coffee.. And call the girls, Benoit and Rey…let them know they should be able to see her later this morning."

Chris was on his feet first, the young wrestler casting Randy a pointed look when the Legend Killer seemed to be staying put.. And where John was concerned, it was just a matter of Hunter switching spots with him, taking the Diva's hand in both of his as the room cleared.

Blinking, Lita glanced first to the wall…hazel eyes eventually falling on the man sitting at her side. "Hunter?" She winced as she tried to sit up further on the pillows, "where's D…and Chris and--"

He smiled slightly, "they're just grabbing a cup of coffee downstairs." Hunter removed one hand to tuck a few errant strands of hair from her face, "how are you feeling Li?"

"Like shit," she stated honestly, the redhead's voice noticeably raspy. "I don't remember anything past a certain point.. I can't remember the match ending.."

Hunter frowned just slightly, "you…he speared you into a ladder, Li.."

There was something pleading in her hazel eyes, "help me remember…please. I know D won't, I don't think Chris will but--"

"Red, it was pretty brutal.."

"Hunter please.." Lita shut her eyes, either from the pain or…well, the blonde man didn't really know what else. "I need to know."

He hesitated a moment before nodding, reaching out to touch her cheek. "Just let me talk to Dave first…I'm sure he'd want to know something like this.. And we both know how much of a temper he can have.."

"Okay.." Letting out a sigh, the redhead opened her eyes, but avoided any direct eye contact with the man.. "you can leave…if you want."

Hunter shook his head, "I'll stay with you.."

The Diva managed a tiny nod, her eyes starting to close, her next words echoing in Hunter's ears.. "I want this to end…all of it…to be free again.."

**-x-x-x-**

While Lita fell back asleep, Hunter stayed at her side.. Not really sure if she should be left alone…and not entirely sure if he wanted to leave her alone. By his estimates, the redheaded Diva had been left alone for far too long.. And sure, part of that was at her own doing but.. That didn't mean that she had to go through this alone for this long. It was clear to him and to anyone who cared enough to notice…she just wasn't herself anymore. She was a shell of what she used to be…even if some of that spark had come back, she was still a far cry from the Lita he knew. A spitfire who didn't take shit from anyone, man or woman.. And that was how he wanted to remember her, that was how he wanted to see her. It was paining him to see her like this…and if it was bothering him this much, he didn't even want to know how much it was bothering Dave. And speaking of Dave…the man known as the Animal was currently having one hell of a time trying to keep Randy at the table. The young wrestler still didn't trust Hunter, didn't like the fact that Hunter was in the room alone with the redhead…and generally just didn't trust the blonde man in the slightest. Even though Hunter's being there was accepted pretty easily by Chris, Randy was still trying to reason with Dave…trying to convince him that they didn't need the Game's help. But, despite his protests, Dave remained firm on Hunter helping them…trying to remain as calm as he possibly could when speaking with the Legend Killer. And while they argued, Chris took care of calling the Diva's.. John placing the call to Rey to inform those at the hotel that they could come see Lita when they wanted to. Aside from that, however, the two had remained pretty much silent since leaving the hospital room, though for separate reasons. In Chris's case…the young wrestler was just tired from sleeping in a very awkward position and from being elbowed more times than he cared to count by the wrestler that had been sleeping in the chair next to his. And in John's case…well, the former champion was thinking about what Dave had said earlier and what that really had to do with any present matter..

Dave crushed the empty Styrofoam coffee cup in his hand, "Randy.. If you don't shut up, your head is next." An eyebrow raised, "I don't give a shit if you don't like Hunter, I don't give a shit if you don't trust him.. Like it or not, we need his help. We don't know how much we're going to be on RAW, we won't be around at the house shows.. .and sure, there's Masters here and Cena, but with H? We can also keep that little mealy mouth slime, Bitchoff, in line."

Randy made a face, "and how are you so sure you can trust him, huh? He turned his back on me, there's no saying he won't turn his back on you and that he won't turn his back on Li."

Dave shook his head, "if you'd stop acting like a little brat and look at the facts.. If H was going to attack her, he would've done it last night. On top of that? I asked him for help.. He's been willing to help me since I joined Evolution.. He cares about her and he cares about what happens to her."

"But that doesn't mean that he couldn't change his mind, that doesn't mean that he might turn on her to get his hands on the title." Randy raised an eyebrow when Dave snorted, "you know it as well as I do, man.. His biggest obsession is becoming champion again. Do you honestly think friendship is going to mean anything to him?"

Dave pushed back from the table, counting backwards in his head to keep himself from harming his friend. "You don't know him, Orton…he's helped her before so there's no saying he won't help her again." Holding up a hand, he added: "this conversation is over. I want to see my sister."

Randy crossed his arms, a frown marring his handsome features. "I don't like this…Triple H is the type of person to stab anyone in the back, friend or not."

"I'm not asking you to like it Randy, I'm not even going to ask you to deal with it." Dave shrugged, jamming his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "All you need to do is face the facts.. We need his help." The older man raised an eyebrow, sending a pointed look at the Legend Killer, "and keep your mouth shut about this when we're back in that hospital room. The last thing Li needs to hear or see is you having one of your temper tantrums."

Chris Benoit paused in the doorway of the redhead's hospital room…not sure if he should really interrupt but.. "Is it alright if I come in?"

Hunter gave a slight nod, "she fell asleep about five minutes ago.. She was awake before that for about the same time, didn't say too much.."

Benoit nodded, seating himself in one of the chairs near the hospital bed. "Cena told us that she had another concussion."

"Among other mild injuries, yeah.." The blonde man shook his head, "if I had just gotten down there faster.."

"You did what you could which was more than anyone else, Helmsley." Benoit frowned, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his thighs. "We were banned to the parking lot, Cena and Masters were banned from ringside.. Everyone else that we asked to help was locked up."

Hunter sent him a questioning look, "do you know how long this has been going on? How long he's been treating her like this? I mean.. I've seen bits and pieces here and there but…if I knew it was that bad, I would have gone after that little shit a long time ago."

Benoit shook his head, "she won't tell us anything so we only see what she'll let us see or whatever we can catch on television. Sometimes Vicki or Lil will tell us something but, for the most part, we're pretty much in the dark."

"She's hurting," a new voice chimed in from the doorway.. Victoria stepping inside, followed shortly by Lilian and Trish. "We see it a little, the few times she's able to escape to the Diva's locker room…I've heard her cry herself to sleep I don't know how many times in the past few weeks."

Trish wrapped her arms around her middle, "but no matter how many times we offer her our help? She won't take it.. She won't talk to us about anything anymore. And at first, I thought it was because of our past, you know? But we worked past that and now, I just don't know..."

Lilian sighed, squeezing the Women's champion's shoulder. "She's been doing it to all of us Trish…no matter how close we are to her." The ring announcer bit her lower lip, "she won't even talk to Dave. It's like, the closer you are to her? The more she tires to isolate you."

Dave cleared his throat before he stepped inside the room, "I ran into Rey on my way up.. He's in the gift shop right now with Masters, Orton and Cena…after that I got held up by one of those doctors.."

Hunter stood as the Animal got closer to the bed, "she fell back asleep not too long after she woke up.. And she wants to see the match."

The Animal shook his head, "I can't say I'm too surprised by that, though I wish she didn't want to see it." He frowned slightly, "she has to stay overnight again…and I know she won't be too happy about that either, but.. It does mean that after I'm done in Philadelphia, I can just head back here and take her home."

Victoria slanted a glance over, "we can take turns staying with her.. I wouldn't mind staying overnight if you need me to.."

"Thanks Vic.." Dave took one of his sister's hands in his. "Masters will stay with her overnight, make sure she doesn't try to sneak out of here or something.."

Victoria nodded, blinking after a moment. "Did you say that Rey was in the gift shop with Chris Masters, Randy and Cena?"

"Yeah.. To get some flowers for this dull room." Rolling his eyes, Dave added: "Rey's words, not mine.. He figured Li would like it better if it wasn't so…bright."

Trish blinked, "I can understand why Chris and Randy would be here but.."

Dave shook his head, "I don't get it either.. But, he's here. I doubt he'd attack her…or at least I don't think he would." Smirking slightly at Hunter, the big man rolled his eyes. "Though, Randy seems pretty convinced that you're up to no good."

Hunter shrugged it off without a care, "I can handle that… he and I just don't get along and I doubt we ever will. But, whether that little snot nosed brat likes it or not, I'm here to help her."

Before Dave could reply to that, a tired voice spoke up: "he's not that much of a brat anymore, Hunter.."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "When he's acting like this? Trust me, yes he is Li."

The Diva gave a smirk of her own, "you just don't like him because he has just as much of an ego as you.."

Hunter shot her a mock look of hurt, "you wound me, Red.. But, I earned my ego.. He was born with his."

"Same difference Hunter.." Lita turned her gaze away from the blonde man, glancing around slowly. "Where's Chris, Randy and John?"

Dave gave her hand a light squeeze, "at the gift shop.. Rey's getting flowers, Randy's probably stocking up on chocolate since he seems to think that no one else remembers that you like to snack on those candy bars."

Lita nodded slightly, moving to sit up a bit on the pillows. "I can't go home yet, can I.."

"Afraid not, baby girl, but.." Dave nodded between Hunter and the RAW Diva's, "they'll be here.. Masters is sticking around overnight and I'm not sure what Cena intends on doing."

At that, the redhead nodded… chit chatting quietly with Trish, Victoria and Lilian until Rey, Chris Masters, Randy and Cena appeared.. Hunter opting to take a trip to the cafeteria at that moment. And while the Smackdown wrestlers did have to leave before lunch, the RAW superstars stuck around for the better part of the day.. With Chris Masters, Cena and Hunter staying the longest. Ric and Shawn stopped by briefly, along with Stephanie and Shane…Maria sending her regards with Shawn, while Candice stopped in when the RAW Diva's were leaving. All in all, the stream of visitors, while not too many.. Seemed to tire the redhead to a point.. Hunter suggesting that she try to take a nap at some point. But, instead of taking a nap like he had suggested.. The redhead was awake most of the day…dwelling on things but not speaking to anyone about them. It wasn't until Hunter and Chris left the hospital to get dinner that she finally allowed herself to cry…not aware of the fact that John was still in the hospital room until the man sat in one of the chairs next to her hospital bed. And that had been an accident on John's part, the former champion ready to leave when Chris and Hunter returned. Cena still wasn't sure why he had stuck around most of the day, nor was he sure why he was sitting next to her…but.. Something was telling him to stick around a little bit longer. Perhaps it was because she might be in pain, perhaps it was because he didn't want to leave her alone…or perhaps, it was because of the fact that when he sat down…Lita turned a teary gaze towards him, something pleading in those hazel eyes. For reasons unknown to them both, the redhead was silently asking for his help.. John taking one of her hands in his, using his free hand to wipe away some of the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** Just keep in mind that this edition of Smackdown (airdate: January 13th, Batista was slated to drop his title, while Randy was substituting for Booker T.. Batista is not injured, and. .Booker T. has been able to wrestle.)

**-x-x-x-**

While he wanted to be at the hospital with his sister, Dave Batista currently found himself in one of the many locker rooms, sharing the space with Chris, Randy, Rey and Bobby Lashley. And while they certainly didn't mind the young wrestler's presence, especially given how much of an asset he could be in the short wars between RAW and Smackdown. And speaking of that war, with the rosters potentially joining after the Rumble, they'd only have two weeks…give or take anyway…to really take it to the RAW superstars.. Or one in particular anyway, that one person being the current WWE Champion. In Dave's mind, two weeks just wasn't enough.. His sister had been at the mercy of Edge for the past six months.. And two weeks of retribution just wasn't good enough in his book. But, if the rosters didn't join after the Rumble, then they'd likely join after 'Mania which wasn't until April. And while the chances were good that Lita would be at Cena's side thanks to that contract, the Animal wasn't quite sure he wanted that to happen either. Not that he didn't trust the former champion to keep his sister safe, just that.. He wanted to see the redhead on her own again. Unfortunately, if Lita was on her own, that would leave her more open to attack.. Even with the protection of Chris Masters and Triple H in the back, there was no guarantee…and even if she was with Cena, there was still no fool proof plan that Lita would be safe. Frowning heavily, Dave sat forwards on the folding chair, elbows propped on his thighs. All he wanted, was to see his sister as she used to be…before Edge came along and ripped apart her self esteem, before all of the internet bullshit with Hardy.. He wanted to see her happy…truly happy and not just some shell pretending to be happy. In the long and short of it all, Dave Batista just wanted his sister back.

Lashley rolled his shoulders, cracking his knuckles before he opened the door. "I'm gonna check in with the Long, see when those jerks from RAW are arriving."

Randy nodded absently, his own thoughts not entirely focused on Smackdown that night…still, the Legend Killer waited until the door shut, blue eyes shifting to Dave. "What are you thinking?"

Dave gave a half shrug, "that I don't want the rosters to join after the Rumble.. It only gives us two weeks to go after that slimy little bastard."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "but then we'd have to wait longer for the rosters to join.. Possibly until 'Mania.."

The Animal nodded, "which would mean having H, Masters and Cena looking after her until that point. And making sure that Cena stays off of Team RAW during the inter-brand war. I don't want her at ringside for any of that."

"I don't either," Rey quipped quietly, "she doesn't need to be around that.. Sure, we might be looking out for her, Masters, Kane…maybe even Show but.. That doesn't mean she will stay safe."

Chris smiled grimly, "and we all know that Edge wouldn't hesitate to put her in harms way." An eyebrow raised then, "but I thought Stephanie said that the rosters would join after the Rumble.."

"She did but," Dave sat back, bridging his hands behind his head. "When you really think about it, having the war going for only two weeks? It doesn't make a whole lot of sense. And with Bitchoff back in charge, it would make him think he actually stood a chance in winning this time around."

Benoit nodded, "which would get him to agree to it easily.. Or if you could have someone on RAW suggest it, really make him think like it's his idea to hold off the brand merger until after 'Mania.." Cracking his knuckles, the Crippler gave another smile. "I certainly wouldn't mind kicking Edge's ass for an extra two months."

Randy nodded his agreement, "I can't say I'd mind it too much either but.. What about Li?"

Dave rolled his eyes at the younger man, "Orton.. Where you or where you not paying attention? We have Hunter on our side, we have Masters looking out for her and after Cena kicks the shit out of Edge at the Rumble? The contract transfers over to him."

"I know that D.. and I'm still not thrilled about the fact that you have Helmsley helping." Randy frowned a touch, but said nothing further about the blonde man. "I just don't think it would be best for her to be at someone else's side for an extended period of time.. John or otherwise."

Dave raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk on his lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd say your jealous of Cena." His smirk broadened when Randy snorted indifferently, "you _are_ jealous.. Randy, what is it going to take for you to understand that this is happening for her safety, huh? She won't be at Edge's side and that's the priority. You can't jump over to RAW, Chris.. Well I could ask Masters, but.. Cena is the one who will be fighting that bastard at the Rumble."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I am not jealous of Cena.. I just don't think it would be best for her. Sure, I get the fact that you want her safe and I trust John more than I trust Helmsley, but.. She should be on her own."

The Animal shook his head, "and yet you fail to see the problems that would cause. If she's alone, she'll be that much more open to an attack. Don't be stupid, Randy.. Having Cena around is what's best for her." Shrugging slightly, he added: "and for whatever reasons, Li seems to trust him."

Chris made a face at that, "I'm finding that pretty hard to believe myself.. She has quite a temper, despite what she's been through recently.. And John…well, he has a big mouth, bound to piss off anyone at any given time."

"Yeah well, he stayed at the hospital last night…sat next to her the whole night. He was still there when we left." Dave shrugged it off, "but I don't think he'd try to hurt her…at least not with Masters and H around.. And even then? I've already issued my warnings."

Rey pushed off from the wall, "I wonder what's taking Bobby so long.. Or if Edge chickened out.."

Dave laughed without humor, "I wouldn't put it past that bastard to chicken out.. Nor would I really blame him if he didn't show up. Stupid shit probably wants this war to start on RAW's territory."

"Which might happen with Bischoff back.." Benoit pointed out then, "it's apparent that Edge is on Bischoff's good side.. And as much as I hate to say it, things just get more…complicated."

"Maybe," Dave replied casually, "but that doesn't mean I won't take every opportunity I can to kick his ass. Whether it's here on Smackdown or over on RAW.. All I want to do is beat the shit out of him."

Randy was just opening his mouth to reply to that, only to shut it quickly when the locker room door opened.. Bobby Lashley stepping back inside to inform them of his quick meeting with Theodore Long.

"He'll make this announcement when Smackdown goes on air but.. Eric Bischoff has taken control of the war." The young wrestler paused to seat himself on the bench, "the first 'battle' will take place on RAW."

Dave snorted softly, "I can't say I'm too surprised.. But, I do have a question for you.. What would you say to this war going until 'Mania? I'd like to have you on Team Smackdown again, but if you don't want to--"

"You can count me in for this run, man. I might be new to all of this, but the way I see it? If they want to get their asses handed to them again, I'm all for it."

Batista nodded his approval, "I'll bring up the idea with Stephanie.. I'm sure she'll go for it…any chance to one up Bischoff is always good in her book."

**-x-x-x-**

Having said that, Batista excused himself from the locker room to in fact, speak with Stephanie McMahon and the Smackdown G.M.. fairly confident that both parties would agree to the idea of extending the war until 'Mania came around. Then, it was just a matter of convincing Bischoff that it would be in the best interest of RAW.. And as long as they could make Bischoff think that it was his idea…and that the RAW superstars would have an actual chance at winning…then they were looking at another two months of delivering ass kickings to the current WWE Champion. And perhaps it was just a little vindictive of the Animal, but, this was his about his baby sister. It wasn't about which brand was better or who the better champion was.. This was about seeking revenge for his sister, pure and simple. Not that everyone needed to know that.. Hence the front of the inter-brand war. Edge was going to find out, first hand, that no one…but no one, messed with Lita and got away with it. And having that thought in mind, Dave felt it necessary to call the hospital.. Check in on his sister and make sure the asshole hadn't shown up. Of course, a move like that would've taken balls…and really, the Animal wasn't quite sure that the current Champion had any.. Nor did he really want to find out, but.. That was beside the point. Shaking his head to rid himself of any imagery, Dave dug into his pocket…pulling out a slip of paper that had the number for the hospital and the room that Lita was in.. It wasn't like it was too late at night so they should let him speak to her or if she was asleep, then he could at least get some kind of update from Chris. It took him a moment before he actually reached one of the nurses on duty.. The Animal quickly explaining that he was trying to reach the patient in room 301. Chris Masters jumped slightly at the sound of a phone ringing, the young man knowing it couldn't be his cell phone…but before he could answer, another body beat him to it.

"Hello?"

Dave blinked, "who is this and why are you in Lita's hospital room?"

John rolled his eyes at the wall, "chill out D, it's John.. As for why I'm here, well… she asked me to stay with her 'til she fell asleep."

"Uh huh, so where's Chris and H?"

The former champion rubbed his forearm, "Chris is sittin' in the chair near me looking' at me like I've grown three heads an' H is down in the cafeteria getting more coffee."

Dave nodded slowly, "alright.. And you say she asked you to stay there?"

"Only 'til she fell asleep, which she just did 'bout five minutes ago.. I was jus' getting ready to head out of here.. After Helmsley got back anyway." John paused, debating on if he should tell Dave or if someone else should.. "she saw what happened to her.."

Dave raised an eyebrow at the wall, "how did you all manage to find a tape?"

John smirked slightly, "well.. When Helmsley and Masters went out for food, they ran into a fan…this fan just so happened to be sittin' in the front row last night and long story short, they bought his cell phone from him… or they mighta threatened him too, can't really say 'cos I wasn't there."

Dave shook his head, seating himself on one of the nearby traveling crates. "How is she doing?"

Blue eyes shifted over to the sleeping form, "she's been pretty quiet.. Hasn't said a lot 'bout much, talked a little bit 'bout the match after she saw what happened…I dunno bro, she jus'.. it seems to me that she's scared. Which is understandable, given what happened an' all that."

"Yeah…things have been messed up for awhile." Dave frowned heavily, a hand running over his short hair. "I'd say I want to talk to her, but if she's sleeping.." the Animal paused, checking the hallway quickly to make sure there was no one else around, "we asked for an extension on the inter-brand war.. Going until 'Mania instead of the Rumble."

John blinked, the thumb on his free hand absently running over the back of Lita's. "Why are you doin' that?"

"So we can kick Edge's ass longer," Dave replied simply, "but it would mean the contract would have to be in place longer.. Because, I'm guessing he'll go after her for as long as he thinks he can."

Cena snorted, "yeah well.. That fucker can think what he wants.. He ain't gonna lay a hand on her."

Before he could stop himself.. "why do you care?"

The former champion shrugged, "no man has a right to be treatin' a woman the way he did. An' sure, I ain't seen all of it but.. From what I have seen? He deserves to have his ass beat…aside from that, I want my damn title back, but…it's like I said, no man has a right to be doin' what he did. This isn't 'bout the title, but I'll let him think that."

Dave hesitated a long moment before he replied: "well, thanks for that.. Whatever your reasons for wanting to help, thanks." His attention shifted to the figure approaching, "I need to go.. Smackdown is taping soon.. Just let her know that I called."

"Will do, bro.." John waited until he heard the dial tone, the receiver placed carefully on the cradle. "That was D," he informed the still curious Masters. "Jus' callin' to check up on her."

Chris gave a slight nod, "I gathered that much.."

"He also mentioned something 'bout extending the inter-brand war until 'Mania." John smirked a touch, "gives him more chances to kick the shit outta Edge."

The younger man laughed shortly, "if that's the case… it almost makes me want to jump over to Smackdown. I can't say I'm looking forward to the fact of actually fighting along side that bastard instead of against him."

John shrugged a touch, "well.. Ya could always say you thought he was someone else. I dunno who on Smackdown really looks like that bastard, but…if ya needed an excuse, there ya go."

"I guess," Chris bridged his hands behind his head, feet resting in another chair. "When are you heading out? I figured you would've wanted to go home or something.."

Cena nodded slowly, blue eyes focused on the Diva laying in the hospital bed. "Before you two got back.. She started cryin'.. I can't say as to why 'cos I didn' ask an' she didn' tell me, but.. She was cryin'… an' she just gave me this look.. Like she needed help or something."

Chris frowned, not really sure what that had to do with anything but..

"After she stopped cryin', she asked me to stay with her until she fell back asleep." John shifted his gaze momentarily, "an' right before you two got back…she kept goin' on an' on 'bout how she wanted it all to end.. How she wanted to be free, no matter what the price." Shrugging again, he turned his attention back to the Diva, "now.. I really don' know what to make of all that, but.. It seems to me that she needs a lotta help."

Chris nodded slowly, knowing full well that John didn't know everything about the situation. "There's a lot that she hasn't told me, that she hasn't told Dave but.. From what I have seen, from what you might have seen.. She's hurt."

John gave a short nod, "anyone can see that.. Ya'd hafta be blind not to.. An' from what I knew of her before, from what I remember seein' of her before. This ain't who she was. She used to be so carefree."

Chris pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing that Dave might be liable to hurt him if he said anything.. "There's a lot that you don't know. Hell, I'm pretty sure there's a lot that I don't know, but.. You should know more of what's been going on and--"

Cena arched an eyebrow, "I'd kinda like to know how you got involved in all this.. Didn't really know you was friends with D.."

"It happened at Taboo Tuesday," Chris crossed his arms over his chest, "I was walking around backstage, pretty much minding my own business you know? Before I knew what was happening, Dave had me cornered…asking me all sorts of questions about Edge." He shrugged then, ready to just leave it at that. "Basically, he just wanted someone on RAW to keep an eye on her…make sure she was okay."

"This shit's been goin' on too long.." Cena stated simply, the former Champion shaking his head after a moment. "I didn't really notice.. Never paid much attention before.."

After a moment, Chris nodded. "I can't say I did either but.. Something in Dave's eyes, it just.. I don't know, I wanted to help her after that…aside from the fact that he kinda threatened to kick my ass." His gaze met Cena's, "just give her some time…she might tell you what's been going on or D will fill you in. Either way, it's not my story to tell."

John simply nodded at that, blue eyes shifting to the door as Triple H walked back inside. "I guess I'll get goin' now.. I don't really got a reason to be here.."

Chris nodded, "I'll see you at the house shows then.." he paused, the former champion nearly out the door before he spoke again: "And John? Thanks."

John merely shrugged, touching a hand to his forehead as he walked out, the man still uncertain as to why he had stayed there for that long when really…he wasn't involved. It wasn't his issue, really wasn't his concern. Sure, Dave was his friend and he had agreed to help out a little where the contract was concerned but.. Maybe there really was more to it. Now that he had seen just a little bit of it, seen the Diva in this state.. So broken and fragile, a far cry from what she used to be.. It bothered him to some extent. Not as much as Dave, Hunter or Randy, but it still bothered him. Knowing how she used to be and seeing what she had become. And before, maybe he had been content with ignorance, turning a blind eye to whatever hell Lita had been going through but now.. Well now he had been let in, if only a little bit and knowing what little he did know.. Seeing what he had seen…he couldn't just walk away and be done with it. He was going to help her as much as she allowed him to help her.. Regardless of the contract or a small promise to a friend, John decided that he couldn't walk away now. After being there last night, from talking to her brother and seeing her at Revolution…his previous thoughts of the Diva had been all but shattered. Everything he had thought he knew to be true, well know he knew it just wasn't what it seemed. And while he had some suspicions, he never wanted to think beyond that… satisfied with his opinions and his base thoughts. But now, the truth was slowly being revealed… and as he finally went back to the hotel, John Cena could only wonder as to how much he didn't know.. How many secrets were left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time.. Just a bit of a filler….

**-x-x-x-**

When Chris started to wake the next morning, he half expected to see Dave and Randy hovering over Lita's bedside…or an empty bed. He knew that the redhead wanted to leave the hospital, sticking out for the sole fact that her brother would be returning.. Even in this state, the Diva knew her brother really wouldn't like the fact that she checked herself out…and added to that, Chris posing as the younger brother, well.. He was under strict orders to keep her there. But, as he yawned, eyes focusing first on the hospital bed.. The young man realized that neither Randy or Dave were present, but, the slew of late night guests were still there. After Cena had left the hospital, both Hunter and Chris were pretty much ready to sleep…figuring that no one else would show up, considering that it was already going on 10:30.. And that hospital visiting hours really didn't provide for late night visitation. But, Victoria…under the guise of being Lita's cousin and Lilian, under the guise of being Lita's sister-in-law, had managed to slip into the hospital. The two Diva's were sitting on either side of Triple H, while Chris was sitting between Stacy and Maria. Both Hunter and Chris had been more than a little surprised to see the latter two Diva's.. Lilian informing the two men that they were her little sisters…and thus, sisters-in-law to Lita. But, it wasn't just the fact that they were there, nor did it really matter about the excuse the ring announcer had used.. What had been confusing for them, mostly to Hunter anyway, was the presence of Stacy Keibler. As many of the superstars on RAW and Smackdown knew, Stacy was participating in the current season of Dancing with the Stars. And from what they had seen on television, whether they wanted to admit to it or not, the leggy blond kept to a very tight practicing schedule. But, as Hunter thought about it.. Maybe it wasn't that big of a surprise to see Stacy…considering that the blond woman was pretty close to the redhead. Whatever the case where the two blond women were concerned, Chris and Hunter's attention soon turned to the Diva laying in the hospital bed.. A soft groan, followed by a string of curse words causing both men to try to rise to their feet.

Chris sat back in his seat, "Li? Is something wrong?"

Lita winced a little as she turned her head, "I want to go home now. But.. I don't see Dave here so.."

Hunter, after an unsuccessful attempt to move from his chair, shook his head at the Diva. "Li.. I know you want to leave, but, Dave wouldn't like that too much. And besides which, you still have guests."

The redhead blinked, hazel eyes slowly focusing on the sleeping forms of her friends an Maria. "When did they get here?" Her forehead furrowed slightly, "how did they get in here?"

Chris nodded first to Lilian, "she told the nurses on duty that she's your sister-in-law.. Maria and Stacy are her younger sisters and Vicki is your cousin. As for when they got here? I'd say around 11:00 last night." Smiling slightly, he added: "D also called last night, but you were sleeping."

After a moments pause, Lita nodded. "I see.. I remember falling asleep last night, but.."

"He stayed until you fell asleep.." Chris smirked slightly, stretching out his legs before he continued. "John actually talked to D last night, got to the phone before I could."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at that, "and how did that conversation go?"

The young wrestler shrugged slightly, "I don't know because I only heard one side of the conversation. I guess it went okay enough.."

Lita's eyes flew shut for a moment, lips pressing into a thin line as she sat up. "I wish D would get here already.. I'm sick of being here."

"I'm sure he's on his way, Red.." Hunter sent her a tiny smile, "and besides.. Now that Lil's awake, you can talk to her."

The blonde ring announcer yawned slightly, "remind me.. Falling asleep in hospital chairs does not feel good in the morning.." Lilian's gaze shifted to the redhead, "hey girl.."

"Morning, Lil.."

Lilian yawned again, reaching across Hunter to gently shake Victoria. "Vicki.. Come on sleepy head, time to wake up."

Victoria mumbled in her sleep, staying that way until Lilian tried again. "Lil.. Is that really necessary? We got here late, we slept in these really uncomfortable chairs and--"

"I'd trade with you in a heartbeat if it meant I could leave," Lita's soft spoken voice interrupted the dark haired Diva. "When did Stacy get here?"

Lilian frowned in thought, "she got here .. Right after we got back to the hotel. She called from the airport, needed someone to pick her up."

Lita gave a tiny nod in acknowledgement to that, "and why is Maria here?"

"Because she's worried," Lilian explained simply, "Li.. I know you don't know her, but.. When we got back to the hotel, we ran into her and she just.. She seemed so concerned and--"

The redhead nodded, "I was just curious Lil.." an amused smirk started to form at the corners of her mouth, "but really.. Her and Stacy as your younger sisters?"

Lilian rolled her eyes, "it was actually Maria's suggestion.. I knew I could play it off as the concerned sister-in-law, it was just a matter of getting Stacy and Maria in here."

Lita nodded, starting to say something in reply before she shut her mouth.. Stacy and Maria starting to wake.

Stacy stretched her arms outwards, a light blush staining her cheeks as she turned to look at her 'pillow'. "Well, this is awkward.."

Chris shrugged a touch, "it's not a big deal.. Li falls asleep on me all the time at the pre-show meetings." Glancing to the woman to his left, the young man continued: "though, I will admit, I haven't had two people fall asleep on me.."

Hunter cleared his throat, waiting until Maria was more awake and had moved. "I think a cup of coffee is in order.. Chris? Why don't we hit the cafeteria or something."

The younger man nodded, a look sent over to Lita. "They should be bringing the non-edible breakfast soon.. But, if we can sneak something up, we'll do that."

The redhead only nodded, hazel eyes shifting between the four women opposite the hospital bed. "I really don't want to sound rude but.."

"There's something you need to know.." Maria's soft spoken voice was heard first. "The other night on RAW.. I overheard Mr. Bischoff and Edge talking about next week."

Lita frowned slightly, "what's going down next week?"

Maria tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "they're challenging Team Smackdown, but in a one on one match.. Lumberjack if I recall correctly. Then, on Smackdown, Team RAW is supposedly fighting them in an actual tag match.."

"What else?" Lita prompted when the interviewer trailed off, "Maria.. I'm not mad, I just.. I don't know what to say right now and--"

"The last RAW before the Rumble, they're planning on a series of gauntlet matches.. And that same week on Smackdown, they're having another series of gauntlet matches." She paused then, her forehead furrowing as she thought back.. "that's all I heard, the door was shut after that but.. I just managed to hear something about the RAW title match for the Rumble."

After a long moment, the redhead sent her a tiny smile. "Thank you.."

**-x-x-x-**

Before Maria could reply to that, the four women were ushered out of the hospital room so the nurse on duty could attend to the redhead. And while they convened in the hallway, Chris returned from the cafeteria, which suspiciously resembled Dunkin Donuts.. The young wrestler had also brought sugar packets and creamer packets from the cafeteria, passing around the cardboard tray so the four Diva's could take the offered coffee. Hunter appeared shortly afterwards, the blonde man bearing donut holes, donuts and other assorted goods. And now, well after they were allowed back in to the hospital room, it was just a matter of waiting for Dave and the others to arrive. Or it could just be Dave, though Hunter doubted that Randy would stay behind. As much as the two didn't get along, they did have one thing in common…and that was helping out the redhead and her brother. Outside of that, the two really wanted nothing to do with the other.. Their ties had been severed after Randy had become the youngest world heavyweight champion in WWE history.. And now? Well, now Hunter was perfectly fine with the third generation wrestler being on Smackdown…out of his hair and away from the title that he would eventually go after. But, the title could wait for the time being.. Hunter willing to bide his time, fully scout the competition…not that he thought that Edge was really that much of a threat.. His focus was more on the former champion. By that point, the blonde man reasoned that Edge would be more or less out of the picture…unless the Canadian was really that stupid, in which case.. Hunter didn't mind in the slightest. Having the opportunity to beat the hell out of someone was something that he did like once in awhile…and from the looks of things, Edge was well overdue on an ass kicking. The approaching sound of footsteps and two familiar voices shook Hunter from his thoughts.. A frown barely crossing his features as Dave and Randy came into view.

Dave approached first, the teddy bear he was carrying passed off to Chris for the moment. "Good morning, Chris.. Hunter.." His gaze shifted between the four Diva's, "and good morning ladies," a smile quirked at the leggy blonde woman, "I'm surprised you're here.."

Stacy smiled warmly, "well.. I was going to practice more this week but.. I had to see her. Li's always been there for me, so the least I could do was return the favor, you know?"

The big man nodded, "I'm sure she appreciates it.." dark eyes shifted back to Chris, "she hasn't tried any escape attempts, right?"

Chris shook his head, "no but she wanted to leave right after she woke up.. Can't say I'm too surprised by that part, but, maybe we'll find out when she can leave.. The nurses are in there now, checking on her."

Again Dave nodded, seating himself beside Lilian. "just thought I'd let you know.. The RAW superstars really are cowards. Either that or they didn't show because Chris wasn't there but.. The fights been moved to next Monday."

The Diva's nodded at that, Lilian chewing at her lower lip…worrying the soft flesh. "I doubt she'll be able to go to ringside for that though.. If she's got a bruised rib, she really shouldn't be walking too much."

"Bruised rib or not, she wouldn't be at ringside.." Dave rolled his shoulders, "I'll have her locked in one of the locker rooms for that match if I have to." Glancing to the three silent Diva's, an eyebrow raised. "Now.. What's going on that you all aren't telling me, hmm?"

Victoria nodded to Maria, "she overheard something the other night on RAW.. About the matches between now and the Rumble."

Maria sent a tentative look to Dave, "they don't really pay much attention to what I'm doing backstage. I guess I'm not that much of a threat to anyone.." She cleared her throat, tucking back a few strands of hair. "The match for RAW is a one on one lumberjack match, while the match for Smackdown is a team vs. team fight. Then they're calling for gauntlet matches."

Randy nodded slowly, "so they're trying to isolate a member or two from Team Smackdown…smart, but it still won't be of much use. Even with one of us not at one hundred percent, we're still taking it to them.."

"Plus, we have a little surprise for them.." Dave put in when Randy trailed off. "I've asked and received approval from Stephanie and Theodore… for the brand extension to go until 'Mania. It just needs to go to Bischoff and then it's set."

Hunter raised an eyebrow in question, "and what does that accomplish? Aside from the obvious, which would be the inter-brand war.."

Dave shrugged, "that's the gist of it.. I want to kick Edge's ass and the way it was looking, I'd only be able to do that for two weeks.. Now, while that is somewhat satisfying, it's not enough."

"Point," the blonde man conceded easily, waiting a beat before asking: "and what does Li think of that? Because, even with us around.. I highly doubt that bastard is going to leave her alone."

"I'm aware of that, H.. which is why the contract will be kept in place until it's necessary to have it terminated." The Animal leaned forwards, resting his elbows on thighs, "as for Li? No, I haven't talked to her about it yet.. But, I don't think it will be a big deal. I haven't talked to Cena about it either really, but again.. I don't see any problems there."

Victoria quirked an eyebrow at that, "and why do you say that with such confidence, huh? Last I knew, you were trying to hurt Cena.."

Dave rolled his eyes, "because. I talked to him last night when I called Li. He was here most of the day, I'm guessing.. Stayed overnight the night before. What's more, she's the one who asked him to stay with her."

Victoria, Lilian and Stacy looked surprised at that bit of news…the leggy blonde speaking first. "You're serious.. She asked him to stay?"

"Yup," Chris confirmed with a nod, "he left about…ten or fifteen minutes before you all got to the hospital last night."

"Well," Victoria couldn't help but smirk a little, "that's an interesting bit of news.. I guess this contract thing will work out."

Dave shot a triumphant look in Randy's direction, "see? There's someone else who agrees with me."

Hunter rolled his eyes at the look of disbelief on the younger man's face. "He's probably just against it, because he wants to work with her."

"More than likely," Stacy agreed, a mischievous look in the blond woman's eyes. Sure, it had taken a bit for her to see Randy as a human being again but after that point.. "Oh get over it, Randall.. It's pretty plain to see, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous," the Legend Killer retorted indignantly, "and what is it with you people calling me Randall, huh?"

Stacy reached out a hand, pinching his cheek as if he were a child. "Because, it's fun.. Maybe if you wouldn't get so worked up about it, we would stop calling you Randall."

Victoria snickered, "no we wouldn't.. we have to entertain ourselves somehow. Picking on you just happens to be the easiest way."

"I feel so used," Randy stated overdramatically, "find another person to pick on.. Like Chris, he's younger.."

"So?" Stacy shrugged it off, "what does that really have to do with anything, hmm? You're our target, deal with it."

Dave shook his head, standing when the nurses started to exit the hospital room. "Anyway. I'm going to talk with one of those nurses, see when we can't get Li out of here.. Get her home."

Hunter was first to enter the hospital room, Randy and Chris not far behind while Lilian remained in the hallway with Dave.

Victoria sent a questioning look to Maria, "what's up?"

The blond interviewer bit her lower lip, self consciously looking down at the floor before meeting Victoria's gaze. "I'm really not sure if I should be here.. It's obvious that all of you are connected to her in some way, but.. I don't really know her and--"

Stacy gave the shorter woman's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Maria.. I haven't really been around that much either, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay away now, you know? And sure, you and Li might not be friends, but you care enough to be here."

Maria nodded after a moment, "I suppose that's true.. I guess, I just wanted to help. I know I can't do much, but.. If people don't really suspect me…I might be able to find things out ahead of time."

Victoria grinned, "and that's good enough.. It's better then our usual method anyway.."

"And that would be?"

"Kicking someone's ass until they tell us what we want to know." Victoria shrugged when Maria blanched a little, "don't worry.. We won't go after you, you're on our side now. It's the bad people.. Like Edge and Bitchoff."

While that did ease Maria's hesitance about being there, it still took a good ten minutes before she finally entered the hospital room.. Straying near the back, eventually finding herself standing with Chris and Randy while Victoria and Hunter took the chairs on either side of the redhead's bed. And the group in the room remained like that until Dave and Lilian entered.. The Animal informing them all that Lita would be going home after the attending doctor had seen her.. And given her the after care instructions. The instructions, in Dave's mind anyway, were fairly important since it would be key in keeping Lita away from ringside next Monday and off of the house shows that weekend. Granted, she would be doing some light traveling, but .. Nothing that involved wrestling or standing for extended periods of time. Dave already knew that his sister wouldn't be too happy about that, but at this point, he really didn't give a damn. With her most recent injuries, and the injuries from two weeks prior, he didn't want to take any chances with his sister's health. Lita was already too thin for his liking and she just looked…well, she looked to be on the verge of breaking. Hopefully, after she had gotten away from Edge, _his _Lita would return.. The Lita that had been instead of the near broken Lita in the hospital bed now. But, only time would tell on that.. Dave trying to remain optimistic for sake of his own sanity.


	19. Chapter 19

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** skipping over a few things time wise.. This chapter starts with the January 16th edition of RAW…just my way.. With that said, everything that's after this edition of RAW (story wise)… I'm free to do what I want! Bwahahahahaha. Next chapter will cover the main event…and this chapter is somewhat shorter than the previous.

**-x-x-x-**

Per request of her brother, Lita found herself stuck in one of the locker rooms with Chris Masters and Triple H after they had arrived at the arena. Of course, she knew that was partly because of the doctor's orders from when they had left the hospital…the redhead under strict instructions to steer clear from the ring that night. Granted, that wasn't what the doctor had told Dave, but…he had taken matters into his own hands anyway.. Using those orders as a valid reason to keep Lita away from the ringside during the lumberjack match. Dave, meanwhile, was currently with Team Smackdown…waiting to meet with the creative head of RAW, the McMahon's and the captain for Team RAW. Theodore Long was also there, the Smackdown G.M. wanting to be at ringside for the revival of the inter-brand war…and to serve as a catalyst to get Bischoff to agree to the extension of the aforementioned war. True enough, they already had the approval on the Smackdown side of things, but they needed a consensus where Bischoff and Mr. McMahon were concerned.. Otherwise the plans for the extension of the war would all be for nothing and then.. Well, then they would just be reduced to two weeks of fighting with Team RAW. And speaking of the war, more specifically the match slated for the main event that night.. A handful of Smackdown wrestlers were currently en route to the arena.. To even the odds, so to speak, when the lumberjack match started. Even if they did have a few sympathizers on Team RAW.. Dave wasn't about to take any chances with the main event. The last thing he wanted was for a member of Team Smackdown to get injured enough that they wouldn't be able to compete.. Not that the members of his team couldn't handle themselves in the ring to begin with but…it was a risk that really wasn't willing to take.

Shane McMahon stepped into the hallway, glancing between the Smackdown wrestlers. "We should probably get this meeting started.."

Dave nodded shortly, a questioning look in his eyes.. "I'm aware that Bischoff is the head of the creative team for RAW but… who's the G.M.?"

Shane shrugged ever so slightly, "as of this moment, we have no general manager.. But, until one is appointed, my father is in charge.. I'm just here to advise." He left it that, indicating for them to follow him into the office.

Vince McMahon looked up as the Smackdown wrestlers filed inside. "Gentlemen, please.. Have a seat." Giving a nod of acknowledgement to Theodore, he added: "And Mr. Long, good evening."

The Smackdown G.M. gave a nod of his own, seating himself in one of the chairs. "Good evening Mr. McMahon, Stephanie, Shane.." his gaze settled briefly on Bischoff, "playa.. I must say I'm surprised to see you."

Bitchoff smiled smugly, feeling quite secure at the moment. "They needed someone competent and intelligent to fill the role for creative.. Who better than me?"

Vince cleared his throat before anyone could comment on that. "We're here to discuss the main event for tonight, correct? From what I'm understanding, the inter brand war begins again tonight…continuing until the Royal Rumble."

"That's right," Bischoff stated with a curt nod. "And this time around, RAW will prove that they are the dominant brand."

Randy snorted, his signature cocky smirk soon appearing. "Sure.. After what, two weeks? We proved that we were the better brand, beating your asses over a month, at least."

Edge scoffed, "so? We're going to prove that _we_ are the better brand and we only need two weeks to do it."

Dave cracked his knuckles, a smile slowly finding it's way to his face. "We'll see about that, won't we? I can pretty much guarantee you'll be thinking twice after tonight." Shrugging slightly, he added: "though it really is a shame.. Only two weeks this time around.."

"Like you could handle more than that.."

The Animal raised an eyebrow, a dangerous glint in his dark eyes. "We already proved that we can, remember? _You_ were the one who punked out at Taboo Tuesday and if I recall correctly…you couldn't even handle a simple street fight on your own."

The WWE Champion opened his mouth to reply to that, only to shut it quickly when he found himself at a loss for words.. Recovering soon enough: "yeah well, you just wait until the main event tonight. I'm going to make you my bitch."

Dave merely chuckled at that, "seems like someone really needs an attitude adjustment."

Bitchoff cleared his throat, sending a pointed look to Edge before the blonde man could say something. "If you punks are so confident that you're the dominant brand? Prove it. Two weeks isn't enough.. I mean, the Royal Rumble match might have some sway when one of _my_ wrestlers wins, but.."

"One of your wrestlers?" Randy spoke up then, an amused tone to his voice, "how are you so sure that's going to happen? Your current champion had to wait until the former champion was beaten and bloodied just to win his title belt."

Shane sent a look between Team Smackdown and Bischoff, "if I may make a suggestion? Since both parties seem to think that they have the better brand.. Why not extend the war? After that point, whenever that may be, the winning brand would have the bragging rights and gain the upper hand when the brands merge."

Bischoff's eyes glinted greedily, "brand merger? So you mean to tell me, when RAW proves their dominance.. I can take control of both rosters?"

"Assuming that RAW can outlast Team Smackdown," Theodore reminded with a grin, "and really playa, ya shouldn't be assuming anything here.. We will beat you, again."

Eric gritted his teeth, sending a look back to Vince. "With your approval, Mr. McMahon.. I think an extension to the inter-brand war would be beneficial to both parties.. Culminating with the unifying of all title belts at Wrestle Mania."

Vince seemed to think on the idea for a moment, bridging his hands together as he leaned forwards. "I'll take that into consideration…the unifying the title belts anyway. Consider the extension approved.. And if we could please? The point of this meeting was to discuss the terms for the lumberjack match and to pick the combatants."

"In that case," Eric sent a triumphant look towards the Smackdown G.M., "I think it should be champion vs. champion…Edge vs. Batista."

Vince waited for the nods of approval.. Dave quicker to agree than Edge.. "Now, regarding the lumberjacks. Of course, both teams will take part.. And Mr. Bischoff will appoint the remaining--"

"Mr. McMahon?" Theodore interrupted hesitantly, not really wanting to piss of the Boss.. "if there's no problems.. I do have a few lumberjacks on the way. Just to even things out, make sure there's no.."

"Excuses?" Stephanie offered helpfully, "which…dad, I agree. If you have mostly RAW lumberjacks, wouldn't things be a bit unfair in this war?"

Vince raised an eyebrow in question, "who do you have in mind for lumberjacks?"

The Smackdown G.M. sat back in his seat, "Kurt Angle, JBL and the Boogeyman."

Vince hesitated before nodding, sending a look over to Bischoff, "your have four picks for lumberjacks. Let me know before the pre-show meeting." Settling back in his seat, the Chairman seemed ready to end this meeting.. "if there are no questions regarding tonight's match, I believe we're finished."

**-x-x-x-**

The office soon started to empty, Bischoff and Edge wisely waiting until the Smackdown superstars had left the hallway before heading elsewhere. And while Theodore went to the parking lot to wait for his three lumberjacks, Team Smackdown made their way to the locker room that Lita was currently in. Granted, they had to be somewhat careful with that since Lashley was with them, the young wrestler still in the dark about the background story…and the ties between Dave and Lita. Still, they knew that he was on their side, the Animal doubting that Lashley was really the type to open his mouth about things, but that didn't mean that he was going to tell him anything just yet. But, when they entered the locker room….Team Smackdown found it empty. Save for the things that they had brought with them, it appeared that the locker room had been entirely un-occupied. And that was both a mystery and a somewhat relieving sight to Dave… a mystery because he didn't know where Hunter, Masters and his sister had gone.. And a relief because he didn't have to answer any questions.. It wasn't until he read the note from the Diva that he let out a small sigh of true relief.. His sister informing him that they had taken up camp in Chris' locker room for the remainder of the night. And that news in itself wasn't entirely true.. Hunter taking his leave of the two for safety precautions. Even if he had appeared at the end of the match last week, the Game didn't want to take chances.. He could easily write off his appearance as attacking the champion, even if he had really gone down there to help Lita.. Still, it wasn't until the pre-show meeting that Dave finally saw his sister again.. The redhead currently sitting with Chris Masters, while Hunter wasn't too far behind them.

Lita bit her lower lip as the meeting started to end, glancing to the man at her side as they filed out of the catering hall. "Chris.. If you're playing lumberjack with the rest of Team RAW.. What in the hell am I going to do? D already told me I couldn't be at ringside.."

"For good reason," Chris reminded her first, "Li.. You're under doctor's orders.. D just twisted a bit to keep you away."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I know that Chris, but.. You're gonna be out there, Trips will be out there, Ric is gonna be out there." She waited until they had reached an isolated hallway, "how do we know that Edge doesn't have more allies? Or if Bischoff will be at ringside? He doesn't exactly like me, you know."

"I know that, but.." Chris shook his head, "McMahon already came up with an excuse for you not being at ringside tonight, you know you can't go out there. D wouldn't be too happy about it and I can't say I would be either."

The Diva pressed her lips into a thin line, "I'm not asking to be out there. I'm just trying to say, Bischoff hates me. It's pretty much been his goal to make my life miserable when he was in charge and now that he's made the unholy alliance.." Raising an eyebrow, Lita continued: "and look at who he picked for his lumberjacks.. Not to mention the fact that Cena has been given the night off after the contract signing for the Rumble."

Before Chris could reply to that, Triple H spoke.. "So you two noticed that, huh? I hate to say it, but that little ass is smart. While I'm not saying he knows everything that's going on, he obviously has picked up on a few things.. Or that bastard has told him something."

The young man sent a questioning look between the two, "what are you two getting at and how long have you been listening?"

Hunter shrugged, "long enough, but.. I've been following the two of you since you left the catering hall. As for the point? Well, it's simple.. By having me, Ric and Shawn as lumberjacks out there.. Lita is pretty much alone backstage. Sure, she has the girls to help her out, but if Bischoff is backstage and lets assume he has someone else on his side? Who is going to be there to help her?"

"We have Gene and Tyson--"

"Who could be locked in their locker rooms, just like last week.." Hunter pointed out quickly, "the only reason I was able to get out there, was because I wasn't suspected. Despite the fact that he is a bastard, Edge knows who her allies are."

Lita frowned at that, "which means that Trish, Vicki… damn it. Even if I didn't want them to get hurt because of me.. Just by talking to them I--"

"But nothing, Li." Hunter settled a hand on her shoulder, "don't get too ahead of yourself, alright? They might think they have the upper hand, but come on.. I'm the Cerebral Assassin and they will never outsmart me."

The Diva quirked a tiny smile at that, "so.. What are we going to do then?"

The blonde man frowned, "as of this moment? We head to the locker room.. See if we can talk to Dave about this. I know he won't want you at ringside, I don't want you at ringside either because it's too dangerous down there."

Lita rolled her eyes, "so in other words, you have no plan yet. I guess if it all comes down to it, I can hang out with Victoria.. Make sure we have a chair or two with us, just in case."

"We'll figure something out," Hunter stated after a moment, the blonde man leading the way back to Chris' locker room.. and damn if he didn't like this situation.

Randy nodded to the trio as they entered Chris' locker room.. "D will be down in a bit. He's giving a pep-talk to Lashley about the main event for tonight."

Hunter raised an eyebrow in question, "does that kid even know?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Randy replied with a mere shrug. "I kinda doubt D is going to tell him, but.. You never know."

"Right well, we're trying to figure out who Li is going to stay with during the main event. We already know she won't be at ringside but.."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I think Dave has a plan.. He wouldn't say what he had in mind, but it doesn't involve her being at ringside."

Hunter sent an amused smirk towards Randy, "and by the sour look on your face, I'm guessing it has something to do with Cena, huh?"

The Legend Killer laughed without humor, "ha ha.. For the last time, I am not jealous. John's a friend of mine, you know.." the younger man trailed off at that, starting to say more when a sharp knock at the door interrupted his train of thoughts.. "And that's probably Dave."

Chris shrugged, opening the door wide enough so he could see out. "We were just talking about you.."

Dave smirked a bit, "well when you two weren't in the locker room when we got back.. And since the two of you left the meeting pretty quick, I didn't get the chance to tell Li that she has a visitor.. Or rather, there's a visitor to RAW that she might want to see.."

The Diva blinked, hazel eyes widening in surprise as Rob Van Dam stepped in after Dave. "I thought you were still out on injury.."

Rob held up a crutch, "technically yes.. But, I'm almost done training so.. Figured I'd stop by and see how everyone was." Grinning he added: "I've missed ya, Red."

Lita sent a look to her brother, "I take it he's baby sitting me?"

"Correct," Dave gestured to the crutch, "he even brought a weapon with him, just in case."

"This should be fun then," the redhead quipped with a grin, "we have all night to play catch up and all that good stuff." Glancing to Chris, Lita gestured to Rob: "Chris.. This is Rob… Rob? Meet Chris."

Rob touched a hand to his forehead, setting his bag and the crutch down. "I'll be back in a bit, okay Li? I promised Lilian I'd stop by the Diva's locker room, plus I have to meet with McMahon.. Let him know that I'm good to go for the Rumble."

"I'll be here all night," Lita stated with a wry smile, rolling her eyes when Rob reached out a hand to ruffle her hair. "I'm glad he's here… not that I mind present company, just that he's a welcome face."

Dave shook his head, reaching out to give his sister a quick one armed hug. "Well, I hate to break up the party but.. Randy and I should be in our own locker room.."

"And I should probably get to my locker room," Hunter spoke up next, sending a quick nod to Lita. "But, if you want, you can stop by later…or whatever."

At that, both Chris and Lita nodded.. The two settling on the bench for the time being to chit chat about the main event. And really, that was all Lita planned on doing for the rest of the night… not talking about the main event, of course, but.. Pretty much sticking in the locker room unless it was absolutely necessary for her to leave. The two remained content in the locker room until Rob returned.. The three soon turning their collective attention to the monitor as the Heat tapings started to wind down. According to the match listing for that night, the contract signing was slated first…and while Lita had half expected for Edge or Bischoff to demand her presence, she was left out. That bothered her to some extent, since she would be a part of the match…not as an actual participant but that stupid contract would be on the line. Still, being at the contract signing would have meant that she would have to deal with Edge and Bischoff, more or less on her own… and that was something that she really didn't want to do. All she wanted at this point, was for the damn match to be over with so she could put some more distance between herself and the current WWE Champion.. And hopefully get her life back on track.


	20. Chapter 20

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** this is the January 16th edition of RAW, just my way.. Main event covered for the second half of the chapter and I made a slight error where it concerned Team RAW and the lumberjacks.. Said error is corrected. And I know, Lita's acting a little weird towards the end, but hey…at least she's showing signs of life, right?

**-x-x-x-**

Dave Batista let out a breath, counting down the minutes before the main event that night.. A main event that, under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be participating in since he wasn't on this roster anymore. But, thanks to a few strings pulled by the siblings McMahon… the inter-brand war was renewed which meant he could expect more matches like this in the future. But, it wasn't the main event that was bothering him at this point.. Rather, it was just a feeling that he couldn't shake.. That something was going to happen and that it was going to be something bad. Since he and Lita had been children, it had just been one of those things.. Brotherly instinct or something along those lines, but…whatever it was, it was usually right on target. But, tonight, he hoped that instinct was wrong… the last thing he wanted or needed to deal with now, was Lita getting hurt again.. Or any member of Team Smackdown or any of the redhead's friends. He felt, however, that as long as Lita stayed far away from the ring.. Nothing would go wrong. Or so he could hope.. The man frowning at the entire situation.. If she came down to the ring, there was potential that she could get hurt. Not by any of the lumberjacks on either team but by his opponent for the night. On the other hand, if she stayed in the back like she planned…and if Edge and Bischoff had someone else lurking around.. Well, then he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. As he thought about it, he would be able to do something about it, but…that would mean using one of two options. Either he could have Lita at ringside, walking down with Edge or he could try to convince her to leave the arena.. The likelihood of either scenario happening didn't look to high in his book.. Dave back to wondering just what in the hell could happen…and hoping that nothing would happen to his sister. But, before he could think any further on the matter, his thoughts were put on hold..

Theodore Long sent a look between the members of Team Smackdown…or at least most of them. "As per request of Mr. Layfield, the Boogeyman will be the first lumberjack out there for Smackdown. And since we were not permitted to attend the pre-show meetin' for RAW, I've been informed that the lumberjacks for RAW are the members of Team RAW, along with Triple H, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels and Snitsky."

Randy sent the G.M. a questioning look, "now.. I know we really aren't supposed to mix it up, but.. Say the referee's back is turned and whoops? Low bridge?"

Dave shook his head, "we want this fight to be clean, Orton. Sure, I'm not exactly expecting for Team RAW to play nice out there, but.. We're on their territory."

"So?" Randy waved it off without a care, "it's only cheating if you get caught.. And we might be on the same Team here, but.. Shouldn't we be playing off our on-screen characters? You're going to have three top level heels at ringside Mr. Long, and I think we should use that to our advantage."

"It's risky," Theodore stated after a moments pause, "if y'all want to pull that then I will look the other way, but.. Just keep in mind, there's top level heels on their side."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "so where will you be? You and Bischoff can be at ringside, right?"

"You betta believe it playa, I will be there unless I'm banned by Mr. McMahon."

Dave smirked slightly, "it's too bad we can't make this a tag-team match.. Champion and Manager vs. Champion and Manager." Shaking his head, he added: "they just seem so damn confident that they are the better brand.."

"Too bad it won't happen," Angle put in with a smirk of his own, "Bischoff's too much of a coward to step into that ring with real competition."

Randy gave a slight shrug, "well there's really only one way to find out.. We ask McMahon and see if we can get this match changed."

Batista stood, shouldering his title belt, "I'll go ask.. The match is scheduled to start in fifteen so.. It shouldn't take me too long."

Just outside of the Smackdown locker room, Maria bit her lower lip.. Just raising her hand to knock when the door was opened, the World Heavyweight Champion stepping out.

Dave frowned slightly, taking in the blond woman's appearance.. "I take it this isn't about getting a pre-match interview."

The young woman shook her head, "I .. I overheard Edge and Mr. Bischoff talking and.." Her hands clutched together in front of her, "I don't know where they are right now and--"

"Then we'll talk quick.. I was heading to McMahon's office but, I have a feeling I need to hear whatever it is you overheard."

Maria nodded tentatively, tugging back a few loose tendrils of hair. "They were talking about someone.. Edge wanting to know if he was going to be here tonight, to take care of some unfinished business. And I don't know if it's someone from RAW or what but.."

Batista frowned heavily, "who are they going after?"

"Lita," she told him quietly, the Diva's gaze on her feet…not realizing that they had stopped until she ran into his much larger body. "They know she's with Rob, saw him coming to RAW, watched him walk around with her and Chris earlier."

"Fucking shit," Dave ran a hand over his short hair, "and you're sure they didn't see you? Absolutely sure?"

Maria nodded, finally meeting his worried gaze. "Positive.. It's like I told Lita and Victoria, they don't pay a lot of attention to me unless I'm wearing something like this.." she gestured to her low cut dress, frowning after a moment. "What should I do now?"

Dave smiled grimly, "you go find somewhere to hide or at least keep safe. Even if they didn't see you there, there's a chance that they could come after you as well.. Just for helping Li."

"Should I tell Victoria?"

The Animal nodded sharply, "find her and then find Tyson.. Tell him that it's best for the two of you to hang out with him until RAW is over, alright? And if he gives you any problems.. I'll deal with it later."

"Okay," Maria sent him a small smile, starting to head towards the Diva's locker room when Dave reached out, a large hand resting on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Thank you, for giving a damn.. And for helping." He offered a small smile of his own, before his hand dropped to his side, Dave making a quick path towards McMahon's office.

**-x-x-x-**

Fortunately, Dave was able to get to Mr. McMahon's office in time to request the slight change to the main event, unfortunately.. Mr. McMahon was still undecided by the time he left the office.. And since Dave had to get back to the Smackdown locker room, all he could do was wait. Another unfortunate problem, he didn't know if Lita had been informed of the danger she was still in.. or if Rob knew. Not that the two would have any major way of knowing, save for Maria or Victoria but.. He could still hope that someone would warn the two so they could find another place to hide. Still, he at least managed to inform Randy, Rey and Chris Benoit about the situation brewing backstage.. Letting Triple H and Chris Masters know when the respective Teams met up before the main event.

_**Main Event**_

"The following is a Champion vs. Champion, non title lumberjack match!" Lilian let the microphone drift away, just bringing it back to her mouth when Mr. McMahon's music sounded over the speaker system.

"Now, I know you all are expecting to see a Champion vs. Champion match.. And you will." Mr. McMahon glanced out over the near capacity crowd, "you should know that this match is between Team Raw and Team Smackdown…and that it is now a tag-team match. In that very ring.. In one corner, representing Team RAW- WWE Champion Edge and his partner Head of Creative Eric Bischoff and their opponents, representing Team Smackdown.. World Heavyweight Champion Dave Batista and his partner, Smackdown's own General Manger.. Theodore Long!"

Dave and Randy exchanged a triumphant look behind the curtains, the World Heavyweight Champion's intense gaze settling soon on Edge. "Well, well, well.. I guess it's time for you two to put up or shut up.. Or get your asses kicked, either way.. I look forward to this match."

Edge snorted indifferently, "yeah whatever.. You'll be singing a different tune when _I _pin you."

Dave just shook his head, forgoing any verbal reply as Lilian started the introduction for Team Smackdown's lumberjacks.

"Representing Team Smackdown, they are the challengers.. Smackdown General Manager, Theodore Long and the World Heavyweight Champion…Batista!"

The Animal tossed a look over his shoulder, "I'm going to make you _my _bitch, Edge.. Get ready."

Chris, Bobby and Rey cheered as their champion and team captain made his way down the ramp.. Randy, J.B.L and Kurt cheering half heartedly…if at all. Dave squaring his shoulders as he stood in the ring, eyes trained to the top of the ramp as Team RAW and RAW's chosen lumberjacks made their way to ringside. For show, Triple H narrowed his eyes at the World Heavyweight Champion, the gaze becoming a little more meaningful as he caught the blue eyes of the Legend Killer.. The Game smirking at his former protégé.

"And their opponents, representing Team Raw.. The head of the creative team, Eric Bischoff and the WWE Champion… Edge!"

"_If you folks at home recall, the last time Eric Bischoff faced Theodore Long was at Survivor Series.." the King paused, "and he lost!"_

Dave leaned against the ropes, watching Edge and Bischoff like a predator stalking it's prey…and in some sense, he was.. The World Heavyweight Champion pointing to Edge, making a gesture for him to start the match.

"_And it looks like it will be the Champion's starting out the match! Referee Mike Chioda is calling for the bell.."_

Locking eyes with his opponent, Dave stepped forwards to the center of the ring.. Locking up with Edge after a moment…shoving the blond man to the mat with a force. He smirked when the Canadian glared, brushing himself off before locking up again… this time with Dave shoving him back into the turnbuckles. And when Edge came charging blindly, Dave took the opportunity to deliver a clothesline, knocking the man flat on his back.. It wasn't until Edge went to the ropes for support…and unfortunately for him on the Smackdown side, that Randy decided to use the low bridge.. The WWE Champion finding himself surrounded by a mob of Smackdown wrestlers. Randy managed to get to the blonde man first, Kurt assisting him for the time being…the pair sending Edge flying into the ring steps. The beat down continued until Lashley tossed the blond man over the top rope.. Batista grabbing the dazed man by the arm, holding out his wrist to Bischoff…slapping the former G.M. on the back to 'tag' him in.

"Time for some payback." Dave whispered to Bischoff as he tossed him into the ring, shoving at his shoulders until he had the former G.M. backed up into Team Smackdown's corner.

And unfortunately, that seemed to be a turning point of sorts for Team RAW.. Or so it appeared anyway, as Bischoff tossed Theodore to the RAW lumberjacks, the Smackdown G.M. landing at Triple H's feet. In turn, Hunter looked up to Bischoff, shrugging before tossing Theodore back in the ring.. And when Eric went to yell at his lumberjacks, Teddy took advantage…returning the favor, with Bischoff soon at the mercy of Team Smackdown while Batista went after Edge again.. Dragging the man into the ring via two fistfuls of blonde hair. And judging from the glazed look in Edge's eyes…that little run in with the stairs was starting to take effect.. Dave helping the problem along by introducing the blond man's head to the top turnbuckle a few times.. Turning him to pound at his face until the referee forced them apart. The two in the ring were soon joined by an equally woozy Bischoff and a very refreshed Theodore Long.. RAW taking it's last commercial break at that moment.

And that was when all hell broke lose.

Team RAW, not wanting to look completely weak, decided that now was the time to aid their champion and whatever Bischoff was to them.. Team Smackdown following suit, with the remaining lumberjacks brawling on the outside of the ring. And their collective attention likely would have stayed with the match, had the Titantron not shown the backstage area… where RAW interviewer Maria and RAW Diva's Candice Michelle and Lita were running…from what, they couldn't see just yet though.. The Titantron fading out as the camera was pushed away. Swearing quite liberally, Dave sent a look to Randy.. The Legend Killer setting up Bischoff for the RKO while Dave got his own finishing move ready for Edge.. The two noting absently that Chris Benoit and Rey were keeping the ring cleared from Team RAW.. Thanks to Bobby, J.B.L and Kurt wielding steel chairs…quickly so, they tossed Edge on top of Bischoff as Theodore made the pin for Team Smackdown.. Dave wanting to get this over with quickly so he could get to his sister before…well frankly, before anything happened to her.

_**Backstage..**_

While Team Smackdown was taking care of Team RAW.. Lita, Candice, Victoria and Maria were running blindly through the hallways, Mark Henry and Daivari hot on their trail. The big man had managed to take out both Tyson and Rob.. Leaving the four Divas to fend for themselves until Team Smackdown, Team RAW or anyone could help them out. And it wasn't until Lita decided to play decoy that the Divas managed to give their pursuer the slip.. Candice and Victoria hitting Henry in the back with chairs while Maria delivered a low blow to Daivari. And while they did manage to get Daivari down first, Henry also managed to get a hand on the redhead…pulling her back to him, tossing her to the floor when the steel chairs hit his back. But, that only seemed to slow the big man.. Daivari writhing on the floor while Henry set his sights on the redhead.. And she would have been caught, had a locker room door not opened in time…Lita yanked inside while Candice, Victoria and Maria quickly followed…taking their weapons with them.

"Are y'all out of your minds?" John Cena shook his head, looking between the four shaken Divas. "He ain't someone you should be messing wit' on your own."

Lita made a face, "we know that Cena.. It's not like we asked him to chase after us like that anyway.. We had Tyson and Rob with us and… shit. Rob's still out there and so is Tyson."

Cena grabbed her arm as she tried to leave, "and just where in the hell do you think you're goin? He's 'prolly still out there an' pissed off."

"But Rob is still out there!" Lita protested instantly, trying to yank her arm free, "I can't leave him!"

John raised an eyebrow, "are you forgetting that you're still recoverin' from bruised ribs and a concussion? You ain't leaving this locker room 'til Dave or Randy or someone gets 'ere to go wit' you."

Lita narrowed her eyes, a challenging glint forming.. "you aren't my keeper, Cena.. Let me go."

"No," he told her firmly, the grip on her arm tight enough to keep her there but not enough to hurt her. "You ain't leaving this locker room unless ya can get by me." John rolled his eyes when she scowled, "that ain't gonna work, Lita. I ain't letting you leave."

"But--"

"Look, I get that you're worried 'bout Tyson an' Rob, alright? But answer me this.. Was Grape Ape after them or was he after you?" And when Lita said nothing, John shook his head. "S'what I thought."

Maria sighed heavily, "that's who they were talking about earlier." She turned wide eyes to Victoria, "Edge and Bischoff were talking about having someone on their side…to take care of their unfinished business."

"Lovely," Victoria quipped dryly, the Diva running a hand through her hair, "that's the last thing we need to deal with." She crossed her arms over her middle, "we should probably try and find Randy, Dave and all of them.. So they know we're safe." Tossing a look over to the pair that was still locked in a silent battle of wills, the dark haired woman gestured to the door.. Candice and Maria toting the chairs while they exited.

Lita huffed, "you can let go of my arm at anytime Cena."

"And? You could start using my first name, I know ya know it."

"Oh for crying out loud, I doubt Henry is going to come barging in here and in case you haven't noticed? Vicki, Maria and Candice already left."

"Your point?" John loosened the grip on her arm, "that don't mean you hafta go out there too, right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "you are such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

John rolled his eyes right back, "I'm the same pain in the ass that got ya away from Henry just now.. What do you think woulda happened if I hadn't done that, huh?"

"Like you really care."

Cena smiled wryly, the next words coming out of his mouth before he could think: "ya know something.. Maybe I should just say I don't want the damn contract."

Lita's mouth dropped open in shock, her jaw trembling with rage while hazel eyes flashed briefly with fear. "Bastard… get the hell off of me!"

"I--"

Not giving him the chance to finish and just wanting to get away from him, she did the first thing that crossed her mind.. Lita slapped him. "Let go of me."

John blinked, rubbing his cheek with his free hand. "I guess I deserved that one."

Hazel eyes narrowed, the Diva wiling her resolve not to crumble. "Just let me go."

"No, I ain't letting ya go, 'cos if you run out there and Henry's waiting for you--"

"Don't pretend to care, Cena." She replied bitterly, Lita averting her gaze then, her arms wrapping around her middle as he finally let go of her.

"If I didn't give a shit, I wouldn't have dragged your ass in here when you was running from Henry, I wouldn't have stayed at the hospital overnight." Sighing a bit, John shook his head. "Look, ya can be mad at me all ya want to--"

"You're right.." she interrupted him quietly, the Diva heaving a sigh before she continued. "You were there, when you really didn't have to be…you were there after I asked you to stay."

"but I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said.. I'm just frustrated about a whole lotta shit."

The redhead turned a teary gaze towards him, "you aren't the only one John."

Her resolve crumbled, the tears started to fall.. Cena standing in front of her for a moment before tentatively reaching out for her.. Lita fighting him at first before her hands came up to clutch at his shoulders.. And that was how Dave, Randy, Rey, Chris Benoit, Chris Masters, Triple H, Ric, Victoria, Maria, Candice and Trish found them.. The redhead going to her brother once she realized he was standing there.. The Animal sending a questioning look to the former WWE Champion. But, before John could say anything Lita spoke up.. Quietly enough for only Dave to hear her…the siblings exiting the locker room with everyone else following behind. RAW was in the books.. A victory for Team Smackdown recorded, but with a new threat in the game. As if dealing with just Edge and Bischoff wasn't enough.. Now they had Mark Henry to contend with. And the big problem where that man was concerned, he was apparently in the pocket of Bischoff and in Edge's corner…which meant, until that contract was up, Lita would be near him, and at the mercy of two men who already wanted to destroy her. If things could have gotten any worse, they more than likely just did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** this is the January 20th edition of Smackdown, just my way.. Treating it like it's actually filmed live on Friday night, even though I probably have stated it as a Tuesday taping before hand….eh. I'm the author, I can change things when I want to.. So, with that in mind, the RAW superstars appearing would have been taken off a house show (presuming one was scheduled for January 20th)

**-x-x-x-**

Even though she was arriving to the arena with her brother, Lita knew full well that she would be sticking with Team RAW for the evening.. And that in itself wasn't entirely bad…even with Edge, Henry and Daivari around, she still had Kane, Show and Masters. The only one she wasn't really sure about was Carlito, but.. She figured that Chris would keep the man in line. Or at least she hoped anyway, because the thought of dealing with Edge, Henry and Daivari was enough for her to just say screw Smackdown and head home. But, tonight she couldn't do that since Team RAW would be in tag team action, again, against Team Smackdown. Only this time around, the main event would be different.. The two teams being allowed to pick their combatants for the evening, with the rest of the team banned from ringside. And Lita was pretty certain that Team RAW would pick Kane and Show, simply because of the substantial size difference it would give them. Whatever the case for the main event, Chris was there to meet the redhead and Dave.. The young wrestler escorting Lita to Team RAW's locker room for the evening.. Chris remained by her side while Team RAW discussed strategy for that night…the Diva looking utterly bored and somewhat out of place in the locker room.. At the very least, she was thankful that Eric Bischoff was not in attendance that night.. Not that she was entirely comfortable with most of the present company anyway but, there really wasn't anything she could do about it.

Chris tapped the Diva on the shoulder, "Li.. Were you listening at all?"

Lita smiled sheepishly, "not really.. It's a habit from working with Edge for so long."

The young wrestler shook his head, "well you might be interested in knowing that you're going to valet tonight."

An eyebrow raised, "for who and against who?"

Chris gestured between himself and Carlito, "we're taking on Orton and Angle. I'm not sure if they'll have anyone valet for them, but.. Since you're still with Edge, you valet for Team RAW."

"Sounds fun," she quipped evenly, "though I would've thought that Show and Kane would've gone out there--"

"They will," Edge interrupted sharply. "Even if the teams are supposed to banned from ringside, we'll wait until the match is over… and these two will take it to Angle and that punk Orton." He smiled then, "plus we have another surprise waiting in the wings.."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, "you do realize that Team Smackdown is gonna retaliate right?"

"With who? The shrimp, Mysterio? We already know we can take out Batista and JBL is no concern of mine." Edge gestured between the men in the locker room, "I'm not worried about what that team of losers is going to do."

Lita bit her tongue, to refrain from pointing out that the so called team of losers beat them earlier this week.. Instead, just nodding like she had full confidence.

Edge crossed his arms over his chest, "you should also be aware that the inter-brand war is going to be extended to everyone on the rosters."

Carlito raised an eyebrow at that, "say what? I thought it was just supposed to be the teams."

The blond man smiled cockily, "as I just said.. It's being extended so everyone on the rosters is involved. After the Rumble and going to Wrestle Mania, RAW will invade Smackdown and Smackdown will invade RAW."

Show sent the blond man a questioning look, "when was this decided and why are we only being told now?"

"Eric just ran this by Mr. McMahon and Long…met with them on Tuesday, got approval on Thursday."

Carlito blinked, "and you know this how?"

"Because, I'm the Champ." Edge patted the title belt, "I know these things because it's important to my title reign."

Chris, Lita and Kane exchanged a look at that, the Big Red Machine clearly wanting to say something but..

"Ya know something, that is not cool." Carlito gestured to the Champ, "why should you get any special treatment? Unless of course, you're giving Bischoff special treatment in return.." He held up his hands in mock defense when Edge glared, "hey listen here.. Carlito did not volunteer to be on Team RAW this time, Carlito was forced to be on Team RAW. I don't like you, I just want your title."

Edge snorted, "yeah? Get in line pal. I already have to deal with that chump stain Cena.. Maybe, if you can prove your worth? I'll defend this baby after the Rumble."

Chris smirked, "that's assuming you win the match at the Rumble.."

"I will win that match, don't doubt that." Edge gestured to Henry, "I'll have him in my corner, Bischoff calling commentary and the match itself? It's going to be a street fight."

The smirk on Chris' face only broadened, "and you're so confident that you can still beat Cena? In a street fight? Please."

"Mark my words, Masters.. I will beat Cena at the Rumble." He slanted a glance towards Lita, "which means you'll still be in my corner, where you belong."

The young man just shook his head, "I don't know about that, _pal_. I mean, you had to wait until the Chamber match was over to win the title in the first place.. And now? You're just stacking the deck.. Unless you can beat Cena fair and square? Let's face it…you suck."

Edge's jaw twitched, "you know what? This tag match for tonight, is now a handicapped match. What do you think about that, huh Masters?" His eyes glinted slightly, "or I could make it really interesting.. And have Lita as your partner--"

"She's not cleared to wrestle this week and you know that," Chris narrowed his eyes, "in case you forgot.. She was put in the hospital last week with a concussion and bruised ribs because she was in a title match. If I go alone in this match, fine I go alone. If I have another partner, fine I have another partner, but she will not be my partner."

Edge shrugged it off, "whatever. I need to head down to Long's office.. Let him know who's facing Angle and Orton tonight."

Chris rolled his eyes as the Champ left the locker room, an eyebrow raising at the look Henry was sending his way. "What? You have something to say, say it now. I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

The young wrestler shook his head, he and Lita exiting the locker room shortly after so they could seek out the vending machines and so they could speak with Dave.

**-x-x-x-**

En route to the vending machines, Chris and Lita ran into the tag team champions.. Though not the tag champions from RAW, they ran into MNM.. Melina offering a few words of sympathy to the redheaded Diva before challenging her to a friendly match for the first edition of RAW after the Rumble. Of course, Lita was a little hesitant to agree to it, since it would be a six person tag match and really the only person she could count on was standing next to her. Not that she didn't trust two other members of Team RAW and she also had Triple H, but.. When she logically weighed her options, there was Chris…and there was Chris. Still, after some more hesitation over the whole notion, Lita agreed to the match.. Letting Chris know that she would find another tag team partner or two if necessary. In return, the young wrestler let her know that he would be her tag partner so all they had to do now was find a third partner. Easy enough idea in air, but finding said partner would be another matter all together. Still, it would also mean Lita would be able to get into a match that she stood more of a chance in.. and hopefully without Edge at ringside. But this match, like all matches on RAW, had to be run by Eric Bischoff first.. The redhead fairly certain that the man would approve of it…especially if Edge could work in any special stipulations. Frowning heavily at that thought, the pair was just about to leave the vending machine when Randy and Dave appeared.. The two wanting to know why they weren't in their locker room and why they were openly wandering the hallways.

The Diva arched an eyebrow, "honestly.. If you were in the same locker room with Edge, Mark Henry and Daivari.. Would you want to stick around?"

Dave shook his head, "no.. I can't say I'd want to.. Unless of course, I was able to bash their heads into the lockers a couple times. But, that still doesn't explain why the two of you are just wandering around."

Lita rolled her eyes, "for your information, we weren't wandering.. We were looking for a vending machine. Melina, Nitro and Mercury just happened to stop by…and she challenged me to a tag match for RAW.. After the whole invasion stuff starts anyway."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "what invasion stuff?"

"Oh.. The grumpy old man in charge of RAW's creative stuff, decided that after the Rumble.. RAW will start invading Smackdown and vice versa.." Lita ran a hand through her hair, "basically.. It's just extending the inter-brand war to everyone on the roster."

If possible, Randy and Dave blinked in unison.. The younger man's forehead furrowing deeply. "When the hell did this happen and why haven't we been told about it?"

Chris shook his head, "apparently Bischoff went to McMahon on Tuesday, got the final approval yesterday. But, like Li said, it won't go into effect until after the Rumble." He smirked slightly, "which, by the way, bastard boy seems pretty confident that he's going to win."

Dave snorted in disbelief, "over my dead body he'll win." He sent a questioning look between the two RAW superstars, "what kind of match is it going to be? And how do you two find all of this stuff out?"

"Straight from the asshole's mouth of course," Chris said then frowned a little, "the match is going to be a street fight which means.. No DQ. Edge said he's going to have Bischoff on commentary with Henry in his corner."

Randy frowned, "I don't like the sound of that.. Sure, street fight is all good and well but…with that big blob out there, Li's a sitting duck."

Dave smacked the younger man on the back of the head, "idiot. It's a street fight, which means no DQ.. That means we can interfere if we so choose and you can damn well bet I will."

"You didn't have to hit me," Randy said first, "but I'm just saying. Even if we can get down there and take out the creature from the blue lagoon, who's to say that something else can't happen? We're dealing with Bischoff here, Dave.. And you and I both know how he works. Hell, he could even change his mind between now and the Rumble."

Dave rolled his eyes, "then we come up with another plan, genius. Don't forget, we do have H on our side."

Chris coughed before Randy could reply, "anyway.. Li and I should probably get back to the locker room. I have a handicapped match I need to prep for and she'll be at ringside with me."

Randy raised an eyebrow at that, "handicapped match?"

Lita nodded, sweeping her hair back from her face. "Chris told Edge that he sucked and Edge apparently took offense to that.. Changed the tag match for tonight into a handicapped match."

At that, Randy and Dave smirked.. The two men bidding Chris and Lita a brief farewell so they could head back to their respective locker rooms.

_**Main Event**_

Lita sucked in a sharp breath, squaring her shoulders before Chris' music hit the speakers…the two planning for her to disrobe him before he did his signature string of poses. And while that all went well, Chris found himself with a surprise partner.. Not Carlito as originally planned, but none other than Mark Henry.. The man coming down to the ring just as Chris and Lita were entering it…the two exchanging a look before shrugging it off to nothing. But, just as Team RAW hadn't walked down without some back up.. Team Smackdown was accompanied by the tag team champions and Melina.. The rules, after all, had said that the team members would be banned but said nothing about anyone else in the locker rooms…and both Henry and MNM were exceptions to that rule.. And while Lita certainly wouldn't wish any ill will against MNM, she hoped that Henry would remember that they were both there for RAW. Whatever the case though, Randy ended up starting the match against Henry.. The third generation wrestler sizing up his opponent before sending a quick look towards the redhead…that moment giving Henry a slight edge, as if he needed any more of an advantage.. Shoving the Legend Killer to the turnbuckles with a force. That continued until Randy got a quick thumb to the eye, the man following it up with a quick series of upper cuts in hopes that he could at least knock some wind out of the much larger man…that seemed to work long enough for Randy to get Kurt into the ring.. Melina distracting the referee while Team Smackdown and the Smackdown tag champs got a four on one attack in.

Of course, Lita wanted to join in on the attack but.. That was not to be…hazel eyes narrowing sharply when Daivari ordered for her to help out Team RAW. The Diva and Daivari started their own little game of cat and mouse on the outside of the ring, while Henry finally made the tag to Chris in the ring.. The younger wrestler locking up with Kurt Angle just as Lita grabbed a steel chair to use against Daivari. And perhaps she would have gotten a small dose of retribution, had Mark Henry not noticed her stalking his manager.. The man inserting himself between the two while Lita paused in her tracks, debating on what to do. There was no saying that there had to be absolute peace between all members of Team RAW, right? Keeping that thought in mind and disregarding the fact that this was the same man whom had been stalking her on Monday.. Lita brought the chair upwards, only to have Henry swat it away from her.. Lita finding herself in a similar position as she had on Monday.. Henry advancing towards her with a purpose. He had just managed to get the redhead cornered as Chris was tossed unceremoniously out of the ring…taking the legal man, Kurt Angle, with him.. That action allowed for Randy to get involved, the Legend Killer shoving Lita behind him so he could take a shot or two at Henry.

It was at the point that the referee lost control.. Calling for the bell, much to the disappointment of the crowd…those boos turning quickly to cheers as the locker rooms started to empty.

Amidst the chaos, and thanks to Randy's quick thinking, Lita had been more or less overlooked during the fray.. Narrowly avoiding being squashed by Chris Masters as Kurt, Johnny and Joey tossed the man into the barricade. And just as she thought it was safe to leave the ringside area, she found herself face to face with Mark Henry… or more like her eyes to his massive chest, the man blocking one escape route while the others seemed to be filled with fighting superstars. It wasn't until the rest of Team RAW got down to the ring that Lita found a little leeway… slipping around Henry only to be yanked back as the man had a fistful of her hair.. But, no sooner had that happened was she released.. Dave showing up to pick his own fight with the big man.. She then retreated to the Smackdown set, hoping that would be one safe area…and as it turned out, she was right.. The rest of Team RAW eventually joining her there.. Chris Masters beside her with Kane and Show in front of them as they made their way back to the locker room.

Lita sent a concerned look to the man next to her, "are you okay?" She winced when he grimaced, "stupid question.. I'm sorry Chris.."

"For what?" Chris tried to shrug off the pain he was feeling in his upper back, "Li.. You know you weren't supposed to get involved and for the most part, you didn't." He sent a dirty look back to Henry before his gaze returned to the Diva. "Just be careful, alright? I don't want you around Henry without me near by."

Lita made a face, "trust me, I don't plan on that happening anytime soon.. The gorilla might be on our side but.." She waited until the rest of Team RAW had passed them by, her tone dropping a bit so only Chris could hear her. "It's pretty obvious as to why he's here.. When we were trying to ditch King Kong Dummy and his handler, Maria told me that he's after me…to take care of Edge's unfinished business."

"Shit," the young wrestler uttered first, frowning as the Diva was leading him to the trainers room. "Li, I don't--"

"You are in no condition to argue with me, young man." Lita arched an eyebrow, a challenging look in her hazel eyes. "I didn't arrive to the arena with anyone on Team RAW and you can just hitch a ride back with me and D." She gestured plainly to the trainers room, shutting the door behind her while Chris got settled. "Now.. Yes, I know.. It's not looking so good with Henry around, especially with some time left between now and the Rumble, but.. I think I can handle it."

Chris shot her a disbelieving look, answering the trainer's questions before speaking to her. "Li.. That's not a good idea. He's a challenge for me and you? I mean no offense, Red.. I know you're tough and you can handle your own, but it's not safe.."

The Diva heaved a sigh, "well.. What else can I do? There's no way I can sit out another week, unless I get injured and I've filled my personal hospital visit quota already. But honestly, what else can I do? With Bischoff back, I can't leave that asshole's side until the Rumble and--"

"Then we'll think of something," Chris promised her, taking the ice packs from the trainer as he stood. "We can talk to Cena, talk to H…we'll figure something out, alright? And look at it this way, there's only one more week to deal with that contract and then you're free…sort of, but at least you're away from Edge."

Lita bit her lower lip, nodding after a long moment. "Yeah I guess.. I just want it all to end now, you know? I'm so sick of doing this."

Chris grimaced, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders. "Trust me Li, I'm sick of having to see you go through this."

She sent him a weak smile, returning the one armed hug as they exited the trainers room.. Only to have their patch blocked.

"What do you want?"

Henry sneered at the younger man, "you won't be able to help her all the time, kid." His eyes cut dangerously to the redhead, before returning to Chris. "There will be a day that you won't be able to save her."

Chris snorted, "we'll see about that, now won't we? I already told you, I'm not afraid of you and you can come after me all you want to. But just remember this.. We are both on RAW, we both fight for RAW…save your breath until the war is over."

His arm tightened a little around Lita's shoulders.. The two leaving the area after one last glare was exchanged between Chris and Henry. And not to their entire surprise, most of Team RAW had already left.. Their things and presumably Henry's the only signs that the locker room had even been occupied that night.. Lita waiting while Chris got dressed…the young man stating he'd just shower at the hotel to avoid any more run-in's with Henry. The two making their way to the parking lot, Lita removing the car keys that she had swiped from her brother…the two RAW superstars waiting in the car for Randy and Dave so they could leave and put the night behind them. As Chris had stated earlier, there was only one more week to go until the Rumble match.. But that was one week that Bischoff, Edge and Henry could very well put to good use…or not so good use in Lita's case. And one week that Bischoff had to change his mind about the title match at the Rumble. The contract would still be on the line as would the title belt, that was already signed and squared away… but, unbeknownst to everyone…save for Edge and Bischoff, the stipulations for the match had not been made official. And those remaining details, however small they could be, could also result in a big problem for both the challenger and the redhead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** this is the January 23rd edition of RAW but my way so.. Pretty much ignoring most of what happened on the actual show that night. Having said that, RAW is spread out over the next two chapters.

**-x-x-x-**

RAW had even begun taping yet and already.. Lita wanted to get out of there. But, she wasn't the only one.. Chris Masters ready to join the redhead after they had gotten a look at the card for that night. The beginning wasn't all that bad, Bischoff announcing the environment for the title match at the Rumble, and reminding the participants of the stipulation in the process. And really, the rest of the card wasn't all that bad.. Team RAW would still be taking on Team Smackdown just in a series of singles matches, the gauntlet saved for Smackdown..And speaking of those singles matches, it would start with Rey vs. Carlito, then Chris vs. Lashley, Batista vs. Kane, JBL vs. Big Show with Randy having the honors of facing off against Edge. Amidst the packed card, there was also a Divas tag match.. Lita teaming that night with Victoria, Candice in their corner to take on the team of Trish and Maria with no one in their corner. But, that wasn't a problem either…at least until they saw the part about an outside interference. That interference would then lead to a four on four tag team match.. Though, they weren't sure who the other participants would be. Added to that, the Divas participating in the match pretty much made up the majority of the Divas on RAW to begin with…there were four Divas on the Smackdown side of things, but…the big war wasn't supposed to start until after the Rumble. Keeping that in mind, Lita hoped that Bischoff would shed some more light on the situation at the pre-show meeting.. He couldn't be that heartless, could he? Frowning, the Diva reminded herself just who she was dealing with…and the fact that Bischoff happened to hate her.. Lita started to wonder if this match was some sort of punishment to Maria and Candice.. The two women had, after all, helped her last week when Henry had come after her.. But that still didn't help matters any where it concerned figuring out who their opponents would be…and if anyone would be able to get to the ring in time to help them.

Victoria met the pair in the hallway, "any clues about the interference later?"

Lita shook her head, "none what so ever.. I mean yeah, there are Divas on Smackdown, but we still outnumber them. And unless they went on a recent hiring spree.."

The older woman frowned, "this really sucks. Good that you're getting back in the ring in a real match, but.. It would be nice if we knew what was going on."

Chris rolled his shoulders, the trio navigating the hallways slowly. "Yeah well, the card for tonight is pretty packed.. Judging by that, it's safe to say that the interference won't be from anyone on Team RAW or Team Smackdown."

Lita's nose wrinkled, "you'd think anyway.. But that also leaves just about everyone else on the rosters as suspects."

"We'll find out soon enough," Victoria gestured the catering hall further ahead, "but if you're in a match tonight, maybe you won't have to valet."

Lita snorted, snapping her fingers in a show of disappointment. "Pity.. I wanted to see Randy kick Edge's ass tonight."

Chris smirked beside her, "we'll watch everything from the locker room, Li. Sure, it won't be the same but.. At least you can safely cheer on Randy."

Lita merely shrugged in response, the trio heading further inside the catering hall to seek out empty seats.

Bischoff cleared his throat as he looked over the room, "if I could have everyone's attention please." He held up a sheet of paper, "I'm certain that most of you have read over the match listing for tonight. If you have not, do so. We won't have many promo spots tonight since we have a lot of matches scheduled. But, if you are needed for a promo, I'll let you know after we discuss the match listing."

Trish rolled her eyes from behind the trio, "I get the feeling that he really likes to hear himself talk."

"More or less," Lita conceded with a smirk…sobering when the apparent boss shot her a look.

"Our first match for the evening, will be Carlito vs. Rey, followed by Masters vs. Lashley." Bischoff set down the piece of paper, "the third match for the night will be a Divas tag match. Now, I'd tell you all what the interference will be, but.. I like to keep a few surprises."

Victoria let out a sigh, "that sounds really promising.."

Another look was sent to the four, "do I need to separate you?"

Lita rolled her eyes, kicking back a bit in her seat. "If this is kindergarten.. I want my snack and my daily nap."

Bischoff twitched, "there's an empty seat near Flair and Michaels, I suggest you move."

Trish shook her finger in a mock admonishing manner, "once a troublemaker.. Always a troublemaker."

John Cena kicked out the chair next to his, "I don't know what he's thinking.. Putting you over 'ere."

"Apparently he's not," Lita informed him as she took a seat. "And it's not like those two are much better… they just hide it well."

The Boss cleared his throat, eyeing the four in the corner of the room. "The last match for the first half of RAW will be Batista vs. Kane.. That match will take us to the second half of the show, leaving JBL vs. Big Show and the main event to finish off the evening." He placed his hands on the table in front of him, "for promos tonight, I'll need Edge, Henry, Cena, Masters and Lita.. The rest of you are dismissed."

John rolled his eyes, stretching his arms overhead. "This ought to be good. We got the walking Jack Ass and Grape Ape to deal wit'."

Bischoff glanced first to Chris, "you'll have one spot with Orton for the Rumble.. And for your match at Smackdown." He waved a hand then, "it's simple really.. Two of the youngest superstars, both cocky and full of themselves.. You get the picture."

"Can I go then? I'd like to prep for my match."

"You are dismissed," the man in charge gestured next between the remaining four. "All of you will need to be present for the opening segment. The stipulations of the title match on Sunday will be gone over, along with the type of match."

John raised an eyebrow, "but the contracts have been signed to make it a street fight."

"Contract," Bischoff corrected smugly, "you were the only one who signed last week, Cena. And in case you didn't read the fine print? The type of match was never determined." He nodded idly to Lita, "your outburst during this process will set up the Divas tag match for later. Now.. Where it concerns the next promo, that will take place after the Divas tag match. John will be one of three people who come to their aid.. And when you all are heading backstage, Edge will confront you."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "how many more promos will there be?"

"One more after the main event takes place." Bischoff made an open gesture with his hands, "Lita, you will not be at ringside for this match, because you will be the special guest referee. Daivari will be the timekeeper while Henry will be in Edge's corner."

Edge shot a triumphant look to the redhead, "don't worry Lita, I won't maim Orton.. I'm leaving that to Henry when the referee 'accidentally' gets speared into the turnbuckle. It was either that or you get tossed into the ring steps."

Bischoff nodded, "Cena.. Your interference will happen while the referee is down. First, you take out Henry and Daivari, then you give the FU to Edge.. At that point, Lita here will be all nice and refreshed, counting the victory for Team Smackdown. Of course, Edge will be unhappy about this but, since Cena stuck around.. He'll make sure that Lita gets out of there safely."

Lita gritted her teeth, "you know Mr. Bischoff, I'd really hate to have to bring a lawsuit against you.. Well actually I wouldn't but.. I am still recovering from bruised ribs. Funny, that injury occurred because of a spear."

Bischoff grimaced, "yes well.. Perhaps we'll just have Henry grab your foot then? You'll need to be healthy for your match next week anyway.. Against MNM."

**-x-x-x-**

Mercifully for John and Lita, the meeting finally ended.. The former champion walking with her until she reached the locker room she was sharing with Chris. And not to her entire surprise, Dave, Randy and Chris Benoit were waiting with the young wrestler.. Lita filling them in on everything that would be taking place that evening. Cena had left the locker room long enough to change, the man soon returning so he and Lita could head out for the opening segment for RAW. Granted, Lita had questioned if it was really necessary for him to do that.. The Diva soon finding herself grateful for him being there when they ran into Henry, Edge and Bischoff in the hallway. And despite Edge's not so nice request, Lita remained with John until they had to head down to the ring…the redhead following reluctantly with Edge and Henry. The promo for the title defense on Sunday was next, Cena finding out that the match had now been turned into an 'I Quit' match. Not that it bothered the former champion any.. The man reminding his opponent that he had successfully defended his title belt before in that very match.. Edge changing his mind to make it a cage match instead. At that point, Lita really had to wonder just what the Canadian was planning…especially since the Rumble match would be the last match of the night. But, then she reminded herself that it did involve Edge and Bischoff.. And those two weren't likely to make things easy on anyone.. She knew that from personal experience and going by that.. The diva couldn't help but worry about the match on Sunday. Still, her brother trusted Cena's abilities well enough…the redhead deciding to just trust her brother's instincts and hope that he was right about it.. Lita forcing her thoughts to her own match for that night. The Diva knew full well that she and Victoria could handle themselves in a ring, even if she hadn't been in the ring much in a match, Victoria was one of the best wrestlers in the Divas division. The redhead wasn't worried about Trish either, she and the blond woman had faced each other enough and tagged with each other enough…well, it was pretty safe to say that they knew each other in that ring better than anyone else.

Lita's gaze snapped to the door as a knock sounded, Victoria entering after a moment. "What's up?"

Victoria ran a hand through her hair, "it's Maria.. She's freaking out about the match."

The redhead sighed, grabbing her gear from her bag. "Well I can't say I really blame her, Vicki.. I mean, she'll be in that ring against the two of us. I'm not saying that we're going to target her on purpose or anything but--"

"I know Li," Victoria seated herself on the bench, the woman already dressed for the match. "Trish is trying to convince her it'll be okay.. And Maria at least knows that we won't hurt her…but, she's worried about the surprise interference."

Lita nodded, seating herself on the same bench as she kicked off her street shoes. "I can't say I'm too thrilled about that either. Look at who made this match, keep in mind that we pretty much are the women's division…or at least you, Trish and Maria--"

"Lita," Victoria raised an eyebrow, "you're in this match, right? That's got to count for something."

The younger woman snorted, "it'll count for something when I have a title shot again. I mean, come on Vicki.. I've been cleared for six months now and I haven't had many matches, if any. This isn't exactly how I envisioned my return from knee surgery." Frowning deeply, Lita grabbed her knee pads. "Would you mind if I just had some time to get dressed?"

Victoria nodded easily, giving her friend's shoulder a re-assuring squeeze. "I'll see you in the hallway, alright?"

_**Divas Tag Match**_

Trish, Lita and Victoria exchanged a look before their combined gaze settled on the very nerve wrecked Maria. Even with the re-assurance of the three experienced Divas.. Maria was a walking basket case. Once Candice arrived, the young blond woman had calmed somewhat.. Lita, Victoria and Candice exiting the area so they could make their entrance. And just as they expected, they were met with an onslaught of boo's mixed with cat-calls and whistles for Candice.. The dark haired Diva doing her Go Daddy dance once they had gotten into the ring. Then it was just a matter of waiting for Trish and Maria to get there… the crowd erupting in cheers as the Women's Champion and the interviewer made their way down the ramp. And just as they had planned before going through the curtains.. Lita and Victoria would double team Maria for a bit, until the referee broke them apart.. Victoria starting things out with Maria so Lita could take on Trish. And while the crowd booed them heavily for their actions, both Lita and Victoria took it a little bit easier on the less experienced Diva. They didn't want to hurt her, after all, but they still needed to make it look believable…lest Bischoff should complain about it later. Their strategy was going fine.. Maria breaking away from Victoria long enough to make the tag into Trish.. Lita then hopping on the bottom rope, demanding to be tagged in.

Lita couldn't help but smile a little as she stepped into the ring to face Trish.. The last time she had been in a match with the Canadian Diva.. She had been a face and Trish had been the heel. But now, things were different. Trish was holding the Women's title belt and Lita…well she was probably the most hated Diva on the rosters. But, she wasn't entirely without her fans…the redhead barely able to hear some 'Lita' chants amongst the throng of 'slut' chants. Despite that, Lita held her chin high.. Locking it up in the center of the ring with her on-screen nemesis and long time friend.. Trish pushing Lita back to the corner, the referee breaking them apart.. Lita using that to her advantage to shove Trish away from her.. And then they were back in the center of the ring. The two women planning their next couple of spots during this lock up.. Trish breaking first, reaching out to slap the redhead. In turn, Lita encouraged for the blond woman to do it again.. Grabbing her wrist mid-air, to deliver a forearm to the face. This time it was Trish's turn to push her back, the two women exchanging forearms to the face before Trish got the redhead in a side head lock. Once more, as planned, Lita shoved the blond woman off of her and towards the ropes, Victoria bringing up her knee into Trish's back.

It was right before the next planned exchange that Bischoff made his presence known.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies.. As interesting as this match is? I'm afraid you have…._three_ minutes to finish up."

"Fuck," Lita glanced over to Maria, then to Candice and finally to Lilian. "Trish we have to get them out of here."

Trish nodded her agreement, backing into the her corner to tell Maria to make a run for it through the crowd. Victoria catching the pointed look from Lita, the dark haired Diva doing motioning for Candice to do the same. And no sooner had Maria and Candice left the area, Lilian leaving on her own accord, did Three Minute Warning appear on the stage, flanking Bischoff before they started to slowly make their way down to the ring.

"They can't come after all three of us--"

"Li," Victoria hissed under her breath, "now is not the time to consider martyrdom. I am not leaving you alone in this ring."

Lita bit her lower lip, "well one of us has to be bait.. I'm the one their probably after.. And Bitchoff did say we'd have help. But right now? We need a weapon…or two."

"Well think of something quick, because they're almost here."

Unbeknownst to the two in the ring, Trish had slipped out to grab her title belt, tossing two steel chairs into the ring before she got back in.. the three women soon standing together as Rosey and Jamal circled the ring.. Victoria arming herself with one steel chair while Lita took the other, the Divas weighing their options as the two men entered from opposite sides of the ring. Their primary target was clear as Rosey started to close in Lita, the redhead backing up, the chair partially obstructing her view. And while she played her game of cat and mouse, Victoria and Trish went after Jamal. Managing to get a few hits in on the man before he grabbed the chair from the dark haired Diva. It was at that point that Lita decided to something stupid.. Or perhaps just to buy a bit of time for them.. She dropped the chair in her hands, dropping to her knees to deliver a low blow to the man in front of her. Victoria getting a low blow of her own to Jamal with Trish kicking him sharply in the knees. And while those moves did buy Trish and Victoria a little time to get the hell out of there, it also pissed off the two men even more. Thankfully, at that point, Rob came through the crowd.. John and Shawn coming down the ramp.. Shawn getting Trish and Victoria out of there while Rob went after one of the men in the ring…the steel chair that Victoria had been using now in his grasp.

Lita was just about to help out Rob when, an arm wrapped around her waist.. John pushing her behind him while he got the other steel chair.. The ring eventually clearing of Three Minute Warning.

John shook his head at the Diva, "you.. I don't know what in the hell you was thinking."

Lita rolled her eyes as she exited the ring.. John following behind her. "I was buying some time. I know they're after me so why should I put Vicki and Trish in harms way when they really don't have to be?"

"It was still a crazy thing to do, Red." Rob informed her, the man still toting the steel chair to be on the safe side. "You should've gotten out of there when you had the chance."

The redhead waved it off without a care, "I don't back down, Rob and you know that. I don't care if they're bigger than me, I am not about to let them hurt--"

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Dave demanded to know as soon as they had reached the backstage area. "Were you even thinking? Damn it Lita, you don't need to be a martyr."

Lita huffed, "like I was just telling Robert here, I could not let Trish or Vicki get hurt. They're after me and they're going to keep coming after me. I don't want my friends getting hurt because of me. They don't need that."

"And you do?" John questioned before Dave could say the same, "Lita.. Look, I can understand that ya got your friends backs or whateva, but you really gotta start giving a damn about yourself. I ain't saying this to be an asshole, but.. You wanna get out of that contract? You gotta survive until Sunday. There's still one more spot where you're gonna be in some kinda danger an' when ya think 'bout it? Only two of us really give a shit about what happens to ya out there."

Lita bit her lower lip, avoiding the man's steady gaze…not wanting to acknowledge his words but she knew.. "I'll do my best."

Batista shot his sister a stern look, "Masters is waiting and I don't want you to leave that locker room until it's absolutely necessary, understand?" Rolling his eyes he added, "which means.. If you're planning on a vending machine run, do it now."

"We'll go with her," Rob promised, the chair still in hand. "And we'll make sure that she gets to the locker room and stays there.. I'll stand guard if I have to."

Dave nodded in response, watching as the three split for another part of the backstage area. And true to his word, John and Rob stayed with Lita while she went to the vending machines.. Rob offering up the necessary change so Lita could get what she wanted.. The two then walking back to the locker room, where Chris was in fact waiting for her to return. John left at that point, Rob heading inside the locker room to hang out with Chris and Lita until she was needed again. Of course, Lita wasn't overly happy about having two 'baby sitters' but, she also knew when to argue and when not to argue.. And when her brother was in his extremely over-protective mode…it was definitely not a time to argue. Added to that, she didn't mind this company at all.. The three talking about the Rumble before the conversation switched the upcoming war between the two brands. And Lita would have liked to have stayed in the locker room with the two men, but.. That just wasn't to be.. A stagehand knocking at the door just as the second to last match was starting to air.. Lita leaving the safety of the locker room to shoot the promo….and then it was time for the main event.


	23. Chapter 23

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** this is the January 23rd edition of RAW but my way .. Main event and the aftermath covered in this chapter.

**-x-x-x-**

As the time drew closer for the main event, Lita having returned from shooting the promo that should have occurred after the Divas tag match…the redhead couldn't help the thoughts from running through her head where it concerned the main event. Despite the fact that she was playing referee in a match where she only trusted one person.. Lita still tried to keep some sort of positive outlook about it. She trusted Randy well enough, knowing that the Smackdown wrestler would never put her in harms way.. Even if meant saving his own skin. But, she also knew that Edge wouldn't hesitate to get her involved…and she could probably say the same about Henry and Daivari. And despite the weak promise from Bischoff earlier.. The redhead couldn't shake the feeling that she would be on the receiving end of a spear at some point during the match. It was how they worked, or so she believed anyway…wanting to take her out, using whatever opportunity they could create. And if they couldn't finish her in one fell swoop, it seemed that they were content to just do it over time. Finish what had already been started. Frowning heavily, Lita tugged on her boots.. Making a face as she gave herself the once over in the mirror. At least, she supposed, she was wearing pants instead of short shorts…though the pants weren't much better. Well, even there, she couldn't find too much fault with the pants.. The shirt, on the other hand.. Sighing aloud, Lita shook her head.. Wondering why she was really giving a damn about her appearance now.. Right now she had to worry about the main event…and making it through said main event. Lita holding her chin high as she exited the bathroom area, promising Chris and Rob that she wouldn't try anything too crazy out there…full well knowing it was an empty promise to make. She knew that she couldn't stand by idly while Randy was facing those odds, but she also had to play it smart for her sake.. The Diva so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice the approaching bodies..

Edge sneered as he looked down at her, "you'd better remember who's side your on."

Lita arched an eyebrow, instinctively taking a step back. "I already know who's side I'm on…and that's mine."

The blond man snorted, "they don't give a shit about you, Lita. They don't care if you end up in the hospital again, they won't care when I slam you into those ring steps and--"

John Cena stepped between the two, "or so you'd like to think, asshole. You even think 'bout shoving her into those ring steps like you're planning on doing? I can promise ya, you ain't leaving this arena on your own accord.. Your ass will be leaving on a stretcher."

Mr. McMahon cleared his throat, a camera crew with him. "Well, I see we don't have to wait for anyone.. Let's get this last promo out of the way, shall we?"

With Lita now standing between them, Mr. McMahon called for the promo to start.. Bischoff arriving on the scene a few moments later. And for all of the tension in the air, the promo itself was shot.. Mr. McMahon commending them on a job well done before he left.. John staying until Randy arrived…partly because he didn't trust Edge and partly because the redhead had a death grip on his hand.

"I gotta get outta here alright?" John waited until Lita had acknowledged him, "ya know I'm gonna be out there eventually, but.. Try not to do anything too stupid.. Orton ain't gonna be happy 'bout it an' I know Big D ain't gonna be happy 'bout it."

Lita gave a slight nod, "don't forget about Randy.. He might need your help."

Cena nodded in return, giving her a light squeeze. "Just don't forget what I said earlier.. Ya gotta start looking out for yourself too."

The Diva started to say something, only to stop short when she was suddenly jerked away.. Edge sending her a dirty look as he brought her to his side.. Lita nearly losing her footing before Randy reached out, yanking her to him.

"I need you to do something during that match," Lita told her friend quietly, "when Henry is after you.. Or when Edge is after you, use me as a shield."

Randy shook his head, "no fucking way am I doing that."

She sent him a pleading look, "if you don't .. then one of them will."

Randy ran a hand over his short hair, giving the Diva a tentative nod. "You're killing me…asking me to do that and--"

"If I'm going to be used a shield out there, I'd rather it was for a friend like you then Edge," she informed him shortly. "And yes, I know.. Dave isn't going to like this, but there are a lot of things I do that he doesn't like."

After a moment, Randy sighed, "I still don't like this.."

Edge coughed, grabbing the redhead by the wrist. "I think you've been fraternizing with the enemy enough, Lita.. First Cena and now Orton? I--"

Lita smiled thinly, "you're right.. I have been fraternizing with the enemy… I've been at your side for how long now?"

Edge narrowed his eyes, but before he could say another word.. Lita's music started on the sound system, the Diva squaring her shoulders as she left the area.

Randy sent a look Edge's way, "if you even think about putting her in harms way? So help me, I will send you to the hospital."

Edge scoffed, waiting for Daivari to leave the area so he could take his spot as time keeper. "You really shouldn't concern yourself with someone who's already lost, Orton. She knows what's good for her and that's being at my side. She belongs with me."

Randy rolled his eyes, "you're what's good for her? Someone who talks shit about her, someone who's put her in the hospital twice, without a second thought? You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit. She doesn't need you and she doesn't belong to you, Edge, when are you going to realize that?"

"You can't save her Orton.. She's beyond that point." Edge smirked, hefting the title belt on his shoulder. "All you can do at this point? All that any of you can do now? Is stand back and watch while I finish what I started."

Randy gritted his teeth, his music just hitting the sound system as he spoke: "We'll see about that, now won't we? I won't destroy you too much because on Sunday? You're the one who's going to be finished."

Tossing one look over his shoulder to Henry, the Legend Killer made his way through the curtains.. Momentarily catching Lita's gaze before he started his signature pose.

"You know what to do out there," Edge spoke sharply, "first we take care of that little punk kid and then? We take care of her… just don't hurt her too much.. She still has to be at ringside on Sunday."

**-x-x-x-**

_**Main Event**_

After Edge had his share of preening and taunting the crowd.. Lita called for the bell.. the title belt was now sitting near Lilian, Daivari also in that area while Henry was in Edge's corner. And if not for that factor…having Henry in the corner, well.. Then maybe, Randy would have a better shot at walking away from this unscathed.. But, at least Lita could hope that one of them would walk away without injury…wanting for both of them to be able to walk away from this but.. She didn't know if that was possible. Especially given the way that neither Edge or Randy was holding back.. Lita having to separate them twice in a matter of seconds. . The blond man glaring down at her when the redhead admonished him for not breaking right away.. The two men eventually locking it up in the center of the ring, Randy gaining a quick advantage as he got Edge in a side headlock.. Lita having to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling at the action. But, Edge countered the move eventually, sending Randy towards the ropes.. Henry involving himself in the match for the first time by grabbing the Legend Killer's foot. And when Lita gave him a warning, Henry grabbed the bottom rope…making as if to enter the ring while Lita argued with him.. Giving Randy the chance to get a thumb to the eye before a quick series of uppercuts. When the referee turned her attention back to the match, Randy was delivering a standing dropkick.. Going for the quick pin, only to have Henry drag Lita away in the midst of a two. Lita instantly got up, motioning for Henry to leave the ringside area when Bischoff appeared at the top of the ramp…pacing slightly before he announced that this match was now a no disqualifications match.

It was after that point that things started to go downhill for Lita and Randy..

The action in the ring quickly moving to the outside of the ring as Edge rolled out to conference with Henry. Randy followed after a moment, leaving himself open to an attack…but the attack didn't come just yet.. Edge and Henry waiting until the referee was also on the outside. Randy acknowledging the meaningful look from the redhead as Edge and Henry started to stalk him…the blue eyed wrestler reluctantly grabbing the Diva to use her as a shield.. Edge stopping his pursuit momentarily, a dangerous smile spreading slowly across his face while he motioned for Henry to up the attack.. Cornering Randy and Lita in the process. It was then that the already reluctant Legend Killer shoved Lita away from him and towards Edge, the Diva's momentum enough to send the blond man into the stairs…and keeping him down long enough for her to get into the ring just as Randy was doing the same. It wasn't too long before Henry was also in the ring, bringing a steel chair with him. Edge was also on his feet, Lita starting up the ten count.. The blond man breaking the count on six, sliding under the bottom rope, his intent clear as he stalked Lita into a corner.. The Diva bracing herself for the impact that was about to come.. Edge grabbing her roughly by the shoulders while Henry kept Randy detained in the opposite corner. Lita bit her lip to keep from crying out, the blond man's blunt fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her exposed upper arms, before one hand came up; striking her harshly across the face.. Randy losing it then as the blood started to trickle from her nose, dropping down to one knee to low blow Henry before charging at the blond man.. Edge turning just in time, yanking Lita in front of him.

Before she knew what was happening, Lita was on the outside of the ring again.. Edge tossing her to the side.. Leaving her at Henry's mercy while Edge used the steel chair on Randy.. Hitting him first in the ribcage before swinging the chair upwards, the sound of steel hitting flesh ringing in Lita's ears as Randy went down.. Henry and Edge then turning their attention the Diva. And damn if she didn't feel entirely helpless right now.. Cursing Bischoff for making so many damn last minute changes….and wondering just where in the hell Cena was.. Lita exiting the ring, Edge exiting after her with Henry exiting opposite Edge.. The two men coming after her slowly.. Waiting until they had her more or less trapped between them..

"No where to run.." Edge smirked, reaching out to toy with a loose strand of the Diva's hair. "No one to help you." No sooner had the words left his mouth, did the blond man reach out again…ripping the referee's top from the redhead. "Don't you see Lita?" He whispered harshly to her, his grip harsh. "Despite what they say? No one cares about you."

The sudden eruption of the crowd caused all three to turn their attention to the top of the ramp. .John Cena standing over Bischoff's fallen form…a steel chair in hand as he made his way down to the ring.. Edge turning to face him, using Lita as a shield before tossing her at the former champion.. John catching her with one arm, just starting to put her behind him when Edge came lunging at the two.. Lita falling back into the steel steps.

John gave a glance back to the Diva then to Edge, "now.. Your ass is mine." Glaring, he brought up the steel chair in his hands, swinging at Edge…just narrowly missing the blond man's face.

Fortunately, at that point, Randy was starting to stir again… the Legend Killer slowly making his way out of the ring, reaching under the ring to find something before attacking Henry from behind.. The man turning to face Randy…only to receive a face full of fire extinguisher. Simultaneously, John had dropped the chair in favor of delivering a few punches to the blond man's face.. Rolling him back into the ring when he saw blood…helping Lita to her feet so she could make the three count.. Lita was just raising Randy's hand in victory, one hand keeping her ripped shirt closed, when Henry got back in the ring.. The trio quickly making their exit as Henry watched. Lita had just made it to the ramp, when she nearly collapsed; John at her side, giving her his shirt before he spoke.

Frowning, the former champ banded an arm around her waist. "Can you walk?"

Lita grimaced, waiting until she had tugged the shirt on: "I can try…I'm not hurt I'm just tired and--"

"I didn't ask ya to try, I asked ya if you could walk.. 'cos if you can't I'm carrying you outta here."

Slowly, she shook her head, leaning against him for a moment before he swung her up and into his arms. . The man turning so he was walking backwards.

Lita sighed, her arms wrapping around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you…for helping us."

John was silent for a long moment, glaring hatefully at the blond man still in the ring. "I told ya I was gonna be out here, right? And 'sides which.. Orton's head is hard enough, he coulda taken more then that."

Randy rolled his eyes, just meeting the two as they appeared through the curtains. "I heard that."

"And? What are you gonna do 'bout it?" Cena shook his head, making his way down the stairs carefully before coming to a stop. "We'll wait for Big D and all them to get here."

Orton sent a concerned look to the redhead, "you alright Li?"

The Diva lifted her head from John's shoulder, "I'm tired…didn't get much sleep last night. Talked to Jeff.."

Randy shook his head, "that wasn't a very smart thing to do, Red."

"We all do stupid things, Randy." She removed her arms from Cena's neck, resting her hands on his shoulders now. "If Dave hasn't shown up by now, he's waiting for us to get back."

John was just setting the redhead on her feet when Dave, Chris Masters, Chris Benoit and Rey appeared.

"Everyone alright?" Benoit asked first, though his gaze was settled specifically on the Diva. "Li?"

Lita gave a shaky nod, still leaning against the former champion. "I'm fine.. Just really tired.. I was up most of the night talking to Jeff."

Chris Masters shook his head, "so that's who you were talking to? Li.. Honestly, tell him to call you at a normal time--"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Jeff is far from normal and he doesn't call me that often so." She shrugged, "I made it through the night with little to no injury, I'd say I'm good."

Randy frowned, "you shouldn't have been hurt at all Li.. I know there's the bloody nose there but.. You did go into the steps--"

"Accidentally," she reminded him. "I was trying to get away and I tripped .. Or Edge may have tripped me, I can't say.. But, I wasn't thrown in to them.. I'm fine."

Dave shook his head, reaching out to gather his sister in his arms. "Not the point.. You still could have gotten hurt a lot worse. And there's still Smackdown, plus the Rumble to get through."

"I know," Lita spoke mostly against his chest, pulling back after a moment. "And I don't know about you, but.. I'd rather be changing right now instead of standing here when Henry and Edge are still out there."

He kissed her forehead, "that sounds like a good idea to me." Wrapping an arm around her waist, Dave sent a look over his shoulder, "lets get the hell out of here before they get any ideas."

Randy tossed a look over to John, "you had damn well better beat his ass on Sunday."

John smirked, the two men walking at the back. "I ain't planning on doing anything but that.. He's gonna pay come this Sunday." Frowning a little, he added: "I just hope that she don't get any crazy ideas 'bout getting into that damn cage."

"I doubt it but, unfortunately, you never know with her." Randy ran a hand over his hair, "I didn't want her getting involved tonight like she did, you know?"

"I know man.. It wasn't the smartest thing to do on her part but.." John shrugged it off, "what else can ya do? It's done and over wit' now."

Randy fell silent for a moment, pausing long enough so they were well behind the main group. "Look.. I know you've told Dave that you'll look out for her and keep her safe…whatever, but.."

"I ain't gonna let anything happen to her." John's forehead furrowed a bit, "I ain't sure what she is to ya, alright? But it's like I told Big D.. I ain't gonna let anything happen to her and I sure as hell won't hurt her. I just want to help her."

"That's all any of us want to do but.. It's hard when she doesn't want help."

John shrugged, "that could change though.. After she's away from that asshole."

"Maybe," Randy conceded with a small nod. "Or maybe not. But, she trusts you…she might open up to you more.."

Chris Masters approached before John could reply. "D wants to know if you two are up for grabbing a bite to eat or getting room service.. Li would rather get room service, but whatever everyone else wants is fine by her."

Randy and John exchanged a look, both shrugging after a moment. "Room service is fine wit' me."

The Legend Killer nodded, "what he said.. So long as someone else is paying."

The young wrestler rolled his eyes, "D figured you'd say that…and he's paying.. Or Edge might be.."

John raised an eyebrow, "how in the hell is that gonna happen?"

Chris smirked, "Lita took his credit card…and sure, he won't be too happy about it, but there won't be a damn thing he can do about it."

Randy shook his head, "it's not smart for her to do that… especially with the Rumble so close. Otherwise I'd say yeah, lets go for it."

Chris shrugged, "whatever.. I doubt D will let her use the credit card, but we can return it to him later."

"Count me in for that," John put in first, "I know I'd like to pay him a visit.. Knock some sense into him."

Randy easily nodded his agreement, "same here.. I'd like to finish what I started in that ring."

With that said, the trio finally caught up with everyone else.. Lita getting changed while Dave gathered their stuff.. The group re-convening in the parking lot, Victoria, Trish, Maria and Lilian going along with them. And as they left the arena, Lita couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. While she hadn't gotten away entirely unscathed, it could have been so much worse for her. But, thankfully, with Cena and Orton out there.. All she had was a bloody nose. Still, that didn't mean she was going to relax completely. As her brother had pointed out, there was still Smackdown and the Rumble to get through. Lita could only hope that Smackdown would be uneventful, knowing that the Rumble match would be anything but. Even if it was inside of a steel cage, she still had to contend with Henry on the outside. Before she could think any further on the matter, however, Lilian, Victoria and Trish pulled her from her thoughts.. Informing her of the newest set of appearances that the Divas were slated for.. The four talking about that until they reached the hotel. And once they had arrived there, they all ended up in Dave's hotel room.. The Animal across the hallway from Randy, with Chris and Lita to the right. It took them a good while to peruse the menu, but once they had gotten that out of the way.. They relaxed a bit…flicking through the television channels until they decided on a comedy. And as Lita became engaged in banter with Chris Masters and Randy, she couldn't help but smile.. Finally feeling safe, secure and with the sense of family that she had missed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** This should be the last chapter to go until the Rumble stuff is covered. This chapter starts with Saturday night and is a little bit shorter than previous. And just to let you all know, my updates will now be done solely during the week (Monday through Friday)…making an exception this weekend since I haven't updated in a bit. This story will more than likely have an update or two during the week, but I am now taking weekends off… sorry for the wait with the update.. One case of writers block and just a need to take a mini-break.

**-x-x-x-**

Chris Masters frowned heavily, his gaze flicking to the clock on the nightstand in the hotel room, then to his watch and then to the door.. The young wrestler repeating that process in a matter of seconds when the door didn't open. His room-mate for the night was Lita.. The same room-mate for the past two weeks…and with the Royal Rumble happening tomorrow, Dave and Randy were in the room next to theirs, Chris Benoit and Rey across the hall this time around. It had been the same Thursday night, the night before Smackdown…when Team Smackdown was nearly annihilated by the Big Show…until Bobby Lashley managed to wear the man down, Team RAW sending their next competitor down to the ring. And that competitor had been himself.. Chris giving Bobby a good run for his money, just starting to get the Masterlock in when Team Smackdown decided to make their presence known.. Team RAW not far behind. But that was two nights ago…a night when he and Lita had spent a good deal of their time in Dave's hotel room before retiring to their own. Tonight, however, the redheaded Diva had been in the hotel room…up until fifteen minutes ago anyway.. Lita stating that she was just going to Victoria's hotel room to hang out with her for a bit. And while Chris had been reluctant to let her go alone.. Lita had eventually won, convincing him that she would be perfectly fine and that she could let out a scream that would wake the dead if anything happened to her. But as the seconds continued to tick by with no sign of the redhead, Chris began to worry… the young man on his feet and ready to leave the hotel room to go look for her when the his cell phone started to ring.. Chris frowning when he checked the caller I.D. ..and wondering just who in the hell was calling him close to midnight.

Chris brought his cell phone up to his ear, sitting on the edge of the bed before he spoke. "Masters here." He made a face when there was no immediate reply, "if this is some prank call, Orton, I'm going to--"

"It ain't Orton," John Cena said in a second, "and before you ask, I got your number by checking Lita's phone."

The young man blinked at that, "how did you end up with her cell phone? Have you seen her? Is she alright? Why didn't you--"

John coughed, "hold up there man and let me speak.. As of this moment? She's taking a shower… saw her wandering 'round in the hallway."

Chris felt his stomach drop to his knees, "is she alright?"

The former champion paused, shaking his head though Chris couldn't see it. "I don't know man, she looked like she'd seen a ghost or something."

Chris ran a hand over his hair, "what room are you in? and how long has she been there?"

"She's been here for about ten minutes I guess," Cena said then sighed. "Look, I'll give ya the hotel room number, leave the door unlocked an' shit, but.. She don't want D finding out. Had a hard enough time getting her to agree wit' calling you."

Chris grimaced, "I don't understand that and I know that Dave isn't going to like that very much.. And he'll probably find out soon enough anyway but.. Alright. I'll be there, alone."

Once John had given Chris the hotel room number, he shut his phone…setting the object on the nightstand.. His gaze flicking briefly to the bathroom door before it returned to the television.. Blue eyes flicking back to the bathroom door when it opened, Lita stepping out shortly after.

The redhead wrapped her arms around her middle, her small frame engulfed by one of John's shirts and a pair of his gym shorts. "Is Chris coming?"

Cena gave a short nod, "he'll be here any minute now.. Sounded damn worried 'bout ya." Shrugging a bit, he added: "also wondered why ya don't want your brother finding out."

Lita pursed her lips, curling up on the couch in the room, hazel eyes falling on her cell phone. "There's a lot that my brother doesn't know about that I don't want him knowing just yet." She frowned then, "why hasn't Vicki called yet?"

John frowned a touch, following her gaze.. "What happened to her?"

"I..," the redhead replied quietly, her voice sounding distinctly haunted, the Diva taking a steadying breath before she spoke again. "I was heading up to Victoria's room…wanted to hang out with her for a bit and when I stepped out of the elevator.." Lita shook her head, reaching out to smooth a few strands of hair from her face. "I saw Maria, laying in the middle of the hallway. She was breathing, told me she was going to be alright but…just as I was starting to help her get to her feet.. I had just gotten her to Victoria, was going to head back to my hotel room and then.."

Cena raised an eyebrow, "and then what?"

Lita shook her head, her arms wrapping around herself in a protective manner. "I don't want to talk about it and obviously, I was okay enough to help her get to Victoria and--."

John ran a hand over his short hair, moving from the bed to stand in front of her. "Lita.. I'm not asking you to tell me every little thing, alright? But I would kinda like to know just how it is that I found ya wandering around in the hallway, with your shirt all ripped up and--"

"Can't you figure that out?" She interrupted him softly, hazel eyes focusing on her hands. "I ran into _him._. I should have been more careful, I guess."

John clenched his jaw, "you mean Edge don't you.." He sighed when the Diva only sniffled, "Lita.. Did he…I mean, he didn't try to.."

Lita shook her head, hazel eyes starting to brim with tears. "No, my shirt got ripped when I was trying to get away from him.. but he did attack me.. Hit me."

Cena knelt down so he was more or less eye level with the redhead…provided she acknowledged his presence anyway. "And why can't ya tell your brother this?"

The redhead pressed her lips into a thin line, her jaw setting defiantly as the tears started to fall. "Because, then I'd have to tell him everything."

John frowned at that, tentatively reaching out, hooking a finger underneath her chin. "You haven't told anyone, have ya?" And when she shook her head, he couldn't help but ask.. "Why?"

"I wouldn't know where to start.."

Since he didn't want to push her any further, John could only nod…reaching out as he stood, taking the Diva in his arms before he sat down.. Lita burying her face against him, her body shaking slightly as she released her tears.

Chris Masters knocked before he entered the hotel room, tossing a warning look over his shoulder as he walked in. "What in the hell.."

Randy shouldered his way past, "where's… what happened?"

John sent a questioning look to Masters, "I thought you said you was coming alone."

Chris rolled his eyes, making his way to the three on the couch. "I was leaving and this one decided to follow me."

John rolled his eyes at the third generation wrestler. "Now, before ya even think 'bout making a fuss? Be quiet or I will kick your ass outta here." And when Randy opened his mouth to argue, Cena nodded down to the woman in his arms. "I don't know the whole story, but.. She just fell asleep..."

**-x-x-x-**

Rather than argue that with him, Randy was quiet while John explained the situation.. Or at least to the best of his knowledge, since Lita really hadn't given him a detailed explanation. But what she had told him, and what John subsequently told them, was enough to get both Chris and Randy angry, so much that the two wanted to leave the hotel room and go search for Edge. The two men would have left the hotel room, had Lita not woken up at an opportune moment. Specifically when the two were just opening the door to walk out.. The redhead's soft spoken voice halting them in their tracks. Calmly so, she reminded Chris that they still had to get back to their own hotel room…and now that she was still waiting to hear from Victoria about Maria's condition. She reminded both Randy and Chris that they needed to accomplish this without Dave finding out.. Or at least not until the morning Of course, Chris was quick to suggest that they just head back to their hotel room and wait for Victoria to call.. That way, they might be able to keep Dave from finding anything out. The problem came, however, when the Diva tried to move…lips pressing into a thin line, pain evident in her hazel eyes. Even though the redhead adamantly claimed she was unharmed, Randy and Chris had spent enough time around her to know when she was hiding something. The two men also knew how stubborn she could be and how much of a subsequent fight she could put up when she had her mind set.. Added to that, the only one who knew about what happened to her, aside from the redhead herself, was John…the man currently trying to ignore the pleading look Lita was sending him while trying to listen to Randy and Chris.

Randy ran a hand over his hair, "Li.. Look, I really don't feel like arguing with you all night here so.. Can you tell me and Chris what happened?"

The Diva shook her head, "I really don't see why that's so important, Randy. .all I really need to do is get back to my hotel room or wherever so I can talk to Vicki.."

The Legend Killer shot her a disbelieving look, "it's important because if you're hurt, then we need to know so we can tell Stephanie in the morning.. That way, maybe you won't have to be at ringside for the main event and--"

"There is no way in hell I am staying away from ringside," Lita informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for the chance to get away from him. I want to be there.. I _need_ to be there."

"And if you're already hurt?" Randy questioned then, "what then, huh? You know that won't stop Henry from going after you, or did you forget that he'll be at ringside too?"

Chris shot her a look, "Li.. We're only trying to look out for you, okay?"

Lita sighed, the Diva moving from her spot on the couch. "I know that Chris.. And I'm telling you both, I am fine."

Randy snorted, "yeah.. Fine by your standards, maybe, but that doesn't amount to much. You could have the flu, a broken wrist and a sprained ankle and you'd still be 'fine'."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I think you're over-exaggerating just a bit there, Randy."

Before Randy could say another word, Lita's cell phone started to ring.. The Diva shooting him a warning look as she moved to another part of the hotel room to field the call.

Chris sat back on the couch, "we should tell Dave.."

"She won't like that, but I agree.." Randy said after a moment, the Legend Killer glancing to the redhead. "She's recovering from bruised ribs, what if something else happened to her?"

The younger man shrugged, "we'd really have no way of finding out.. If she wasn't so damn stubborn, it would make things a lot easier."

Randy crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raising as he slanted a glance to Cena. "I know you already told us what she told you, but--"

"An' that's all I know, man." John shrugged, the man sitting on one arm of the couch. "I don't know anything else and I wasn't about to push her."

"I was going to ask how she ended up wearing your clothes." Randy said, then shrugged a bit. "I could be wrong, but that shirt and those shorts like at least two sizes too big for her."

John ran a hand over his hair, "her shirt was ripped. Might've had some blood on it, I can't really say 'cos after we got here? She wanted to take a shower."

Randy smiled darkly, "I'm going to kill that bastard. For what he did tonight, for everything he's already done."

Chris nodded his agreement, "that sounds like a good plan but.. I wonder. She hasn't really told me anything, hasn't told you anything.. Hasn't told Dave shit…she's talked to Vicki a little bit.."

"What are you getting at?"

The young wrestler frowned, glancing over to Lita before looking back to Randy ."She's obviously leaving out a lot.. I'd like to know what and why. Sure, we know she's stubborn but…I just have this feeling that there's more to it."

Orton's forehead etched in confusion, "how do you figure? I mean yeah, I get that she's keeping stuff from us.. She's admitted to that but--"

"When she gets back over here.. Take a look at her legs." And when Randy sent him a skeptical look, Chris rolled his eyes. "Do you really see her in anything other than jeans or sweatpants?"

"Maria's going to be alright," Lita informed them as she walked back over, gingerly seating herself on the couch. "Vicki says they're going to release her.. No concussion, just a split lip, possibly a black eye but.. The doctors don't think it'll bruise."

Chris nodded, "that's good to know.. But, it is getting late and if I'm not mistaken, we all have matches to be in at the Rumble or at ringside for.."

The Diva nodded her agreement, glancing upwards to Cena. "Thank you.." plucking at the shirt, she added: "I'll get all of this back to you once I've had the chance to go home."

"Ain't a big deal, alright?" John slid off the arm of the couch, "you take care of yourself 'til the match.."

Lita offered a sleepy smile, "I'll do my best and I'm sure Chris and Randy will be on my case about it anyway.. So.."

"That's for damn sure," Randy stated before Chris could say the same, the Legend Killer pushing up from the couch after he spoke. "We really should get out of here now." Arching an eyebrow, he added: "Can you walk, Li?"

Lita eyed him quizzically, "you saw me walking earlier Randy, why should heading back to the hotel room be any different?"

Chris cleared his throat, "he's talking about the bruises on your legs.. Don't lie to us, Li.. We can see them and we saw how pained you look when you were getting up earlier."

The diva shook her head, "it's not a big deal because they're old.. They don't hurt and I'm fine so if we could go--"

"Then what is wrong?" Randy questioned before she could finish speaking, shaking his head when the Diva frowned. "Li.. What in the hell is going on, huh? Why can't you just tell us what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Randall." Lita let out a sigh, her hair falling in front of her face. "Can we just go now?"

As much as he tried not to show it, Randy couldn't stop the hurt expression from appearing on his face. "Fine.. We'll go. I just don't understand why you won't talk to us."

The redhead was silent for a long moment, finally brushing back a few strands of hair…a sad smile sent in Randy's direction. "I have a lot to tell…some stuff that I just don't want to talk about and … I don't know how to say it all."

"It's alright Li," Chris stood, extending a hand to the Diva, "you tell us when you're ready."

Lita placed her hand in his, rising carefully to her feet. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be sorry," Chris wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, letting her lean against him. "We just want to help you and be there for you, okay? That's all."

Randy waited until Chris and Lita had left the room, heading to the door before he paused. "Can I ask you a favor?"

John raised an eyebrow, "I already told ya, I ain't gonna let a damn thing happen to her.. Can't make many promises 'bout the match, 'cos it's in a steel cage but if I can help it, nothing will happen to her."

Randy smiled thinly, "it's not about her… it's about your opponent.. Hurt him, but don't kill him because I'd like to have a hand in that part."

Cena smirked, "can't say I really blame ya for that.. And I'll be right there helping ya when you go after his ass.. That bastard needs to have his head torn off and shoved down his throat."

"That's a good start," Randy said with a slight smile, the Legend Killer cracking his knuckles as he spoke. "And thanks.. For helping her out tonight."

The older man shrugged, "like I told her, it ain't a big deal.. I can't stand by and do shit, ya know? Contract on the line or not, I ain't gonna stand by and do nothing."

To that, Randy nodded.. The third generation wrestler finally leaving the hotel room…leaving the former champion to his own thoughts as he shut the door. Like Chris, he had also noticed the bruises on the Diva's legs…noticed that they weren't fresh, they were too faded to be fresh. But, the way that Lita had nearly rushed to the bathroom once they had gotten to the hotel room.. Well, that had left John wondering about a lot of things. She had avoided any direct eye contact with him, kept her gaze on her feet…red hair curtaining her face from his view.. Cena had gotten a quick look when he had handed the borrowed clothes over, noting that there were no bruises on her face, her nose wasn't bloody but her lip looked a little puffy.. Frowning heavily, John settled on the bed in the room, bridging his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.. The man wondering just what in the hell had happened to the redhead and wondering just what he had gotten himself into. It was obvious that Lita had trust issues with just about everyone that was close to her…or maybe she felt that she was protecting them by not telling them everything.. John really couldn't say for sure because he wasn't Lita. He did know that she had been through hell, hadn't told anybody the truth behind it all and he wasn't about to pressure her into telling him anything that she didn't want to tell.. But that also didn't mean that he wasn't damn curious about what was going on and the secrets that she was keeping.. The former champion coming to the conclusion that all he could do was wait and find out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** and here we go with the Rumble.. I know that the Rumble match is supposed to be the focus of the pay-per-view, and I'll cover that a bit, but, the main focus to this chapter will be the RAW title match…and I'm sticking the Rumble match at the end of the Rumble (like it is traditionally) with the RAW title match before it….and taking out Cena's special entrance.

**-x-x-x-**

Once she had arrived to the arena, the first thing Lita had done was find Victoria…mostly to check on Maria and partly to let her friend know that she was okay. Finding Victoria had been the easy part, the older woman informing the redhead that Maria was currently in Vince McMahon's office to speak with him about a minor injury. That news in itself bothered Lita, the redhead proclaiming that if it hadn't been for her, than Maria wouldn't have gotten hurt. But, Victoria assured her…and told her that Maria had said the same last night, regardless of what was going to happen, they were sticking by her. Of course, Lita didn't quite understand why Maria was suddenly so adamant about helping out, but, she wasn't about to question it either. Whatever the case, Victoria informed her that Maria would be back to the locker room once she was finished in McMahon's office.. Lita opting to head back to her own locker room for that night…the redhead not sharing with anyone, but still within close distance to Chris Masters and the Smackdown superstars. Meanwhile, Maria had been told to wait outside of the office until Mr. McMahon was ready to meet with her.. The blond woman entering with some confidence before that fell when she saw who else was in there. But, instead of letting their presence get to her, she did her best to ignore them; standing in front of the desk to speak with the Chairman. The news she subsequently received wasn't something that she was quite expecting, but…she took it in stride none the less. Due to her appearance or maybe it was for other reasons, Mr. McMahon felt it was best that Maria stay off the camera tonight… even though the young woman had assured him that she was fine and that the make up department could do wonders.. But, Vince would hear nothing of it, giving Maria the night off and re-assigning her interviewing duties to Todd Grisham.. And perhaps it had just been her mind playing tricks on her, but the blond woman swore she saw a triumphant look on Edge's face…the WWE Champion and Bischoff also in the office when she had spoken with Vince. Sighing inwardly, the young woman bit her lower lip, nodding in acknowledgement to Vince's decree before she left the office.. Edge hot on her heels. Maria barely had the time to scream before a hand was clamped over her mouth, dark blonde locks caught tightly in another hand. . The young Diva soon finding herself in a more isolated area of the hallway.

Edge sneered, bending slightly to speak to the now frightened woman. "Do you honestly think that you can help someone like her? I know this won't be easy for you to understand, Maria, but she's not worth it."

Thinking quickly, Maria bit down on his hand, "she doesn't deserve to be treated like that!"

The blond man turned her, a sinister smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "I really don't think you want to do something like that, Maria.. Don't you know what I can do? What I have done?" Reaching out, he cupped her face, "pretty little interviewer already has a split lip.."

"Let go of me!" Maria screeched out, a quick sigh of relief released when the pressure from her hair being yanked on was relented…only to wince in pain when her arm was wrenched behind her back. "Please, just let me go.."

Edge smirked, "that's it you stupid bitch…beg." He applied more pressure to her arm, "on your knees and beg."

"You sick son of a bitch," Randy Orton narrowed his eyes at the older man, "get off of her!"

The WWE Champion took the cowards route, releasing the frightened woman, shoving her to the ground as he left the area.

The Legend Killer ran a hand over his hair, crouching next to Maria. "Hey, hey…calm down, okay? He won't come after you again tonight." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he assisted her to her feet. "Vicki is already in the Smackdown locker room and so is Lilian.. You can hang out with us as long as you want to, alright?"

Maria nodded hesitantly, leaning heavily against the blue eyed wrestler. "Vince gave me the night off.. I won't be able to do anything to help her now.."

Randy stopped a moment, sending the blond woman a small smile. "You've already done a lot, Maria.. Don't doubt that." He frowned a touch when she held her arm to her chest, "do you need a trainer?"

"I…I should be okay, maybe some ice would help though."

Orton gave a sharp nod, "then we'll head over to the trainers first. I was just wandering around anyway, trying to figure out where Li ran off to."

Maria smiled slightly, "she means a lot to you," it was more of a statement than anything… "she's lucky, but, I'm not sure if she understands.."

Randy shrugged, checking the hallways carefully before they turned the corner. "She knows that she has friends, knows that we are here for her but.. It's hard to explain I guess.. Lita is just Lita."

Maria fell silent for a moment, her nerves finally calm after her run in with the Champion. "Do you…or did you.." She trailed off, shaking her head when Randy sent her a questioning look, "never mind.. I really shouldn't--"

The Legend Killer raised an eyebrow, "why so many questions?"

"It was only two, thank you very much," she told him with a tiny smirk, "as for why? I'm an interviewer.. It's a part of my job to ask questions."

Randy smirked at that, figuring at the very least, she wasn't trembling with fear anymore.. "True enough… so, Ms. Maria, what would you like to know?"

The young Diva was silent a gain, biting down on her lower lip, not really sure if she should ask….but her curiosity was really starting to get to her.. "do you love her?"

Orton paused in his tracks, not really expecting that question.. "Yes and no.. at one point, yeah, I wanted to be with her… told her I loved her and she laughed at me.. Said that it just wouldn't work, that she had too many issues or something and that I didn't need that holding me down."

"But you still care about her, right?" Maria pressed on, the two nearing the trainers room though neither one seemed like they were in any rush to get there. "You don't have to answer that, I just--"

"It changed after awhile…now, I love her like she was a sister. I just want to help her, keep her safe." Randy rolled his eyes then, "plus…having that big intimidating brute of a big brother like hers after me? That wasn't too appealing."

Maria only nodded to that, the two finally approaching the trainer's room…the door left open, allowing them to hear what was going on in the hallway.

"You know something Cena, I am perfectly capable of walking through the hallways to find a stupid vending machine."

"So you think, woman.. Or are ya already forgetting 'bout what happened the last time ya did that?"

"That still doesn't mean that you had to follow me," Lita tossed back, annoyance clearly evident in her voice. "Don't you have a match that you need to prep for?"

John snorted, "my game plan for that match is pretty damn simple.. I go in there, kick his ass, toss him into the cage once or twice … make the bastard tap out in the center of that damn ring and I get my title back."

"Uh huh," Lita took a step back, sweeping her hair out of her face. "But it's still a pretty important match, right? Don't you think you should prepare just a little bit?"

Cena arched an eyebrow, "you doubting my ability to kick that son of a bitch's ass?"

"And if I am?" She questioned in a half joking tone, arching an eyebrow when John didn't reply, "then what, hmm?"

"Then I guess we got ourselves a problem." He waited a beat before adding, "and no, that doesn't mean that you should interfere in the match.. You need to worry 'bout that big fucker Henry."

"Like I told you already, I am more than capable of taking care of myself at ringside.."

Randy shook his head as the voices grew distant, the two still arguing…in a friendly manner, as they continued on their way. "That is going to be one hell of an interesting situation."

**-x-x-x-**

Per the request of Chris Masters and Chris Benoit, and under strict orders from her brother, Lita was more or less confided to her locker room once she had returned from her trip to the vending machines. Maria and Victoria also staying with her, since neither Diva had anything to do that night. Thankfully for the Diva trio, the night was more or less uneventful, save for Maria's previous encounter with Edge anyway…Lita hoping that it would stay that way, full well knowing that it wouldn't. even with most of the focus on the actual Rumble match that night, the redhead found herself pre-occupied with another match…specifically the WWE Championship match, hoping that Cena would prevail. Heaving a sigh, hazel eyes flicked to the monitor.. The redhead already dressed in what was 'appropriate' attire. Lita wanting nothing more than to burn the stupid shirt and say screw going out to ringside.. But, on the other hand, she wanted to be out there…wanted to witness the match first hand instead of in a locker room.. Wanted to see Edge suffer, wanted to see him bleed and scream for mercy. But that would only be the tip of the iceberg where the redhead was concerned.. Only a little bit of retribution for the hell that he had put her through…her hands clenching into fists as she fought an inner battle. Trying desperately to rid herself of the memories…some of the distant and some of them fresh, but all at the hands of Edge. Squaring her shoulders, Lita rose from her spot on the couch in the room…receiving a strange look from Victoria at her sudden change in demeanor.. Lita waving it off to nothing before she focused her attention solely on the monitor…counting down the seconds before the stagehand would arrive, letting her know that it was time for the match. But before that moment came, Hunter entered the locker room, heading straight for the redhead.

The blond man set his hands on her shoulders, "listen to me.. I know you've heard this from Dave, I'm pretty sure you've heard it from Masters and Orton as well but, you take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid, got it?"

Lita managed a nod, hazel eyes already distant. "I got it…nothing stupid. I'll keep my distance from the match--"

"And from Henry." Hunter smirked a bit, "I was going to say, go ahead and use my sledgehammer, but I don't think D would appreciate that too much."

Before Lita could reply to that, there was a knock at the door… a stagehand informing the redhead that she was needed at the curtains in five.

_**RAW Title Match**_

Lilian Garcia stood on the outside of the ring, the steel cage already lowered, a microphone in hand. She had already reminded the audience about the stipulations for the match and how the match had to be won…the ring announcer awaiting the arrivals of the champion and challenger.. Mr. McMahon showing some initiative by having Bischoff banned from ringside for this match.. And it was like music to Lilian's ears when Lita's music sounded over the speaker system, the redhead making her way out to the ring first.

"_Well, it would appear that there's already trouble in paradise, Styles.. Lita has just come out to ringside on her own."_

"_I can't say I'd blame her, King.. Not after what he's done to her over the past two weeks."_

"_And here comes the Champion, with Henry not far behind."_

"_Edge has entered the cage…and it looks like Henry has his eyes on Lita…and not in a friendly way."_

"_And here's the former champion, John Cena.. And he looks more than ready to fight!"_

Once John had entered the steel cage, the doors were locked.. Lita doing her best to keep some distance between herself and Mark Henry.. Granted, he wouldn't be able to toss her into the ring steps, but the steel cage was a deadly weapon in it's own right…her attention going to the combatants in the cage as soon as the bell rang.. Edge and Cena locking up almost instantly. A dark smile crossed John's face as he shoved Edge back, the blond man falling to the mat before he pushed himself up, going after Cena again…only to have the action repeated, John glaring down hatefully at his opponent before coming after him.. Edge barely able to get to his feet, side stepping the former champion. The Canadian growled as Cena shook his head, the two locking it up once more before Edge got a quick thumb to the eye, using that to his advantage…shoving John to the ring ropes.. Attempting to follow it up with a clothesline, only to have Cena duck and hit a clothesline of his own.. Lita having to restrain herself from cheering at the action, noting that Henry was keeping an eye on her…the redhead shuddering at the memory of being chased around the backstage by that brute.. She turned her attention back to the match, just in time to see John grab a handful of Edge's hair, bringing the older man to the turnbuckle before bouncing the Champion's head repeatedly off the top turnbuckle…stopping after ten, then repeating the action at the next turnbuckle. He was just about to introduce Edge's head to the third turnbuckle when the blond man kicked him in the gut, sending Cena stumbling backwards and giving Edge a chance to catch his breath and re-group.

The two recovered at almost the same time, Edge advancing on Cena, only to be met with a harsh fist to the face.. The two men soon exchanging blows in the center of the ring, Lita fighting the urge to cringe when Edge tossed John into one side of the steel cage.. Going to repeat the action on the opposite side of the cage when Cena put on the brakes…using the blond man's own momentum to send him flying towards the steel. Of course it would figure that Edge would slip out of the ring then, the blond man searching near frantically underneath the ring for a weapon of some sort.. Finally finding a steel chair, sliding into the ring chair first.. The redhead wincing as Edge brought the chair up and then down, connecting harshly with John's upper back. But, as the older man went to repeat the motion, John brought up his hands…the two men the fighting for control of the weapon. The former champion raised the steel chair above his head, returning the favor by landing a harsh blow to Edge's upper back, then following it up with a chair shot to the blond man's forehead.. The blond man standing on shaky legs before falling flat on his face, blood trickling onto the mat. And then the crowd started to scream, yelling for Cena to get out of the cage and win the match. But the former champion had other ideas.. John rolling out of the ring to search underneath it for another weapon.

Cena had just gotten back into the ring, a pipe now in hand, the West Newbury native circling his fallen opponent, something deadly in his blue eyes.

It was at that point that Henry couldn't stop himself.. Intimidating the referee's surrounding the ring…forcing them to unlock the steel cage.. The big man preparing to enter it when a chair hit him in the back. With vicious intent, Henry turned around, Lita hitting him over the head with all of the strength she could muster…the cage door shutting as Cena continued his assault on Edge. The blond man was bleeding profusely from the cut on his forehead, John helping things along by landing a quick series of closed fists to the open wound.. Dragging the Canadian to his feet and hoisting him on his shoulders to deliver the FU.. And just as Edge hit the mat with authority.. Lita found herself trapped by Henry…the man taking away the steel chair she had been using, reaching out to grab her arm…yanking her towards him. He started to drag her towards the steel cage door, opening it before going to toss her inside.. At least that was his intent anyway, the man managing to toss her inside…going to follow her before he was hit over the head again with a steel chair. .Cena standing in the entrance to the steel cage.. Hitting Henry once more before the big man finally fell, motioning for Lita to exit the steel cage when he realized that she wasn't standing behind him anymore.. The redhead now standing over Edge's fallen form.. The former champion couldn't help but wince a little as Lita let out some of her aggression, kicking the blond man where it counted.. John watching in shock along with the crowd and the announcers at ringside; Lita removing the Rated R Superstar shirt she was wearing, tossing it down to the mat before she finally left the cage.. Cena following behind her.

"And here is your winner and NEW WWE Champion.. John Cena!"

One of the referees at ringside raised John's hand, another retrieving the title belt.. Lita starting to make her way to the back before Cena stopped her.

"I won," he said first, smirking a bit as he hefted the title belt on to his shoulder. "That means, you're my manager now…which means, you're staying right here and celebrating wit' me for a bit."

Lita shook her head, but stayed at ringside none the less, the two eventually making their way up the ramp, walking backwards to watch Edge crawl to the ropes…using them to haul himself to his feet. "This isn't over you know.. He's going to want revenge."

John smirked, "I'm counting on it. That son of a bitch can come after me all he wants to.. I'll just keep kicking his ass." He waited until they were backstage, an eyebrow raising at the Diva. "But didn't we talk about you not interfering?"

"Technically, I didn't interfere.." she reminded him first, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes. "And sure, we may have discussed it, but if I don't listen to my brother? What makes you think I'm gonna listen to you?"

John rolled his eyes, "we're gonna hafta work on that. Granted, I can't blame ya for wanting some bit of revenge on that bastard but.. You really gotta be careful out there."

The redhead rolled her eyes right back, "I was careful.. Honestly, I didn't intend on getting involved but, I couldn't exactly do nothing and let Henry destroy me, could I?"

"I ain't saying that you shouldn't have done nothing." John rolled out his shoulders, the two taking their time as they made their way back to the locker rooms. "I'm saying what I've been saying.. You need to look out for yourself."

"Which is exactly what I did," Lita reminded him with a smirk, "he was coming after me, I had to defend myself and--"

Dave crossed his arms over his chest, meeting the pair in the hallway. "You know, if you pull another stunt like that? I'm telling mom."

Lita arched an eyebrow, hands soon on her hips. "And this would accomplish what exactly?" She shook her head when Dave said nothing, "Dave.. Stop worrying. I'm fine, I didn't put myself in harms way, harm came to me. Like I was just telling Cena here, I was acting in self defense."

"Yeah well, just because he won…congratulations by the way…doesn't mean that this is over." Frowning, he added: "And go put some clothes on, you're in your bra for crying out loud."

"For your information, it's not just a bra, it's a sports bra." Lita stuck out her tongue when her brother glared, "fine Dad.. I'll go change and sit in my locker room like I'm supposed to."

Dave shook his head as the redhead skittered off, muttering under his breath.. "she'll be the death of me, I just know it."

John shrugged to that, "well look at it this way, she's finally rid of that asshole an' if he thinks 'bout coming after her? He's got another thing coming."

The older man's expression waxed serious as he turned his attention to Cena. "I'm holding you to that and trusting you to keep her safe. I just have this feeling that things will get worse."

The WWE Champion nodded sharply, "you ain't got a thing to worry 'bout. I won't let a damn thing happen to her, alright? I'm gonna take care of her."

"I'm holding you to that," Dave informed him solemnly, "she means the world to me and seeing what's happened to her…knowing that I couldn't do a damn thing about it." He smirked suddenly, "good luck, by the way."

Cena raised an eyebrow, "good luck with what…Edge? I'll just beat his ass again and--"

Dave snorted, "I meant good luck dealing with her.. She's a handful, stubborn, has a temper.."

John rolled his eyes, "trust me I know that.. She almost kicked me earlier, walking down to the vending machines."

At that statement, Dave could only laugh.. Knowing how his sister could be when she felt that people were being too protective.. Despite everything she had gone through recently, she was still Lita.. Stubborn, temperamental and with a fierce independent streak. Dave could only hope that things would get better for his sister and that she would get back to the way she was.. He had seen a little bit of it tonight when she was out at ringside and again when she had gotten into the steel cage. Granted, at that point, he had one hell of a time trying to keep Randy and Chris Masters in the locker room…but then, the three had been cheering her actions. And even though she was keeping secrets from him, Dave wanted to think that would also change…that she would finally open up to someone about what had been going on. Somehow, he knew that person wouldn't be him.. Lita always had a way of keeping the biggest things from him, whether she did it intentionally or not. And of course, if he finally knew about what had been going on…then he could have even more reasons for going after Edge.. Not that he needed anymore to begin with, but he would take whatever justification he could get.


	26. Chapter 26

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** not much to add yet…here we go with RAW, all my way,…main event to be covered in the next chapter.

**-x-x-x-**

Regardless of the fact that she was now John Cena's manager, Lita arrived to the arena that night with Chris Masters. It had made more sense, in the redhead's mind anyway, since she had roomed with the young wrestler the previous night.. But that still didn't mean that she wouldn't be dealing with the newly crowned Champion during RAW….far from it. In addition to her own match that night, Lita suspected that Edge would be invoking his re-match clause or at the very least, would demand some sort of match against Cena. Last nights match aside, the redhead was looking forward to tonight since it meant her first night that she wouldn't be in Edge's corner, not having to do the blond man's dirty work. Thankfully for the diva, it also meant that she wouldn't have to be near Mark Henry.. And after what had happened last night where the big man was concerned, the last place Lita wanted to be was near a pissed off Mark Henry. But, she had all night to think about that…or at least until she read the card for RAW. And up until that point, all she knew was that she had a mixed tag match against Melina, Mercury and Nitro…she just didn't have partners for that match yet and she certainly didn't trust Bischoff to assign partners for her.. Which meant she had until the pre-show meeting to find two partners. She could ask Chris and Hunter or at least Chris since she really had no on-screen ties to the blond man. But, he had helped her when she needed him so maybe…frowning the redhead wondered if Bischoff would have final say over her choice of partners…shuddering at the thought of Bischoff handpicking her partners for tonight. Currently, the redhead was waiting for Chris to return from wherever it was he had gone off to.. The young wrestler hoping to find a copy of the card for that night or at least find someone who knew about the card for that night. But, the person who returned to the locker room hadn't been Chris, the diva finding that out when she opened the door a tiny bit, enough for her to look out into the hallway.

Lita raised an eyebrow, "you aren't Chris.."

John shrugged, stepping back a touch. "I'm aware of that.. Masters got a little held up."

The diva frowned, opening the door a little bit more. "So you're here because…?"

Cena arched an eyebrow, the title belt draped over his right shoulder. "You're actin' like I'm gonna hurt you or something. Which, I promise ya, I ain't gonna do something like that, alright?"

Lita bit her lower lip, hesitating before she opened the door fully. "Sorry, it's a habit I just.." Shaking her head, she stepped away from the door, "I don't know who I can trust anymore."

John shook his head, "ya know you can trust your brother , Orton, Masters, Benoit, Rey.. Prolly a bunch of other people as well."

"And you?" She questioned as she shut the door, seating herself on the table in the room. "I doubt that's a possibility right now."

"Then we work on that," Cena stated with a shrug, seating himself on the couch, "but that ain't why I'm here.. Chris asked me to come down here, let ya know what was going on for tonight."

The redhead nodded, "last I knew, I was supposed to be in a match against MNM.. And unless that's changed, I really don't know what I'm doing tonight."

Cena nodded in confirmation, "and from what he told me, that hasn't changed.. just that ya gotta find yourself partners for that match 'cos he overheard Bitchoff talking 'bout how he was gonna assign ya partners."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I can't say I'm too surprised about that.. I was thinking of asking Chris, possibly Hunter to team with me."

John smirked a bit, "ya can always ask me, ya know. We are kinda working together now."

"I know that, but I figured you'd have your hands full with that whiny little bastard that you beat last night." Shrugging, she continued: "otherwise, yes, you'd be an option."

"Well, there's also a possibility that your match could be moved to Smackdown," John sat back on the couch, hands bridging behind his head. "But, in order for that to happen, Melina's gonna interfere at some point during the main event or someone will interfere during your match."

Lita made a face, hopping down from the table to pace a bit. "That doesn't sound very promising… especially with those two goons at Bitchoff's side."

Cena nodded, "yeah well.. I'm just telling you what Chris told me.. I know that I gotta get to that office myself, figure out what's going down tonight wit' that piece of shit." Standing, he shouldered the title belt, "which means.. I'll see ya at the pre-show meeting."

The diva gave a small nod of acknowledgement, turning to dig into her bag for her ring gear and a fresh shirt, wanting to change before the meeting started…her back to the door just as John was leaving.

"What in the hell happened to your back?"

Lita froze, refusing to turn around since the shirt she had been wearing was now in her hands. "I really don't think this is time or place to talk about this."

John reached out to shut the door, setting the title belt on the couch. "I think now is as good a time as any.. 'cos if your back is all messed up like that? You really shouldn't be in the ring."

"It doesn't hurt," she informed him curtly, "and even if it did? That still wouldn't stop me, I've gone out to ringside--"

"All beat up an' shit?" John interrupted her, taking a few steps closer, "I kinda figured that much since your legs got bruises on 'em and you claim they don't hurt either."

Lita's squared her shoulders, "that's because they don't. they aren't fresh and neither are the marks on my back. None of it is fresh."

Cena frowned, taking another step so he could examine the marks. "Then when did it happen huh? 'Cos, from what I've heard, you've been rooming with Masters when ya ain't rooming wit' Victoria I doubt either one of them would hit ya, so--"

"Because I lied, because there were times that I could not get away from him." She set her hands on the table, "I know what he's capable of and I couldn't risk that for my friends. Sure, I know it's wrong keeping something like this from them, but I couldn't put them at risk.."

John let out a soft sigh at that, running a hand over his hair. "Then why didn't you tell your brother? We both know he's more than capable of kicking that little shit's ass."

Lita shook her head, "because it would've gotten worse." The diva sucked in a sharp breath, "that's how it started.. Because he thought I was getting help, because he thought I had asked for Chris to help me."

Blue eyes darkened with anger, Cena clenching his hands into fists, "what happened Saturday night…and don't tell me it was nothing, because I know it wasn't.. your shirt was ripped, it had blood on it and--"

"I already told you, he attacked me." Hazel eyes fluttered shut, "he hit me, shoved me into the wall…told me that no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to get away from him."

Reaching around her, John took the shirt from her trembling hands, slipping the garment over her head before turning the diva to face him. "I don't care what he said because it ain't gonna happen, I won't let it happen--"

"You can't promise that, Cena."

"Maybe, maybe not.." He set his hands on her shoulders, "but that don't mean that I ain't gonna try.. And sure, I can't do a damn thing 'bout what's already been done, but I can get ya some payback." John frowned when Lita shook her head, "look.. Things are gonna be different…you're away from him, ya got your brother and your friends to help ya out, and you have me."

Lita sighed, "that still doesn't mean he won't come after me and--"

Cena hooked a finger under chin, "then he can come after you, because he ain't coming near you.. Lita, you have got to trust me on this. I won't hurt you and I won't let him hurt you."

**-x-x-x-**

When Lita said nothing, John was about ready to leave…hoping that Chris would return with some good news.. The WWE Champion stopped in his tracks when a pair of slim hands came up to clutch at the fabric of his shirt. And since he couldn't just leave her like that, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him while she let out the tears that had been threatening to spill. John couldn't help but wonder just what else was left…or how much of her story was left. From what she had just told him, he figured there was a lot more behind it.. A part of him didn't want to know, didn't want to have her relive the hell she had been put through but another part of him had to know.. And that was how Chris found them when he finally returned to the locker room, Dave and Randy not far behind…nearly causing the young wrestler to fall when Dave tried to rush past him. But, rather than try to extract his sister from Cena's grasp, Dave moved next to the pair, waiting until the blue eyed wrestler acknowledged his presence…Lita seeming to sense that her brother was there, a haunted look sent his way as she finally pulled back a little but did not let go of the WWE Champion. John shook his head when Dave sent him a questioning look, the West Newbury native leading the redhead over to the couch, letting her lean against him, the diva curling into his side as they sat down. Lita remained like that while Chris told the pair about what was going on tonight.. The match against Melina postponed until Smackdown with John taking on Edge and Henry in the main event. At the mention of Edge, Lita cringed, Cena holding her closer to him.. The confusion growing deeper on Dave's face…the man known as the Animal wanting to know just what in the hell was going on with his baby sister.

Chris cleared his throat, hoping it would alleviate some of the tension in the room. "The match for Smackdown will be a Divas tag match.. Melina is going to interfere during your match with Victoria tonight. The two of you are taking on Maria and Torrie... One of you will need to get hurt and that'll turn it into a three on three match, RAW vs. Smackdown."

Lita frowned, "why is there a need for someone to get hurt? Or are they targeting Maria now because she helped me? Who's next?"

Chris sent her a helpless look, "I don't really know Li, but.. I can damn well bet that Victoria won't let you get hurt. She may just take the spot herself, keep Maria out of harms way, you know? And all I'm telling you is what that little bitch, Bischoff, told me."

"I get that Chris, I just…maybe it would've been better if Maria didn't try to help me." Lita bit down on her lower lip, " then she wouldn't be caught up in the middle of this."

"Li, Maria helped you because she wanted to," Randy sent her a small smile, "that's all.. That's all that any of us want to do, we just want to help you."

Dave focused his attention on Cena, "to the best of my knowledge, you won't have to be there Friday, but.. If there's another Team match, he'll be around since he's still the team captain for RAW."

John nodded shortly, "then I'll be there.. Be on the safe side, make sure that asshole don't try to pull any of his usual shit."

Chris sent a look between Lita and John, "McMahon needs to see the two of you.. .go over your appearance schedule, wardrobe changes and the terms of the contract."

Lita blinked at that, "did he give you any details about that?"

The young wrestler shook his head, "he didn't but I did run into Stephanie…and she mentioned that she had advised her dad about putting a 'non-transfer' clause in the contract.. That way it can't be on the line again."

"Okay," the diva moved away from John's side, Dave assisting to her feet, her forehead furrowing at the look he was giving her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby girl," he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'm just worried about you.. The usual, overprotective big brother stuff that I'm supposed to be doing."

Lita gave him a small smile, "I just need time, D…figure everything out and then--"

Dave pulled her close to his form, "you take all the time you need, alright? Just don't forget, you're my baby sister and I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

After a moment, Lita pulled back…she and John exiting the locker room so they could speak with McMahon about whatever it was that they were needed for..

Chris sent a look between the now closed door and Dave, "has she talked to you about anything?"

Dave smiled wryly, "she hasn't told me shit.. But, she's always been like that. Whenever something or someone was bothering her, I was the last person to find out."

The young wrestler nodded, seating himself on the couch. "Vicki thinks she's keeping more from us than she lets on."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Randy stated with a shake of his head, "but it should change.. Now that she's not tied down to that walking piece of shit."

Dave cracked his knuckles, "well I'll say this much, once I find out everything? That miserable little bastard is in for the fight of his life." He cut a glance over to Masters, "in case Cena can't get out there.. I'm counting on you to help her tonight. Sure, Edge might not be directly behind it, but I won't take chances."

_**Victoria's Locker Room**_

Victoria barely had the time to blink as the door to her locker room was swung open, Lita storming inside shortly after. "Leet? What happened? Is there something wrong with the match?"

The redhead huffed, "I have no issues with the match…aside from the fact that someone has to get hurt during it."

"Then what's wrong…" Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, assessing her friends pacing behavior. "Because you look like you're about to rip someone's head off."

Lita opened her mouth to reply, only to shut it quickly when there was a knock at the door, Victoria just asking who it was before the door opened.

John Cena heading straight towards the redhead. "Ya know, our meeting wit' the Boss wasn't exactly over."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "so? In case our dear old boss forgot, I do have a match…one that just so happens to be first on the freaking card."

"Excuse me--"

John rolled his eyes, "but that still don't mean ya can just up an' leave when we're in the middle of a meeting with McMahon.. He is the one who signs the paychecks so I doubt you'll be wanting to piss him off."

"Well with all of his not so bright ideas for this storyline, the stupid promo tour and the photo shoot he has planned?" Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, arms crossing defiantly, "he can kiss my ass."

"The photo shoot and the appearance schedule ain't that bad and if you had let him explain some more about the storyline then--"

"And should I even get started about my ring gear?" Lita scowled, "it's no different than the usual slut gear I wore to ringside with Edge. Not to mention the fact that it doesn't match me at all--"

"Excuse me!" Victoria stomped her foot, sending a stern look between John and Lita. "Would one of you please tell me what's going on…and why the hell you," she arched an eyebrow at the champion, "are in the my locker room?"

John smirked, "she's mad because Vinnie Mac has us going every which where on a promotional tour, wants us to give up a weekend or whateva to go get some new studio shots done and--"

"He's changing my ring gear," Lita finished with a pout, "I get to go out there wearing a 'diva' version of his clothing."

Victoria let out a calming breath, "so you mean to tell me.. You're mad because of an appearance schedule and a wardrobe change? Li, I love you like a sister but please stop acting like a brat and get over it." Her gaze sliding over to Cena, she continued: "and you, please…get out. We have a match that we need to prepare for and we still need to meet with Maria and Torrie."

Once John had left the locker room, Victoria grabbed Lita by the wrist…taking the redhead to the locker room that had been assigned to Maria and Torrie so they could talk about the match.. And to get Lita's mind of her supposed problems.. Maria volunteering to take the spot before Torrie intervened. Granted, that really wasn't sitting well with either Lita or Victoria, but.. Torrie reasoned that they would both be needed more for the match on Friday.. The older blond woman also stating that she should start the match, just in case the interference came quick. Thankfully, they were also able to speak with Melina about the interference.. The Smackdown diva promising that it would just be herself, Mercury and Nitro. Before they went out to the staging area, however, Victoria pulled the redhead aside…firmly reminding her that even if she was turning face soon, that was no need for her to make a martyr out of herself during the match.

_**Divas Tag Match**_

Lita let out a shaky breath, squaring her shoulders as she and Victoria waited for Maria and Torrie to make their entrance. And while she hadn't been hit with the usual onslaught of boo's from the crowd, she could still hear them…and hear the slut chants that they loved so much. But, as soon as the thoughts entered her mind, the redhead did her best to clear them.. Forcing herself to concentrate on the match, and more importantly, on the interference for the match. Victoria sent her a brief look of concern as Maria and Torrie made their way down to the ring, both women hoping it wouldn't be a repeat of the incident with Three Minute Warning…but keeping the possibility in their minds none the less. And just as they had planned earlier, Victoria went after Torrie as soon as she had entered the ring, the blond woman just managing to pass Chloe off to one of the stagehands at ringside.. Victoria grabbing a handful of Torrie's hair, dragging her to the center of the ring before yanking her down harshly. Gloating over the woman's fallen form before grabbing her arm, tugging her roughly to her feet…the referee reprimanding the dark haired diva for her actions. From her spot, Lita could see Maria glancing to the stage, the younger diva obviously expecting for an attack to happen at any moment… and if Melina had planned on coming from that direction, then they would have been a little more prepared.. The redhead just managing to get the curse words out of her mouth as Melina came through the crowd, yanking Maria off the ring apron. Nitro was next to hit the ring, going after Torrie as Victoria stepped back, letting the man do the dirty work.. Lita hesitating for a moment before she hopped down from the ring apron, grabbing a steel chair from the corner.. Sliding into the ring with the chair, the redhead not quite convinced that this attack was over.

Unfortunately, her assessment couldn't have been further from the truth.. Mark Henry soon appearing at the top of the ramp, Daivari directing him towards the ring, with Edge not too far behind them. Throwing the previous game plan out of the window, Lita prepared herself for the inevitable attack.. Blinking in surprise as Chris and John came storming down the ramp after Henry.. The two men preventing Edge and Henry from getting to the ring and also giving the divas in the ring a chance to get out of there.. Victoria, Maria and Torrie doing just that while Melina, Mercury and Nitro exited the way they had come.. The trio slowed up a bit as Mercury had been on the receiving end of a low blow from Lita, the redhead rolling out of the ring once the ramp way was cleared of Henry and Edge.

Lita tossed an annoyed look at Cena, the trio pausing for a moment to play to the crowd before exiting through the curtains. "I thought I had asked you to not play hero."

John grinned, "we might've discussed it, but that don't really amount to much, does it? Come on now, if I don't really listen to authority.. What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"Smart ass," the diva muttered under her breath, sending a look back to Chris, "I'm guessing that Dave asked you to come out.."

"You know how he is, Red." Chris draped an arm over her shoulders, "he also wants you to be safe out there during the main event. Sure, Henry and that piece of shit will be in the ring but--"

Rolling her eyes, Lita ducked out from under his arm. "I know and I won't--"

Edge sneered as the three approached, "well, well, well.. If it isn't the little slut and her two 'friends'. you got lucky tonight and it'll only be a matter of time until you're back at my side."

John squared his shoulders, the redhead currently standing behind him. "Listen you little bitch, your problem ain't with her, it's with me."

The blond man smirked, "I guess she's already offering you her special 'services' then, eh? That has to be the only--"

Cena shook out his fist, smirking as Edge clutched at the spot on his face that had just been punched. "Stay the fuck away from her, understand? She don't want you around and she certainly don't need your ass around."

Not giving the angered Canadian a chance to reply, John took Lita's hand in his, Chris sending the older man a hateful look before he joined the pair. Fortunately, they made it back to Chris' locker room without further incident, Dave and Randy coming in to check on the redhead and to lecture her about not interfering in the main event. Victoria also stopped by, reminding Lita about the no martyrdom rule in effect for the evening. And while Lita joked easily about it and promised that she wouldn't interfere unless it was absolutely necessary, she couldn't help but wonder as to what Edge had planned for the main event. Because she knew, where the blond man was concerned, it was no longer a matter of if he was going to pull another dirty trick…it was a matter of what. And with Henry already in the match, Lita didn't even want to know what could be waiting in the wings. Granted, she was starting to feel safe being around Cena, but that didn't mean that something could happen where John wouldn't be able to help her. And since the blue-eyed wrestler had made it apparent that he was helping her, and because of the change in contract, Lita knew that Edge would be relentless in his attacks. Still, the redhead tried to shake it off to paranoia, going with Victoria to use the shower in her locker room.. Cena tossing the modified jersey to the redhead before she could leave completely.


	27. Chapter 27

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko, Trish/Jeff, Candice/Not telling, Maria/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** main event covered in this chapter….and the aftermath of said main event.. Just keep in mind, from this point on, everything on RAW and Smackdown is my way.

**-x-x-x-**

With Victoria's help, and the additional help from a pair of scissors 'borrowed' from the trainers room, Lita was able to modify the already modified jersey to her liking. The jersey in question was one of the baseball style, button down and short sleeved.. And now, it was just a little bit more short sleeved, the length of the jersey shortened so it reached her waist, the jersey then tied like the referee's uniform…or at least the women's version anyway, exposing the redhead's naval. But, the two women hadn't stopped there, the redhead about to cut the pair of jeans she had been wearing until Victoria had another idea…leaving the locker room long enough to head to Maria's locker room…and returning with a pair of short jean shorts. Of course, Lita excused herself to the bathroom area of the locker room, applying the body makeup she always kept with her to any exposed parts of her legs and arms once she had gotten dressed. A frown crossed the redhead's face when she had done that, wishing that she didn't have to do it but knowing that she had to. Otherwise people would start asking questions and she wasn't quite ready to answer those questions yet. True enough, getting away from Edge had just been a part of it all, just one piece of the puzzle that was herself. And she was free to some extent, yes, but she wasn't truly free. She could still hear him, telling her she was useless, nothing but a whore.. And she could still see him, coming after her…attacking her relentlessly, ignoring her pleas for him to stop. Lita hated that…hated the fact that he still had some measure of control over her, hated that she needed to lie to her friends.. Both to keep them safe and to keep herself…well she couldn't say that it had kept her safe because it hadn't. It never got worse, but, it never got better either, the diva plagued by nightmares. And one of those nightmares had woken up Chris last night, the young wrestler nearly tripping over his own feet in his rush to get to her…calmed her down and tried not to look hurt when she told him it was nothing. Chris who, up until two months ago, had been nothing more than a co-worker until he was dragged into the situation thanks to her overly paranoid brother. Now, Lita didn't know what she would do without him. A knock at the bathroom door shook her from her thoughts, Victoria's concerned voice following shortly after…the diva shaking out her arms before she stepped out.

Lita looked down at her attire, then to her friend. "Well? What's the verdict?"

Victoria frowned thoughtfully, scrutinizing the redhead before her.. "It looks better than I thought it would, actually." Her nose wrinkled a touch, "and incredibly out of place."

Lita rolled her eyes, "yeah well.. I can't exactly call for my hip-hop fairy godmother. But, Vince did say, my new wardrobe would be a diva version of what Cena wears and…I think this fits his specifications…kind of, anyway."

The older woman shook her head, "somehow, I don't think Vince will appreciate it too much, since you did ruin that jersey." Victoria smirked, "your brother is going to hate it though." She rolled her eyes when Lita shot her a questioning look, "I can remember you telling me how much he complained about the stuff you wore to ringside with that bastard…and when you had your thong showing. Girl, you're showing a lot of skin."

The redhead grinned, "then I know it's right.. Come on Vicki, he's my older brother, he'd be happiest if I went out to ringside wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt." Shrugging, she grabbed her bag, "but there's only one way to find out and that's to show him…so let's go."

Having said that, the two women left the locker room…running right into Triple H, the blond man raising an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Lita?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "stop being a dork, Hunter.. Mr. McMahon told me that my wardrobe had to change a little since I'm Cena's manager. I kept his suggestion in mind, but, my way."

The man smirked, "somehow I doubt this what he had in mind but.." Hunter smiled, "you look great, Red. And a hell of a lot happier than I've seen you. Dave is going to flip, though."

"I know," the redhead replied breezily, "and if he's in shock.. Then I did something right."

Hunter shook his head at the mischievous look on her face, offering an arm to the two women as they made their way back to Chris' locker room, the apparent gathering spot for the evening.

Chris sent a look over to Cena, "from what I understand, and if Stephanie can have her way, the match will be changed to a tag-team mid-way through. I owe that lard ass some anyway, so, I'll team with you if it happens."

John nodded easily to that, "I appreciate it man, but I ain't holding my breath on it.. Since Bitchoff is in charge of creative and whateva'."

The younger man shrugged, "yeah well, Stephanie's pushing to become General Manager of RAW.. Or for her dad to appoint someone temporarily until the rosters join up."

Randy sent him a questioning look, "how do you know all of this?"

"Stacy told me.. She's working as Stephanie's assistant until they can find a role for her on one of the shows." Shrugging slightly, he added: "that's why I got held up earlier.. She's hanging out with Trish and Maria now though."

Randy smirked, just starting to say something when the door to the locker room opened, Dave sending a look over as Hunter appeared, "where's my sister?"

Hunter held up his hands in mock defense, "relax big guy.. I went down to Vicki's locker room just like you asked.. And I found Victoria--"

"Stop being an asshole and move, Hunter."

The blond man tossed an annoyed look over his shoulder, "you know Vicki, you're ruining my surprise."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she entered the room, "yeah? Well did you ever think that Edge could be around? What if he saw her, then what?"

"Then I introduce him to my fists," Hunter replied calmly, reaching behind him then. "But enough talk, here's someone who looks like your sister but I'm not sure if it's really her."

Dave was on his feet almost instantly as Lita walked in, "what in the blue hell are you wearing?"

Hunter blinked, "since when did you start stealing the Rock's catchphrases?"

Dave shot him a pointed look, "you…shut up," glancing to Randy, "you…be quiet." His gaze slid back to his sister, "and you.. I'll ask again, what are you wearing?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "it's what I'm supposed to be wearing to ringside.. Just a little modified."

"That's for damn sure," a voice muttered, John holding up his hands in defense when Dave glared. "I didn' mean anything bad by that bro.. Back off."

Lita put her hands on her hips, "Dave. I'm not a little girl anymore. And so what if I'm showing a little skin, it's not any worse than what I was wearing before and at least this time, I'm willingly wearing it."

Dave frowned, "I know that Li but.. You just.. You look.."

"Damn fucking hot."

While Dave sent over another glare in Cena's direction, Lita grinned. "Thank you, that's what I was going for." Glancing back to her brother, the diva shrugged. "He doesn't have a problem with it--"

"You'd have to have no pulse not to."

"Hunter.. Shut up." Dave turned his attention back to his little sister, "Li.. I know you aren't a little girl anymore but--"

The redhead set a hand on her brother's arm, "I know.. You're my big brother and you're going to worry.. I expect that from you.. Dave, I'll always be your little sister, but I'm not a little girl. And you know I wasn't happy when you suggested that crazy contract change, but I trusted you.. As much as my judgment has been misguided, trust me.. I know what I'm doing."

Dave let out a small sigh at that, but nodded anyway, reaching out to take his sister in his arms.. The siblings separating when the tell tale sound of a camera was heard, Hunter tossing Randy's camera phone back as the Animal shot him a withering glare.

"Hunter.. I'm going to kill you."

The blond man shrugged, "what can I say? It was true Kodak moment."

**-x-x-x-**

Hunter was momentarily spared from Dave's wrath when Stephanie knocked on the door, informing the occupants of the locker room that while she couldn't get the match changed to a tag-team, it would now be no-disqualifications. After she had left, Dave sent a pointed look over to Chris Masters, if it was no DQ.. that meant that if Chris wanted to, he could come down to ringside and help out. Of course, Chris easily agreed to that, planning to walk out to the curtains but to bide his time until the moment was right for him to head down to ringside. Randy also suggested that he and Dave could go at some point, since the inter-brand war was still in effect. And while they wouldn't attack Cena or Lita of course, they could go after Edge which meant they would also have to go after Chris to make it look more believable. The remainder of the time in the locker room was spent planning out a strategy. Everyone in the locker room pointedly reminding Lita that she shouldn't interfere even if it was a no DQ match. And when the diva agreed a little too easily a pleading look from her brother quickly changed her mind. But then, time was ticking close.. Chris, John and Lita exiting the safety of the locker room to head elsewhere, the two men keeping the diva between them as they made their way to the curtains. Lita looking a little bit uncertain for the first time since she had changed, knowing that when she did step through those curtains tonight.. It wasn't as Edge's whore, but as John Cena's manager. And as odd as the thought sounded, her being Cena's manager, it brought the faintest of smiles to her face.

_**Main Event**_

Since Edge and Mark Henry were already in the ring, all that was left for the main event was the WWE Champion.. Lilian Garcia introducing the champ, being accompanied by Lita.. And as Lita made her way down to ringside, she couldn't help but smirk a little as the crowd seemed a little shell shocked at her appearance. Her smirk growing when she saw Edge's face contort in disgust. And if she had been able to hear the announcers, she would know that she had the King's approval on her wardrobe change while Joey Styles was at a momentary loss for words. Not that she was out there to win anyone over tonight anyway, this was about payback. But it was still nice, not hearing as many boos or slut chants from the crowd.. The redhead easily taking the title belt from Cena when his music tapered off, surprising her a little when he held the ring ropes open for her so she could exit. And once she was standing outside of the ring, the referee called for the bell.. Edge starting off the match, a bandage on his forehead as a result from the wounds that John had inflicted last night. And as the two men locked up in the center of the ring, Lita knew that Edge would be looking for retribution for last night.. And that she was probably the primary target. Even though he had fought Cena last night and was fighting him now, it was just the type of person that Edge was. And now that he was no longer in control and given the way that Henry was watching her and not the match.. Well, Lita just about knew that she was their target, the diva inwardly kicking herself for ever thinking that she could trust that bastard. But, she also knew that her brother was out for retribution, that Randy wanted a measure of revenge…the redhead turning her attention back to the match just as John was re-introducing Edge's head to the top turnbuckle. Lita chanted along with the crowd as the process was repeated on the next set of turnbuckles, Edge suddenly kicking back, dropping to one knee to deliver a low blow.. And then Lita realized why Henry never stayed in the ring, even though it was a no DQ match.. The man climbing down the ring steps and heading towards her. The redhead's eyes went wide with fright, Lita wondering just where Chris was when the man in question appeared at the top of the ramp, reaching her before Henry could grab her.

And while they started fighting on the outside of the ring, Edge was tossing John over the top rope, the West Newbury native landing near the ramp. Without second thought, the redhead went over to him, helping him to his feet despite his protests.. Cena just managing to shove her out of the way when Edge came flying at them, both men hitting the mat as Stephanie appeared at the top of the ramp with a microphone in hand… the brunette promptly informing the audience that this match was now a tag team match.. Edge and Mark Henry vs. John Cena and Chris Masters. And at that declaration, Lita soon found herself standing at the corner designated to Chris and John, the redhead more than thankful for Stephanie's intervention. But it was still a no DQ match which meant that anything could still happen…the diva grateful for the fact that there was a wrestling ring between herself and Edge.. The blond man staring straight at her as Henry and Masters picked up where they had left off on the outside of the ring. And if there was anything she was certain of, it was of the meaning behind that look. Edge wanted revenge, he wanted retribution and he wanted her to pay for it, Lita flipping her hair over her shoulder, flipping the blond man the bird in the process as Chris continued to work on Henry.. The young wrestler starting to become a bit frustrated with the situation when Henry kept mocking him.. Lita deciding to involve herself in the match when Henry used the ring ropes to propel himself forwards…a steel chair crashing into his back.. Both Henry and Cena turning to glare at the redhead for her actions.. Henry starting to get out of the ring when John got in the way, punching the man repeatedly before he stumbled back and into a short clothesline from Chris.. The young wrestler getting in a blatant low blow. Lita was starting to wonder just what was holding up her brother and Randy when the Titantron cut to a shot of the parking lot, Team RAW…down two men, taking on what was there of Team Smackdown…and that was only Randy and Dave. But the two men were currently taking on Big Show, Kane and Carlito.. The brawl spilling into the arena, Lita clutching the ring apron to keep herself from heading back there.

Unfortunately, that also left her open for an attack when Edge grabbed her, wrenching her arm behind her back.. And before she could blink, Lita found herself between Edge and John. The blond man taunting the WWE Champion while the referee tried to gain control of the situations on the outside and inside the ring.. And Lita could see the hesitation in John's eyes, perhaps Edge saw it as well, the diva cursing herself for getting distracted…letting the blond man get the upper hand in things. Edge continued to taunt Cena as he inched back, Lita stomping down as hard as she could on the Canadian's foot before back kicking him where it counted…shoving the redhead forwards as he reached down to clutch at his injury. Lita half stumbled, half fell into John's arms, the man shaking his head at her actions before putting her behind him. Lita heading back to the corner, tossing Chris a steel chair as an afterthought.. A panicked look coming to her face as Henry got to the weapon first, bringing it down over the young wrestler's head. Chris dropping to his knees as Henry tossed the chair aside, thinking that Masters was out of the match. Unfortunately, that same steel chair was soon grabbed by Edge, the blond man hitting Cena first in the ribs and then across the back. But, unlike Henry, Edge kept the weapon in his hands, the two men soon advancing on a now defenseless Lita.. And that was when the brawl from the back spilled out into the ringside area, Carlito, Kane and the Big Show appearing first, followed by Randy and Dave…the two men holding weapons of their own to even the odds. Henry stopped his pursuit to help out Team RAW leaving Edge to take care of the redhead. Before she could blink, Edge dropped the chair, reaching out to grab her arm…yanking her to him before he shoved her at the steel steps. Lita's pained gaze meeting Cena's concerned one, the WWE Champion pulling his own battered body up, grabbing the steel chair for himself as he went after Edge.. The steel chair connecting harshly with the blond man's forehead, opening up the cut from last night…his nose starting to bleed as well before Cena tossed him into the ring and right into a Masterlock.

John was back at the redhead's side, letting out a string of curse words before his expression changed. "I'm sorry.. I should've--"

Lita tried to smile, the redhead's cheek starting to bleed a little. "Don't…you had a match to worry about."

Cena frowned, putting an arm around her, helping her sit up. "Yeah, but I told ya I wouldn't let anything happen to ya and--"

"John, stop…" carefully, she reached out to him, her fingertips brushing over his cheek. "You did what you could.."

The blue eyed wrestler merely nodded to that, "well Masters did pick up the victory, I might've broken that bastards nose tonight.." He frowned when she winced suddenly in pain, "Lita? What hurts?"

Lita tried to laugh, "asshole shoved me into the stairs.. I put out my hands to stop it and--"

"Then you're going to the hospital to get your wrists checked out." John sent her a stern look when she opened her mouth to argue, "don't even start Li, you're hurt.." He gathered her carefully in his arms, "you is going to the hospital and you're gonna get that checked out."

The redhead frowned a touch, her good hand reaching up again, her fingertips grazing over his forehead this time. "I'm not the only one who's hurt."

"So we're both goin' then," Cena amended his previous statement, the diva resting her head against his shoulder, "hey.. Stay awake, alright? If you hit your head--"

Lita managed a slight nod, "where's Chris?"

"Right here, Li.. Just wanted to grab the title belt.." The young wrestler reached out, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Edge passed out. Though, I'm not sure if it was from repeated chair shots or from the Masterlock.."

The diva smiled weakly, Cena forgoing his usual play to the crowd. "At least he won't be coming after us this time.."

Chris smirked, "if I have any say in it, there won't be a next time."

"Damn straight about that," Hunter chimed in as they entered the backstage area, a look of concern on his face. "What happened to her?"

Lita lifted her head from John's shoulder, "Edge tossed me into the steps.. I put my hands out and--"

"She's going to the hospital to get it checked out, make sure she didn't break anything." John finished for her, "plus she's got a cut on her cheek, gotta make sure she didn't hit her head, ya know?"

The Game nodded easily, "Orton is already on his way there with Dave, Show decided to choke slam him on to the stage.. " He held up a hand when Lita sent him a fearful look, "don't worry Li, it's for safety precaution…under McMahon's orders."

John glanced down to her, "there's some steps coming up, alright? I'll take it slow, make sure you ain't getting all jostled up."

Maria and Victoria approached the four as soon as they were down the stairs, the older woman speaking first. "I already got Lita's stuff if you need it."

Chris nodded in confirmation, "I need to grab my gear anyway.." He tossed a look over to Cena, "I'll grab your stuff as well, just wait for me in the parking lot."

John smirked a bit, re-adjusting the diva in his arms as he spoke. "Ain't like I got a choice bro.. The keys to my rental are in my gym bag."

Hunter glanced down to the redhead, "you're crazy, you know that right?"

"It's a family trait," Lita joked softly, hazel eyes starting to close again.

"Hey…stay with me, alright?" John let out a sigh of relief when her eyes opened, "it ain't gonna be much longer 'til we get to the hospital, but ya gotta stay awake, okay?"

The redhead nodded slightly, "I'm trying.. "

"Li…hey," Victoria came into the redhead's clouded line of vision, "it's Vicki.. Just remember all the plans you have for the rest of the wardrobe? Talk to me about it."

While Victoria distracted Lita, John kept a worried glance on her, unable to shake some of the guilt from not being able to reach her in time, the four making their way to the parking lot at a leisurely pace.. Chris eventually finding them, the young wrestler dressed simply in track pants and a sweatshirt. And it was in the parking lot that Cena let go of Lita, Hunter taking her for a moment so the blue eyed wrestler could pull a shirt on.. The redhead looking like she wanted to go back to John. At that, Hunter questioned about the location of the car keys and the rental car.. Maria and Victoria splitting from the group so they could head to their own rental car. And with Lita settled in the backseat of the car, her head resting comfortably on John's shoulder, Hunter drove…the blond man having the sense to get directions to the nearest hospital from one of the parking lot attendants. The subsequent ride to the hospital was mostly in silence, Chris and John doing their best to keep Lita awake.. And while there was no clear indication that she could have a concussion…it was a risk they didn't want to take.. Hunter pulling the rental car into the parking garage of the hospital, noting with some amusement that they were parked next to Randy. Lita once again found herself in John's arms, Chris carrying her purse a bit uncomfortably as they entered the hospital.. Met with the sight of a confused Legend Killer and a concerned Dave.


	28. Chapter 28

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko (possible change to Victoria/Hunter), Trish/Jeff, Maria/Randy, Candice/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time…direct continuation of previous chapter so first paragraph is a wee bit shorter.. Chapter is a bit shorter than previous….and leaving it a bit of a cliffhanger….sorry.

**-x-x-x-**

As soon as Lita's eyes locked with her brother's, the diva was trying to move…worry mirrored in her own gaze. The redhead soon found herself standing on very shaky legs, one arm clutched to her chest as she made her way over to Dave.. Lita seating herself next to him while Hunter, John and Chris stood near the seated trio, Victoria and Maria hanging off to the side for the time being.

The diva pushed back an errant strand of hair from her face, "H said it wasn't too bad.."

Dave sent her a smile, "it's not baby girl.. Vince wanted me to come here, just to be on the safe side.. It was mostly for show…no pun intended." He smirked a bit, "plus he wanted to get Henry away from you.. Show's helping us out a little."

"That's good," Lita replied, starting to say more when she winced suddenly. "Henry stayed away from me.."

"But that asshole didn't," Randy stated rather darkly, "or I doubt you'd be sitting here with your arm swelling like that."

The redhead smiled weakly, "I was putting my hands out to break the fall…ended up hitting the mats around the ring, my cheek nicked the steps."

Dave smirked slightly, "almost funny how you manage to do that.. But at least it wasn't your head."

Victoria frowned a bit, "it shouldn't have been anything.. He just needs to back off and leave you alone."

The redhead twitched at that, her expression starting to change, her shoulders getting tense…

Hunter smirked, "wishful thinking unfortunately.." He crossed his arms, glancing quickly around the area, "you should probably check in Li.. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can get out of here."

Lita nodded her agreement, starting to get to her feet before she was slumping back down into the chair.

Her brother arched an eyebrow, "Li? What's wrong? Do you need to throw up or--"

"I'm okay… I just got a little dizzy."

Hunter reached out a hand to her when she tried to stand again, the diva nearly falling. "No Li.. I don't think you're okay."

"I'm fine.. I just.." She took a step back, thankfully finding the chair before she could fall. "I need to sit down and--"

Victoria knelt before her friend, "no Lita.. You need to see the doctor now. Don't tell me this hasn't happened before because I know it has." The older woman's eyes grew wide with fright, "someone go get a doctor now, she's hyperventilating!"

Lita tried to stand again, Victoria catching her friend just as the redhead giving her a shaky smile. "I don't feel so good.."

Victoria glanced up to see Hunter approaching with two doctors in tow.. One stopping to call back for a gurney. And as she was being taken away, another doctor called for Dave…the man looking visibly torn until Chris also stepped forwards, informing the new doctor that he was the redhead's younger brother, the young man then hurrying after the gurney. John soon decided that now was as good a time as any to get the cut on his face checked out, Maria and Victoria seating themselves with Hunter and Randy…all eyes trained on the spot where Lita had disappeared from sight.

Hunter sent a questioning look to Victoria, "you've seen this happen before.."

"Not this bad.." Victoria cupped her face in her hands, elbows propped on her knees. "Never this bad.. She … always got through whatever this was."

The blond man nodded absently, "has Chris seen it happen?"

"I think so," the dark haired woman replied almost distantly. "I might've talked to him about at some point but.. I don't really know."

"What are you getting at Hunter?" Randy spoke up quietly, blue eyes still trained on the doors leading to the main E.R. area. "So what if Vicki and Chris have seen this."

The blond man ran his hands over his hair, "those doctors are going to be asking her a lot of questions. Li didn't really like she was in any sort of condition to answer them so if someone at least knows what's going on.."

"She looked so pale," Maria whispered, the young diva's hands clutched tightly together. "And scared.."

Hunter nodded, "she looked scared of me…when I tried to touch her."

Victoria cleared her throat, wiping her palms on her jeans. "I think I'm going to find a vending machine…or something. I just.. I need to--"

Maria was on her feet before the dark haired woman, "I'll go with you."

Hunter also stood, sending a glance back to Randy. "Kid.. We don't know how long this is going to take, we might as well take a walk, maybe hit the gift shop.."

Randy nodded absently, "yeah.. Hospitals aren't really known for their quick service anyway.. Not that I'd want them to be.."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "I'd be worried if a hospital ever put in a drive-through window."

That comment at least got a weak laugh from Victoria and Maria, Randy rolling his eyes in response as the four went in search of vending machines and the gift shop.

"Will she be okay?" Maria questioned as they exited an elevator, another hospital visitor having told them that the gift shop was this way. "I mean she just looked so…pale."

Randy shrugged, "I guess we'll find out when Chris gets back. Li's pretty tough though."

Hunter frowned at that, "but that could also mean that she's been putting up with this for awhile. She's tough yes, but we also know how stubborn she can be."

The younger man nodded easily, "if that's the case, and I think we all know who the cause of this is, it's just another reason to kick his ass."

Hunter smiled tightly, "I'd like to re-arrange that bastard's face…maybe rip off his arms, then his legs.. Disembowel him and stick his head on a pole."

Randy held up a hand, "dude.. You're starting to scare me." He nodded discreetly to the divas walking between them, "and--"

"I got it," the blond man replied, a look sent over to Victoria, "so.. How's Tyson?"

Victoria shook her head, "he got released.. Left the arena before the Heat tapings started or he'd be here now."

Hunter blinked, the four finally finding the gift shop. "Well that just sucks." He held the door open for Maria and Victoria, changing the subject once they were all inside. "We don't know how long she'll be staying.."

Randy shrugged a bit, "we could get her a teddy bear…in case she tries to choke one of the doctors."

Victoria smiled faintly, "we'll get her one of these in case the doctor is male." She held up a gingerbread cookie, "see? It's a gingerbread man that she can bite the head off of."

"Or she can pretend it's Edge," Maria said simply, grabbing a gingerbread man for herself.

The older woman grinned, "I rather like that idea myself."

Hunter cleared his throat, "right well.. You two grab those cookies, then we'll get out of here…get back to the waiting area."

**-x-x-x-**

Victoria and Maria exchanged a look, the two women shrugging before moving to another part of the gift shop, grabbing a teddy bear as they made their way over to the cashier. And once they had paid for their items, Randy and Hunter getting the diva some chocolate, they made their way back to the waiting area. Not to their entire surprise, John was the first to exit from the main part of the E.R, the man sporting a small bandage on his forehead. Chris and Dave exited fifteen minutes later, the Animal's expression clearly concerned, mixed with confusion about his sister's condition. The two made their way over to the grouping of chairs, Hunter relinquishing his seat so Dave could sit down. Once everyone was re-situated, Chris cleared his throat, the young wrestler looking a little worse for the wear than when he had arrived to the hospital.

"She's going in for an x-ray later…her wrist and all." His expression was unsettled as he sat back, "when I left, they were starting an exam.. When we were going back there, the nurse said something about Li's heart racing and she was shaking a bit….still felt dizzy. I overheard them talking about an ECG test but--"

"Do they know what's wrong or do the at least have a guess?" Victoria wanted to know, a nervous glance tossed towards the E.R. doors. "I've gotten her to calm down from something like this before but.. It never got this bad."

Chris nodded slowly, "I know Vicki. I've seen it before, but not this bad. Usually she just…she gets this look in her eyes and then before I know it, she's breathing fast and--"

Dave glanced between the two, "when did this start?"

Victoria frowned in thought, "month ago, I think.."

Chris nodded, "that sounds about right.. First time I saw it was the first time she roomed with me."

Dave ran his hands over his hair, "if she'd just say something to anyone. We could have taken care of this."

"Well, at least she's getting help now," Victoria said softly, "not that she has much of a choice but.."

"I know Vicki, I just wish she wasn't so damned stubborn." Dave swore softly when he moved forwards, "that fucking prick--"

Randy cleared his throat, sending a look over to Cena. "So, what happened to you?"

John motioned to his face, "got clocked with a chair, that's what. Had to get a few stitches to close it up."

Victoria wrinkled her nose slightly, "that's one nasty black eye.."

"Yeah well, shit happens.. Get back up, keep on fightin'."

"It wasn't your fault, John," Victoria sent him a pointed look, "I was watching from the back, you were trying to help her and tried to keep her out of harms way so don't even think it's your fault."

The WWE Champion opened his mouth to say otherwise, shutting it quickly when one of the doctors whom had been with Lita exited…heading straight for Dave and Chris, motioning for the two to step forwards.

The doctor -- Dr. Owens according to her nametag -- cleared her throat, "I'm Dr. Owens, one of the two doctors treating your sister this evening. We're running an ECG test at the moment, but, I presumed you would want an update on her status." She motioned for the two men to sit in another grouping of chairs nearby, "her physical exam checked out fine, for the most part, when you take into consideration that she's already reporting tonight with injuries to her wrist and face." Pursing her lips, she continued: "from our initial assessment and from what your sister told us, we have every reason to believe that she suffered a panic attack in the waiting area."

Dave's forehead etched further in confusion, "a panic attack?"

Dr. Owens nodded briskly, "her symptoms give a good indication of one and she informed us that she has experienced something like this before."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "so…what causes these things?"

Dr. Owens set down the clipboard in her hands, resting the object on her lap. "If your sister has recently been under stress, emotional trauma.. They can both lead to a panic attack."

Dave nodded slowly, inwardly cursing Edge to his doom. "And what about her wrist?"

Dr. Owens smiled just a bit, "we'll know when we get her x-ray done.. You'll be able to see her after that."

Dave and Chris nodded, Dr. Owens shaking their hands before she returned to the main .E.R area.

"Well?" Victoria questioned as soon as Dave and Chris had reached them, "how is she? What's going on?"

Dave sighed, settling heavily into one of the chairs. "She had a panic attack. And this isn't the first one, apparently."

Victoria bit her lower lip, "can we see her yet?"

Chris shook his head, "she's getting that ECG right now, then she has to have her wrist x-rayed. We'll be able to see her after that."

"A panic attack," Randy stated, an unsure expression on the Legend Killer's face. "Why--"

"Emotional trauma, stress.." Chris interrupted quietly, "Dr. Owens said those could be possible causes."

Hunter smiled wryly, "Lord knows she's had enough of that recently…fucking asshole."

Chris ran his hands through his hair, "well he'll pay for it…he did pay for it tonight, somewhat anyway. When I left the ring he wasn't moving and I think his nose was broken."

Randy cracked his knuckles, "if he's cleared for Smackdown, I'll pick up where you two left off.. If not, then it just means he's fresh meat again."

Maria cleared her throat, the young diva clearly looking uncomfortable. "Does she have to stay overnight?"

Dave half shrugged, "Dr. Owens didn't say but, I guess it all depends on what they want to do."

"She ain't gonna be happy 'bout that if that does happen," John said first, glancing then to Dave as he continued, "but I got this feeling you'd make her stay 'ere."

The Animal shrugged again, "I just want what's best for her.. And if that means she has to stay overnight, then she's staying overnight."

Victoria let out a sigh, the woman clearly upset about the situation.. "so all we can do now is wait."

"Pretty much," Dave replied absently, "if any of you have anyone you need to call, I'd say now is the time to do it."

Victoria, Maria and Chris were soon on their feet, the dark haired woman offering to call Lilian when it seemed that Dave wasn't moving.. Dr. Owens appearing not long after they had dispersed.

Dave was on his feet, approaching the doctor before she even motioned for him, a frown appearing on his face when he noticed the expression on the doctor's. "Dr. Owens?"

"Dr. Griffin had some concerns about your sister's ECG, he would like to run another test and start an I.V." Dr. Owens removed her glasses, rubbing the side of her head, "your sister hasn't been very co-operative but, she has consented to further treatment."

"When can she leave?"

Dr. Owens glanced down to her clipboard, "Dr. Griffin would like to keep her overnight for observation.. Not related to the panic attack, but, with your sister's history of concussions.." She sent Dave a small smile when his face fell, "it's for precautionary reasons only, I assure you of that. She's in x-ray right now and then she'll be transferred to another room. Once I have that information, I will notify you so you can see her."

Dave nodded numbly, "thank you doctor.." He thumbed back to the odd looking bunch, "can they see her too?"

Dr. Owens hesitated before giving a small nod. "As long as the patient is awake and up to receiving visitors.. Though the nurses on staff may insist that you wait until morning." Having said that, she returned to the E.R.. Dave running a hand through his short hair before he turned.

"She's staying overnight, having another test done…getting an I.V. in. they're moving her after she gets back from having the x-ray done on her wrist." Dave sat down, his eyes focusing on the ceiling tiles. "We'll be able to see her after she's been moved."

Hunter sent a look over to his friend, "she's probably giving them hell, huh?"

Dave almost smiled, "you know it, H."

The blond man stood, "well.. I'm going to see if the gift shop is still open, I know I saw daises in there. I can tell Vicki, Maria and Chris about what's going on."

The Animal sat back, frustration appearing briefly in his eyes. "You two might have to wait until morning to see her."

"I ain't got nowhere else to be," John said, blue eyes staring out into space. "I'll sleep in one of these chairs if I need be."

Randy smirked a little, "you already know I'm staying."

Dave nodded slowly, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Randy."

The three fell silent then, each of them worried about the redhead.. Dave on his feet again when Dr. Owens re-appeared.. Randy, Dave and John waiting for the others to get back before they re-located to another part of the hospital. And while they wanted to see her tonight, they were also prepared to wait…knowing that it really wasn't in their control. But, at the very least, Dave and Chris could see her since they were family…at least one of them anyway.. Chris taking the gingerbread men and the flowers just in case visitation was restricted to family only. Fortunately, the nurses on duty were persuaded by Hunter to let them all visit.. Chris and Dave going first, followed by Victoria and Hunter, then Randy and Maria. John was about to question if he should go in since Lita probably needed to sleep.. Hunter, Dave, Randy and Victoria informing him that the redhead was asking to see him. At that bit of news, the WWE Champion made his way into the hospital room, blue eyes locking with hazel.


	29. Chapter 29

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Tyson Tomko (possible change to Victoria/Hunter), Trish/Jeff, Maria/Randy, Candice/Not Telling

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time…intro paragraphs will be a little shorter (at least for this chapter).. And shifting Ashley over to Smackdown now, even things up a little bit.

**-x-x-x-**

Despite the fact that she had asked for him to be there, John hesitated in the doorway, simply watching her before he made his way further into the room. And once he had done that, Cena seated himself in one of the chairs near the bed, guilt ebbing at the surface when he noticed the bandage on her face. He wasn't sure if she had needed stitches for it, but.. Shaking his head, John removed the hat he was wearing, setting it on the table next to the bed…Lita still watching him, her expression mixed. As Dave had stated back in the waiting area, she had an I.V going and she was also hooked up to a heart monitor. And while he knew he wasn't the cause of that, John couldn't keep himself from frowning at the sight…but this time, it was anger, not guilt that started to surface.. The wrestler suppressing that as best he could, figuring that it really wasn't something that Lita needed to see or deal with at the moment. It wasn't until she looked away, pressing a button on the control unit on her bed…the television turning off that one of them decided to speak.

The diva cleared her throat, the fingers on one hand twisting the material of the bed sheet. "Dr. Griffin thinks I may have broken my wrist…they couldn't see anything on the x-ray but, I have to get a splint…wear that for a week or so then go for another x-ray."

John nodded a bit, "what about your face?"

Lita winkled her nose, "just an overdone, un-necessary band aid really.. You were bleeding more than I was though.."

Cena shrugged, "got a few stitches to close it up.. Doc told me to avoid the steel chairs for a while, or at least the psycho's swinging 'em."

"I'm sorry," she told him softly, the redhead starting to say more when John smirked.

"That's my line," he informed her first, "an' trust me alright? You ain't gotta apologize.. It's part of the business."

Lita frowned at that, "still.. It's another person who gets hurt because they're trying to help me."

John shook his head, "it's something we all knew or at least had to consider, ya know? And it's like I said already, part of the business." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to probably argue, "look.. Victoria's already been on my case 'bout not feeling guilty, alright? So, I'm gonna say the same to you. You got no reason to feel guilty."

The redhead shrugged marginally, "I guess.. Not that you or Chris really asked to be in this whole mess to begin with."

Cena shrugged, leaning forwards a bit, his elbows resting on his thighs. "Maybe not, but, we're in it now. Don't really know if I wouldn't have gotten involved anyway."

Lita sent him a curious look, "and just why is that? Nobody on the roster really knew anything and--"

John smirked, "a few of us have had our suspicions 'bout it, believe you me. I know Shawn's been thinking it, same wit' Flair."

The diva smiled slightly, "I'm actually surprised that Ric hasn't tried to do something.. Or that D didn't ask him."

The West Newbury native blinked, "where is that connection? Obviously, I know you and D are related but, how does Flair fit into that?"

"Ric's like a father figure to me and Dave," Lita closed her eyes momentarily, her hands resting atop the hospital bed sheet. "Before the Evolution thing, he's always been looking out for us. Making sure we're doing alright, that we had a hotel room if we forgot to make a reservation.. That sort of thing."

Cena frowned slightly, "an' he never knew? You didn't tell him nothing?"

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, averting her gaze as she spoke. "I didn't tell anyone for a few reasons... I wasn't sure if anyone would believe me.. I didn't want my friends to get involved because then he would go after them.. And my brother didn't need that distracting him."

John shook his head, "he's your brother.. An' I don't know if you know this, but, by not telling him? You were distracting him. D's worried 'bout ya, frustrated 'cos he couldn't do a damn thing 'til now."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Lita questioned him quietly, her gaze still focused elsewhere. "I know he's frustrated, I know he's worried but.."

"I ain't trying to make ya feel guilty 'bout it, just thought you should know." He shook his head when she just shrugged. "Lita, if anyone, he's the last person that's gonna judge ya 'bout what's happened. He's the last person who would feel any sort of--"

"Obligation?" The diva suggested then, a hint of bitterness in her tone. "I don't want pity, and I don't want people to feel obligated."

John moved from his seat, walking to the other side of the bed until he was in her line of sight. "I wasn't implying that, alright? I was trying to say, if anyone, maybe you shoulda told him first."

"So he could worry mom?" Lita shook her head, "I can't do that to her."

Cena frowned, "woman.. You have really got to start thinking 'bout yourself. I can understand that you don't wanna worry your family and all that, but, what about you?" He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to interrupt, "let me finish and then ya can bitch at me all ya want to.. I may not know you that well, but, earlier tonight? That scared me."

Lita blinked, "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Maybe, if you had something before. If you had gotten some help wit' this earlier? You wouldn't be in that hospital bed now."

"It's too late to change that," she replied ruefully, "I can understand what you're saying but, there's no guarantee and--"

John nodded , seating himself in one of the chairs. "You're right, you can't do nothing 'bout the past 'cos it's all in the past. But, ya can do something now.. Stop pushing people away from ya."

The diva nodded slowly, "I just hate relying on people.."

Cena smirked, "you can't do everything by yourself though."

Lita was silent for a long moment, her forehead furrowing slightly. "Are you mad at me?"

The WWE Champion blinked, "why in the hell would I be mad at ya?"

"During the match.. That one interference with Henry, before Edge got involved.. You looked angry."

John rolled his eyes, "I wasn't mad at ya, a little annoyed that ya got involved like that, knowing what the big idiot is capable of." He raised an eyebrow at her, "which reminds me.. I really think we need to make a list or something of what ya should and should not be doing."

Lita smirked at that, mischief briefly sparking in her hazel eyes. "And you really expect for me to listen?"

"Not really," he admitted easily, "but it's an idea.. Until all this shit with that asshole is done."

The redhead shrugged, "it's something to keep in mind.." Her nose wrinkled slightly, "and as long as wardrobe regulations are kept off this list.."

Cena grinned, "I'll admit, I really wasn't sure if ya'd look alright but.."

"But?"

"As I said in that locker room, you looked damn fucking hot."

Lita laughed softly at that, a yawn escaping her soon after. "Thanks, I guess.. But, it's still not me."

John shrugged in response, "ya want me to get D?"

Lita started to nod, but then, she blinked.. "I could be wrong, but they aren't there.. Unless they found a stash of invisible paint."

At that, Cena sat back in the seat, "then I'll stay up 'ere until they decide to get back from wherever it is they went."

The diva yawned again, "you don't have to do that.."

And again, he shrugged. "Maybe not, but I'm gonna stay anyway."

The redhead closed her eyes, "suit yourself then." Her eyes opened briefly, "and thank you."

**-x-x-x-**

No sooner had John entered the hospital room, did Lilian, Stacy and Trish arrive, the three women sporting identical expressions of shock and concern. And while they wanted to see their friend now, they also understood that they would have to wait. Partly because someone was already in there and partly because they didn't know how long of a time Hunter had managed to bargain for. But, rather than sit around waiting, Lilian suggested they head to the cafeteria and grab some coffee.. And while that suggestion was initially met with some resistance, they soon found themselves heading to the elevators to find the cafeteria.. Granted, a few of them looked ready to fall asleep at any moment, but, instead of returning to the hotel they ordered coffee.. Stacy and Lilian claiming a table big enough to accommodate all of them. Once they were all seated, Stacy cleared her throat, glancing between the two Smackdown wrestlers before her gaze moved between the one RAW wrestler. When she still wouldn't say anything, Dave raised an eyebrow, the Styrofoam cup he had been drinking from pushed to the side.

Dave smiled just slightly, "you really aren't known for being quiet, Stace."

Stacy rolled her eyes, tucking back a few strands of loose hair. "Just starting to wish I had brought my notes.. Or that it wasn't so late."

Randy sent her a questioning look, "does this have to do with next week's RAW or this week's Smackdown?"

The long legged diva shrugged, "well, technically it doesn't have to do with either show, but, it does.. Stephanie is in charge of running the RAW vs. Smackdown war. She books the matches, takes care of the storylines, stuff like that.. Neither Theodore or Bischoff really have anything to do with it, aside from providing the superstars to compete in the war."

Victoria blinked, "does that mean they're discarding and ignoring all storylines until the war ends?"

Stacy shook her head, "not entirely.. Title situations will go on, tag team division and the women's division will be re-vamped after the rosters join up and I think Steph mentioned something about the Intercontinental title and the U.S Championship merging."

Dave nodded slowly, "so what news do you have that pertains to us?"

"It's about Friday," Stacy said first, "with the war going on full scale now, the three of you will be competing. Lita was supposed to be in a divas tag match, but, with her injury tonight.. RAW needs to find a replacement."

Trish smiled, "you know I'll do it.. Unless Stephanie has other ideas."

Stacy sent a look over to Maria, "Steph actually mentioned the idea of Vicki and Maria teaming up. You'd be taking on Melina and Jillian, hopefully with Mercury and Nitro barred from ringside. And it's not that Stephanie doesn't trust them, just, that we don't know who to send you two out with.. Torrie might be shipped back over to Smackdown, to even things up a little."

Maria bit her lower lip, "I haven't had that much in ring experience--"

"On RAW," Victoria interrupted evenly, "but you have been training. I know you can hold your own in a match, Maria, I'm not worried about it and you shouldn't be either."

Trish nodded her agreement, "honestly Maria, you don't have much to worry about. .and if you want, Vicki and I can train with you."

Randy cleared his throat, "so. .what else is scheduled? If the war is going, Team RAW needs to fight Team Smackdown."

Stacy nodded shortly, "the main event depends on Edge's condition. If he's able to wrestle, one member of Team Smackdown will face him. There's going to be a tag team match on the card and I think that's it for the war segments."

The Legend Killer sent a look over to Dave, "I know you want to get your hands on that low life bastard, but.. With your own 'injury' don't you think someone else should take it?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "you can take it Randy, just don't hurt him too much."

Hunter smirked, "you're not encouraging total destruction? I'm shocked."

"Well, that can't exactly happen anyway.." Stacy frowned then, "unfortunately, with Bischoff still in charge of the RAW creative side, Edge will be in the title hunt for awhile. Unless Stephanie can get a temporary G.M. appointed, then there's really nothing that can be done."

Lilian shrugged, "you could always suggest Shane.. I mean, it would make sense for him to take over temporarily and I doubt there are many logical options backstage."

The Baltimore native nodded easily, "that's who Stephanie is pushing for, but, no official word on it yet. And even if she can get Shane appointed as the temporary G.M., Bischoff is still in charge of creative."

Hunter growled, "if we could take out that little slime…put him out of commission until the war was over."

Chris rolled his shoulders, "is there any way to put him in a match? I mean, can someone bypass his authority or something?"

Stacy shrugged, "I don't really know but, I can ask Steph."

Dave sent the leggy blonde a questioning look, "so.. Since Li can't wrestle, does she need to be at Smackdown?"

Stacy shook her head, "unless John is competing, and since he's not on Team RAW.. No, she doesn't have to be there." The blond woman bit her lip, "but I think she's supposed to have her first appearance…or rather, they have their first appearance.. With another scheduled for Saturday before the house show."

Victoria blinked at that, "Li was bitching about the appearance schedule that was starting next month.."

"It's a test," the leggy diva said with a shrug, "or something like that.. Just to see how the crowd will act." She slid a glance over to Hunter, "from what I understand.. You'll be on this too, possibly with Candice, unless Stephanie decides on a double switch for the RAW team in the divas tag match.."

Hunter shrugged, settling back slightly in his seat. "I can deal with that.. But four people for one appearance?"

Stacy rolled her eyes, "same time slot, same city but with different locations." Glancing to Victoria, she smiled. "If you aren't scheduled for the tag match, you're going on this mini-appearance schedule."

Victoria let out an overdramatic sigh, sending a mock look of disdain in Hunter's direction. "Great.. That means I have to put up with him."

Hunter sent her a hurt look, "you mean to tell me that you'd rather be in an actual match over spending time with me?" And when she nodded seriously, he huffed. "Fine, see if I ever do your laundry again."

Victoria smiled wryly, "that would be a blessing.. Let's face it H, you can't do laundry to save your life."

Randy nodded his agreement," that's for damn sure." At Hunter's baffled look, the Legend Killer smirked. "Don't you remember? You lost that one bet when we were in Evolution.. You had to do our laundry for a month."

Dave grimaced, "don't remind of that.. I ended up replacing everything that the genius over there claimed he could wash."

Hunter held up his hands, "in my defense.. I never said I could do laundry. Go to a dry cleaners, sure, but do laundry? Never said I could do that."

"Excuses, excuses," Victoria quipped dryly, "just face the facts Hunter, you aren't perfect and you can't do everything."

The blond man smirked, "which is what I was just saying, Vicki.. I admitted to the fact that I can't do laundry. Now, as far as being perfect is concerned--"

Lilian shook her head, "maybe we should head back upstairs.. See if Lita's still awake or not and if she is, I'd like to see her.. If she isn't…and as much as I'd like to stay, I'd rather go back to the hotel and sleep."

Chris smiled wryly, "I'd stay too but.. Those chairs really aren't meant for sleeping in."

Victoria glanced between Lilian and Dave, "if you two want to head out of here, I'll stay overnight with her."

The Animal raised an eyebrow, "you sure about that Vicki?"

"It's not a big deal, Dave.. I can't say I like the hospital chairs either but, it's really not a big deal." Smiling slightly, she added: "you need to take care of yourself too."

Randy handed the keys to his rental car over to Lilian. "You can take my rental back."

Lilian pocketed the keys, "Trish and Stacy are taking our rental so.." She sent a look over to Maria and Hunter, "are you two staying or leaving?"

Hunter shrugged, "I'll stick around here.. Make sure the children don't get into any trouble."

Victoria snorted, "then it must be hard to baby-sit yourself, huh?"

The blond ring announcer shook her head, "Maria? You can ride back with Stacy and Trish if you're going now."

The young diva yawned broadly, "I think I'll do that.. And come back first thing in the morning."

Dave sent a look to Hunter, "just let Li know that we'll be back in the morning.. And that's if she's awake, because if you even think about waking her up--"

"You'll kill me, I know," Hunter jammed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Don't worry, I won't wake her up if she's sleeping and I'll tell her that you'll be here in the morning."

The D.C. native nodded shortly, sending a smile to Victoria. "Thanks Vicki.. For looking out for her."

Victoria smiled easily, "she would do the same for any of us.. It's the least I can do for her."

While Stacy, Chris, Trish, Maria, Lilian and Dave left the hospital.. Hunter, Victoria and Randy made their way back upstairs to check on the redhead. Not to their entire surprise, she was sleeping when they entered the room, Cena sleeping in one of the chairs next to the bed. Or at least they thought he was asleep.. The WWE Champion nodding to them when they approached the bed.. Informing the trio that Lita had fallen asleep a good fifteen minutes ago. And at that bit of news, Randy, Hunter and Victoria arranged themselves in the remaining chairs in the room.. Both men conceding the more comfortable looking chair to the diva. And as they started to drift off, John continued to watch the sleeping redhead…almost trying to assure himself that she would be okay after all was said and done. He wanted to believe that she would be, after time had passed anyway, but.. He wasn't sure if she had convinced herself of that. Cena still didn't know the extent of her problems, but he had seen the damage it had caused. And maybe his involvement wouldn't help her much, but, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.


	30. Chapter 30

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Hunter, Trish/Jeff, Maria/Randy, Candice/Unsure

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time…my writing style may vary now from chapter to chapter... Intro. paragraphs might be longer or they might be shorter...all depends on the muses. That said, chapter length will also vary...

**-x-x-x-**

Hunter had only been asleep for a few minutes when a soft whimper from the hospital bed caught his attention. Obviously, he knew who it was since their was only one person in the aforementioned bed, he just didn't know what was wrong with her. A quick glance around the room let him know that Victoria, Randy and John were still sleeping.. The dark haired woman shifting to her right, Randy's shoulder becoming a temporary replacement pillow.. And then, because of the dim lighting in the room, Hunter nearly tripped over Cena's feet as he made his way to the bed, reaching the redheaded diva just as her eyes were opening...confusion swirling at the surface, tears threatening to spill.. The blond man seated himself on the bed, waiting for some sort of clarity to reach her hazel eyes before he reached out a hand, smoothing back a few strands of hair from her face. He refrained from speaking just yet as he didn't want to inadvertantly startle her, his hand moving back quickly when she flinched. And then she blinked, her gaze shifting towards him after a long moment, realization slowly finding it's way to her eyes.

"Li?" Hunter waited for her to fully look at him, "Red are you alright?"

"As I'll ever be," she told him softly, "you know I don't like the hospital thing too much."

Hunter took one of her hands in his, "at least it's only for tonight.. You can go home tomorrow, bug the shit out of your brother."

The diva's nose wrinkled, "still doesn't mean I want to be here.."

Hunter nodded easily, "I know baby girl, but... doctor's orders."

She made a face at that, "are you sure you can't sneak me out of here?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "you know I would if I could...but, someone would probably kick my ass to hell and back for that."

Lita blinked, her gaze instantly looking around for her brother. "Where's..."

He smiled just slightly, his expression softening a bit...revealing a side of him that many never knew existed.. "Dave went back to the hotel with Lilian, Stacy and Maria.. It's me, Randy, Vicki and Cena."

A tiny smile formed at the corners of her mouth, "I already knew John was here.. kinda surprised that you're here though."

Hunter arched an eyebrow, "and just why is that? I told you a long time ago, even if you didn't want me to.."

"You would still watch out for me," Lita finished for him, hazel eyes glancing around briefly, settling on each of the sleeping forms before returning to Hunter. "You have competition now."

The blond man smirked a touch, "I always have...and he's your brother."

The redhead wrinkled her nose, continuing as if she hadn't heard him. "Just now.. it's more people. You, Randy, D, Chris...John." A tired sigh escaped her parted lips, "I don't know how much more of that I can take."

Hunter frowned a bit, "you know we're just trying to look out for you, Li.. And I can't speak for everyone else, but, it might be a bit difficult to de-program that."

"I get that part, I just.." Lita shook her head, "I'm not used to it...having this many people say they're going to protect me, look out for me.."

"And care about you?" Hunter suggested evenly, the man shaking his head when she frowned. "Because, that's part of it too.. We all care about you, care about what happens to you."

Her frown deepened, "my problems shouldn't be your problems though.. And you know, I don't want to depend on people the rest of my life. That's why I have D."

"And me," he stated, even though he knew it was making her just a tiny bit angry. "Li.. I don't know the best way to explain this but.. I want to help you because you're my friend. That's all there is to it."

"Then you don't get it, H.." Lita bit her lower lip, hazel eyes moving to the window in the room. "At first it didn't bother me as much, because it was mainly you and D.. Randy was always trying his lame attempts at flirting, so in a way, he didn't count.. And then things changed where he's concerned and now, he's just like you and D."

Hunter rolled his shoulders, "so...why don't you just tell Masters and Cena to back off? Problem solved, right?"

She shot him an incredulous look, "and do you really think that would work? You've seen how they can both get."

He let out an uncharacteristic sigh, "then tell them that, Li. Explain it to them, not me.. Because, I'm just as stubborn as you are and no matter what you say to me? I'll still be there, just like Dave."

"I know," she stated somewhat wryly, "and I already figured out that Chris is the same way...just a little bit less than you or D."

Hunter followed her gaze as it drifted, "then what about him?"

The frown returned to her face, "I don't know Hunter." The diva's forehead furrowed, "earlier...before you three got here I guess, we were talking about what happened during the match. He also asked me why I never said anything.." Shaking her head a little, she continued: "anyway, he never really said anything like you or Randy have, about protecting me...being there for me, but I guess he was implying it and--"

The blond man sent her a questioning look, "does that bother you? That he wants to do that?"

Lita closed her eyes momentairly, her reply coming out on a near whisper."More than you realize.."

And again, Hunter shook his head. "Then you should tell him that.. Li, look.. I'm not one of the 'girls', I can't hold a candle to that Dr. Phil bullshit, but.. knowing you like I do? You wouldn't hesitate to just say whatever it is you're feeling."

"I guess," she shrugged marginally, fingers toying with the thin hospital sheet. "It would just be nice, if someone other than Vicki or Candice or Steph or even Maria for that matter...if they'd just treat me differently than some helpless little girl."

The blond man smirked, "if that was the case with him, I doubt he would've said what he said in the locker room."

Lita rolled her eyes, "please.. he just has a big mouth...might be missing a few brain cells."

Hunter scoffed, "well he wasn't the only one thinking it...he's just the only one who said it."

"That's because D knows you and Randy too well," Lita yawned just a bit, "but that's not the point.."

He watched her gaze drift back to Cena, "then what is the point?"

"I don't know yet," she replied truthfully, hazel eyes eventually drifting back to the blond man. "I'm still trying to figure that part out."

Hunter watched her for a moment, he could see that she was confused about something.. "Well, when you figure it out.. don't tell me." He nodded towards John's sleeping form, "tell him. I don't do the 'well she told me to tell you' shit so good. I'd probably find a way to screw it up."

An eyebrow arched, hazel eyes glinting playfully. "On purpose?"

The blond man winked, "only where Randy's concerned."

She smirked a bit, "that's the second time you've called him Randy...usually it's Orton, snot nosed brat or loud mouthed jerk.." Her smirk broadend, "and that's the nice version."

Hunter shrugged it off, "yeah well...he's not so bad...when he isn't speaking."

Lita rolled her eyes, "well it makes it easier...when you two aren't acting so pissy with each other."

The blond man made a face, "if it means that much to you...Then I'll leave him alone. I won't promise that I won't say anything because--"

"You suffer from 'open mouth, insert foot' syndrome?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "for your sake...and because I really don't want D bitching at me.."

Lita snorted softly, "D doesn't bitch.. He kicks your ass first, asks questions later."

"You know what I meant," Hunter said with a slight smile, the blond man finally moving from the bed. "Get some sleep, alright? My ugly mug will still be here when you wake up."

The redhead smiled sleepily, "good night Hunter.."

"Li?" He questioned before she could fully fall asleep, "just don't forget.. If you want us to back off, say so.. I won't make any promises that we'll listen, but, it never hurts to try."

**-x-x-x-**

Hunter waited until she was sleeping again, still watching her for a moment.. And once he had finally started to fall back asleep, Victoria shifted again...her head once more using his shoulder for a pillow. Not that he minded too much...the blond man stretching out his legs, trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in before giving up. Hunter, however, was unaware that he hadn't been the only one awake. Victoria, yes, had been sleeping...and so had John. Perhaps, Randy's overhearing the conversation wouldn't amount to much.. Or maybe it would. Whatever the case, Randy had also woken up when Hunter had...but, once he saw Hunter heading over to the bed, the third generation wrestler stayed put. And now, as he watched the sleeping diva...he went over the conversation. He was well aware that, at times, he could be a bit over protective of her...but he couldn't really help that. Granted, he was more protective of her now than he used to be, but regardless.. All Randy wanted to do was help her, look out for her like Hunter and Dave. It was clear to him, and to Hunter apparently, that John was trying to do that as well. But, if he gathered it correctly, that was exactly what Lita didn't want. And if that was the case, Lita would be more likely to push John away from her. Of course, it did puzzle him to an extent.. and on the other hand, it also made perfect sense. The redhead was still a free spirit at heart, independent to the core and having himself, Chris, Dave and Hunter hovering over her...it was a wonder that she hadn't snapped at them yet. She was also stubborn as hell when she had her mind set on something.. And then again, John was the same way.. free spirit yes, loud mouthed definitely...and stubborn as hell. Randy figured that could either hurt or help the situation...whatever the situation was, anyway. Another thought crossed his mind then...when those two went at it, because that was just inevitable, he didn't want to be anywhere near it, lest he get caught in the crossfire. At any rate, he was starting to get a headache from thinking about the whole situation...and from not sleeping yet...Randy smirking to himself as went back to sleep.

Victoria yawned broadly, glancing behind her quickly before looking to either side of her.. She smiled slightly, her gaze then shifting to the bed. "Morning Li.."

Lita half nodded to her friend, a look of disdain on her face when her attention turned back to what the hospital was trying to call 'food'. "I'm not sure if they're trying to make me sick or if they're encouraging me to start a food fight."

The older woman wrinkled her nose, "I think it's a little bit of both...there's no way that stuff could pass for food though."

Lita nodded again, "unfortunately.. if I want to get out of here, it's part of their check-out procedure.. I have to eat something or drink something since this is all liquid and goo."

Victoria blinked, "when did the doctor get here?"

"Nurses," Lita corrected first, "and they just left about five minutes ago.. They were gonna wake y'all up, kick you out and whatever but.. I promised to co-operate and not scream bloody murder so.."

The dark haired diva nodded easily, "I appreciate it then.. And I'm sure the guys do...or they would if they were awake."

Lita rolled her eyes, "well we both know how grumpy Hunter can be in the morning."

Victoria made a face, "don't remind me.. I'm starting to think that if I wasn't a female, he would've hurt me."

"Probably," Lita conceded all too easily, "which is why Randy said one of us should wake him up."

Victoria nodded through a yawn, "do you want me to call Dave? Give him an update on everything?"

"Yeah.. I'd call him myself, but, I can't reach the phone." Hazel eyes glanced around quickly, "and besides.."

"They're still sleeping," Victoria finished for her friend, the older woman already on her feet. "I'll give him a call...Maybe Stacy will know what's going on about the mini-promo tour."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "mini promo tour?"

Victoria ran a hand through her slightly tousled hair, "yeah.. Stacy said that, this weekend starting Friday actually, you and John start a mini-promo tour.. Test things out or whatever. And Hunter will be going with you two, I might be."

The redhead nodded slowly, "that won't be too bad then...as long as Hunter stays far away from my laundry."

Victoria smirked, "trust me.. if I have any say in it? Hunter and the word laundry will never be in the same sentence."

Lita giggled at that, her attention turning back to the non-food on the tray in front of her as the dark haired diva making a quick exit to call Dave.

"Where'd Vicki go?"

Hazel eyes shifted to Hunter, "she went to call Dave.." A hint of amusement played in her hazel eyes, "don't tell me you can't sleep without her.."

The blond man rolled his eyes, stretching his arms out before he spoke. "No.. I was just wondering. If she was going back to the hotel, you know.. we took my rental here..or.."

"Uh huh," Lita shook her head, running a hand through her messy red locks. "I'll just smile and play along."

Hunter's eye twitched, "ya know something Li... if you weren't, well...if you weren't you. I'd hurt you." And then he yawned, "any word on when you're getting out of here?"

Lita nodded shortly, "hopefully whenever Dave gets here.. I'm pretty much cleared to go, just need to prove that I'll be alright without the I.V...and I have to get my after-care instructions."

His expression took a serious turn, "and you're going to follow them right?"

"Yes," she said with just a hint of definance. "I don't like this either, H... I hate it."

"I don't think any of us do, Li.." He held her gaze for a moment, "just don't push us away.. I know it's tempting, especially when we act the way that we do but.."

Lita sighed, "I know.. you're just trying to look out for me." Smiling slightly, she added: "just don't forget what I told you, alright? I don't want to be treated like a helpless little girl."

The blond man nodded his agreement, opening his mouth to say more when the body nearest the bed started to stir...two sets of hazel eyes watching, then one as John stretched out his arms. "Fuckin' hospital chairs.."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "good morning to you too.. And if you think those chairs are uncomfortable, try sleeping in these stupid hospital gowns, in these stupid beds."

The West Newbury native looked sheepish for the briefest of moments, "s'long as it don't become a habit.."

Lita half shrugged, speaking quietly...mostly to herself. "You didn't have to stay."

John opened his mouth to argue that, but, shut it...not awake enough to have any real conversation yet. "When're you gettin' outta here?"

"Hopefully after Dave gets here," Lita pushed the tray away from her, "Vicki's calling him now...so, if he's awake, it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good to know," Cena replied, rolling his shoulders as he stood. "But, if y'all don' mind.. I'm gonna see if they got descent coffee at one of 'them vending machines.."

The redhead frowned at his retreating back, glancing over to Hunter...she was just starting to say something about it when the blond man interrupted her.

"And that's why I wanted to know if you had figured it out yet." Hunter stood, crossing the short distance between them. "You're already pushing him away, Li."

"I can't help that," she stated honestly, "it's a habit from dealing with you, Dave and Randy."

Hunter half shrugged, "that might be the case, but, Cena doesn't know that, does he? And he won't know that unless you say something. He doesn't know you, doesn't know how you react to certain things and--"

"For someone who says he's not good with the Dr. Phil bullshit.." Lita sent him a tiny smile, "I get what you're saying H...and once I have this figured out, I'll talk to him."

The blond man nodded shortly, "good.. Now, I'm waking up Randy and dragging his skinny ass to the cafeteria." He held up a hand when Lita shot him a look, "I'm not saying talk to him now.. but, if the topic comes up.."

The diva rolled her eyes, "you're worse than the girls sometimes."

Hunter gave her a winning smile, "you love me and you know it."

Lita made a sound of disbelief, watching with mild amusement as Hunter did in fact wake up the sleeping Legend Killer. Of course, that task was easier said than done... And once Randy was awake, he was none too happy about being woken up. But, before he had the chance to really question why Hunter was waking him up.. the blond man was dragging him out of his seat. The diva continued to watch as Hunter managed to interecept Victoria as she was returning from calling Dave.. Lita presuming that Hunter was inviting the dark haired diva to join them on their trip to the cafeteria. It didn't take much longer before John re-appeared with coffee in hand, the WWE champion seating himself in the same seat he had slept in. A near uncomfortable silence was hanging between them, Lita showing more interest in the non-food on her tray, while John had taken a keen interest in the coffee. But, the silence would have to be broken at some point... the redhead clearing her throat in a half hearted attempt to get his attention. Before she could speak, however, the phone near her bed rang.. Lita reaching for it in vain, John reaching around her to hand the object to her. She muttered a thank you before picking up the receiver, Stacy informing her that the mini-promo was starting Friday...and that it would be herself, John, Hunter and Victoria participating. The leggy blond continued to ramble off the details for the mini-promo, further stating that she would bring along a more detailed schedule when she arrived to the hospital. And by the time that conversation ended, the phone rang again... Dave soon letting his sister know that he would be there in an hour with Lilian, Stacy, Maria and Chris in tow.


	31. Chapter 31

**Forgive My Hesitation**

**Rating:** M for language, violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.. That should cover it properly.

**Spoilers:** From RAW, January 2nd.. A few on back and up to RAW, January 16th… just not like you might expect.

**Eventual Pairings:** Lita/John Cena, Stacy/Chris Masters, Lilian/Batista, Victoria/Hunter, Trish/Jeff, Maria/Randy, Candice/Unsure

**Summary: **When Lita takes a stand, she finds help from friends and from people that she never would have expected.

**Notes:** nothing new to add at this time…my writing style may vary now from chapter to chapter... Intro. paragraphs might be longer or they might be shorter...all depends on the muses. That said, chapter length will also vary...

**-x-x-x-**

Randy barely had the time to blink before he found himself standing in the hallway outside of Lita's hospital room... a questioning look sent to the blonde man who had just dragged him out. Certainly, he had been pushed out of Lita's room at Dave's house before, but, that was because Dave didn't want him anywhere near the redhead. Now of course, the situation was different. After Lita had rejected him, Dave had eased up slightly...but not entirely, still trying to keep the two apart for his own sanity. That still didn't explain why Hunter had dragged him out of there though.. The Legend Killer running a hand through his short hair.

"What was that for?"

Hunter thumbed back to the hospital room, "they needed some time to talk."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "and are they aware of this or are we the only ones?"

The older man held up a hand, "relax, kid. Li just has a lot on her mind and--"

"H, what are you doing? I mean, seriously man, what are you doing?"

"Now is not the time to get jealous, Randy."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not getting jealous, Hunter.. I just.. Lita has been through a lot, we all know this, we've seen it. Are you so sure that pushing her towards Cena is such a bright idea?"

Hunter scoffed, "and since when do you take me for one of the divas? I'm not 'pushing' her towards Cena, I just think she needs to talk to him.. Clear the air a little."

Randy looked skeptical, the two men heading for the nearby waiting area. "Look, I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things...this included. So, why don't you play the part of good guy here and tell me what's going on. Otherwise, I'll jump to my own conclusions and tell Dave in the process."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "alright.. I'm pretty sure you heard my conversation with Li last night.. and don't even try to tell me different. I mentored you, I'll always be one step ahead of you."

Randy half shrugged, "I won't deny or confirm your suspicions, Hunter... Talk."

He laced a hand through his blonde locks, "between the two of us, Masters and Big D, Li has what.. four guys playing her brother? And only one of them is genetically capable of doing so, correct?"

"Yeah..so?"

"The last thing she wants is another one of us. Come on, kid, I've seen how you can be, you know how I can be." The slightest of smirks crossed his face, "and we both know how Dave can be."

The Legend Killer frowned in thought, "so you're saying it's a bad thing if Cena's the same way?"

Hunter nodded sharply, "exactly. I mean sure, I don't know what his intentions are and neither does she. But, if she has the chance to talk to him about it...something that she never really had the chance to do where we're concerned..."

After a moment, Randy nodded slowly. "I guess I can see your point.. But, what if his intentions aren't, well...what do you think of this?"

This time, Hunter did smirk. "Honestly? I think he's another you, just a little more mature." A slight shrug, "and who knows.. Maybe it is what she needs and maybe it isn't. We can't decide that for her, only she can. At this point, we don't even know what his intentions are."

It was Randy's turn to smirk, "he is acting like I was...just not as--"

"Foolish?" Hunter held up his hands in mock defense when Randy glared, "kid...admit it, you were acting like a love sick fool."

"So maybe I was," the blue eyed wrestler conceded easily, "but I did back off, after she told me to anyway."

The older man nodded, "and did it ever occur to you to actually talk to her? Figure out what she did and didn't need?"

Randy frowned thoughtfully, "alright then, wise one... Enlighten me. What does she need?"

Hunter snorted, "I might be wise but I'm not omnicient. I just call it like I see it.. And as of right now? The last thing she needs is another person galavanting as a would-be older brother. She needs someone who she can talk to, someone who hasn't been tangled up in her past, you know?"

"Someone like Cena," Randy reasoned then, "do you think I should back off?"

Hunter chuckled, "kid.. I don't think you could if you tried." The blonde man stood, jamming his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Come on.. Let's go find Vicki and head to the cafeteria.. Coffee's on me."

Randy eyed him suspiciously, "you're being nice...why?"

"I can be nice," a beat passed, "when I feel like it."

Randy made a sound of disbelief, "yeah.. You're nice when it benefits you in some fashion."

Hunter snorted, gesturing between them. "But, this little chat...heart to heart, whatever the hell you want to call it... Changes nothing...For the record, I still think you're rash, irresponsible and a loudmouthed, cocky jerk." The blonde man shrugged a fraction, "but, you're tolerable enough."

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes, "have you tried looking in a mirror lately? You just about described yourself."

Hunter smirked, "I'm not as irresponsible or rash as you are, Orton.. It's called maturity, try it sometime."

"You should be one to talk.."

Hunter cringed just slightly, turning to face the raven haired diva. "How much did you hear?"

She shrugged marginally, "I heard enough...and I'll leave it at that."

The blonde man glanced between the diva and the Legend Killer. "So.. How about that coffee, huh?"

Victoria gestured for Randy to go ahead, placing a hand on Hunter's arm. "I know you're trying to look out for Lita, but, she is a big girl. She's capable of looking out for herself."

"She isn't doing a very good job of it."

"I never said she was, I just said she was capable of doing so." She sent a long look back to the hospital room, "she has a lot of issues to work on, Hunter.. And the Lita that's in that hospital room, even though she's showing some signs of being who she used to be...there's a chance that she might not bounce back completely."

Hunter frowned, "are you telling me to back off?"

Victoria shook her head, "I'm not telling you to do anything.. I think Li is gonna need all of us, but, we can't push her, we can't decide on what's best for her, in any form. She needs to come to us... And as of this moment? She's not really going to anyone."

Hunter smiled sheepishly, "Cena seemed like the best choice.."

"I hate to agree with you, but.." Victoria let out a soft sigh, "and I know, you're just like Dave.. You just want what's best for her.. But like you just told Randy.. We can't decide that for her.. Sure, we can advise, we can drop subtle or not so subtle hints...but she needs to make the final choice."

Hunter nodded his agreement, "I'll stay out of it from now on." He offered his arm to the diva, "now come on.. there's coffee and supposed food in the cafeteria.. I'm buying."

Victoria smirked, taking the offered arm none the less. "How utterly generous of you."

The blonde man let out an over dramatic sigh, "then how about dinner...later this week.. Maybe during the mini-promo tour?" He rolled his eyes good naturedly when she shot him a skeptical look, "not on the 'lets date' territory, this is the between friends territory... Unless you suddenly decide to play the Game."

She bumped hips with him, the woman welcoming the change in mood...even if she did'nt know how serious he was really being. "Only if you're lucky, Hunter... Why don't we see how this 'just friends' dinner goes first."

**-x-x-x-**

When Lita ended her phone call with her brother, a near awkward silence fell over the pair remaining in the hospital room. And it wasn't that she suddenly felt uncomfortable with the West Newbury native...or at least not entirely, anyway. A part of her did feel unsure, not knowing how he viewed himself in this particular situation. Because, whether she really wanted to think about it or not, everyone involved had some sort of role to play. Chris, Randy and Hunter had taken it upon themselves to be surrogate brothers to her, while Dave of course, was her brother. Victoria was her sounding bourd, Lilian the voice of reason.. Trish and Jeff the reliable best friends.. Even Maria had a role to play...the blonde interviewer serving as a new information person and quite frankly, giving the Legend Killer another person to shower attention to. And now that she actually took the time to analyze it that way, Lita couldn't help but wonder... Just where did John fit in and where did _she _want him to fit in? Of course, she already knew one option was out...the last thing she wanted or needed at this point was another person trying to play protective brother. Granted yes, John had already played the part once or twice...comforting her when she needed it, listening to her when she needed it and just being there for her when she needed it. He had also stayed at the hospital with her, twice counting the most recent incident, and it had been on his own accord.. But, as much as analyzing the situation in her head was helping, she still needed to speak with him about it.. The only problem.. How?

Blue eyes held hazel for the briefest of moments, "did Hunter do this on purpose?"

The redhead looked thoughtful, "I wouldn't put it past him..." She sat up further in the hospital bed, "actually.. I do know he did this on purpose. I just don't know why."

"Okay," John sat forwards in the chair, elbows resting lightly on his thighs. "Would this have anything to do wit' last night?"

"What do you mean by last night?" The diva tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, "a lot happened last night."

His shoulders lifted slightly, "I mean like.. You gettin' all defensive an' shit. I kinda expected it but.."

She frowned, "well if you had people hovering over you all the time, I'm sure you'd act the same way... People who think they know what's best for you and whatever."

John arched an eyebrow, "even when one of those people happens to be your brother?"

"It doesn't make it any better."

"I never said that, I'm jus' sayin'.. At least wit' D, you should expect it, right?" At her nod, he shrugged. "An' I'm guessin' Helmsley made up his mind 'bout this.. Masters an' Orton, I ain't really sure."

Fingertips curled into the thin hospital bed sheet, "they're pretty much the same way as Hunter.. Just not as bad as Hunter.. I mean, in a way, H is a like another older brother to me. Randy, well, that's just a long story in itself and Chris was pretty much dragged into this whole mess."

"So ya got your two older brothers, even though one of 'em ain't your brother.. An' two would be brothers?"

Lita nodded slowly, "that is what I just said.."

John cracked a lopsided smile, "then I got somethin' to sympathize wit' ya on.. I'm second of five boys."

The tiniest smile curled at the corners of her mouth, "well it wouldn't be the exact same.. H is closer to Dave's age then mine."

The blue eyed wrestler waved it off, "details, details.. It works for my purposes, aight?"

An eyebrow quirked, "and just what are your purposes, hmm? To be the sixth brother in the equation?"

John made a face, "woman, you tryin' to give me nightmares? I wouldn't wanna be related to someone like Orton." He shuddered over dramatically, "that's just wrong."

"Because being related to myself or Dave is so much better." She shook her head, "D is just...well, he's D. And I'm.." Lita wrinkled her nose, "I'm too broken to try and figure that out now."

He brought his chair closer to the bed, stopping when he realized the noise was hurting both of their ears. "If I sit down, can ya promise ya ain't gonna push me off?"

She pretended to think on it, "so long as you don't give me a good reason? Then no, I won't be inclined to push you off. " The diva patted the bed, "have a seat."

A moment later and he was seated next to her, not touching her since he wanted to give her space. "Alright now.. I know I don't know ya like Victoria, or Hunter or Randy...or even Chris for that matter. An' obviously, ain't none of us gonna know ya better than D."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "what's the point John?"

"Jus'.. I don't know ya like everyone else does, but.. I know ya enough to say, you ain't as broken as ya think." He held up a hand when she looked ready to argue, " 'cos if you was really that broken? You wouldn't have stood up to Edge in the first place. . If you was as broken as you claim, you wouldn't have hit that big Ape wit' a steel chair... An' well, I doubt you woulda walked out to the ring last night, dressed like you was."

The redhead smirked just a bit, "I thought you liked my outfit."

John rolled his eyes good naturedly, "I already told ya, you looked damn fuckin' hot in it. But, that ain't the point.. If you was really as broken as you claim or as you think yourself to be? You wouldn't have done some of the shit you've done in the past few weeks."

"I guess you do have a point.."

"I ain't finished yet," tentatively he reached out, her good hand in his. "Lita, I know you got issues, shit that you gotta work on...whateva'. I can already see ya don't really appreciate having more brothers then you're supposed to so, I ain't gonna do that to ya."

Lita coughed, the wrestler bringing his gaze to hers. "I wanted to talk to you about that...and Hunter kinda suggested it late last night." Her lips pressed into a thin line, the diva gathering her thoughts before she spoke.. "You're right.. I don't want and quiet honestly, I don't think I need another person trying to play big brother or trying to be a hero.. I have more than enough of that with my real brother, let alone three guys intent on doing it." She paused, drawing her lower lip between her teeth, worrying the soft flesh. "I guess.. I mean, I want to know...everyone, it seems, has a role to play.."

"An' how do I see myself?" He suggested for her, the normally outspoken wrestler quiet for a long moment. "If I hadta put myself in some sorta role..."

"I don't want to hear what you think I want to hear.. I want to hear what you think." She smiled slightly, "I promise I won't hit you or push you off the bed for it either so, feel free to speak your mind here."

John quirked a smile, "ya know.. normally that's jus' askin' for trouble." His expression sobered then, "if I hadta put myself in a role.. I jus' want to be your friend. Someone you can talk to an' whateva.. Ya already said ya got enough people tryin' to look out for ya, tryin' to be all heroic an' shit.. An' I can't promise that I'm gonna stop that completely, 'cos you are my manager and I can't help but feel a little responsible for ya."

Lita nodded slowly, "I suppose I can deal with that.."

"If it'd make ya feel better, when ya think I'm goin' overboard, crossin' the line, what have ya.. Jus' say so."

Lita smiled softly, "I'm holding you to that." She squeezed his hand lightly, "and I can't say I'd mind having you as a friend.. You aren't that bad...though I do have to question a few things about you."

An eyebrow raised, "such as?"

"Your taste in music, for one.."

John feigned hurt, "woman.. There ain't a damn thing wrong wit' my taste in music. We hafta work on yours."

Lita rolled her eyes, "and that's where you're entirely wrong, John.. It's your taste in music that needs to be worked on."

"I'll jus' let ya keep thinkin' that, but, ya know I'm right." He reached out his free hand, toying with a strand of her hair. "Jus' do me one favor, alright?"

"As long as this request is reasonable, I can consider it.."

The WWE Champion rolled his eyes, fingers sifting lightly through her hair. "I'll back off, I won't try to go all hero on you, but you gotta start takin' care of yourself.. An' if that means gettin' help for these panic attacks of yours.."

She nodded abruptly, "I'll do my best.. I know my brother will be on my case and Hunter already gave me a little lecture about it so.. I don't think there's any need to worry."

"Good," his hand stilled for a moment, "'cos like I told ya last night.. That scared the shit outta me."

Lita inclined her head, "you don't seem like the type to scare easily, Cena."

"John," he corrected her first, "and I ain't really... Jus' that, what happened to you, not somethin' ya see every day."

Lita's nose wrinkled a touch, "that's the worst it's happened actually.. Most of the time I can control it, stop it before it gets that bad."

John frowned, "ya shouldn't hafta be dealin' wit' it anyway though.. An' I know these are jus' words, but, if I can do anythin' to help ya.."

Lita smiled, "I'll be sure to let you know."

He returned the smile, the pair falling into a momentary, if not comfortable, silence for the time being. Granted, Lita did feel somewhat relieved to know that he wouldn't be trying to play the role of hero or big brother to her...but, there was still something underlying that she couldn't quite figure out. He was offering to be here friend, yes, she understood that part but... That always came with some sort of attachment, some sort of motive. Her rational side was telling her that John Cena didn't seem like the type to deal in ulterior motives, but, she still couldn't shake the thought. But, then again, if he was that type of person.. Dave wouldn't have asked him to take over the contract.. If he was that type of person, Hunter wouldn't have left her alone with him. So, if he wasn't that type of person, maybe he was genuine and maybe she was just reading into things too much. Lita didn't really know for certain at this point, figuring that time and only time, would answer that particular question.


End file.
